Young Love
by Joey-Sidle
Summary: **COMPLETE** A/U The CSIs as teenagers/ Switches to them at Present!!*the 5 last Chapters!! well enjoy!* PLZ R&R!!!
1. Intro

Title: Young Love --------------------------  
  
Authors: Joey and Cheryl (!!!)  
  
Rating: PG-13 I guess  
  
Warnings: Lots of shippering!  
  
Summary: This is CSIs in high school in mine and Cheryl's heads!! This has tons of N/S, G/C, W/OC so you've been warned  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, and nethier does Cheryl, *sigh!* We won't make any money from this fic, *Sigh!* Would be nice though! :-D  
  
A/N: I read CSI HIGH amonest other High school fics and they are fab, So I decided to do one with Cheryl! So here it is!  
  
Now! There are some, umm, 'changes' to the charaters ONLY because I had to connect them all!  
  
OK: 1st major change; we had to get a relationship with Gil and Sara, since We are N/S shipper's, we made them brother and sister. (please don't harm me for it!) FYI: their last name is Sidle-Grisson (mom's then dad's!)  
  
We made Conrad Ecklie into two asses, instead of one. Conrad and Ecklie.  
  
Greg's sister is Sara's best friend, Jan Sanders.  
  
Grissom and Catherine are in the year above the rest and Greg is in the year below!  
  
Jim Brass and Al Robbins are two teachers.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I THINK thats it, so umm, not changed, THAT much..... ok so maybe i lied! Tell me what you think! R/R pretty please! 


	2. Study Hall

Sara sat in study hall and sighed as she finished the last question. "You're done already?" Sara's friend, Jan, whispered to her from across the table.  
  
Ecklie leaned his chair back while telling Conrad, Nick, Warrick and their groupies a crude joke. Conrad gave a snort and smiled at Ecklie.  
  
Sara smiled and whispered back, "Yup, I'm gonna go home early, only 10 mins left of school anyway." "Well, I still have a few more questions to do, so I guess I'll talk to you later." Jan smiled at Sara and went back to her text book. Sara stood up and gathered her stuff, "I'll call you tonight!" Sara turned and headed for the door. Jan waved and continued her questions, eyeing Ecklie and Conrad getting up from their table.  
  
Ecklie grinned, "Let's go for a walk everyone" Warrick nodded, "Good idea for once." Conrad grinned at Ecklie and agreed Nick gathered his stuff and nodded at Warrick, and followed them out.  
  
Sara looked down the corridor, no-one. She hummed a tune to herself and went to her locker.  
  
"Conrad, you go this time, I'll get the next." He grinned. Conrad looked over to Ecklie and nodded, smiling slyly. Warrick looked at them both then at Nick, "What are u talking about?" Conrad made his way down to the hallway and towards Sara. "Man, what are you guys doing?" Nick raised an eyebrow at Ecklie. Sara heard footsteps and talking she turned. She signed and rolled her eyes. Conrad strutted towards her and smiled. "Hey Sara..." He leaned against some lockers. "What do you want Conrad?" She held her books in one arm while closing her locker. "Just wanted to know... you wanna go out some time?" Conrad grinned, trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
Warrick looked at Nick and frowned. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's not funny, Conrad... leave her alone..." "Nick man, shut up," said Ecklie.  
  
Sara laughed, "I don't think so," She juggled her books, there was too many for one arm. "Why not??" Conrad looked at her, standing directly in front of her, blocking her path. "Because you're a mindless asshole, let me passed." Sara ordered almost dropping her books.  
  
Ecklie laughed and Stopped Warrick from interrupting.  
  
Conrad blocked her every move and glared at her. "I'm not doing anything..." he said innocently. "Look Conrad move." Sara was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Conrad, it's not funny." Nick made a move to walk towards Sara and help her. Ecklie stopped him, "No wait, he has a point." Nick frowned but didn't move anymore.  
  
"Fine!" Conrad held up his hands in mock surrender and stepped slightly to the side, still smiling. Sara shoved passed him trying to hold her books. Conrad grinned as Sara started to pass him and he 'accidentally' bumped into her, sending her to the ground, and her books sprawled across the floor. He bust out laughing and looked back at Ecklie. Ecklie had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Sara hit her head on the corner of a locker. She kneed up and started to collect her books. Nick sighed heavily. He didn't know why he put up with those two. He walked away from them and headed towards Sara. "Hey, come on Nick, don't help the loser!" shouted Ecklie.  
  
"That was uncool Conrad!" Warrick grabbed both Conrad and Ecklie and took them outside. "Get your hands off me!" Conrad protested, but without avail. "MOVE!" Warrick over powered them outside  
  
Sara grabbed a photo of her family which fell out one of her books Nick shook his head at Ecklie and squatted down to Sara, spying the photo. "Your family?" Sara felt the side of her head, "Umm, yeah." She tried to smile. He picked up a few books that were left and looked at Sara. "You okay?" He held out a hand to her and helped her up. "Thank you, I'll be fine." She took his hand and stood up, she blushed slightly. Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown were the most popular guys in school, and they had just helped her out with the other two. "Conrad and Ecklie are assholes. Don't mind them...." He sighed. "And if they bother you again, let me know..." He winked at her and handed her the rest of her books. Sara smiled properly now, and blushed a little more, "Thanks." Sara filed most of the books in her bag and carried the rest. "No problem..." he flashed her a bright grin and noticed her math book."Hey... can I ask you something??" "Umm, sure." Sara bit her bottom lip. "Could you help me in math? I kinda need a tutor and I know you're really good at math... so..." He looked at her lop-sided and smiled. Sara smiled, "Umm, yeah sure." She blushed and thought to herself *He is SO cute!* "Thanks..." He fumbled around in his pocket and looked at her. "You got a pen?" "Yeah, she took one out her bag. Here."  
  
Ecklie walked past and saw Sara's face and Nick writing something, he laughed and went to the toilets. He took the pen and scribbled something on a small piece of paper. He glared over at Ecklie and looked back to Sara. Sara looked down to the floor. "Here... this is my number, so you can call me and let me know when you can tutor me, ok." He handed her the pen and the paper. Sara smiled and blushed, she had just gotten Nick's number *It's only for tutoring him, nothing else!* She reminded herself, *still Jan would freak!* "Yeah, will you be in tonight?" "Yea... i should be... "Nick nodded. Sara smiled, "Ok then, I'll call you then!" He waved to her and headed towards Warrick.  
  
Ecklie stopped and heard Sara; he went to tell Warrick and Conrad.  
  
Sara headed home, she was totally on a high. 


	3. SidleGrissom household

Sara threw her bag down and went into the kitchen to get a snack. She had forgotten to cover the cut on her head. She grabbed some biscuits and a coke from the fridge. Gil walked into the kitchen. "Sara? You home?" He called. "Hi Gil! How was your day?" She sounded overly cheery, "Mom or dad home yet? Catherine here?" She went out to see him.  
  
Gil glanced at her wide-eyed. He walked over to her "What happened to you?!" He touched her cut gently. Sara frowned, "Ahh, umm, I fell. Too many books." Gil looked sceptically at her, but shrugged. "Mom and dad aren't going to be home till 4. Cath said she'd be over in about a half an hour... she had to go home first."  
  
Sara emptied her pockets onto the worktop including Nick's number, "What you do today?" "Not much... went to school... like you..." He looked down at the papers and spotted Nick's number, "What are you doing with that?" Sara blushed, "He umm said he needed help with Math, I'm gonna tutor him." Sara smiled. Sara looked Gil, "You don't look too impressed." "Are you sure about this? I mean he does hang out with Conrad and Ecklie... and you know how they are..." Gil sighed at her. "He's completely different than them! Plus, it's only tutoring!" "I know... But I just gotta make sure. You ARE my baby sister." Gil smiled at her Sara grinned and hugged Gil, "You worry too much!" He hugged her back and smiled. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it..." Gil turned and walked to the door.  
  
Catherine flung her arms round Gil's neck, "Hey Hun!" She kissed him lightly Gil chuckled and kissed her back. "Hey Cath." "Hey Cath! I'll be up stairs, gotta call...someone!" Sara ran up the stairs leaving Catherine looking at Gil for the answer. "Nick Stokes... you know the one who hangs out with Warrick, Conrad and Ecklie." Gil sighed and frowned slightly. "Yeah?" Catherine was still confused. Gil looked at the phone and back at Catherine. "He gave Sara his number!?" Said Catherine trying to not act surprised. "Yea... tutoring or something..." Gil shrugged. "Ahh, so you're being the big brother and doubting him." Catherine smiled and kissed him, "Come on, Sara is smart, she won't do anything she's not meant to!" "I know, it's not Sara I don't trust... its Nick." Gil frowned. "I mean, I know what Conrad and Ecklie are like and I'm worried that he's the same." Catherine smiled at Gil, "I don't know about him but Warrick Brown seems different than the rest, so maybe Nicks too. Come on lets get food." Catherine led Gil into the kitchen. 


	4. She's your 'tutor'

A/N this is while Gil, Catherine and Sara are talking  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MEAN WHILE! ------------------  
  
"Guys, you are NEVER gonna guess what!" Ecklie shouted almost falling over himself. "What?" Conrad asked, with extreme interest. "Nick gave the queen geek his number!" He stated. "What?! Sara?? Man, has Nick lost his mind?" "So, Sara's nice." Warrick shrugged, "YO! NICK MAN! OVER HERE," he called over to Nick "No way! She gives the word dog a whole new meaning!" Ecklie laughed. Nick nodded to Warrick and walked towards them and heard Ecklie's last comment, "Who you talking about?" "I so agree with you man." Conrad nodded to Ecklie. "You give Sara Sidle-Grissom your number?" Warrick asked. Nick furrowed his brow and looked at Warrick. "Yea... why?" "ARE YOU BLIND? Hello Nick! Its S A R A." said Ecklie. "Cool, Ecklie and Conrad are pissed about it! Only cos Conrad has a thing for her though, ain't that right Conrad!" Warrick smirked "What?! No...." Conrad glared at Warrick and looked away. "Ahh, you want to... you know," Ecklie made 'suggestive' actions. Conrad growled at Ecklie. "No Ecklie I'm not blind... Sara's a smart girl... which is why I asked her to tutor me...." Nick sighed at him. "Ohh!" Ecklie sounded relieved. "Thank God I thought you liked her! That family is a bunch of geeks, her brother, Gil, weirdo." He commented, Ecklie looked at Conrad, "What?" "Just the thought of Sara doing it with someone makes me wanna hurl... don't ever do that again..." Conrad made a gagging motion and laughed. Warrick frowned, "That weirdo is dating Catherine Willows! The finest girl in the year above us!" Ecklie laughed at Conrad and looked at Warrick, "Well, she's not been with me yet. Once she knows I interested she'll drop him!" "What does she see in him...? Like what does he have that I don't??" Conrad puffed up his chest and strutted around in a circle. Warrick took a drink from a can, "Style, class, a future? Take your pick." Warrick grinned. "Not funny dude!" Conrad glared at him and went to the drink machine. "Anyways!! Guys, stop raggin on Sara ok?" Nick sighed at them. "No way dude! She's too easy! I mean... fine, for you." He had an evil grin go across his face and looked at Conrad.  
  
Warrick's face suddenly went into a giant smile. He saw Jan SANDERS, Sara's best friend. Ecklie went over to the girl at the machine, "Hey hot stuff, fancy a date??" Ecklie said to Jan. "Stuff it..." She rolled her eyes at Ecklie and got her drink. Ecklie stopped her from moving, "I think you don't mean that sweet heart" "I think I do... and don't call me sweetheart..." She glared at him. Warrick went over and grabbed Ecklie, "LAY OFF!" He turned to Jan, "Sorry, he's not left kindergarten yet!" She laughed and smiled at Warrick. "Yea... i know...thanks..." "You're welcome...." Warrick shuffled about his feet, "So I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?" Jan smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "No... Not at the moment..." "Well, you doing anything on Saturday? You wanna catch a movie or get a burger or something....?" Warrick asked. Jan looked past Warrick, to see Ecklie and Conrad talking, and looked back at him, smiling. "Yea... I'd like that...." Warrick grinned, "Cool, what time should I pick you up?"  
  
Ecklie's mouth dropped open and he looked at the other two, "Can u believe him? You guys are falling in taste man!" Conrad looked at Ecklie. "Hey... she's not that bad..." "I guess, at least its not Sara, GAG!" Ecklie grabbed his bag, "I'm off, later! LATER WARR!" "Hey wait up for me!" Conrad chased after Ecklie.  
  
Warrick ignored Ecklie and Conrad's byes. "Ummm, 7 sound good?" Jan smiled at him. Warrick nodded, "Yeah, cool, umm, pick u up at seven! I know where you stay, I've dropped your brother off after basketball before!" Warrick now had a big grin of his face. "Okay... cool..." Jan nodded her head and grinned. "Well, I gotta go find Greg... so I'll see you Saturday!" she waved to Warrick and walked away. Warrick waved back and walked over to Nick. "Hey man." "Hey..." Nick smiled at him. "So... I see you have a date...." "Hell yeah!" Warrick nodded, "Later man, basketball practise awaits!" "Okay! See-ya later!" Nick waved. Warrick grabbed his ball and bounced it down to the gym. 


	5. The phone call

A/N: Hi everyone I'm just saying sorry in advance, the spacing in the next few chapters is screwed, and the last few, I'll correct it if and when i have time! Any way on with Fic!!  
  
  
  
  
Sara looked at the piece of paper and the phone. She bit her lip as she dialled the number and waited.  
  
"Hello?" A soft Texan accent answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, Is Nick there?" Sara asked as politely as she could.  
  
"Uh, This is Nick. Who's speaking?" Nick asked.  
  
"It's Sara, remember you told me to call you about tutoring," Sara hoped it wasn't a joke. She looked at her hair in the mirror and fixed it.  
  
"Oh! Hey Sara.... yea I remember.... Uh, thanks for calling... so when can you tutor me? That is if you still want to...." Nick chirped. He was throwing paper balls into the waste bin.  
  
Sara grinned, "Of course I do! Whenever you want, I'm kinda free anytime!" Sara stopped herself from seeming more excited than she was.   
  
Nick chuckled a bit. "Okay... Umm... how about tonight? If you can that is...."  
  
"Sure!" Sara took a breath, "I mean yeah that's fine... what time?"  
  
"How's 7:30?" Nick asked into the receiver as he tossed another paper ball into the bin.   
  
"7:30 is great." Sara grinned and tapped her feet on the ground.  
  
"So, where to? My house or yours?"   
  
"Well, umm, Yours? My brother...." Sara trailed off, "I'll need to know your address though!"  
  
"Ok... Besides, there won't be to many here to interrupt...." Nick smiled a little "Everytime I'm doing something important, someone always barges in..." He felt he should explain the last comment, so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. "My address is 649 Oakdale Street."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there at 7:30." Sara grinned.  
  
"Alright... see-ya then." Nick nodded and hung-up.  
  
  
Sara grinned and ran down the stairs, she saw Gil and Catherine, "What you guys doing tonight?"  
  
"Umm, Gil?" Catherine looked to Gil.  
  
Gil looked at Cath and shrugged. "You wanna just stay here?"  
  
Catherine smiled, "Staying here, why? what are you doing?"  
  
Sara went to get some dinner, "Ohh going to Nick Stokes' house to tutor him."  
  
Catherine got up, "NOWAY! Wow you want me to do your hair?"  
  
"What?!" Gil turned around sharply. "Who else is going to be there?"  
  
"I don't know, his family I guess, he didn't say. No Cath, it's only tutoring." She smiled and grabbed some fries.  
  
Gil raised and eyebrow, and shrugged.  
  
"Ok, I still could spice it up a little..." She turned and went to see Gil.  
  
Gil looked at Cath and smiled. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Want anything to eat?"  
  
"Pizza!!" Catherine grinned.  
  
Gil chuckled, "Take-out or frozen?"  
  
Sara laughed and eat her microwaved fries. "mmmmm, I have to be at Oak street by 7:30, how long will it take to walk?"  
  
"Take-out, more yummy!! Oak Street? I don't know, Gil, hun?"  
  
"About 20 minutes walking..." He shrugged and walked to the phone and ordered pizza.  
  
"Cool, I'm away to get a shower and stuff." Sara hopped off the stool and went to get ready.  
  
Catherine grinned and hugged Gil, she kissed his cheek. Gil kissed her back and took her hand and led her to the living room. 


	6. Nick's House

Sara checked her watch, it was 7:20 and she had turned down Oak Street. She looked at each house and finally came to Nick's. She hoped he wouldn't mind that she was early, she rang the doorbell.  
  
Nick heard the door bell and ran downstairs to answer it. He flicked a hand through his hair and opened to door to see Sara. "Hey... you're early..." He flashed her a grin and motioned for her to come inside.  
  
Sara's smile grew to a grin, "Umm, yeah, hope you don't mind." She walked in the house, "Your house is massive!"  
  
"Nah, not really... well I suppose if we didn't have so much stuff in it." He joked.  
  
Sara giggled a little, "Anyone in?" She said and stood holding her bag. She was wearing her jeans and a red silky top Catherine instead she wore. Her hair was up and you could see the cut she got earlier.  
  
Nick looked around. "Nope... siblings are out and parents are still at work..." he looked back at her and spotted the cut. "Hey, what happened? Was that from at school?" He lightly touched it and looked at her with concern.  
  
Sara moved her head away, "Umm, I hit it on the corner of the locker when Conrad... So..."  
  
Nick shook his head. "Sorry about that... You need anything for it?"  
  
"No, it's fine," She looked into the main room.  
  
"Oh.. hey come on in...." He took her bag and led her into the living room. Sara followed him she couldn't help but check out his ass, she smiled and looked about. He laid her bag down at looked over at her, "Want anything to drink?"  
  
"Yeah sure... whatever, how many sisters and brothers you got?" She asked as she looked at the photos on the wall.  
  
"I'm the seventh and the youngest of them all," Nick called from the kitchen walking back in the room with two glasses of Coke.  
  
"Thanks," She took the coke, "WOW seven? I only have Gil, I guess Catherine is a kind of sister."   
  
"Haha... that's nice though. I mean I know I have a lot of people to hang out with, but you can't really keep your privacy..." Nick smiled. "But now it's just three of us here. My other 4 sibs are off to university or married."  
  
"Ohh, Should we get started? We doing it down here or up stairs? I mean studying down here..." Sara blushed red.  
  
Nick smiled at her "We can go up to my room, that's where all my stuff is, but if you'd feel more comfortable, we can just stay down here."  
  
"No, I'm not fussed! But if your stuff's in your room..." She smiled.  
  
"Alright... follow me.." He picked up his drink and headed up the stairs.  
  
Sara grabbed her bag and followed Nick.  
  
Nick walked into his room and plopped down at his desk. He pulled out another chair from his closet and motioned for Sara to take a seat.  
  
Sara sat down and looked around, she giggled, "Hey, Gil has one of those," she pointed to a chemistry set.  
  
Nick looked over and saw what she was pointing too. "Oh.. that.... yea... I got for Christmas one year."  
  
Sara grinned, "We nearly blew up the house! Right Math!" Sara grabbed her folder and book out her bag.  
  
Nick smiled at her and pulled out his exercise. "Ok... well I'm having trouble with chapter 6..."  
  
Sara smiled looked at the page, "Hmm, well," Sara got a piece of paper and quickly done the 1st problem in her head then faced Nick.  
  
Nick's phone started to ring.  
  
Nick reached over his desk to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Queen geek there?" asked Ecklie down the phone.  
  
"What do you want? " Nick frowned at the phone. "I'm kinda busy here..."  
  
"Hey man, chill, wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday night, that's tomorrow."  
  
"Where to?" Nick asked, looking over at Sara.  
  
"To the cafe on the corner then I dunno cinema or basketball courts or something."  
  
Sara was working out one of the equations in the book trying to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Come on man, won't be fun without you!" Ecklie pleaded  
  
"Sure, man... why not... "Nick smiled a little. "Not like I have anything else planned."  
  
"Cool, catch you tomorrow then, talk then about it! Bye" Ecklie hung up and smiled.  
  
"Ready?" asked Sara. "Which question is bothering you the most?"  
  
Nick hung up and looked over at Sara. He smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I'm having trouble with the whole chapter."  
  
Sara smiled, "Right we'll start at the start then."  
  
Two hours later Sara was through the basic exercises in the chapter.  
  
She cracked her neck, and took her hair down from the clasp.  
  
Nick finished up the last question and looked up at Sara. "I think I'm actually starting to learn something." He laughed a little. "So, you up for continuing tutoring me, or am I a lost cause?" Nick smiled at her and closed his book.  
  
Sara smiled, "You have.... potential!"  
  
"Ha.." He snorted. "So you still gonna tutor me?"   
  
"Yes Nick, of course I will." Sara smirked.  
  
"Good... cause I'm gonna need all the help I can get."  
  
"You understand it, just not the way teachers explain it." Sara said as she gathered her stuff.  
  
"Well you're a lot easier to understand." He smiled at her. "And I suppose I should pay more attention in class."  
  
Sara giggled, "Well, then I'd have nothing do."  
  
Her cell started to ring, She answer, "Hi Gil.. no, I'm still and Nick's, it's going fine... they back ye..... ohh, figures! ok, bye!" Sara hung up, "Sorry my brother, he had to tell me my parents won't be back until Monday."  
  
Nick nodded at her "So you're parents work a lot?"   
  
"Yeah, Gil looks after though so it's not that bad." She placed the cell in her bag and sat back down.  
  
He packed away his stuff and plopped down on his bed. "I think my brain needs a rest."  
  
Sara smiled softly, "I guess I should go..."  
  
*Man, I so want to stay!* she thought, *He looks so hot.*  
  
He shook his head and flicked on the TV in his room, "You don't have to.... you could hang out for a bit if you don't have anything else to do." he shrugged.  
  
"Actually I don't, I done all my work I needed to do." Sara stretched to see the TV.  
  
"Anything you wanna watch?" Nick looked up at her and scooted over to make more room for her. "You know you can sit down..." He grinned at her.  
  
Sara blushed a little and sat beside Nick, "Nothing, I only ever watch movies, sport or the crap my brother watches."  
  
"Well see anything you like?" He handed her the TV guide.  
  
"You pick, your house.." She handed him the TV guide back.  
  
He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hey now... you're my guest... and if you don't pick something soon, I'll have to pick for you," He laughed and tossed the guide back over to her, "Now choose"  
  
She threw it back, "You're gonna have to choose for me!"  
  
He sighed and got up of the bed and turned of the TV. "come with me..." he looked at her and headed for the door.  
  
Sara looked puzzled but followed him, "Where we going?"  
  
"To the movie room..." He walked down the hall and to one closet and opened it up. "Ok, I have about 60 movies here. IF you didn't find anything on TV, then as you can see I have lots of movies." he smiled.  
  
Sara laughed and looked at him, "I don't mind, it's up to you. You have a movie room?" Sara put her hair back up in the clasp "So which movie are you gonna pick?" Sara smirked.  
  
Nick nodded. "It's my older brothers old room. No one lives in there now, so we have a big screen TV with surround sound in there... " He looked back at the closet. "ok, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going downstairs to get us something to eat, and when I came back YOU are going to have a movie ready..." He laughed  
  
Sara smiled and gave in, "Ok, I give in, I'll pick a movie..."  
  
Nick smiled and went downstairs. He grabbed a bag of chips, a bottle of pop and two glasses. He walked back upstairs and met her by the closet. "Find one?"  
  
Sara sighed, "Yeah but we don't have to watch it if you don't want to.."  
  
Sara held up Nightmare of Elm Street.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "You're into that kind of movie?" He was surprised. "sure we can watch it... if you want..."  
  
Sara smiled, "What kind of movies did you think I was into? you don't like it? I mean we can watch something else!"  
  
"No.. no.. I just didn't peg you as being into the scary movies... I mean I watch them... so c'mon..." He walked to the 'movie room'.  
  
"Well, I am. Did you think I only watch 'Geeky' movies?" Sara asked as she entered the 'movie room', her mouth fell open at the TV, "WOW."  
  
Nick frowned "No... I didn't think that... just.... nevermind... anyways... let's just watch the movie." He smiled at her and went tot he couch. He put the food and drink on the table in front of them and sat down.  
  
Sara sat down, and took a drink.  
  
Nick got up and put the movie in and dimmed the lights, till it was almost complete dark. He took his place back on the couch and pressed play.  
  
Sara leaned back into the couch. She looked around for a cushion or pillow but there was none, *Crap, there's nothing to hide behind.*  
  
Nick started eating the chips and took a sip of his drink. He looked over at Sara and passed the chips to her. Sara took some chips. She kept looking away at some of the scary bits in the movie, finally, in the movie, someone was walking down a corridor and scary music came on. Sara turned her head into Nick's arm. Nick looked over at her, a bit surprised. He smiled at her and lifted his arm around her, "Scared?"  
  
"Me? No.. well, maybe a little.... is that bit over?"   
  
Nick looked back to the screen and smiled. "Yep.."  
  
Sara looked up, "Good."  
  
Nick smiled and released his hold on her. Sara sat back up and took some more chips.  
  
Nick tried to pay attention to the movie, but kept looking over at Sara. She was a nice girl and he was glad her could spend time with her. A small smile crept onto Sara's face, she could smell what cologne he was wearing. She turned away from the movie again with a small "Epp!"  
  
He looked over to her and smiled "You ok?" he said with a smile.   
  
Sara nodded, "Yeah," she looked up, "Surprised me."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect ya..." Nick smirked  
  
Sara blushed and smiled. He'd done that already with Conrad. She got butterflies in her stomach when he said that, *Sara stop it, it's Nick Stokes, you have a snowball's chance in hell with him.*  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Nick asked.  
  
"Huh?" Sara looked like she'd been caught at some deadly sin, "Nothing.." She turned back to the movie it only had about 10 minutes left.  
  
Nick smiled and watched the rest of the movie.  
  
The credits started to appear on the screen, the movie had ended with a twist, *Big shock there,* thought Sara.  
  
"So... how did you find the movie?" Nick asked Sara as he stretched.  
  
Sara shrugged, "Not scary at all! I wasn't scared for a moment!" Sara grinned.  
  
Nick smiled. "Riiiight...not as long as I was there anyway...."  
  
Sara blushed, "Obviously!" She nodded.  
  
Nick laughed and started to clear away the garbage. Sara got up to help him with a smile on her face.  
  
When they had finished, Nick dumped the garbage and went back to his room. "Thanks..."  
  
"No problem. I'd better be going, it's like 12:30, my brother will kill me." She smiled, "Thanks for the movie."  
  
Nick smiled back at her. "It was fun... we should do it again sometime...." He walked her to the door and gave her bag.  
  
Sara smiled, "Yeah," She sounded surprised more than anything. Sara looked outside, it was really late, *Gil's gonna kick my ass.* She thought.  
  
"You have anyone coming for you?" Nick asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I'm walking, only takes 15 minutes to get to my house."  
  
"Sara, it's 12:30 at night, you're not walking home alone. I'll come with you. It's the least I could do." Nick started to put on his shoes.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Plus then you'll need to walk home alone, I'm not letting you do that."  
  
"I'm a big boy... I can take care of myself... now no arguments..." He put on his jacket.  
  
Sara folded her arms, "Fine, but don't blame me if you get jumped."  
  
"I won't...." He went out side with her and started to walk.  
  
Sara walked with Nick, she kept glancing over at him.  
  
He looked over at her catching her eye. "What?"  
  
Sara's face lit up, "Umm, nothing...This is me." She pointed out her house.  
  
"o.. ok... " He looked up at her house. "Well I guess I'll see-you tomorrow..." He waved and headed towards home.  
  
Sara smiled and waved, "Be careful walking home." she added.  
  
"I will... don't worry.."He called back and continued walking home. He checked his watch. it was 12:50am.  
  
Sara went in the house trying to be quiet so Gil wouldn't notice her coming in at around 1am.  
  
Catherine looked to the doorframe to see Sara creep up the stairs.  
  
Gil heard a creek and looked out, next to Catherine. "Sara.. it's 1 am... where have you been all night?"  
  
Sara walked in the room, "At Nick's... we were watching a movie after we'd done work."  
  
"You kiss him?" Catherine asked grinning.  
  
"Cath..." Gil growled  
  
Sara looked at Catherine, "No"  
  
"Sorry! Just asking... You know I'll find out tomorrow at school.." She looked at Gil's face and turned back round to the TV again.  
  
"Well, you won't find anything out cause there is nothing to find out! Now I'm going to bed!" Sara turned round to go up the stairs.  
  
Gil looked at Sara "Good-night!" He turned back to Cath and half-smiled.  
  
"She so fancies that guy." Catherine commented and went back to the TV.  
  
"I know... but I don't want to see her get hurt..." He sat next to Cath and put his arm around her.  
  
"She's smart Gil, and plus no offence to Sara but Nick tends to go for 'popular' girls."  
  
"I know... so I'm hoping that she won't get her hopes up, just because they watched a movie.."  
  
"I don't think she will, she's smart and knows how is goes at school. Come on lets go to bed!" Catherine said pulling Gil up.  
  
Gil smiled and followed Cath. 


	7. The next day

"Yo Nick man, over here." Warrick waved over Nick.  
  
"I'm telling you she was there when I called!" Ecklie told the rest.  
  
Nick spotted Warrick and walked over to him. "hey guys, what's up?"  
  
Warrick smiled, "Nothin' much."  
  
"Get alot of Math done?" Asked Ecklie smiling.  
  
"Ecklie just told us that the Geek Queen was at your house last night... " Conrad added  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? She tutored me..." Nick glared at Ecklie.  
  
"Ohh, that's all? Ahh, Ok. So anyway, we need girls tonight man, I'm sick of the groupies!" Ecklie yawned.  
  
"Groupies?? Ecklie, the only thing that groups around you are the flies..." Nick chuckled.  
  
Warrick laughed, "Good one man.."   
  
"Shut up! Just cause you had to spend last night being bored out your skull doesn't mean you should take it out on us!" Ecklie sneered.  
  
"I wasn't bored... I learned some valuable information.... and then I watched a movie.. so it wasn't that bad..." Nick sighed  
  
"Movie?" they all said but in different manners.  
  
"Was she there with you??" Conrad grinned.  
  
"You spent time you didn't need to with IT?" Ecklie was amazed at this.  
  
"Sara was there and she's not an IT as you put it. She a nice girl ok, and she not as geeky as everyone thinks. " Nick said.  
  
"Ohh, dear God, You like her?" Ecklie was speechless.  
  
Warrick glared at Ecklie, "Shut dude! She could kick your ass any day!"  
  
"She's my tutor, nothing more..."Nick said, saving face. "I mean we might become friends or something... later... but regardless, she's nice."   
  
Warrick smiled, "Hey Jan! Sara."   
  
Jan saw Warrick and waved to him. She took Sara by the arm and dragged her over to talk to them.  
  
"Hey Warrick, what's up?" Jan smiled at him.  
  
Sara went unwillingly, she looked at the grin on Jan's face and gave in.  
  
"Nuttin, just talking," Warrick matched Jan's grin.  
  
Sara smiled at the two.  
  
"Cool.." Jan nodded and looked over at Sara, smiling  
  
Ecklie looked at the two girls and turned to Conrad.  
  
"Where you going?" Warrick asked Jan.  
  
"Nowhere.. why?" Jan asked.  
  
Conrad looked over at Ecklie "Man, we really need some chicks... why don't you go after Jan again? or maybe you'd prefer Sara?? She's free...."  
  
"Nah, I want Warrick's chick man, she'd be a harder task." Ecklie looked at the two.  
  
Conrad chuckled. "Good luck man... you know if you do get her, you'll be my hero..."  
  
"What about you?" Ecklie checked out Jan.  
  
"Me? Jeez.. I dunno man... plenty hot chicks around, but half of them are easy..." Conrad grinned.  
  
Warrick laughed at something Jan said, he still had a stupid grin on his face. Sara bit her lip and started to feel majorly uncomfortable.  
  
"What about her royal geekiness? You think Nick has a thing for her?" Ecklie asked looking and Nick and Sara.  
  
Jan looked at Sara. "You ok? You know you don't have to stick around if you don't want to.. I'll be over in a few..."  
  
"Nick and Sara.. that'll be the day .... I hope not though, or else we've really underestimated him or his gone of his rocker" Conrad snorted.  
  
Sara shook her head, "I'm fine and I'll wait. Just Ecklie checked you out though."  
  
Ecklie started to laugh really loudly.  
  
Warrick looked at Ecklie, "Will you shut up!" It wasn't a question, it was an order.  
  
Jan gave a look of disgust that only Sara could see. Sara smiled at Jan's look.  
  
"Mind your own business Warrick... we aren't talking about you..." Conrad looked at Warrick and back to Ecklie  
  
"Wanna go a walk Jan?" He asked her looking at Ecklie.  
  
"Sure" Jan smiled at Warrick and whispered. "Anything to get away from Ecklie.  
  
Warrick grinned and put his arm around her and walked down the corridor.  
  
Sara smiled and went towards her locker, no way was she standing with Ecklie and Conrad, even if Nick was there.  
  
Ecklie laughed at Sara walking away, "Geek!" He saw Catherine Willows walk down the corridor, "Guys, look," He pointed to Catherine. Conrad gave a wolf-whistle.  
  
Catherine looked down at Conrad, "In your dreams Conrad!" she said and stood beside Nick, "Nicky, a word."  
  
Nick looked at her and nodded. He followed her  
  
"Why do you hang about with those guys? Anyway that's not why I'm here... You didn't do anything with Sara.. did you? Cause she came in the house last night...well... happy."  
  
"No Cath... nothing happened... she tutored me then we watched a movie... I was being nice..." Nick shrugged, "I hope she didn't take it the wrong way..."  
  
Catherine looked down, "No, she didn't. But... never mind, you don't like her?"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean like her, as in.. like her.... I don't know what other way to put it!." Catherine looked Nick in the eye.  
  
"No.. not that way..." Nick sighed...  
  
Catherine looked disappointed, "Ohh, Ok, that's a shame."  
  
"Huh?" nick looked confused.  
  
"Nothing, never mind, I have to find Gil. see ya Nick!" Catherine smiled and walked away walking past Ecklie and Conrad.  
  
Ecklie grinned at her ass and then turned to Nick. "So what did she say man?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern...." Nick sighed.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ecklie frowned.  
  
"Nothing man... c'mon... let's go join the others"  
  
Ecklie followed Nick.  
  
Sara was getting her stuff out her locker, she hated school sometimes, it had it's own rules. "Why do I have to be smart?" She sighed to herself.  
  
Jan walked up behind her. "Because its you... and it's not a bad thing"  
  
Sara forced a smile, "Whatever.... How was your walk with the man of the moment?"  
  
"Haha... it was nice..." Jan smiled.  
  
"hmmmm," Sara looked at her.  
  
"So what's up with you and Nick?"  
  
"Nothing, I just tutor him in Math... Hey we have it next," She grabbed her book.  
  
"Yea... ok.. let's go..." Jan nodded her head in the direction of class.  
  
Sara smiled, *Wonder if Nick has remembered anything I told him?* 


	8. Ecklie askes Jan something

-------------------------------------  
Sara sat on the bench outside the main entrance waiting on Jan. Jan was at her locker, gathering her stuff. She shut it and headed for the door. Sara swung her legs off the front of the bench thinking about different things. Ecklie came out the front with Conrad and stopped to wait for Nick and Warrick. Jan walked to the front door and spotted Sara. She headed in her direction.  
Ecklie stepped in front of Jan, "Hey... Listen about yesterday... I'm umm sorry, I was a complete jerk!" He smiled as best he could.   
Jan quirked an eyebrow at him, but shrugged it off. "You're forgiven..." She smiled slightly.   
"Good, So... what you doing tonight? A bunch of us are all meeting up, you wanna come?" Ecklie asked.  
"Sure... why not..." Jan shrugged.   
"Cool, 7pm at the cafe on the corner, we'll be outside."   
Ecklie smiled and walked to Conrad and smiled.  
  
  
"So what did she say?" Conrad asked.  
"She said she'd come." Ecklie grinned.  
"Now how to make her mad at Warrick?" Conrad grinned.   
"You got an idea?" Ecklie looked at him.   
"Hmmm.... thinking....."  
  
  
Jan rolled her eyes and walked out to meet Sara.   
"Hey you!" Sara didn't hear Jan, she just stared at the ground.   
"Hello?? Earth to Sara..." Jan tapped Sara lightly.   
Sara looked up, "Hi! Sorry, I was thinking!"   
"About what?" "Stuff...." Sara generalised.   
"Stuff as in.... Nick?" Jan smiled.   
Sara blushed violently red, "Umm, No! You know I'm not into guys like him...." Sara looked at Jan, "If fact I'm not into guys of any kind!"  
  
  
Greg Sanders, Jan's little brother came over, "Hi Jan... Hi Sara," he smiled at her.He had a crush on Sara ever since 4th grade.   
  
  
"You're not... you know..... Are you??" Jan asked, "Hey Greg..."   
"Who's not what?" He asked.   
"Nothing Greg, your sister's making a big deal out of nothing!" She looked at Jan. Jan was grinning. "Anyways, what do ya want Greg?"   
"Are you dating Warrick Brown?" He looked at his sister.   
Sara rolled her eyes and sat back down.   
"Not really.... but we are going out on a date.... but that's none of your business anyways..." Jan looked at Greg and rolled her eyes   
"Ohh, right, anyways, I'm off to practise. Bye Jan, Bye Sara." He grinned at Sara as she waved back.   
"Bye Greg." "C-ya later kid."  
  
  
Sara smiled and got up, "What you doing tonight? Wanna come over or go to the cinema or something?" She looked at Jan.  
"Sorry... can't," Jan winced, "I already have plans to meet the guys at the cafe.... you wanna come too?"  
"ME? I'm not wanted to hang about with them, s'ok I'll just do some work." Sara shrugged.   
"Sara... work?? C'mon... you have to go out sometime...." Jan whined.   
"Jan, it's me, Sara Sidle-Grissom, I don't go out..." She said remembering how shocked Nick was with the movie choice.   
"Fine... if you want to stay home and be by yourself.... working..... Then fine...." Jan rolled her eyes.   
"I will then!" Sara started to walk, "You coming?"   
Jan shook her head and smiled. "yea..." She caught up to Sara.   
Sara secretly wanted to turn time back and say yes but she knew she'd be an extra wheel. Sara got to her house, "I'll see ya on Saturday morning, help you decide what to wear for your big date?"   
"Ha-ha... ok..." Jan smiled and walked away.   
Sara went in and threw herself on the couch. 


	9. Cafe on the corner

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jan walked up to the cafe and spotted a few people outside. Warrick stood beside Ecklie, Nick and Conrad. He had decided to go at the last minute.  
Ecklie looked at Conrad, "I can't believe he decided to come." Ecklie mumered.  
Warrick saw Jan, "JAN!? All right! What you doing here?" Warrick was now extremely happy.  
Ecklie looked at Warrick and Jan, he smiled at Jan and waved.  
"Hey Warrick..." Jan smiled. She was glad he was there, she waved a bit to Ecklie  
Warrick frowned but shrugged it off and put his arm round Jan. Conrad looked over at Ecklie.  
Warrick looked behind Jan, "Sara not come?" He asked surprised. They were a pair. You didn't get just Jan or just Sara, they were always together.  
Ecklie laughed at Warrick, "She knows her place Warr, and if she's smart it'll stay that way."  
Jan glared at Ecklie. "I asked her but she refused... "  
"Why? Cause of Dumb and Dumber over there?" Warrick pointed to Ecklie and Conrad.  
"I suppose so..." Jan sighed.  
"HEY! I heard that!" Ecklie protested.  
"Well, duh! I said it out loud!" Warrick shot back.  
  
Nick started to head inside. "Guys, i'm going in now... "  
"Wait man!" Warrick called after Nick.  
  
Conrad went and headed inside as well. Ecklie followed Conrad. Jan headed inside and saw Warrick talking to Nick.  
  
Warrick frowned. "Hey Nick, umm, listen, Nick man, you ok?"  
"I'm fine... no worries.." Nick smiled slightly.  
"You know I don't believe you right?" he said knowing his best friend since kindergarden.  
"I know... " Nick sighed. "Guess I'm just not feelin well."  
Warrick frowned, "Have they said anything?"  
"No... nothing... "  
"Man, you don't have to tell me but you can, ok!" Warrick said and turned to go in  
Nick followed him and pulled him back., "Later... I'll tell you after."  
"No no no no!! Tell me now!" Warrick stopped, "It'll piss me off all night if you don't tell me."  
"Fine... come back outside with me...." Nick walked outside to the side of the building.  
Warrick followed him.  
  
Conrad looked over to Ecklie. "I gotta go to the washroom, be right back"  
Ecklie nodded.  
  
"Warrick... would you think I was weird or something if I told you that last night, with Sara, I had fun, and I wanted to do it again...??" Nick asked.  
"No man, Sara's great. A little shy... but man, I wouldn't think your weird!" Warrick reassured Nick.  
"Would you think I was weird if I told you that I'm actually starting to like her.... like more than a friend??"   
"No man, I mean I could see why." Warrick said.  
"Really? Well... Conrad and Ecklie would have a field day if they heard it.."   
"Why don't we get Jan to go up for her. Stuff those guys, they're pricks!"  
"Nah, man... she said she didn't want to come.... " Nick shook his head.  
"That's cause of Ecklie and Conrad, I'm sure I could presude Jan to presude Sara to come out, come on man," Warrick grinned.  
"Just get Jan to call her..." Nick smiled  
Warrick grinned, "Come on, she can use my cell."  
  
While Warrick and Nick spoke outside inside Ecklie and Jan chatted. Jan paced around inside, looking at Ecklie.   
"You know where Warrick went?" She asked him.  
Ecklie smiled, "Talking to Nick, you two dating?"  
Jan looked at Ecklie. "No... but we're going on a date tomorrow night..."  
"Why Warrick? I mean why not someone like...me?" Ecklie asked.  
"I dunno... cause you always act like such a prick?" Jan told him..  
"I don't mean to! I just feel insecure sometimes."  
"Oh...and what would make you feel secure?" Jan took a seat and looked at Ecklie.  
Ecklie grinned, "Fit girl like you on my arm!"  
"And I'm sure there is one out there for you..." Jan said to Ecklie, smiling.  
"You?" Ecklie said smiling leaning over the table towards her.  
  
Warrick walked in and saw Ecklie, "What the ..?"  
  
Jan looked wide-eyed at him and leaned away. Warrick almost jumped across the tables to get to Jan, "Hey babe." He sat down the put his arm round her. He got his cell out and whispered, "Get Sara here."  
  
Ecklie growled at Warrick, "We were talking."  
"And now your done!" He said firmly.  
  
Jan looked at Warrick. "She said she didn't want to come... I can't make her... but I'll call her anyways." Jan took the cell and called Sara  
Warrick took Jan outside, "I'll tell you what to say, ok?"  
Jan nodded and went outside.  
  
One ring, two rings three rings, "Hello Sidle-Grissom residence." Said Catherine on the other end.  
"Is Sara there?" Jan asked  
"Ohh That you Jan? I'll just get her... SARAAA! PHONE!! ...she's just coming."  
"Ok, thanks."  
Sara stumbled out the shower and ran to her room, "I have it! Hello?"  
"Sara... what are you doing?"  
"I'm just out the shower and about to watch TV, why?" Sara said sounding puzzled.  
  
Warrick looked at Jan, "Tell her she needs to come out."  
  
"Sara.... you need to come out with us..."  
"Jan! No, I'm not stupid, I know how it works. I don't think so." Sara said, even though she really wanted to go out.  
  
Jan looked at Warrick and shook her head.  
Warrick looked down, "Ahh, tell her Ecklie is freaking you out and your the only girl here. Make her feel bad."  
  
Jan smiled. "Please please come out... I'm the only girl here and Ecklie's being... Ecklie... he's freaking me out."  
"What's he saying." Sara suddenly felt realy bad.  
"Well he's looking at me quite strangely.. I think he even tried to kiss me.... so Please come out here.."  
"I..I.. Where are you?" Sara gave in.  
  
Warrick was looking at Jan, "So?"  
  
"The cafe..." She told Sara.  
  
Jan looked at Warrick and smiled.  
  
"Ok, be there in 5." Sara hung up the phone and went to get ready.  
  
"k," Jan hung up and looked at Warrick. "She'll be here in 5."  
"Nick'll be glad," Said Warrick not thinking about what he had just said.  
"Huh? what?"  
"Ummm, what?" Warrick said trying to act dumb.  
"Nick has a thing for Sara?"   
"N... I mean I don't .... I mean...." He could lie to her, "You wanna go out?" He said changing the subject. "I mean go out as in dating, girlfriend boyfriend thing?"  
Jan ignore the question, "Warrick.. if you don't tell me the truth.. I will go inside and kiss Ecklie..." she said, folding her arms across her chest.  
Warrick's face went into shock, "Yes, well, he's not sure, maybe... Wait, Ecklie repels you too much," Warrick smiled, "Your good!"  
"I know...." Jan smiled proudly.   
Warrrick laughed at the fact she had him round her little finger.  
"So Nick likes Sara.... omigosh, I can't wait to see her face when she finds out.... of course I'm not going to say anything... that's Nick's job," Jan smiled.  
  
Warrick forwned noticing she'd not answered his question, "So, will you?"  
"Will I what?"  
Warrick put on a pout, "I just asked you to date me..."  
"Well we ARE going on a date tomorrow night... remember?"  
Warrick frowned, "I mean going steady, girlfriend/boyfriend thing, you know."  
"Hmm... I'll let you know after tomorrow's date..." Jan winked and walked back inside.  
Warrick was left speachless outside, He stood there for about a minute then went in.  
  
"Where's Conrad?" Ecklie wondered looking about.  
Conrad had come out of the wash room and was up a the counter getting something to drink.  
  
Sara walked fast along the street and entered the cafe. She stood there looking for the table with her back to them. She looked different. She was wearing her hipster jeans, a black vest top and a fitted demin jacket. She also had a hint of makeup on. Jan looked up from the table and spotted Sara. Her eyes grew wide and she stood up waving to Sara.   
"Hey Sara! Over here!" Jan called, smiling.  
Sara spun round and smiled, "Hi Jan, Warrick." She grabbed a seat from the table beside theirs.  
  
Conrad looked at Sara then over to Ecklie. He raised an eyebrow at him, with a questioning look  
  
Nick looked over at Sara, "Hey Sara..." He smiled at her.  
  
Ecklie looked at Conrad and back at Sara, "Why you here?"  
Jan glared at Ecklie. "I invited her...."  
  
"Hey Nick..." She smiled and glared at Ecklie.  
  
"Ahh, welcome then!" Ecklie said.  
Warrick looked at Ecklie in surprise.  
Sara felt his forehead, "I'm sorry, you feeling ok?"  
Warrick chuckle at Sara's comment.  
Conrad looked at Ecklie. "Man, I think your losing it..."  
"Haha, funny guys, I'm only being nice to Jan's 'friend'." Ecklie smiled at Jan.  
  
Jan smiled at Sara. "I'm really glad you decided to come..."  
Sara leaned over, "Don't mention it, I see what you mean about Ecklie!"  
Jan looked at Sara and smiled.  
  
Nick stood up from the table. "Can I get you anything to drink Sara?"  
"You look nice Sara, you should some color on your face more often, what you think Nick?" Warrick said smiling to Nick and Jan.  
"Diet Coke please." Sara replied and blushed at Warrick's comment.  
Nick smiled, "Yea I agree.... you look really nice. Ok..." Nick went over to the counter and brought back Sara's drink. Sara felt her cheek to see if she was red after Nick saying she looked nice.  
  
"So where we going? Basketball courts, cinema, mall?" Ecklie asked the group.  
Warrick shrugged, "I'm not bothered."  
"Don't matter to me man..." Conrad stated then whispered to Ecklie.   
  
"If we go to the cinema, it'll be dark... and you can get Jan somewhere...." He winked at him.  
"She'll sit between Sara and Warr..."  
"No.. not necessarily... what about Nick? He'll sit next to Warrick and She might sit on the other side of him?"  
"Mall's better, I'll buy her something Warrick can't..." Ecklie smiled.  
"Alright man.,.. whatever you thinks best...." Conrad smiled back.  
  
"What about the mall?" Ecklie asked everyone.  
  
Nick looked over at the two. "So where we going?"  
  
Sara sat quietly and sipped her drink, *You're only here for Jan and not Nick! Even though he does look extemely hot.*  
  
"Mall? Cool, lets go!" Warrick said  
"Alright... " Nick nodded and smiled over at Sara.  
Sara smiled back and got up.  
  
Warrick stood up and whispered to Jan, "What now do we do to pair them up?"  
"Hmm... leave them alone together at some point?"  
"Lets go guys!" Warrick put his arm round Jan.  
Sara raised her eyebrow to Jan, and walked out.  
Jan looked up at Warrick and took his arm off. "I'm going to catch up with her ok?" Jan followed Sara out and walked up to her.  
  
Ecklie frowned and kicked the table. He looked at Warrick.  
  
Sara stood waiting for everyone she saw Jan come out, "Hey."  
"You ok?" Jan looked at Sara.  
Sara smiled, "Yeah, fine. You and Warrick seem really close..."  
"Well.. we're getting there..." Jan smiled. "You sure you're ok? I mean you just walk out without waiting"  
"I thought I'd wait outside, sorry, I wanted to wait out the heat of the cafe." Sara smiled and felt the cool breeze on her cheeks.  
"Ok." Jan smiled at her. "So... what's going on with you and Nick?" Jan hinted at her.  
"Me and Nick? Nothing... I tutor him, that's it..." Sara said with a saddened tone.  
"Are you sure?? I mean he did buy you a drink, and commented on how you look nice.." Jan grinned  
"Because Warrick promoted it and he was being nice... nothing more." Sara explained.  
  
Warrick came out, "Ladies? Are you ready?"  
Jan rolled her eyes at Sara and looked at Warrick. "Yep.."  
"Good, come on guys!" Warrick waved and he started down the street, "What was that about?"  
  
Sara walked behind the couple, *Yuk, Just cause they are in 'love' doesn't mean they should rub it in our faces* she thought grumply.  
"Nothing..." Jan said. "Sara doesn't think Nick's into her and say she's only his tutor...." She looked back at Sara, "Hey, get your butt up here"  
Sara smiled, "Why? You didn't tell him... did you?"  
"Tell him what?" Jan looked innocent and clueless.  
Sara glared at Jan. "Haha, I'm gonna wait on the others!"  
  
Ecklie turned and saw the three talking, "Guys wait on us!"  
Jan stopped and looked back at him. "Hurry up!" she called.  
Sara smiled at Nick and watched him walk towards them. Warrick followed Sara's gaze and nudged Jan.  
  
Nick jogged up next to Sara. "Hey, why didn't you wait for me?" He faked a pout.  
  
Jan looked back and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it," she said returning his pout, "You forgive me?"  
  
Warrick tried not to smiled at the two flirting.  
  
"Of course..." Nick showed his puppy dog eyes that were famous for being irresistable. He smiled at Sara and looked over to Warrick.   
Sara felt her legs melt at his eyes.Warrick tried to look innocent, like he wasn't about to laugh.  
  
"Come on guys, go!" Ecklie pointed to the Mall.  
Conrad was slowly dragging behind them all. he walked up to Ecklie. "So.. whats your plan?"  
"I dunno yet, I'll get one though.. trust me!" Ecklie grinned in his evil way.  
  
Sara looked at Nick, "Shall we?"  
"We shall..." Nick offered her his arm.  
Sara's heart skipped a beat and she took his arm and flashed her best grin at him. Nick grinned back at her and walked into the Mall. Ecklie looked at Nick and Sara, he looked at Conrad. Conrad raised an eyebrow and silently laughed  
  
"I think its working!" Warick sang to Jan.  
"And I agree..." Jan smiled up at him.  
  
"You believe that man?" Ecklie was shocked. Nick could have any girl and he was arm in arm with Sara? Ecklie shook his head.  
"Stranger things could happen..." Conrad replied  
"Like what?" Ecklie laughed, "One of us with her."   
Ecklie shivered, "Ewwww."  
Conrad shrugged and laughed. 


	10. At the Mall

------------------------------------------  
  
Warrick turned and sat on the seats beside a water fountain feature, "Now what Ecklie?"  
Conrad looked over.."Nothing Warrick... what we talk about doesn't always concern you..."  
"Actually I meant now what do we do?" Warrick corrected Conrad and then put his arms around Jan, he smelt her perfum and grinned, "You smell great..."  
Jan blushed. "Thanks..."  
Sara smiled at the two, Ecklie typically rolled his eyes.  
  
Nick looked around, "So what are we gonna do? Sit down or go for a walk?"  
"Why don't we go a walk? Split up and meet back in half an hour? I'll go with Jan!" Ecklie 'volunteered'.  
Jan looked at Ecklie. "Uh... no..."  
He tried to look really hurt, and he did. "Ohh, I.. I understand..."  
  
"Well how about we ALL walk around for a bit.." Nick offered.  
Sara smiled at Nick, "That's the best idea."  
  
Jan frowned and looked at him. "Sorry Ecklie.. I didn't mean it like that..."  
"No no, it's ok, I understand! Honestly I do..." He trailed off.  
Warrick frowned, "Lets do what Nick said.."  
Jan nodded. "Yea.. c'mon" She stood up from the bench.  
She leaned over to Warrick and whispered to him. "We can try to ditch Sara and Nick, so that they can be alone..." She winked.  
Warrick grinned, "Good idea, but how?"  
  
Ecklie growled at Nick for the suggestion and looked at Conrad, "I hate Nick."  
"Well.. the night's not over yet..." Conrad said.  
  
"Hmm... get them to walk a head of us, then when they aren't looking we duck into the nearest store," Jan suggested to Warrick.  
  
"He should get whats coming to him!" Ecklie kicked the bench leg and followed the rest of the group.  
  
Warrick slowed down knowing Ecklie and Conrad would walk behind them.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Conrad whispered  
  
Nick was chatting away to Sara and didn't notice that Warrick was slowing down behind them  
  
"I don't know but I want something to happen to Nick... He's too popular for his own good, I mean look how he's breaking the rules... he's hanging with Sara!"  
"Forget about him... for now anyways..." Conrad said.  
  
Sara was concentrating on Nick and didn't notice the others where way behind them.  
  
Warrick grinned, "They don't even notice!"  
"I know.. ok.. hurry... lets head into this store... it's really big, so if they come in here, chances are they won't find us." Jan said nodding at the store on her right.  
  
Ecklie shrugged, "I don't know what to do now.." Ecklie followed Warrick and Jan, "Guys, Sara and Nick went passed this store."  
"We know..." Jan looked back at him.  
  
Conrad looked over at Ecklie. "Warrick and Jan are trying to set up Nick with Sara??"  
"No way...." Ecklie was in shock again.  
Conrad shrugged and kept following Warrick and Jan.  
  
Sara turned to ask Jan something, "Umm Nick,"  
"Yea?" He stopped and looked at Sara.  
"They're gone," she looked behind them.  
Nick looked around. "Well, lets trace our steps back and maybe we'll spot them"  
Sara shrugged, "Ok," she glanced up at him.  
Nick started walking back and looked in every store they passed. "Where the heck are they?"  
"I think we've been ditched..." Sara smirked and shook her head, "I'll kill Jan," She muttered.  
"Nah... no worries... we still have each other..." Nick smiled at her. *Thanks Warrick* he silently thought.  
Sara blushed, "Umm, I guess... where should we go?" She looked down not making eye contact and pushed her hair behind her ear.  
"Wanna get some Ice-cream?" Nick nodded in the direction of the ice-cream parlour to their left.  
Sara smiled, "Sure, sounds good!" They both started to head over towards the ice cream parlour.  
  
Nick picked out some ice-cream and turned to Sara, "What do you want?"  
"Hmmm," She looked at the favours, "I dunno... How about fudge? that looks... fudgey!" She smiled, mentally kicking herself, *fudgey? a straight A student and I come out with fudgey?*  
Nick smiled and paid for both of their ice-creams before she could protest.  
"Niiiiick! You bought me a coke and now this. Bad Nick!" She scolded him.  
He playfully frowned. "No... good Nick... I know how to treat my girls right."  
Sara shot a look at him, *Did he just say what I think he said?*  
Nick gulped "I--I mean.... I.... uh...." He looked away. *stupid.. stupid Nick....* He berrated himself  
"I know, slip of the tongue.. I mean," Sara went bright red, *good phrase Sara!*   
Nick laughed. "Don't worry about it..."He smiled to himself at the phrase. "Anyway... eat your ice-cream before it melts."  
Sara smiled and ate the ice-cream, "Mmm, what did you get?"  
Nick looked up. "A sundae... strawberry and fudge... want some?" He offered.  
"Yeah." She grinned,  
Nick took some up with a spoon and fed Sara.  
Sara giggled as she tased it, "Mmmmm, yummy!"  
"I know.. it's my fave..." Nick smiled  
"Wanna try mine?" She smiled and licked her lips.  
"Sure..."   
Nick nodded  
"Here," She put some on the spoon to give Nick some. Sara waited until Nick just was about to tasted it then pulled the spoon away and giggle, she done it again.  
Nick laughed.. "Ok ok... that's enough..let me taste your ice-cream." She smiled at him. 


	11. Meanwhile at the Mall!

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted in ages, I promise I will post more often.... and plz feel free to keep Reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Jan looked at Warrick. "So what do you think they're doing now?"  
Warrick laughed, "Dancing around the truth if I know Nick."  
Jan laughed, "Yea... Sara is so going to kill me for this... but it'll be worth it to see the two of them together."  
"I know, they'll thank us later!" Warrick grinned, "Where's Dumb and Dumber?"  
"Around somewhere I guess... " Jan shrugged, "Wanna go look for them? To make sure they don't ruin things for Nick and Sara??"  
"Good idea!" Warrick turned round.  
"Well it is a big mall, so our best bet is to split up and meet back at the water fountain... and even if we don't find them, meet back in a half an hour?" Jan suggested  
Warrick pouted, "I guess..."  
Jan smiled at him and walked away. "See-ya in a bit!" she waved.  
Warrick sighed, "Not even a hug..." He mumbled.  
Jan turned around and saw Warrick, she ran up behind him and tackled him with a hug. "I forgot this," Then she turned and walked away again.  
Warrick grinned, "C ya in a bit!" Warrick went to find Ecklie or Conrad.  
  
Jan walked towards the Drink machine to see if either on was there... "Ecklie? Conrad? you there?" She called.  
Ecklie banged the machine and a Coke fell out, "Cool! Jan! Hey, ditch Warrick now?"  
"We had to come look for you guys... so where's Conrad?" Jan looked about.  
"Actually I don't know... he told me to meet him later." Ecklie shrugged, "You wanna go a walk?"  
"Sure... and we can try to find Warrick and Conrad while we're at it." Jan shrugged and started walking.  
Ecklie started to walk, "So, you really like Warrick?"  
"Well.. yea... he's really nice... and hot..." Jan smiled.  
Ecklie frowned, "Ohh, would you ever consider dating me?"  
"Maybe... if you were nicer... I mean you can be a real prick...." Jan admitted.  
"You talking about Sara? Come on, she is a bit... different! Geeky wise and she actually thinks Nick Stokes, the most popular guy in the school, would date her?" Ecklie looked in a shop window, "You want a flower?"  
"You never know... maybe Nick would go out with her...." Jan frowned, "A flower? sure.. I guess..."   
Ecklie paid for a red rose, "Here. Nick? No way, he's into girls that are popular. Sara isn't his type. Like the flower?"  
Jan smelled the rose. "Yea.. it's really sweet of you..." She smiled. "Well we'll eventually find out if anything happens between those two..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If they just stay friends, then we'll know he wasn't into her at all and there was no chance, but if they end up going out, then you'll be wrong about Nick... that he did like Sara."  
"And therefore losses his popular status too Warrick! Ahh So THAT'S why you're trying to get them together! There's a little of me in you!" Ecklie grinned.  
"Huh? what are you talking about Ecklie?" Jan looked confused and stopped walking.  
"Think about it, Nick won't be popular anymore if he dated Sara. Next in line is Warrick, YOUR guy. How do you become popular? By taking out the competition! It's what I'd do."  
"No! that's not it at all... I just want Sara to be happy... and I don't care if I'm popular or not... " Jan defended herself, and turned to walk out of the mall. She stepped outside and leaned against the cool brick wall.  
"Listen, I'm sorry," He inched closer, "You are too nice for that. You care for others before you..." He leaned in to kiss her.  
Jan looked at him. "What do you think you're doing... you insult me and then try to kiss me?" She pushed him away slightly.  
"Come on, kiss a real guy, not Warrick... me!" Ecklie grinned. He leaned towards her again.  
"Warrick's is more of a guy than you.... you're just a pig..." Jan insulted, glaring at Ecklie, she tried to walk past him to the entrance of the mall.  
He stopped her, "Come on... Or if fact, we'll see what happens tomorrow..." Ecklie grinned and walked inside.  
Jan just stood there for a minute before walking up to ecklie again. "What?"  
"Nothing lets find Warrick... and Conrad."  
"Fine..." Jan rolled her eyes and pushed past Ecklie and walked ahead of him.  
Ecklie smiled and watched her walk away.  
  
Jan looked at her watch. It had been 45 minutes. She looked around and rushed to the water fountain, hoping Warrick was still there.  
  
Warrick sat at the fountain. He checked his watch *Where is she?*  
Jan ran up to the fountain and rushed over to Warrick. "I'm so sorry I'm late."  
"Hey babe," He hugged her, "You ok?"  
"Yea.. fine..." Jan looked down and saw the rose was still in her hand and quickly put it behind her back  
"Hey where did you get that?"   
"Uh... no where... i found it...." Jan lied.  
"Ohh, Well," Warrick picked up a white one from the bench, "I got you this one.."  
Jan smiled "I love it..." She dropped the red one on the floor and took Warrick's white one.  
Warrick grinned, "Cool."  
Jan glanced back at Ecklie and frowned. Ecklie growled at the two and went to find Conrad.   
  
Conrad was at the Chip stand, buying a small fries. He turned and saw Ecklie.   
"Hey dude.." Conrad greeted his friend.  
"Hey, I hate that ass Warrick! He's so..." Ecklie punshed the wall.  
"Jeez... what happened?"  
"I tried to kiss her she walked away! Then ditched my rose for his!"  
"Man, don't wait for her to kiss you, you have to take the chance right away and kiss her before she can say anything..." Conrad grinned while stuffing his face... "Or just tell her some lie about Warrick and maybe she fall for you instead." he half-joked  
Ecklie grinned, "Excellent idea man!"  
Conrad looked confused. "Huh? me? Ideas??" He shook his head and went back to his fries.  
Ecklie grinned and thought up a lie that would put Warrick in the dog house for good. 


	12. Puppy!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far!! Please keep them coming... it encourages me to write!  
  
  
  
---At the other side of the Mall.----  
  
"Nick, the puppy!" Sara pointed to a massive puppy teddy bear.  
"Aww... that's really cute... how much is it?" Nick asked.  
Sara shrugged, "No! Move come on," She walked to the next stall in the mini market.  
The sales assistant smiled, "Still wanna know how much?"  
Nick looked at her and nodded  
"8 dollars." She smiled.  
"Your girlfriend will love it!" She added.  
Nick smiled at the assistant. "She's not my... uh.... well.... " Nick sighed and pulled out the money. "Here, and can i have it double bagged?"  
"Of course Sir," She handed him the bag and took the money, "Thank you Sir!"  
  
Sara picked up a paper weight and looked into it. Nick walked up to Sara, hiding the bag behind his back. She put it down and picked up other various bits.  
"Hey Sara... can I talk to you for a bit?" Nick asked.  
"Of course," She put down the paperweights, "Whats up?"   
"Let's talk somewhere.. more quiet.." He nodded at a hallway that led to the washrooms.   
Sara followed him. Nick handed her the bag.  
Sara opened it and smiled, "Nick! I told you not to!"  
"I know... but I wanted to... and now I'm going to explain..."  
Nick smiled at her, "Sara... I bought you the puppy plushie, because..... well.... I.... uh..... I....I like you..." He started to blush.  
Sara looked at him in shock, "You what?"  
"Yea.. I don't know if you feel the same way or not.... but I like you... and I was wondering if you liked me.. and if you'd like to go out sometime..." Nick said quietly  
Sara smiled, "Of course I would."  
Nick grinned. He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Well we should be going... you know, finding Warrick and the rest"  
Sara blushed, "I... I... You..." she shook her head, "I mean yeah, if we have to..."  
"We should... it's getting late...." Nick frowned. "But maybe I'll see you tomorrow? And we can hang out or something." Nick said as he walked towards the fountain.  
"Sure, my parents are still away, you could come over to mine if you want..." Sara smiled and looked at the puppy.  
"Sure" Nick smiled and saw everyone out by the fountain.  
  
"Hey guys!"He called and walked over to Warrick. "Can I borrow you for a minute?"  
"I think we're in trouble," he whispered to Jan, "Sure man! Hey Sara, nice dog..."  
Sara smiled at the puppy, "Puppy actually!"  
Jan looked at Warrick and then to Sara.   
  
Nick dragged Warrick to the side. "Thank you so much man...."  
"I mean I could kiss you right now, but i won't because that's gay..." Nick smiled goofy  
Warrick smiled, "So you approve of us ditching you guys?"  
"Yea.. totally"  
"Sara and I are gonna go out sometime..." Nick smiled again.  
"One question, what's with the puppy?"  
"Ah.. that... she saw it and really liked it... so I bought it for her..."  
"You realise you have a really stupid grin on your face..." Warrick laughed.   
"Yea... isn't it great...." Nick laughed  
Warrick shook his head, "Can we go back over there now?"  
"Sure..." Nick walked over to the rest of the group.  
  
Sara stood fluffing the puppies hair.  
Jan walked over to Sara. "So you buy that?" She pointed to the puppy  
Sara blushed, "Umm, no..." She smiled at Jan.   
"So where'd you get it then? Nick?" Jan winked  
Sara's smile went into a grin, "Yeah, he asked if i wanted to do something tomorrow... and said he liked me..." Sara blushed again.  
Jan grinned... "I know..."  
Sara's mouth dropped open, "YOU KNOW!? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well I only found out tonight... that's why I called you.... to get you and Nick together.. and as you can see... it worked..." Jan winked  
Sara hugged Jan, "I'm glad you made me feel bad enough to come out. So Ecklie didn't try and kiss you then? Nice rose there's a red one like it over there." She pointed to the one Jan had thrown away.  
"Well... actually...." Jan scrunched up her nose.  
"Aww no way, eww!" Sara matched Jan's face expression and shuddered.  
"And that red rose over there was the one he bought for me... and he tried to kiss me again..." Jan rolled her eyes, "Sometimes he can be nice, but then he turns right back to being an ass."  
"Did you tell Warrick?" Sara looked concerned now, *Poor Jan, Warrick would kick his ass if he knew.*  
Jan looked down, "No... he doesn't know about it"  
"JAN! You have to him... you know what Ecklie's like, when he wants something he'll try everything to get it! You gotta tell Warrick!" Sara said trying to make sure noone heard but still slightly shouting.  
"Sara... shh... Warrick doesn't need to know anything because there isn't anything to know..." Jan gave Sara a look. "It's not a big deal anyway..."  
"Jan, I'm not gonna tell Warrick, but I think YOU should."  
"But why? Sara, it's not like anything even happened. Besides Ecklie knows I like Warrick... so he probably won't try anything else..." Jan sighed  
Sara frowned, "Hmmm, just watch out..."  
  
Warrick walked over and covered Jan's eyes, "Guess who!?"  
Jan giggled. "Hmmm... Warrick??"  
Warrick grinned, "How'd you know?" He asked and hugged her. "Hey Sara, what's the dog's... I mean the pup's name then?"  
Sara smiled at the two, "I dunno, can't think of one..." She held up the dog and looked at it.   
"How about Nick??" Jan winked  
Sara blushed.  
"What about Nick?" Ecklie asked walking towards the little group, he grinned and winked at Jan.  
Jan ignored Ecklie and looked back at Sara. Sara's smile dropped and held the pup in her arms. Conrad walked up to the group, still eating his fries.   
"What's going on??"  
Ecklie laughed, "Sara has a teddy dog... what age R U?"  
Nick saw everyone over in a group and joined them, taking his place next to Sara. Sara shuffled uncomfortably, Ecklie was making her embarrassed.  
Nick looked at Sara. "What's wrong?"  
"Shut up man!" Warrick said noticing Sara's experession.  
"Nothing," Sara told Nick quietly, not really looking at him.  
Ecklie laughed, "I can't believe you bought a teddy bear, and you say I act like I'm in kindergarden!"  
Ecklie looked at Conrad for some backup. Conrad nodded in agreement. Sara looked down and bit her lip. She usually would come back with a comment but she felt too embarrassed.  
Nick looked over at Ecklie. "Hey it's a cute puppy dog... I liked it... you think I'm in Kindergarten too?" He stared at Ecklie, meaningfully.  
"You're as bad as her! Shows you what hanging out with that will do to you! And anyway you didn't spend money on it, she did," Ecklie spotted Jan's white rose,   
Nick looked at him, "I'm the one who bought it."  
  
"What the hell? Where's...." He looked at the floor, "You threw away my rose? Wait, what? You what? Bought that for that? talk about dog for a dog!"  
Jan looked at Sara and turned away.  
Nick took a step towards Ecklie and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't call Sara that..."   
  
Warrick looked to Jan, "That was a rose he bought you? Yo man, don't rag on Sara!"  
Ecklie laughed at the two, "Look at you guys, he's pissed cos I bought Jan a flower and you're pissed cause I'm telling Sara what she needs to know!" He told Nick pushing his hand away.  
Nick shook his head and looked at Warrick. "He's not worth it.... let's get outta here..."  
Warrick turned round and started to walk out, he put his arm around Jan, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Jan shrugged..." I dunno.. it wasn't a big deal... "  
Sara turned and wiped her face, she didn't want Ecklie to know she was crying.  
Nick looked at Sara. "You ok?" He brushed away a tear.  
  
"HAHA look Conrad, the dog cries too!!" He started to laugh loudly.  
  
Sara nodded and looked at Nick, she smiled at him, "I just hate Ecklie... I don't know   
why he has it in for me."  
  
Conrad joined Ecklie and laughed, dropping his fries on the floor...  
"Shit... man my fries...."  
Ecklie looked at the fries, "Buy more!"  
  
"Look... don't worry... I'm here ok?" Nick put his arm around her.  
  
Ecklie's mouth dropped open, "No way!"  
Conrad nodded and went of to buy more food.  
Ecklie grabbed Conrad, "Look!"  
  
Sara smiled and rested her head on Nick's shoulder, "I know you are..."  
  
Conrad spun around and saw what Ecklie was pointing at. "What the-?"  
  
Nick kissed the top of her head and walked to the mall entrance.   
  
Ecklie stood in shock, "What? how? when? I don't get it?"  
  
Sara grinned at Nick and snuggled into him, he'd protect her from them she thought.  
  
Conrad looked as his freshly bought fries. "I think I lost my appeitite"  
"That's going over the line man! I mean he honestly thinks he can stay popular and date that?" Ecklie shook his head, "He'll be more popular, as the 'guy who doesn't care' we gotta do something... He can't do that man!" Ecklie said tring to think what to do, he wanted to be the more popular guy, the one all the girls wanted, but how?  
  
Jan looked over at Sara and Nick and smiled.  
Warrick leaned to Jan's ear, "We're good!"  
"I know.. I 'm just worried now... with Ecklie and Conrad... "  
"Why? What can they do? Nothing, as long as you trust me, I trust you and those two trust each other. If that happens, nothing bad can happen!" He tried to reassure her.  
"I hope so.." Jan glanced back at Ecklie. 


	13. SidleGrissom household

A/N Again I'm sorry for the wait! but here is the next 3 chapters!!!  
Also thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews. A CSI of your choice is in the post... honest! :D  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sara still held the pup tightly. Nick noticed Sara and stopped walking, turning her to face him. "Hey.. you sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah, just... What Ecklie said.." Sara frowned and didn't look at him.  
"Hey.. hey," He tilted her face up to his. "He's wrong... you're beautiful." He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.  
Sara's heart raced as their lips touched, she felt like she was floating.  
Nick pulled away and looked into her eyes as he whispered. "You're beautiful..."  
Sara smiled at him and looked him in the eye. Nick resumed walking and took one of Sara's hands in his own. Sara smiled and looked at their hands. She smelled the air, she picked up a hint of his cologne, She sighed happily.  
They walked in silence for a while until they came up to Sara's house. He stopped in front of it and looked at her. "So how was the night?"  
She smiled, "All in all... amazing... apart from a few pests. You wanna come on for a bit?"  
"Sure.." Nick smiled and followed Sara inside. "Nice place.."  
"Smaller than yours!" Sara giggled, "Gil, Catherine, anyone in?"  
  
Catherine was infront on the TV with Gil, she was asleep with her head rested on his chest.  
Gil was leaned back in the chair asleep but when her heard Sara he woke up a bit, "Sara?"  
"Sorry Gil, didn't know you were asleep... Nick walked me home..." She trailled off remembering the argument they had about her going out in the first place.  
Gil looked at her, "How was it?"  
Catherine opened her eyes but didn't move.  
"It was good... I had fun, for the most part, Nick came in," She pulled Nick by the hand into the living room.  
  
Nick looked around and shifted his feet. "Uh.. hi."  
Catherine looked at Nick then Gil and back at Nick, "Hi Nick.."  
"Hey Cath.."  
"Nick..." Gil nodded.  
  
Catherine smiled, "So much for our conversation earlier!" She grinned.  
  
"Hi... " Nick smiled.  
  
Nick looked confused at Catherine, "What conversation?"  
  
Sara didn't let go of Nick's hand, "Want something to drink Nick?"  
  
Catherine looked at him, "I asked you something, about someone.... ring any bells?"  
  
"Sure..." Nick nodded and lightly squeezed Sara's hand.  
Sara grinned and reluctantly let go of Nick.  
  
"Oh... that... yea..." Nick smiled.  
"So I take it you lied to me then Nicky?" Catherine said trying no to smile  
"Well... no... at the time I wasn't... I wasn't sure..." Nick stammered.  
  
Sara crashed and banged in the kitchen.  
  
Catherine started to laughed, "It's ok Nicky! I'm kidding... I think I'll help Sara, Gil hunny, play nice with Nick." She kissed his cheek and went into the kitchen.  
Sara looked at Catherine, "You didn't leave them alone did you? Gil might say or do something!"  
"He won't, I told him to play nice... come on, let me help you..."  
  
Gil looked at Nick. "So... what's going on with you and my sister?"  
Nick looked around "Uh.... nothing... I mean... uh... we're going to go out..."  
Gil eyed Nick suspiciously. "Just don't hurt her... she a good kid."  
Nick smiled. "I won't... if anything... I'll protect her..."  
Gil raised and eyebrow.   
"From Conrad and Ecklie... they have been saying things... but I told them to back off.." Nick half-smiled.  
  
Sara and Catherine walked back in, "Here you go," Sara handed Nick a glass of Coke.  
Nick smiled up at her. "Thanks"  
Catherine had her own cup of tea, "Did you want anything Gil?"  
"No... I'm fine... just as long as you're by my side." Gil smiled and patted the seat next to him  
Sara smiled back, "Ohh, Catherine you like my puppy?" Sara brought out the pup who still had to be named.  
Catherine sat beside Gil, "Awww he's so cute, where did you get this? I want one!" She hugged the stuffed toy, "It's so soft... Gil what do you think?"  
"It's cute, but it's a stuffed toy..." Gil smiled.  
  
Sara sat down, "You can sit down Nick." She smiled.  
Nick shook himself and smiled and took a seat next to Sara.  
  
Sara looked at her brother, "You'd prefer a bug Gil!"  
Catherine tried not to laugh, she yawned instead. "I should call a cab home."   
  
"True... bug's serve more of a purpose than teddy bears.. er... dogs..."  
  
"You not staying tonight Cath?" Sara asked with a pout.  
"You should... please... for me..." Gil looked at Cath.  
"Okay!" Catherine said being easily persuded.  
Gil grinned and pulled Cath to him, kissing the top of her head.  
Sara smiled at the two. They were like her and Nick, totally different, one a popular cheerleader, and the other a bigger geek than Sara. Sara chuckled to herself.  
They'd been dating for two years despite what everyone else thought of the odd coupling. And now look at them, they were so close, Sara knew they'd get married some day, Gil and Catherine's relationship was a very mature one.  
Nick smiled at Sara.  
Catherine yawned again and stood up, "Come you, bed time." She pulled Gil up to her, "Night Nick, night Sara, don't stay up too long..." Catherine said and winked.  
Sara went a deep shade of red.  
Gil tossed a wave behind him and followed Cath  
Nick took Sara's hand and lightly squeezed it  
Sara looked at Nick nd smiled.  
"So what did you wanna do now?"  
She giggled, "Not bothered." she said remembering last time she kept saying 'not bothered' at Nick's.  
Nick llooked at her and started tickling her sides.  
"Noo, I'm so ticklish Nick! hehehe, Nick!" Sara couldn't speak she just laughed.  
Nick paused for a second. "Now what did you wanna do?"  
"I...I," Sara thought for a second, "I wanna do what you wanna do!" She said smartly.  
Nick looked at her, astounded. then attacked her with tickles again.  
Sara just laughed, she couldn't say stop or no, she could only laugh. Sara fell backwards off the couch.  
Nick jumped up. "I'm so sorry, " He offered her his hand to help her up  
Sara pouted and rubbed her head, "ouch..." She grinned and pulled him down.  
Sara started to tickle Nick to see if he was ticklish.  
Nick jumped and started laughing.. "Sara.... stop...... I'm..... warning ..... you...."  
"Is that a threat Mr. Stokes?" she asked still tickling him.  
"hahah... stop.... I can't..... breathe..." Nick said between laughs...  
"Say uncle..." She continued to tickle him.  
"shouldn't... it ... be ... aunt?" He gasped  
"Say one or the other, I'm not bothered!" She continued to tickle him more.  
Nick growled... "Uncle..."   
Sara stopped and grabbed Nick's hands so he could start tickling her again.  
"I win!" She gloated  
Nick smiled at her.  
Sara smiled and leaned in towards Nick.  
NIck leaned towards Sara and kissed her  
She thought to herself, *I'm sitting in my living room, on the floor, sitting on Nick Stokes, his hands in mine and kissing. Hope noone walks in, they'd get the wrong idea fast.*  
Sara felt like the room was spinning, she loved kissing Nick, true she'd only done it once before but still she loved it.  
Nick pulled back. "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time... what do you wanna do?"  
Sara looked at him, "What do you want to do?" she asked.  
Nick groaned and stood up. He walked over to the couch and sat down flicking on the tv  
Sara rolled her eyes, "Wanna watch a movie? We haven't got a vast select, but we have some."  
Sara yawned and went over to Nick and rested her head on his shoulder, "Or we could watch some TV."  
his chest*  
"not bothered...:"  
Nick smiled  
Sara kicked off her shoes and got comfy. She snuggled into Nick and sighed happily.  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Ecklie kicked the dirt.  
Conrad looked over at him... "what the matter now? Nick? or Warrick?"  
"Everything man... I wish those guys would suffer, I mean they think they own the place!"  
"So what are you gonna do?" Conrad looked at Ecklie as if to say, there's nothing you can do to hurt those guys.  
"Well, I dunno... what would hurt them?" He thought and sat on a bench.  
Conrad thought for a minute.... "well what would hurt you the most?"  
"Me? I dunno, what about you?" Ecklie didn't want to admit what it would be.  
"I dunno man... besides i asked you first"  
"I guess not to be popular, have no friends, that kinda thing... now you!"  
"hmm... the thing that would hurt me the most... would be If someone I cared about or a close friend was targeted for some sort of attck or whatever... like if someone were to come beat you up or whatever..." Conrad stated  
Ecklie smiled and looked at Conrad, "How much do you wanna be the most popular guy in school? Get the girls Nick and Warrick could? Including Catherine Willows!" Ecklie smiled knowing that used to be Conrad's soft spot.  
"I'd do anything man... jeez I'd almost kill to be the most popular..." Conrad sighed.   
Ecklie looked at Conrad waiting for it to come to his head too... "Sooooo....."  
"you're not gonna kill Nick and Warrick are you?" onrad asked dumbly  
Ecklie looked at Conrad and hit him over the heda, "No idiot!"  
Conrad rubbed his head.. "oww"  
"I don't wanna go to prison U dumbass!"  
"Well then what are ya gonna do...?"   
Ecklie sighed, "Man how do you drees yourself in the morning?"  
"I dunno..." Conrad answered the rhetorical question  
"Conrad think, what do you want? What do I want, how do you THINK we'd get it?" Ecklie stared at his slow friend.  
"We hurt one! And say it was another u fool!"  
Ecklie wished his friend was quicken up and realise what he was talking about.  
"hey man lighten up on me.... it's late and my brain shuts down..." Conrad snorted. "So tell me your whole plan..."  
"That was it! You come up with the main plan, I just came up with the idea!"  
"but how?? how are we going to hurt them.??? that was the main Idea man... and i came up with it..."  
"Lets go home, I'm beat... Plan tomorrow, Dream tonight." Ecklie said, "We''ll think about it tomorrow, sleep on it!"  
MEANWHILE (AGAIN!)  
  
Jan walked next to Warrick and twisted his white rose in her hands,  
Warrick watched her and smiled.  
She was deep in thought, thinking about the events of the night...  
"You ok?" He asked.  
Jan mentally shook herself and looked at Warrick. "Yea... just thinking"  
"About?" Warrick was curious now.  
"tonight... just everything that happened.." Jan shrugged not wanting to tel Warrick that Ecklie tried to kiss her, twice.  
"Jan, why didn't you tell me the truth about the rose?"  
Warrick finally asked the question that had plagued him since they left the mall.  
"i dunno.. I guess I thought it didn't matter"  
"Well, I guess... but if he done or said anything that crossed the line, you let me right?" Warrick asked wondering if she was holding back other things.  
Jan looked around, nervously. "uh... yea.. sure" she finally answered, quietly  
Warrick stopped and looked into Jan's eyes, "Jan?"  
"What did he do?"  
"Nothing.." Jan said trying to look convincing  
"Jan..." Warrick wanted to know to kick Ecklie's butt, "Tell me, I swear I won't harm him."  
"Warrick! I said nothing... okay... nothing happened...." Jan shouted. she turned away. "It's not a big deal.."  
Warrick frowned, "Okay now I know something happened, Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me? Did.... did you.... like it?" Warrick suddenly felt worried.  
Warrick turned to the edge of the sidewalk and sat down on it.  
"Of course I trust you Warrick.." Jan sat beside him. "But nothing happened... he just tried to kiss me... twice!" Jan admitted  
Warrick gritted his teeth, "That's not nothing. He's out of order..." He put his arm around her.  
Jan took his arm away. "Warrick... he looked at me, you freaked... he bought me a rose, you freaked again... that's why I didn't want to tell you that be tried to kiss me..." Jan looked at him. "Besides... I'm not seeing anyone... if he tried to kiss me it's his choice... but i didn;t let him... and it shouldn't be a big deal to you.... now if he tried to have sex with me or something.. then that would be totally different.."  
"Jan I'm sorry... I..I juist really like you and I know what he's like... I dont know what I'd do if he tired to harm you... I have liked you for ages and he knows, he's done it before... I just don't want him to do anything like before to you..." Warrick looked into Jan's eyes and then to the ground, "I'm sorry..."  
Jan smiled at him. "It's ok... I forgive you..."  
Warrick still looked at the road.  
Jan placed her hand on his shoulder. She turned his head so he was facing her.   
Warrick looked at her. *She's so beautiful* he thought.  
"C'mon... you still have to walk me home.." Jan said to Warrick, standing up.  
Warrick stood up and began to walk beside her, he was tempted to put his arm around her... but after what she'd said 'Besides... I'm not seeing anyone... if he tried to kiss me it's his choice' he didn't.  
Jan noticed Warrick withdrawl... "Hey.. wait... what's up?" She frowned at him.  
Warrick shook his, "Nothing..." He looked confused.  
"You sure... you seem withdrawn.. you having second thought about our date tomorrow night?"  
"No! I mean I AM sure.... I can't wait until tomorrow... I just didn't know if I should put my arm around you or not... I mean after what you said..."  
"About me not seeing anyone? Well I'm not.... yet..." Jan winked at him.  
Warrick smiled, "Come on you tease!" He put his arm round her, "I'm putting my arm around you only because of the neighbourhood..." Warrick looked at the old folks home.  
Jan looked around and laughed.  
Warrick grinned, "You know old folks these days are dangerous!"   
"O yea... with their canes and wheelchairs.." Jan joked  
Warrick laughed, "Yeah! And don't forget the zimmer frame things!"  
They turned down the street and Warrick's smile faded, "This is your street..."  
"And this your house..."  
"yea..." Jan smiled. "But I get to see you tomorrow..."  
Warrick smiled, "I know! 7.. right?"  
Jan nodded  
"Cool..."  
"Well, night..."  
"Night!" Jan smiled and gave Warrick a hug.  
Warrick grinned and hugged her back.  
Jan walked into her house with a smile.  
Warrick spun round and headed home. 


	14. Saturday!

----------SATURDAY--------------  
  
Sara yawned and got up. She put on her snoopy slippers and went down stairs.  
Gil was already awake and getting Breakfast in the kitchen  
Sara sniffed the air, "Hey, whats cooking?"  
Gil turned to face her. "Pancakes.,..."  
"YES!" She grinned, "Get a good sleep?"  
A smile crept across Gil's face. "Yes... I did... you?"  
Sara grinned, "Yup! I had the BEST dream. Nick was in it!"  
Sara grabbed some plates and forks. She went to get some maple syrup.   
Gil took the pan off the stove and set on a cold burner. He took one out for each of them.  
Catherine came into the kitchen, "Hiya babe, morning Sara, sleep well? What time did Nick leave?"  
"Hey sleepy-head," Gil said to Cath.  
"Umm," Sara went red, "About 1 maybe 1:30...."  
Gil looked at her, "So.. what were you doing all that time?"  
Catherine looked at Sara in shock, "You go girl." she mumbled making sure Gil didn't hear her.  
"We watched a movie and just talked. You know getting to know each other. Relaxe, we aren't like you! We didn't jump into bed the moment the adults left us alone!" Sara said to Gil. "No offence Catherine!"  
Catherine chuckled, "None taken."  
Gil mouth was agape. He shook his head and finished getting breakfast set up.  
"So, what you doing today then sara?" Catherine asked.  
"Well, Jan's coming round and I'm seeing Nick!" She grinned.  
"What you guys doing?"  
Gil shrugged. "Dunno..."  
"Maybe go for a walk or something..."  
Sara nodded, "Well, Nick said he'd call me once he was up."  
Catherine grinned, "You bring him up in every conversation! Ohh! I have to go to the mall."  
Sara grinned, "I know!" Sara set the table.  
Gil rolled his eyes. "Okay... you have got to be the biggest shopper around.." He smiled at her  
  
Sara smiled at the two.  
  
"I know!" Catherine giggled, "While there I need to get some stuff for my dad!"  
Sara checked the clock, "It's 10:30 already?"  
"How long will breakfast take?"  
Gil sat down at the table and started eating. "If you keep talking, forever maybe..." He chuckled a little  
Sara sat down and wolfed down the pancake  
Catherine looked at Sara, "Hungry?"  
Sara shook her head, "No, I wanna get a shower before Nick calls."  
Gil looked at Catherine and sighed. then he looked over at Sara. "And if Nick calls while you're in the shower? Should we bring the phone up to you?" He smiled at her.  
Sara shoved her plate in the sink and went to go up stairs, "Please! Thanks!"  
Catherine shook her head, "I remember those days!"  
Gil chuckled. "Really..."  
Catherine grinned, "Yup... But you would usually call round half an hour after you were meant to call using the phone. And you'd use a crap excuse!" She smiled.  
Gil smiled... "But at least I called..."  
Catherine laughed, "True! Many guys say they will and then don't!"  
Catherine got up and washed hers and Sara's plates, "Give me your plate if your done..."  
  
Just then on cue the phone came alive ringing.  
"You'd better get it..." Catherine smirked while drying the dishes.  
Gil got up and walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Uh... is Sara there?" Nick asked.  
"Yea... just a minute.." Gil put his hand over the receiver. He took the cordless and walked to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "Sara.. Nick's on the phone"  
Sara switched off the shower, "Hold on!" She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, she came out, "Thanks. Hello?"  
Sara ran into her room and closed the door.  
  
"Uh... hey Sara." Nick chirped.  
"Hi Nick! How are you? Did you get ino trouble for being so late?" Sara asked, she was worried about that last night.   
"I'm fine and ... no... I didn't get in trouble ... So what are you doing today?"  
"I think Jan is coming over for a bit..."   
"I'm helping her decided what to wear tonight... her date with Warrick."  
Sara opened her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear herself, "What were you thinking of doing?" She asked smiling.  
"Oh.. yes.. that..." Nick nodded. He craddeled the phone between his neck and shoulder and he finished getting dressed. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight... hey.. maybe we could have a double date!"  
Sara frowned, "I think we should let the two have time to get to know each other... but I'd gladly go out tonight with you!" Sara grinned, "You can come round today if you want, my parents aren't back yet so you won't be chased from the house..." Sara said laughing to herself.  
Nick chuckled then paused. "Wait.. would they really chase me from the house?" He asked dumbly.  
Sara laughed, "No... well, my mom wouldn't... Nah, that was only one time..." Sara said laughing.  
"They don't like me having a boyfriend because they're afraid I'll get like Catherine and Gil, really close really quickly... Which it wasn't THAT quickly concedering they went out a year and a bit before Catherine stayed over!"  
"Ok..." Nick shook his head. " Anyways... I'll probably drop by sometime this afternoon... and what time did you want to go out?"  
"Sorry i babble.... I'm not fussed! Whenever you want..." She grinned.  
Nick sighed heavily into the phone. "Sara...."  
"What? I'm not good at decisions... Surprise me!"  
Nick smiled. "OK... but you better be ready... "  
Sara smiled, "Ok, I will! I'm getting ready as we speak!"   
Sara realised what she said and went red..." Umm, that is..."  
"Don't worry about it... I just finished getting dressed too."  
Sara laughed, "Why didn't you wait until after you you dressed to call me?"  
"I couldn't wait..." Nick blushed on the other end.  
Sara felt butterflies in her stomach again, "Really?" She grinned.  
"Yea.." He whispered.  
"I couldn't wait until you called..."  
"cool.." Nick smiled. "Well I'll let you go now... and I'll see-you sometime this afternoon maybe and I'll see you tonight."  
Sara pouted, "Maybe?"  
"Haha.. okay... I WILL see you this afternoon"  
Sara grinned, "Ok! I'll c ya then.."  
"C-ya later!" Nick said and hung-up  
Sara smiled, and threw the phone on her bed. She started to get ready, and ended up puting on some jogging pant and a vest top and ran down stairs.  
  
She walked into the living room, "Hi guys!"  
Catherine smiled, "So what did Nick say?"  
Gil looked up at Sara,  
Sara grinned, "He's gonna come round this afternoon for abit and we're going out tonight I think!"  
Catherine looked at her, "Ohh! Well we'll leave you two alone!"  
"Won't we Gil?"  
Gil frowned but nodded anyway "Sure"  
Sara smiled, "Well, Jan might be here too."  
Catherine stretched, "I'm going to get changed..."  
Sara sat on the couch.  
Gil smiled, "Alright... besides I'm going to the mall with Cath...so that'll take forever.."  
Catherine looked at Sara, "You ARE going to change aren't you?"  
Gil followed Cath upstairs to change too.  
"Yes Catherine!" Sara rolled her eyes and flicked between the channels on the tv.  
  
Catherine turned to Gil once upstairs, "You still don't trust him?"  
"Not completely... I think i just need to get to know him better... he seems pretty nice though"  
Catherine nodded, "Come on, go get dressed, I'm gonna get a shower."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Jan walked up to Sara's front door and knocked.  
Sara switched off the TV and answered the door, "Ohh, Hi!" Sara smiled.  
"Hey.. uh... are you going to wear that all day?" Jan asked pointing to Sara's outfit. She walked inside  
"YES! OF COURSE! I'm seeing Nick and I'm gonna wear a vest top which in too small and a pair of short shorts!" Sara grinned, "You coming up the stairs?"  
"Yea..." Jan grinned and followed Sara.  
Sara smiled knowing Jan knew nothing of last night and that she wanted to know.  
  
"So you get home ok last night?"  
"Yea... Warrick walked me home..." Jan smiled.  
"Ohhh! Anything HAPPEN!?" Sara grinned and put on some music.  
"No."  
"Really?"   
Sara looked at her, "Why?"  
"Did he say something?"  
"No... he just walked me home..."   
"I thought you'd kiss him before I kissed Nick..."  
"You kissed Nick?!"  
Sara blushed, "Once or twice...." She sat on the her bed, and grinned.  
"Really?" Jan grinned  
Sara smiled, "Yup, He stayed here until half one!"  
"Well then... what else did you do?" Jan winked.  
"Why does everyone think we done something else. We watched TV and talked."  
"If you say so..." Jan joked.  
"JAN!" Sara screamed, "ANYWAY! What you gonna wear tonight?"  
"I dunno... something sexy...."  
"Well, you brought any of your things? Go try them on I'll tell you which ones!  
Or you can look in my closet..."  
"k..." Jan picked up her bag and headed to the washroom.  
She came back and was wearing a short black skirt and a powder blue t-shirt with a low v-neck  
Sara wolf-whistled, "haha! spin round!"  
Jan twirled around and smiled at her. "What do you think?"  
"Nice! Very nice..."   
Sara put her thumbs up, "I'm sure Mr. Brown will like it even more!"  
  
Catherine came in the room, "Sara we're off... HEY JAN! You look great! Wear that tonight!"  
Jan smiled at her. "Thanks"  
Sara waved to Catherine, "Bye.. Yeah wear that!"  
"C-ya Cath"  
"Alright I will..." Jan beamed. "Now.. what to do with my hair..."  
Sara pulled up Jans hair in a twist and clasped it to her head, "Like this?"  
"Nice..."  
Sara smiled, "What should I wear?"  
Sara hugged the puppy Nick bought her and looked in her closet.  
"hmm... go pick something.... sweet and sexy..."  
"Sexy? That's not me...." Sara saw a red dress Catherine made her buy, short in length and lower cut.  
"That's nice..." Jan nodded  
"I don't know... I mean I don't want to give out the wrong impression."  
"Well then wear something like last night.. just a bit more appealing... more revealing..."Jan smiled  
Sara looked and held up a pair of black jeans and a blue top which wasn't as low as Jan's but low and the back was see through, "This?"  
"yea.. that..." Jan nodded  
Sara looked at the clock and frowned. "So you think you and Warrick have... potential?"  
"yea... I think so.. " Jan smiled.  
Sara smiled and looked at her watch, "hmm, anyway, hat about Ecklie? you tell Warrick?"  
Jan nodded.   
"Ohh, what did he say?"  
"Well... he said Ecklie went over the line..." Jan shrugged. "I'm guessing he'd probably beat him up if Ecklie was there..."  
Sara smiled, "Well, at least you told him..." Sara glanced at the clock.  
She played with the frills in the shorts. and kissed the dogs nose, "I need a name for the puppy!"  
"Hmm.... "Jan thought  
Sra laughed, "StRokes."  
"Awww...."  
"Because u Stroke him and its like Stokes!"  
Jan laughed. "Thats cute..."  
"Cute and cuddly!"  
Sara grinned, "This morning he called me and I was getting dressed and said well I should go to get dressed or something like that and he said I change while on the phone to you. So I was like why didn't you wait until u were dressed? And he said 'I couldn't wait'  
Can you believe he was SO cute!" Sara grinned and hugged the teddy.  
Jan laughed. "You know you two looked so cute together last night"  
"I NEVER thought Nick Stokes would like me! You and warrick looked cute! Like a close couple." Sara still held the stuffed toy.  
She glanced at the clock and looked out the window.  
"What's up?"  
"Huh? nothing, Just Nick said he'd come round this afternoon..." Sara said and sighed, "I guess something came up!"  
Sara's phone lite up the high pitched ring filled the room. She picked up the phone in a low tone, "hello?"  
"Hey Sara..." Nick said.  
"Nick!" Sara suddenly brightened up.  
"Hey.. look.. Sorry that I didn't come over yet, but I had to help Dad with something so I didn't have time... but I will see-you tonight right?" Nick asked.  
Jan smiled at Sara.  
Sara pouted "Ok, when, what time?" She had a massive grin after she was done pouting.  
"Hmm.. i thought you told me to surprise you.??" Nick chuckled over the phone  
Sara laughed, "Ok then, you do that!"  
  
A knock on the wooden door echoed down the hall and up to Sara's room.  
  
"Alright I will..." Nick smiled.  
Sara walked down, "Hold on, someones at the door..."  
"Ok.."  
Sara left the phone on the bed, "I'll get the door, talk to Nick if you want," She said to Jan.  
  
Sara ran down the stairs, "Coming!" She unbolted the door.  
Nick grinned as Sara opened the door "SURPRISE!!"  
Sara grinned and jumped on Nick.  
Jan heard the surprise over the phone and went downstairs. "Hey Nick!"  
After Nick pulled slightly away from Sara, he looked over at Jan. "Hey... Nice outfit, you wearing that tonite?"  
Jan nodded.  
"Warrick's gonna love it"  
Sara suddenly let go of Nick and blushed at her small Vest top and shorts.  
"Ummmmmm...."  
Nick turned off his cell phone and looked at Sara... "You look.... great!"  
Sara laughed, "Yes with my holey Vest top and short shorts! I'm sure you think that."  
"Hey... short shorts are nice..."  
Sara smacked Nick playfully.  
"Besides, you look nice with anything"  
Nick smiled at her.  
Sara smiled and kissed him, "I'm gonna go change into something... else!"  
Nick kissed her back then cleared his thoat and looked over at Jan. He whispered to Sara. "We still have an audience."  
Sara grinned, "Well you and our audience can wait for me in my room!" She grabbed the top and jeans lying on the sofa and went to the bathroom.  
  
Sara walked back into her room and heard Nick and Jan talking...............  
  
"So... you and Sara look really cute together" Jan commented.  
"Really? You think so? I mean I know she's great looking, but I've always seen myself as kinda awkward." Nick laughed  
"No.. not at all... you and Warrick are two of the hottest guys I know."  
"Haha... thanks" Nick smiled  
Sara burst in wearing a white tshirt and jeans, "I agree!"  
"haha... nice of you to join us"  
Sara smiled and sat on the bed hugging Strokes the puppy.  
"So whens Warrick picking you up?"  
"Around 7"  
"Excitied?"  
"Yea... I can't wait..." Jan smiled  
Sara grinned, "Where we going?" she asked Nick.  
"I'm not sure yet... where would you like to go?"  
"Anywhere with you... Plus, you know me and decisions!"  
Sara looked at Jan and smiled, "You like Jan's hair? I done it!"  
"Yea.. it's really nice"  
"thanks"  
Sara yawned, "I named the puppy!"  
"Really? what's his name then?"  
Sara grinned, "Strokes..."  
Nick grinned. "I see... Stokes... Strokes..."  
"No! You stroke him!" Sara said, lying.  
"Riiighht"  
Sara smiled, "yeah! whats the time?"  
Nick checked his watch. "3:45pm"  
Sara nodded and heard the door, "Gil?" she shouted.  
  
"NO HUNNY! It's us!" Sara's mom shouted.  
  
Sara looked at Jan in terror.  
"Umm MOM? What you guys doing home?" Sara went out to see her.  
Jan smiled at her.  
Nick looked over at jan, confused  
Sara's mom came up to Sara's room, "We deicded to come home early. Do you have a problem with that?"  
Sara stood at her dorrway, "No mom, why would I? Where's dad?"  
"Bring the stuff in... Sara why u blocking your door? Move!" Sara's mom got passed, "Jan, Hello dear, and a boy..... who is this?" She looked at Sara and back at the boy sitting on her daughters bed.  
Sara looked at Nick, "Mom, Nick stokes, Nick my mom, Isabell."  
"Nice to meet you! Nick Stokes? Ahh! You are Catherine's friend?" Sara's mom turned to Jan looking very done up, "OHH! You two are going out!?" She said talking about Jan and Nick.  
  
Nick looked at Sara's mom. "Hey, nice to meet you"  
  
Jan looked at her. "No, Nick and I aren't going out..."  
  
Isabell looked at Nick, "Ohh! So your friends with the girls?"  
Sara choked, "No mom, he's not gay either!" Sara almost shouted knowing what her mom was implying.  
She looked at Sara, "Is he YOUR boyfriend?"  
Sara froze, "Umm, well... Kinda, yes, I guess so, We haven't gone on a date or nothing but..."  
Isabell looked at Nick, "Sara you know how your father feels about 'boyfriends,' particularly if the are in your room."  
Sara started to go red, "Well, I mean... its not like we're alone! And I'm not like Gil! I won't jump into bed with Nick the moment your backs turned!"  
Nick frowned and looked down. He then stood up and looked to Sara. "Well I should go... I'll see-ya tonight" He kissed her on the cheek   
Sara looked at him, "No, please stay."  
"Nick please don't leave on my account. Its just a shock that Sara has a boyfriend." Isabell explained seeing her daughters face.  
Nick smiled a little. He was a little embarassed.  
Isabell turned round, "Nice to meet you Nick, and Sara... Watch out for your father, He said he'll be up as soon as he's done unpacking."  
Sara smiled, "K mom, Nick you gonna stay, please?" Sara pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes.  
Nick smiled at her. "Okay.. for you..."  
Sara hugged Nick, "thanks," Pulled away and heard her dad coming up the stairs and looked at Jan.  
  
"Sara?" her dad poped his head in the room, "Hi hu.... who are you?"  
Nick looked at the man and nodded to him "Hi, I'm Nick Stokes.."  
"I'm Arthur Grissom, pleased to meet you, You are here in my daughters room because...."  
"Uh.. I was just visting.."  
Jan looked at him. "I'm here to Mr. Grissom!"  
Sara rolled her eyes, "Deja vu! Mom asked the same question! He's MY boyfriend dad!"  
Arthur smiled to Jan, "OHH! JAN! HELLO! Your WHAT? Why can't you be like Jan and not be into boys Sara?"  
Sara almost choked, "Jan?"  
Jan smiled and laughed looking at Sara. Sara looked and tried not to smile.  
"Umm Dad, the polite thing to do is leave us now...."  
"I will once I know know whats going on.."  
"Nothing sir... we're just hanging out... Sara was helping me pick out clothes" Jan said.  
Sara huffed, "Dad I'm dating Nick, we aren't going to do anything like Gil and Catherine the mintue you go away AND Now u leave!!"  
"SARA GRISSOM! Done stairs please!"  
"I have Sidle in my name dad!" Sara walked out the room, "Be right back Nick."  
"Jan, if you want to you can look through my shoes for your DATE tonight."  
  
Arthur closed the door behind them and took Sara down stairs.  
  
Sara came up a few mintues later, she checked the mirror, wiped her face and walked into her room, "Sorry about that..."  
Nick walked over to her. "You ok?"  
Sara hugged Nick, "I will be, I just hate my dad, he's too protective of me."  
"Hey Dad's are supposed to be that way" Nick smiled at her.  
Sara smiled and looked at Jan, "I think he's more upset your going on a date! He can't use you as an example anymore!"  
Jan grinned. "Oh well... but now I'm an example for your dates... but that could be a bad thing..." She chuckled.  
Sara laughed and cuddle into Nick, "You find shoes?"  
"Yep." Jan held up a pair of Sara's silver sandals "so i can borrow these?"  
Sara nodded, "Of course! Nick, whats your favourite color?"  
"Blue or Green..."  
Sara got up and looked in her closet, "Ok then!" She sat back down, " What time you coming round tonight?"  
"Hmm.. i dunno.. what time did you want to go out? 8?"  
"I'm not bothered, as long as I get you all to myself!" Sara hugged him.  
Nick hugged her back and kissed her quickly, forgetting Jan was in the room.   
Sara giggled, "When's Warrick picking you up Jan?"  
"Uhh... 7" Jan said, finnally being remembered  
"Ahh! Where you going?"  
"not sure yet..."  
"Where we going?" She asked nick kissing him on the cheek.  
"hmm.. cafe?"  
Nick smiled at her.  
"hmmmmm OK!" Sara grabbed Strokes and fluffed his fur. "Its 5:30!" SAra said looking the clock.  
"well I'm gonna go home and get ready and I'll pick you up at 8... so that gives you 2 1/2 hours to get ready and have something to eat..." Nick smiled and kissed her lightly  
"mmmmm, ok, See ya then." She walked Nick down stairs and checked her dad was no where in sight and kissed him.  
"See-ya tonight!"Nick waved and left.  
Sara closed the door and sighed happily. She went up stairs to see Jan. "I'm in love!" She said and threw herself on the bed.  
Jan smiled... "haha.... aww"  
Sara grinned and closed her eyes, "Isn't he great!?"  
"Yea... hot and nice.."  
Sara jumped up, "Jan I'm not throwing you out but.... you only have an hour and a half to get ready for Warrick...."  
Jan scrambled up. "Omigosh.. well I'm gonna go.. and I'll talk to you later... after both our dates..." Jan smiled  
Sara grinned, "Bye! Hi Gil!" She said as Jan went out and Gil came in, "Mom and dad are back!"  
Sara ran upstairs to get ready.  
Gil looked at her. "ok... why so soon?"  
Sara shrugged  
"you going out somewhere tonite?" Gil asked  
Sara grinned and nodded.  
Then he remembered Sara telling him.. "oh.. yea.. with Nick"  
"Gil that you?" Shouted up his mom.  
"Yea..."  
"Come here my dear, a word please!" Shouted the womans voice.  
*She's found the kitchen in a mess, opps* Gil thought walking to the kitchen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Sorry about the grammer its very late and I couldn't be bothered anymore, I just wanted it posted!. 


	15. Saturday night fever

Ecklie sat in the cafe where they hung out usually and waited for anyone.  
Conrad walked in and Spotted him "Hey man, what are you doing here? thought you'd be out with a chick?"  
"Nah, I was thinking about what to do about Jan..."  
"What about you?"  
"Jan eh? I'm just chillin, no plans really..."  
"Ahh, you will never guess what I heard.."  
"What?" conrad asked, slightly interested  
"Nick is going out on a date with Sara..." Ecklie looked at Conrad for his expression.  
Conrad's jaw dropped. "You serious? The geek queen and Nick?"  
Ecklie nodded, "The most popular guy in the school and the biggest geek!"#  
"Jeez... has the whole world gone mad?" Conrad snorted  
Ecklie laughed, "Maybe its only cos Nick hasn't had some!"   
Conrad laughed and nodded. "Then again.... how long has it been for you?"  
"Last week man!" Ecklie said, "you have a cheek to ask!"  
Ecklie laughed  
Conrad looked at him. "So what you goin at tonight?"  
Ecklie shrugged, "Just gonna hang about here I guess..."  
Conrad nodded "i see... you alright man? you seem... I dunno... distracted?"  
"It's the whole Sara and Nick thing, kinda freaks me out, I mean what if we go down in popularity cos she goes up... And Jan is going out with Warrick tonight."  
"I understand about Nick and Sara... but what can we do? And what about Jan?"  
"What are you gonna do? cuz if they're going out tonight... they might become an item then there'll be no chance.."  
  
"I dunno man... You'd think with the power popular people have we could crush them..."  
Ecklie finished his Coke, "You have any ideas?"  
"hmm... on which 'couple'?" Conrad thought  
"Either!" Ecklie signaled for another coke and got Conrad one.  
Ecklie sat down, "Can you think of anything?"  
"Thanks... well if you want Jan and Warrick split... you're going to have to do something serious... I mean he'd kill you if you hurt her... but if he or she thought the other was doing something they shouldn't or whatever.. maybe they would break-up or something... as for Sara and Nick... any cracks at Sara will cost you your life... He's bent on being protective.... so hurt Sara someother way... and tell her if she knows what's best she'll leave Nick..."  
Conrad sipped his coke. "But that's just my ramblings...."  
Ecklie thought, "Well, I could sleep with Jan..."  
Conrad raised and eyebrow "and how are you gonna do that?"  
"I don;t know! Next couple, Sara and Nick, how would I split these two up... or could you?"  
"I could try.... hmm... spread a few rumours that He's just using her... like in that movie... what was it?? she's all that?"  
"Would she fall for that?"  
COnrad smiled. "And if that doesn't work... how about some anonynous creepy phone calls?? some threats..."  
"Maybe send her a threat on Nick's life? that if she doesn't leave him then he'll die.. or the other way around... threat on Sara's life... and Nick has to tell her he was just using her...." Conrad grinned, lost in his thoughts and plans  
Ecklie grinned, "So Nick dumps sara and he has to say he was using her!"  
"Man You Are A GENIUS!"  
"Really? wow... guess it's all the tv shows and shit I watch...haha..." Conrad smiled... "this'll be good.... so who's first.... jan and Warrick or Sara and Nick?"  
"You can decide! haha! I can't believe this! I will have Jan!!  
Ecklie's grin faded a little  
"Wait, how do i make the calls?  
"What calls?" Conrad looked up  
"The calls to Nick, Can u do them?"  
"Sure... Or we can get a friend to place them.. as long as they have a voice distorter"  
"Cool, I can't wait..."  
Ecklie grinned.  
"Well... How about we start tonight?" Conrad smiled slyly.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warrick rang the doorbell and waited outside.  
Jan rushed to the door and checked her hair and clothes before opening it. "Hey Warrick"  
Warrick's eyes almost popped out his head, "Jan, hi WOW You look.. Wow!"  
Jan blushed. "Thanks... you don't look that bad yourself"  
He grinned, "Thanks, These are for you.." He gave her a bunch of white roses.  
Jan smiled. "Aww.. you're so sweet."  
Warrick blushed now.  
"I thought you;'d like them."  
"i do..." Jan stepped out of the house and looked at him. "You ready?"  
"Always!"  
He offered his arm to her.  
Jan took his arm and smiled.  
Warrick grinned and walked to a limo infront of her house.  
Jan gasped and hugged him "a limo?"  
Warrick smiled, "Yup, shall we?"  
"We shall"  
He opened the door for her.  
Jan stepped inside and took a seat  
Warrick ran round and got in, "Driver," he nodded, "We'll be there in about 10 mins." He told Jan, "Like the limo?"  
"I love it... how did you manage this?"  
Warrick grinned and tapped his nose, "My little secret..."  
"So where are we going?" Jan asked looking around  
Warrick again tapped his nose.  
"You'll see."  
Jan grinned  
The limo stopped in front of McDonalds and warrick blushed, "The limo, the flowers and the tickets kinda cost me all my money..."  
"tickets??"  
  
"You'll find out!" Warrick opened the window, "what do you want?"  
  
"hmm... number 6 meal please..." Jan smiled  
  
"Can I have a meal number 6, 1 and 3 please..." he asked in the box. "Please drive to the next window.  
He paid the woman and recievced the meals, he passed the meal 3 to the driver and gave Jan the meal 6.  
"so where to next?" jan asked opening the bag slightly.  
"Eat our meal then... somewhere special!"  
Jan's eyes sparkled. She opened her bag and picked at her food. "Mmm.. fries and nuggets... very healthy" She joked  
Warrick laughed and ate his meal.  
Jan finished up her meal and dumped her garbage in a bag.  
He finished it and tapped the wndow, "K Go to the.. other place."  
Jan looked over at Warrick. "You're really going all out tonight..."  
"I want to make a good impression..."  
"You don't have to worry about that..." Jan winked at him  
  
Warrick looked out the window and smiled, "Almost there. Here we go," Warrick went round to Jan's side and helped her out, "The concert hall... and you'll never guess who's playing...."  
"hmm.... Alicia Keys?" Jan asked  
Warrick grinned, "I hope you like her..."  
"are you serious.... she playing?"  
"Yup, didn't you know!? It was all hyped up in school for a week when the box office opened!?"  
"I bought these then.."  
He produced two tickets, front row just off centre.  
"Omigod!!" Jan jumped up on Warrick and hugged him  
Warrrick grinned and hugged her, "come on, we don't even need to wait in the que!"  
"I can't believe she's actually here... i mean I heard the rumours in school, but I thought they were just that, Rumours..... Gues not everything you here in school is a lie..."  
"Yup, Now come on," Warrick pushed Jan through the crowd and led her to their seats.  
Jan took a seat and beamed at Warrick. "Thank-you sooo much!"  
Warrick grinned and the lights went down apart from a single light on the stage infront.  
Jan took Warrick's hand and squeezed it.   
warrick grinned and watched the show.  
Jan leaned over to Warrick and kissed him on the cheek  
Warrick's grin got bigger.  
  
The concert finished Warrick offered his hand to Jan, "Shall we?"  
Jan nodded and took his hand.  
Warrick opened her door and went in sfter her, "next place driver..."  
#MEANWHILE#  
  
Nick knocked on Sara's door.  
Sara smiled, "Hi Nick.."  
"Bye everyone! She shouted and shut the door, "You look nice..."  
Nick grinned at her. "You look amazing..."  
"Thank-you..." Nick walked her to his car.   
Sara blushed  
"You have a car?" Sara was shocked,   
"yea.. I got my license about 4 months ago... and the car was a birthday gift..." Nick smiled  
"Wow!"  
Nick opened her door for her.  
"Thank you..." She got in.  
Nick ran over to his side and climbed in, starting the car.  
He drove to the cafe and got out opening the door for Sara again.  
"Thank you..." Sara grinned  
Nick took Sara's hand in his own and walked inside the cafe.  
Sara heart skipped a beat and kissed Nicks cheek. She smelt his colonge and smiled. He led her to a seat and sat next to her.  
"So anything you want?"  
Sara just had one thought but didn't share it..."Coke? and will you share twisty fries with me?"  
"Sure.." nick smiled and Went to the counter. "Two cokes and one twisty fries please?"  
Sara sat and fixed her top, "maybe i should have wore the higher one," she said to herself.  
Nick came back and heard what she said. "Nah... looks great on you..." He grinned  
Sara blushed, "umm, thanx."  
Sara moved over a little in the booth  
Nick slid in next to her. "here you go.." He handed her the coke and twisty fries  
"yummy.." She took a twisty fry, untwisted it and ate it.  
She did this to a few of them, untwisting then eatting them.  
Nick munched in some fries and sipped on his drink. He looked over at Sara and smiled.  
Sara didn't notice Nick looking over, she was too busy untwisting a fry.  
Sara took a sip of her drink, "I love twisty fries.."  
"I can see... but why get the twisty ones if all you do is un-twist them?"  
"I like to untwist them... plus they taste nicer." sara smiled and squeezed Nick's hand.  
Nick smiled back and untwisted a fry  
Sara laughed, "See!"  
Sara sipped her drink and looked at Nick.  
She felt like she could look at him forever. *I think i am in love..* She suddenly snapped upstraight and looked shocked.  
Nick saw her and looked confusidly at her.  
Sara shook her head, "Nothing! I was thinking about something! So what we gonna do the rest of tonight?"  
"hmm.. well... we can go for a drive, then go to the cinema if you want."  
"Nah, in the cinema we can't talk.. you just sit there and watch the movie."  
Sara kissed Nick's cheek, "Can we go for a walk?"  
"Sure.. we'll circle around the block a few times.. and I'll pick up my car after..." Nick smiled at her.  
Sara grinned and got up.  
She went to the door and stepped outside.  
Sara waited for Nick as she leaned againest the cold wall.  
Nick paid for everything and soon joined Sara outside. "Ready?"  
"Yes!" Sara jumped up away from the wall and took Nicks hand.  
Nick intertwined their fingers and started down the street  
Sara smiled and looked at Nick.  
"You happy? you know.. about the way things turned out between us?" Nick asked, looking up at the stars.  
Sara smiled again, "Of course I am, are you?" Sara asked looking at the stars as he did.  
"Definately... " Nick smiled at her and kissed her.  
SAra smiled and kissed him back. *Should I say it?*  
Nick grinned at her.  
SAra bit her lip and pulled Nick to a bench, "When we go to school, will you still feel the same?"  
Nick frowned at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Yes, I will feel the same...."   
"You sure? I mean Ecklie and Conrad thought it was laughable and we are from very different groups and and...."  
He put a finger over her lips. "I don't care what anyone thinks..as long as I'm with you.."  
Sara smiled and cuddled into Nick.  
"I wonder how Warrick and Jan are getting on?"  
"Probably really well.. they really like each other..."  
Nick put his arm around Her  
"Well, I really like you." Sara kissed Nick's cheek, "Where shall we go?"  
"Hmm... just wonder around?"  
"Sounds good to me!" She flashed a grin at him and walked towards nowhere.  
The limo stopped at the park.  
Jan looked at Warrick.."where are we?"  
Warrick got out and opened Jan's door.  
"At the park, come on, we're going a walk." He held out his hand to her.  
Jan took his hand and stepped out.  
He guided her the the pond.  
Jan leaned on the railing and looked into the water. "It's so beautiful tonight.."  
Warrick grinned, "Not as beautiful as you." He kiised her cheek.  
Jan smiled at him and hugged him  
Warrick smiled and hugged her back, "Did you enjoy it?"  
"Sorry dinner was lame..."  
"That's ok... I loved everything.... except one thing.." Jan smiled  
Warrick's smiled dropped, "What?"  
"yea... when are you gonna kiss me?" Jan winked  
Warrick grinned and leaned in to kiss her.  
Jan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
Warrick pulled away, "So does this mean you loved everything NO exceptions?"  
"none..." jan grinned and kissed him again.  
After a bit Warrick ran back to the limo and got something from the driver, he came back with a white rose, "This is the 12th rose... I gave you 11 red and one white..."  
Jan smiled and took it. "Thank-you"  
"Your welcome... I hate to ruin this... but my dad has to return the limo by 11,"   
"That's ok.. I had a wonderful time tonight anyway..."  
Warrick put his arm around her and they walked back to the limo.  
"You wanna go home or wanna see if anyone is there?"  
"well I think it's too early for me to go home yet..."  
"The cafe on the corner." He told the 'driver'.  
They pulled up at the Cafe, "Thanks da.....ver...."  
He smiled and opened the door for Jan again.  
"Won't be back late dad," he whispered to the man driving.  
"Shall we?" He asked Jan.  
Jan nodded and took his hand.  
They walked in and sat at their usual table.  
Sara laughed and walked into the cafe again holding Nick's hand still.  
Nick spotted Warrick "Hey Warrick! Jan.."  
"Jan, how was it?"  
"Hey man, yo Sara," Warrick greeted them.  
Jan sat next to Sara. "It was so romantic..."  
Sara grinned, "Awww!"  
"Well fisrt we went to McDonald's" Jan giggled, "But then we went to a concert and then we went to the park..."  
"Aww! Wait the Alicia Keys concert?" Sara's mouth fell open.  
Jan nodded. "Front row, just off center..."  
Sara screamed, "Ohh-my-god!"  
"I know!!"  
Warrick grinned, "I'm just the best boyfriend in the world!"  
"I'm hearing that" Sara suddenly looked at Nick, "Apart from Nick of course!" She smiled at Nick.  
Nick grinned  
Sara kissed Nick's cheek.  
Jan looked at Sara "so what did you guys do?"  
"We came in here for twisty fries then went a walk."  
"No limo then?" Warrick smirked to Nick.  
"THERE WAS A LIMO!?"   
Jan nodded.  
SAra's mouth again fell open.  
She looked at Nick and Warrick.  
"How did you manage that?" nick looked surprised  
Warrick looked at him and whispered, "My uncle runs the limo service!"  
"ahhh... i see... you gotta hook me up man" Nick whispered back  
Warrick nodded and laughed.  
Nick nodded and looked at all of them. "So what are y'all doing now?"  
"Uhh MAN!" Warrick loooked at the door.  
  
Ecklie walked in with Conrad.  
"Hey... look who's here..." conrad said to Ecklie  
Ecklie laughed, "Mismatch couple and Jan and Warrick, evening!"  
  
Sara cuddled into Nick more.  
Nick put his arm around her and glared at ecklie  
Ecklie looked at Conrad and then at Jan.  
Warrick put his arm around Jan, "You want a drink?"  
"Uh.. yea... thanks"  
Warrick got up, "Anyone else?"  
Nick looked at Sara. "you want anything?"   
Sara held on to Nick's arm, "Yeah a coke please..."  
"Ecklie leaned over to Conrad, "Water for the dog?"  
Nick jumped out of the booth and grabbed Ecklie's collar. "You wanna take this outside??"  
Sara got up and put her hand on Nick's shoulder, "Leave him Nick, he's not worth it..."  
"no...I'm not gonna stand by and let him talk to you like that..." Nick looked at Sara  
"Listen to her 'Nicky poo', plus I'd kick your ass then hers..." Ecklie shrugged out of Nick's grip.  
"No, leave him..."  
Nick growled at him but complied with Sara  
Warrick ran over to them, "Whats going on?"  
Ecklie smiled, "Told you Nick was chicken," he said to Conrad.  
Sara turned round to Ecklie, "Just because your not as popular, nice, charming and goodlooking as Nick  
Conrad snorted.  
"Doesn't mean you have the right to put people down to make yourself 'feel' like you can match up to him!"  
"Cause the truth is 'little man' you won't!" Sara turned and sat down at the table.  
Warrick grinned, "Here here Sara!"  
Nick grinned, took a seat next to her and kissed her cheek.  
Ecklie shook his head, "You'll be sorry about that bitch!"  
Sara kissed Nick and glared at Ecklie.  
Nick glared at Ecklie. "Don't threaten her... or you'll be the one that's sorry..."  
Ecklie grinned at Conrad, "Sure I will Nicky, just one thing," he walked over to Nick and handed him a dog collor, "You might need this for her...." Ecklie laughed and sat at atalbe across the cafe.  
SAra looked away and held Nick's arm stopping from doing anything to Ecklie.  
Nick jumped and tried to pull his arm away from Sara  
  
Catherine walked into the cafe with Gil and saw Nick jump up.  
  
"Nick no... don't." Sara grabbed his arm again.  
Nick sighed at her  
Catherine turned and saw Ecklie and Conrad. She saw the collor and saw Nick's face, "What's going on?"  
Sara pulled Nick to the booth, "Hey Cath, Gil, nothings going on."  
Warrick got up, "Those guys have gone too far man!"  
Gil looked at Sara and then to the collar. "you sure you're ok?"  
Sara nodded, "They were just being jerks...." She held onto Nick's arm.  
"Warrick sit down... they aren't worth it..."  
Catherine sat down, "What happened?"  
Nick was ready to pounce on Ecklie as soon as he had the chance  
Jan looked at Catherine. "Ecklie was being an ass as usual and called Sara a dog again, and then brought this over. " she indicated the collar  
Catherine grabbed Gil's arm, "You sit down too!"  
"Just ignore them Sara, did they say anything to you Jan?"  
Gil went into kill mode... "I will kill them...." but then looked at Cath and sat  
Jan shook her head...  
"hmm? Sorry they usually do things in twos.... no offense!"  
Catherine ordered two drinks, "Sara you ok?"  
Sara cuddled into Nicks arm.  
She just nodded and forced a smile.  
Nick held her close  
Sara knew they were jerks and didn't know why it was affecting her so much. *Is that what everyone thinks?* she thought.  
Warrick got up.  
He headed for Ecklie and conrad.  
"Relaxe, I'm going to the washroom," he told the rest.  
Catherine looked at Gil, "You ok hun?"  
"yea.. I'll be fine... once those two are either dead or in jail... I hate them"  
"Gil, you don't mean that... right?" Catherine looked at him.  
Warrick walked past and couldn't help kick Conrad's chair leg and since he was swinging on the back two leg he went flying to the ground.  
Catherine nearly spat out her drink laughing.  
Sara turned round and smiled, she started to giggle into Nick's jumper trying not to let Ecklie see.  
Conrad climbed back up on his chair and glared over at warrick  
Warrick walked to the booth and hit Nick's hand, "Am I good or what!?"  
Sara grinned at Warrick.  
Catherine tried not to smile but couldn't help it.  
"Warrick Brown that wasn't nice!"  
"Funny though!"  
Ecklie walked outside almost dragging conrad with him, "Come on man, We start this thing tonight!"  
Conrad nodded and follwed him  
Sara looked at the clock, "Hun, drive me home? I'm kinda sleepy..."  
Nick nodded and got up. "see-y'all later!"  
Sara waved bye.  
"bye you two..."Catherine waved and so did Warrick, "Later man!"  
Jan waved to Sara. "c-ya"  
"See-you at home!" Gill called  
Sara held onto Nick as they went out, "c ya there Gil..."  
Nick held her and walked to the car.  
Ecklie and conrad where hiding by the seats across the way and nugded Conrad  
  
Sara got in and waited for nick to get in the other side.  
Nick opened the door and climbed in.  
sara smiled at him, "Thank you."  
"for what?"  
"For defending me.... Noone apart from Gil's done that before." She kissed his cheek.  
Nick smiled at her. "Hey... I care about you..."  
Sara blushed.  
"I'm glad that on Mondays you or Warrick are in the classes Ecklie and Conrad in of mine." She sighed and faced the window.  
"Hey.. myself or Warrick will always be there to protect you... ok? so you don't have to worry about it... and Jan will be there a lot too" Nick turned on the ignition and started to drive  
Sara continued to stare out the window watching the moonlight on the road.  
Nick reached her house. "we're here.."  
Sara snapped out her daydream, "Already?"  
Nick nodded  
Sara undone her seatbuckle, "Will I see you tomorrow? Or Do I have to wait until monday?"  
"Tomorrow probably..." Nick smiled at her. He leaned across the seat and kissed her.  
Sara kissed him back.  
Sara finally pulled away, "Call me?"  
"yup!"He smiled at her "good night"  
"Night" She flashed a smile and walked to her house.  
Nick smiled at her and drove home. He didn't feel like going back out anymore.  
MEANWHILE  
  
Ecklie looked at Conrad, "So.. call nick!"  
"Ok ok...' Conrad went to the payphone and pulled a hankey over the reciever. He called Nick's.  
"Hello?"  
Ecklie gave him a voice changer.  
"Stay away from sara..."  
"Who is this?" Nick asked  
Ecklie grinned.  
"Tell her you used her...."  
"Man, who the hell is this.... stop foolin around.... Ecklie this you?"  
Ecklie ran past the cafe door making sure Gil and Warrick saw him, an aliby.  
"This isn't ecklie... we'll hurt Sara if you don't leave her..."  
Nick gasped. "Man, this isn't funny... knock it off... "  
"We'll kill her... would you like to see her little face all messed up??"  
"Don't hurt Sara.... please..."  
"Then do as I say and tell her that you were just using her... that she means nothing to you..."  
"I can't... I care for her too much"  
"Fine then... she dies...."  
"NO! wait... ok.. ok I will..." Nick finally gave in  
"Good... but tell no one of this..." then conrad hung up  
Ecklie jogged back, "So?"  
Nick stared at the phone and slumped on the couch  
"It's done" Conrad smiled  
Ecklie grinned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	16. Sunday downfall

A/N I don't know if the University thing can happen, but lets just say it does! ;-)  
Nick woke up and look at the clock. It was 10:30am. He groaned and sat up, ruffling his hair. He hadn't gotten a good sleep last night. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning..." He said to everyone.  
"Morning Nick," Said his sister smiling followed by his brother doing the same.  
"Nicholas hun, did you not have a good sleep?" His mother asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
Nick shook his head. "Not the best... " He walked to the fridge and opened it, searching for food.  
"Aww poor Nicky!" His sister mocked. The others giggled.  
His Brother stood up putting his plate in the sink, "Dreaming about Sara?" He asked grinning.  
Mrs. Stokes frowned knowing what her husband was going to tell the kids once he was home, *He'll be crushed* she thought.  
Nick glared at his brother.... "Not exactly..."  
"Ahh, first fight! I remember those!" Said his eldest sister grinning in memory.  
"We didn't have a fight..." Nick sighed. He took the juice and poured himself a glass, then sat at the table.  
"Ohh!"  
The door opened and shut, as Mr. Stokes walked inside. "I'm home!" He called down the hallway.  
"Hi hunny." Nancy called to her husband. "Hey dad," came several other shouts  
"Hey Darlin' " John walked in the kitchen.  
Nancy smiled and looked at their children.  
"Are you going to tell them now?" She whispered to John.  
He nodded. "Yea... it'll be best to get it over with now..."  
She nodded back.  
John looked at all of them. "Kids... I've got some news.... "  
Nick looked up at his dad, curiously. "What kind of news?"  
John swallowed hard. "Well, it's about my job..." He started.  
Nancy placed her hand on his shoulder for support.  
"Did you get fired?" Asked Kerry, Nick's oldest sister.  
John looked at her then to the floor. "Not exactly, hun... actually... I've been transferred."  
Nick stopped what he was eating and just stared at his father. "We're moving?"  
John nodded his head. "I know it's going to be hard on all of you... but there isn't much we can do..."  
"Dad, we can't go, we have friends here...." Said Tina almost crying.  
"Kids, we have discussed it and it is for the best." Nancy told the children.  
Nick looked down and nodded, mentally deciding that this would make breaking up with Sara easier. He stood up and went upstairs to his room.  
"Nick?" His brother called after him.  
He stood up and walked after him, "Hey Nick..."  
Nick opened his door and looked at him. "What?"  
"Are you ok? I mean Sara and you just got together..."  
"I'm fine" He shrugged him off. " Besides... It's not like it was gonna work anyways..."  
He let Nick go knowing fine well how Nick felt about Sara. He really like, he was on cloud nine last night when he came back from their date. Tom shook his head and turned back down the stairs.  
  
-~**~-  
  
Sara pushed off her covers jumping up feeling like a million dollars.  
Nick plopped down on his bed and decided he had to call Sara and tell her it was over.  
Sara heard the phone rang and answered it, "Hello?" She said in the happiest way possible for a Sunday morning.  
"Uh... hey Sara.... " Nick said, distantly  
"Nick Hi! Are you ok? You sound down..." She said softly.  
"Yea... well that's kind of an understatement...." Nick said more to himself than her. "Are you sitting down? Cuz there's something important that I need to tell you. "Whats wrong Nick?" Her tone was now serious and she was getting worried.  
Nick took a deep breath. "It over between us..."  
Nick paused. "Sara?"  
"Wh.. why?" Sara said trying not to cry, she could feel the tears sting her eyes, she wiped her eyes as the tears escaped down her face.  
Nick swallowed hard, knowing how much he was hurting Sara. "Sara I'm sorry.... but... there's nothing I can do...."  
"What do you mean nothing you can do? Don't you like me anymore?" She asked her voice shaking.  
Nick paused for a bit. At least now wasn't forced to tell her the lie that he was using her, that he could tell her the truth that he was moving. "Sara.... of course I still like you.... but.... My dad got a transfer from his work and we have to move...."  
Sara started to cry, "Sorry," she sniffed, "When are you going?"  
"Soon... I think we have to start packing this week... " Nick sighed. He flopped back on his bed and threw his arm over his eyes.  
Sara stared at the floor, "Ohh... Will I see you again?"  
"I dunno.... I forgot to ask Dad where we're moving.... so.... If it's far.... I guess I won't see you again...." Nick sniffed, he really liked Sara and hated to have ended their relationship right after they had gotten together.  
"Can I see you today? Will you be at school?" She asked trying hard not to cry more, she didn't want Nick to hear her cry.  
"I think it'd be best if we didn't get any closer... so I'd rather not see you today.... sorry..." Nick blinked back a tear. "I still don't know if I'll be in school Monday or not..."  
Sara broke down, she just wanted to say good bye. The tears streamed down her face.  
Nick heard her crying and cringed. "Sara... I'm sorry..."  
"It's not your fault Nick, I just wanted to say good-bye." she sobbed again and sniffed.  
"I know.... I just think it'd be easier over the phone... " Nick shrugged, staring up at the ceiling  
Sara went silent, "Ohh..."  
"Look... i should go now...." Nick whispered sadly.  
Sara felt her heart break in two, "Ok, I guess this is good... goodbye..." Her eyes burst into water falls down her face again.  
"Bye...."Nick said quietly and hung up. He threw the phone on the floor and buried his face in his pillow.  
Sara placed the phone down and sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, "I love you Nick," she whispered to the empty room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Jan decided to go over to Warrick's place and surprise him. She walked up to his front door and knocked.  
Warrick opened the door still in his shorts from sleeping.  
"Jan!" He smiled.  
"Hey!" Jan smiled and looked down. "Nice shorts..." she joked.  
Warricks face went red, "Yeah, I was thinking of getting pink ones too!" He smiled, "Come in!"  
Jan giggled and stepped inside.  
"My mom is away getting food... I'm guessing my dads gone too." He said closing the door. Not realising he had no t-shirt on, he'd just got up.  
"So you sleep like that all the time?" She asked smiling.  
Warrick looked at her and realised he was topless, "Unless its cold..."  
"I'm just gonna grab a top!" He said running up to his room.  
She giggled and followed behind him, up to his room.  
He shoved on a shirt, and hugged her, "So what do I own this lovely surprise too?"  
"I just thought I'd drop by.... that's all" She smiled.  
"Not that I'm complaining." He said kissing her.  
Warrick's heart soared *Go me* he thought. Just then the door went, "Man!" He said running down the hallway to the door.  
"Package for Warrick Brown.." Said the man.   
"Thats me!" he said signing and he closed the door, "I got a special delievery letter!"  
Jan came up behind him. "What is it?" "Dunno yet.." He said ripping it open,   
"From the University in Vegas I applied for... Dear Mr Brown... yak yak, Ohh My god!" He shouted standing up.  
"what?!" Shouted Jan.  
"I...I got in!!! I GOT IN!" He said to Jan then the ceilling.  
"Congratulations!"  
He hugged her and lifted her in the air almost spinning her around.  
She grinned at him and laughed.  
"UNLV HERE I COME!!!" He said not hearing his parents come in. He kissed Jan a full blown knock your socks and shoes off kiss. Jan blushed and kissed him back  
"Ahem!" Mrs. Brown cleared her throat, letting them know she was there.  
"Mom! Dad! I Got in to UNLV!!" He shouted.  
"Really?! Congratulations!" She came over and hugged Warrick.  
"Son, thats great...." His dad said hugging him.  
"So... did it say anything else?" asked his mother curiously.  
"Just that I've been accept on a scholairship for... ohh man..." Warricks face dropped.  
"Whats wrong son.. thats great..." His father said with a big grin, "Celebrations tonight I think!"  
"No its not that dad, They are accepting me THIS year as in next term... I'm gonna have to go a year earlier than planned, to Vegas.." He looked to Jan.  
"So?" Asked his dad still pleased about Warrick getting accepted.  
"That's ok honey.... You'll be a year ahead..." His mom smiled.  
Jan looked a Warrick and half-smiled.  
"But mom..." He turned to Jan.  
"Oh..... i see...." His mom frowned a little.  
"I still don't see the problem?" His dad said still confussed, "You're the first Brown into University!"  
His mom rolled her eyes. "C'mon... I'll explain it to you" She took his hand and led him away, giving Warrick and Jan some time alone.   
ME: He followed still in a state of confussion.  
  
"Jan..." Warrick started.  
"Hey... you got into University early... that's great..." She forced a smile.  
"But, us..."  
"Hey... you can still call right?" she said softly.  
He smiled, "Everyday..." He hugged her.  
She hugged back.  
"So.... I guess you'll be going soon?"  
"Yeah... I start next term..." He looked down at her, "I could say to them I'll start next year... Then I could stay here, and you could apply!" He said searching her face for an answer.  
"No... I would want you to miss out because of me..."  
"But, I won't! It'll be next year! One year isn't that long..." He said.  
"Warrick.... c'mon.... You and your parents are all so happy... if you never went, they'd blame it on me... besides, I really think you should go... " Jan half-smiled.  
He kissed her, "I'll come back...All the time... every holiday..."  
She smiled at him and gave him a hug. Then the phone rang.  
He broke from their hug still holding her hand. "hello?"  
"Hi, Warrick? Its Catherine...."  
10 Minutes earlier  
------------------  
  
Catherine sat at the breakfast table watching Grissom walk up to the back door. She couldn't help but smiled at the way he done it. He took in everything around him, not letting anything go unnoticed. from the smallest bug to the biggest plant. Grissom finally came inside and smiled at her.  
"Hi.." She said smiling.  
Just then Catherines mom, Helen Willows, walked in, "Hello Gil, lovely day isn't it? Catherine theres mail for you, speical delievery, looks important."  
Gil eyed her. He wondered what Catherine would be getting that would have been by special delivery.  
Catherine smiled, "Ok Mom," she picked it up from the table and brought it into the kitchen, "Its think.. is that good?"  
"I dunno... maybe?"  
Catherine smiled ripping it open like a child on Christmas day. She bit her lip and cleared her throat, "Dear Miss Willows, la-de-da-la-de-da some mo....." She stopped dead.  
"What hun?" Asked her mom, "Bad news? Good news?"  
"What is it?"  
"I.. I've been accepted to UNLV!" She screamed.  
"Congratulations!" Gil gave her a hug.  
She grinned hugging Gil, "OMG! Can you believe it!?"  
Helen ran over hugging her daughter, "I'm so proud!"  
"I'm proud of you too..." Gil smiled.  
"They want me to go and take the last of my high school classes there..." She looked at Gil.  
"I'll leave you two alone.." Her mom said walking out.  
Gil's face dropped. "What? How soon?"  
"After this term..." A tear fell down her cheek  
"I'll just have to tell them that won't do!"  
"I'll tell them to hold my place until I finish High school!"  
"Don't do that..."  
"I'm not leaving you here! I'll wait until you get accepted somewhere! Until I know you're going to be ok... I want to be with you at the prom, at Graduation..." Catherine started to cry a little.  
"Cath..." Gil looked at her and wiped away a tear. "It'll be ok..." He pulled her into a hug  
"I'll visit! And come back for you're graduation... never loss contact." She said taking in the hug. She laughed a little, "At least I get a new wardrobe!"  
"Haha...." Gil smiled at her. "I'm gonna miss you..."  
"You'll come to Vegas, promise me you will.. Swear on everything, you'll come, you won't leave me alone there."  
"I promise... I'll come to Vegas... Someday... and we'll meet up and spend time together..."  
"Warrick.. he applied to UNLV..."  
She walked to the phone and rang Warrick.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Warrick? Its Catherine...."  
"Catherine, hey.. whats up?"  
"You get a speical package?"  
"Ohh no... not only am I stuck in Vegas, but I have you to join me!?" He said smiling.  
Catherine let out a small squeal, "Get everyone together tonight at the restaurant round the corner, your parents Jan, Greg, Nick, I'll get everyone else! CELEBRATE... and Warrick..."  
"Yeah?"  
"It'll be ok, it's ok, Jan will still be with you..."  
Warrick smiled and looked at Jan, "I know... K cya then..." He hung up.  
  
He walked over to Jan, "Come to dinner tonight... everyone will be there..." He kissed her again, "Please?"  
Jan nodded. "ok.."  
"My sons going to Uni, My sons going to uni!" His dad sang walking back in, "Sorry!" He went to walk out.  
"Dad, its fine. Catherine Willows got in too, dinner tonight at the restuarant in town..."  
His dad nodded and walked to get a frame from the acceptance letter. 


	17. Friends Forever?

A/N: Hi, here's your next chappy! I had to get Catherine and Warrick going to UNLV cause according to the CBS site that's where they went....  
Thanx for the reviews.....  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday evening  
------------------------------  
Catherine patted her red dress down smiling as she waited for everyone outside.  
Nick spotted Catherine and walked up to her. "Hey"  
Catherine Smiled, "Nicky," He hugged him.  
He hugged her back  
"Hello Nicholas.." Said her mom behind Catherine.  
"Hi Mrs. Willows" Nick waved to her  
"There's the man of the moment!" Helen said hugging Warrick.  
"Hi Mrs Willows... Thanks. Catherine.. Nick man!" He hugged Nick causing confussion on Catherine's face.  
The parents greeted each other and went inside leaving them kids to wait for gil and Sara, if she was coming. and Jan and Greg.  
"Why the Nick 'Man' and big hug?" Asked Catherine.  
"You wanna tell her Nick?" Warrick asked Nick.  
Nick looked up at her and sighed. "I'm moving..."  
"MOVING!? Where? When? What about you and Sara?" Catherine said hugging Nick.  
Nick nodded. "Yea... It's gonna be within the next few weeks... I think we're going back to Texas..." Nick gave a heavy sigh. "So... I broke things off with Sara earlier today..."  
"Ohh no... Nicky!" Catherine hugged him again.  
"I guess we're all lossing someone..." Warrick said half smiling watching Jan and Greg walk towards them.  
Jan waved to the crowd. "Hey guys..." She walked over to Warrick and gave him a hug.  
Warrick hugged her and kised her softly.  
Catherine smiled, "Hi Greg, Jan.... GIL!" She screamed running to Gil who had Sara trailing behind him. She jumped into his arms for a hug and a kiss.  
Gil kissed her and smiled.  
Nick saw Sara and frowned, he turned and walked inside.  
Sara looked at the two couples and saw Nick walk inside.  
  
Warrick frowned, "Nick..." He went after him, "Yo Nick."  
Nick turned to face him... "I dunno if I really want to stay...."  
"Man, have one last night with her, say good bye, thats why we're all here... to say goodbye." Warrick told Nick who looked like he was about to break.  
"I already said goodbye.... I told her I didn't want to see her again...." Nick felt like he was about to cry, but knew he couldn't.   
"Yeah Nick, on the phone... that's no way to say bye. I know how you feel about her, whats going on?" Warrick looked him straight in the eye with a serious face. "This could be our last time all together Nick, this could the last time you see Sara, you want to remember her sad?"  
"I'll remember her being sad anyways...." Nick frowned  
"What!? When she's with you she's happy Nick..."  
"Not tonight...." Nick pulled Warrick into one of the seats. "I really like Sara... but I dunno how I'm supposed to have fun tonight knowing how much this upset Sara and the fact I may never see any of you anymore."  
"Nick we all will meet up, keep in contact... Sara's strong, just give her one night Nick, you know she's worth it..."  
Nick looked at the table and back up to Warrick. "OK... ok..."  
Warrick smiled, "I'm good!" he walked out to bring in the rest.  
Jan walked up to Warrick. "How is he?"  
Warrick sighed, "Heartbroken.... I think we all a little tonight." He said kissing her forehead, "Come on, food, me, hungry." He smiled patting his belly.  
"Haha..." Jan took his hand and walked inside with him.  
  
Catherine led Grissom to the door, and turned to Sara, "Come on then Sara... smile and have fun... for me?" She pouted and looked at with puppy eyes.  
Sara smiled at her, "I'm coming..."  
  
Gil followed behind them and took his seat between Catherine and Sara.  
Sara walked in and sat down. She'd done her hair and even wore a touch of make up for tonight, she wanted to look good for Nick.  
Nick saw how Sara look and couldn't help but smile at her.  
Sara smiled back blushing slightly, she felt butterflies in her stomache.  
Jan stood up. "So what does everyone want to drink?"  
Warrick grinned, "Jan, my parents will get it for us..."   
Catherine held Gil's hand, "This restaurant is my fav... we had our first date in here..." She said kissing his cheek.  
Gil smiled remembering. "You looked so beautiful.... and you still do... but I remember thinking that it had to have been just a dream... that you were too good to be true."  
Jan sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder, listening to Cath and Gil talk about their first date.  
Sara grinned at the two remembering when Gil came home that night.  
"I remember you coming in after it... you went all happy for like four days after it..."  
Warrick laughed. Catherine smiled, "Aww you romantic, love sick, little boy you!" She kissed his cheek.  
Gil slightly blushed and smiled at Catherine.  
Greg spoke up, "I remember Jan after her first date with Warrick... which was last night... ohhh but still... she was all grins and hugs and stuff," He shivered, "Scaaarrrrrrrrrreeeey!"  
Jan playfully smacked Greg.  
"What! It's true! I mean she put a new meaning to the phrase 'love up'."  
Sara sniggered, trying not to laugh, "Well she took a good few hours planning what to wear at mine."  
Jan smiled. "Hey... a girl has to look her best... especially for a hot guy."  
Warrick blushed, "Well you looked amazing..."  
It was Jan's turn to blush. "Thank you... same to you."  
He leaned over to kiss her and looked at Grissom, "So what was Sara like after her date with Nick then?"  
Sara looked at Grisom and went red.  
"Oh.. gee... well.... lets see.... you could say she was on Cloud 9... hah... she was so happy and excited...." Gil smiled at Sara.  
Sara blushed red, she could feel her ears go red, "Well, I was happy...." she said embarrassed.  
Nick smiled over at Sara, but felt bad that he ended it today.  
Sara bit her lip, "I'm just going to the washroom, excuse me," she got up and went towards the toliets.  
"Be right back" Nick got up and went after her.  
Sara quickly stepped outside the front entrance, and leaned againest the wall.  
Nick followed Sara and stood next to her. "you ok?"  
Sara turned to face him, "Yup..."  
He looked great tonight, she smiled at him.  
"Sara.... if you're ok.. then why did you rush outside like that?"  
"I needed air... Gil is SO embarrassing sometimes!" She said giggling a little and half smiled up at him.  
Nick laughed a little. "Hey... we're all getting a little embarrassed in there..."  
"No stories about you I believe," she smiled.  
"Well... see that the good thing about not hanging out with my siblings..." NIck smiled.  
She laughed, bitting her lip again, looking down to the ground.  
"Listen... about earlier...." Nick began  
"You're not moving and it was a big joke?" She said hopfully.  
"No... still moving..." Nick sighed. "But i wanted to apologize for telling you over the phone..."  
"You thought it would be best... I.. I... understand,"  
"No... Actually... I think it's best this way... I was upset earlier.... and I didn't want you seeing me like that."  
Sara looked up into his eyes.  
"Sara.... I really like you.... and I hate having to leave.... "  
A tear trickled down her face.  
"Don't cry..." Nick wiped away the tear with his thumb.  
"Sorry..." she said  
"No worries...." Nick shook his head. He wished nothing more than to kiss he at least one last time, but he didn't know if it would make things harder.  
Sara watched Nick and leaned towards him, *Not the smartest thing in the world to do*  
Nick looked at her and smiled. He leaned towards her and gave her a quick simple kiss on the lips.  
Sara smiled, "Nick..."  
"What?" Nick asked innocently.  
She kissed him again, properly. "Nothing" She said after she pulled away.  
"I enjoyed that...." Nick smiled as he pulled her back to him and kissed her again. "I'm gonna miss you so much"  
Sara wiped her eyes, "I'm gonna miss you more..." she smiled.  
  
Jan spied out of the window and saw them kiss. she turned back to the group. "Aww... that was so sweet..."  
The rest all leaned over, they all smiled as the waiter came over with their food.  
"Yay! Food!" She looked at Warrick and laughed at his face when he saw the food coming their way. "You must be starved..."  
"I am...." He rubbed his belly.  
  
Nick looked through the window and back at Sara, "Looks like the foods ready... wanna go back in now?"  
Sara pouted, "Not really, but we should..."  
"Ok" Nick instinctativly took Sara's hand and walked inside.  
She entwined their fingers and smelt the food as her stomach rumbled.  
Jan looked at Sara and smiled.   
Sara sat down beside Nick and started on her food.  
Nick picked at his food but found himself looking at Sara more.  
  
After dinner was taken the waiter handed out with the desert menus.  
"Mmm.... Hey Sara... ya wanna share the double fudge sundae?" Nick asked.  
Sara giggled remembering the mall, "Yeah sure."  
Catherine smiled at the two, "Gilllllll, I think we should share a death by chocolate cake!"  
Nick grinned at her and ordered it.  
Gil nodded. "Alright.... hmmm DEATH by chocolate.... interesting theory.... wonder if it could actually happen?"  
"Hunny, you think about the weirdest things...." Catherine said, "What about you guys?" Asking Jan, Warrick and Greg.  
"Hmmm..... I dunno... I'll probably get the chocolate explosion cheesecake... what about you Warrick?" Jan said looking at the menu.  
Warrick shook his head, "Nothing for me, I'm full."  
Greg smiled, "Chocolate ice cream!"  
"Haha...." Jan ordered for her and Greg.  
"So what are you all doing after this?" Gil asked Sara and the rest.  
"Home work..." Greg said unhappliy.  
"I have no idea." Warrick shrugged.  
Sara looked at Nick.  
"Wanna go for a walk and talk or whatever?" Nick asked her.  
"Sure!"  
"What we doing Gil?" Catherine asked.  
"Well... how about we go back to my place and spend some quiet alone time together??" Gil smirked at her  
Catherine grinned, "Sounds good to me!"  
Sara raised her eye brow at the two and cough.  
Jan giggled at them and looked at Warrick. The waiter brought over the deserts and they all started to eat them. The bill was payed by the parents and they all stood out side.  
  
Sara gave something to Catherine's mom, "Right everyone together," She said.  
Sara stood beside Nick and wrapped her arms around him. Catherine stood beside Gil grinning ready for the photo. Nick placed his arm over her shoulder and got ready for the picture. Jan leaned against Warrick and pulled Greg next to her. "I feel like a rose between two thorns."  
"On Three I wanna hear friends forever... One, Two, THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." She snapped and the groups shouted friends forever.  
Nick gave Sara a hug a and kiss on the cheek. Catherine's mom snaped a photo of the couples all kissing and hugging.  
Warrick smiled at everyone, "I guess we'll see you around..."  
Sara smiled, "At the airport..."  
Catherine looked at Gil, "Come on..."  
Gil took Cath's hand and waved bye to everyone.  
Jan caught up with Warrick, "You wanna do something for a little while?"  
"Sure..." He grinned.  
"C'mon..." Nick wrapped an arm around Sara's waist and walked outside.  
Sara smiled and let Nick lead her away.  
"Greg... I'm gonna go do something with Warrick for a while, ok? Tell mom and dad I'll be home later." Jan told Greg.  
Greg winked, "Ok, go DO something then, I'll tell them..." Greg waved to everyone and walked off home.  
Jan laughed at Greg and shook at her head.  
Warrick led Jan away down towards the park where they went on their first date last night. "Ahh... first date..." Jan smiled up at him.  
"Yup," He kissed her forehead.  
  
Sara pulled Nick towards her kissing him and laughing.  
"Ugh.... can you hide me in your closet? So i can stay here with you? think anyone would notice?"  
"I don't think you'd fit... We could try!" She said smiling.  
Nick laughed. "Or how about I bring you with me?"  
"That could work!" She grinned kissing him again.  
Nick held her close and sighed into her hair. "If only.."  
Sara sighed, "I'll miss you so much." she felt a tear roll down the side of her face  
Nick turned her to face him. "Don't cry... lets just enjoy whats left of tonight..."  
She smiled holding his hand, "What we gonna do?"  
"Walk and then rent a movie... I don't really care as long as I'm with you..."  
"I'm not fussed!" She said smiling.  
"Neither am I..." Nick wrapped his arms tighter around her and just cuddled her.  
"We could run away together!" She smiled.  
"I wish.... " Nick smiled.  
"We could go get a movie..." Sara said saddly. *I want to tell him but I can't... I just can't...* She thought and frowned.  
"Whats the matter? Why the long face?" Nick tilted her head to face his.  
"Just going to miss you..." Sara forced a smile, *And I'm in love with you* she thought.  
"I'm gonna miss you too... and I mean... if we were older and out of school... I probably would run away with you.... hide out where no one could find us..." Nick laughed.  
"We could all go to Vegas.." she smiled at him, "Promise me we'll meet up again Nick... promise me..." She looked him in the eye. His big brown eyes stared back at her, she couldn't help but smile at them.  
"I promise... someday... we'll all meet up again.... " Nick smiled at her and kissed the top of her head  
"Come on lets go get a movie..." She said smiling.  
Nick nodded and held onto her hand.  
  
Warrick put his arm around Jan while they sat infront of the pond in the park.  
"This is for you..." He handed her a small box, bigger than a ring box but flatter than one also.  
"What's this?" She took the box and looked it over  
She opened the box and a diamond set heart on a white gold chain glittered in the little light that was around the pond, "To remember me by," Warrick said kissing the side of her head as she looked at it.  
"I didn't need this.... I would never forget you..." Jan smiled at him.  
"Just you know... incase!" He laughed, kissing her.  
Jan giggled and rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
"You wanna go inside, it's getting cold." He asked looking down at her. *She's so beautiful* He thought smiling.  
"Sure" Jan nodded staring into his eyes, smiling.  
He led her down the road to his place. It was dark Warrick frowned, "Where is everyone?" He thought outloud. He picked up a note, "Dear smartass," He laughed to himself, "Gone out for drinks with the Sidle-Grissoms, Helen Willows and the Sanders, back soon, Dad." He turned to Jan, "Looks like the parents are all out for the night too!"  
"It appears that way... so... we have the house to ourselves?" Jan winked  
"Why Jan Sanders! Your granma would wash your mouth out with soap if she heard you talk like that!" Warrick said but couldn't help but smile.  
Jan giggled. "What? I only made an observation..." Jan acted innocent.  
"Sure... I REAAALLLY believe you..." He said pulling her into a hug, "I don't believe you."  
Jan smiled slyly. "Is that a fact?" She leaned up and kissed him.  
"Mmmhmmmm," He said kissing her back.  
Jan sat on the couch and pulled her feet beneath her, leaning back, looking at Warrick. she patted the empty seat next to her. Warrick followed like a new puppy dog.  
Jan smiled at him and kissed him again. "I'll miss you..."  
"Not as much as I'll mis you..." He said smiling.  
"No... I'll definately miss you more.... besides, what am I gonna do here without you?"  
Warrick frowned, "Find someone else..." He looked to the floor.  
"I dunno... like who?" Jan lookedat him. "I still wanna be with you..."  
"And I wanna stay with you, I wish you were leaving for university so you could come with me."  
"I know...." Jan whispered sadly.  
He hugged her and kissed the side of her face. Jan leaned against him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Gil held Cath's hand and walked inside the house. It appeared that everyone had gone out.  
"Where is everyone?" She asked turning on the lights.  
He saw that a message was on the answering machine and clicked play. "Lets find out..." His dads voice came on and simply said they we're out with the other adults.  
"Well then..." She said grinning wrapping her arms around Gil's neck.  
Gil grinned at her and kissed her gently.   
"Well then... what do we do now?" She asked smiling.  
"What do you wanna do?" He questioned back, kissing her neck and grinning to himself.  
"Well, I wanna grow up, get married, have a few kids with the man I love... you?" She smiled.  
Gil looked taken aback. "Well... uh.... I'd like to do the same.... but for now.... " Gil sat down on the couch and pulled her to him, balancing her on his lap.  
"Not forgetting that dancer job I'll have in Vegas of course...." She said leaning down to kiss him.  
"Excuse me??" Gil asked, a little shocked.  
"I'm kidding!" She laughed.  
"You better be.... The only person you should be taking your clothes off for is me..." Gil smiled  
"Gil Grissom I never!" She kissed him again, "Since no-one's home..."  
Gil was grinning ear to ear and chuckled.  
Catherine pouted and looked at his blue eyes with her best puppy dog eyes.  
"C'mere..." Gil held her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. 


	18. And then there were four

-------  
A/N: In the last Chapter on the note to Warrick from his dad I forgot Nick's mom and dad, they went for a drink too!! Sorry if the story is way out there right now (U'll see what I mean...) , we have to do this to get it to a certain point so PLEASE bare with us!! THANK YOU!!!   
This is two chapters rolled into one so its long! ohh and passed the tissues around please.  
  
--------  
-------  
  
Gil woke up and squinted around the room. Catherine groaned and rolled over hiding from the cool air outside the warm covers. Gil heard the radio alarm go off. He was about to shut it off when he heard the announcement that their school would be cancelled today, due to a break in the water main.  
Catherine smiled, "Yay.." She said sleepily, she looked up at Gil and smiled, "Hi... I like this T-Shirt.." She said looking at his tshirt on her, "What do you think?" She asked stretching the kinks out her body.  
"Hmm.... looks nice on you...." Gil smiled at her  
"Smells of you... That's a good thing by the way..." She smiled, "So what shall we do today?"  
"Stay in bed?? for a while at least..." Gil smirked.  
"Why Gil you dog you!" Catherine laughed.  
Gil laughed and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Warrick yawned and looked to see Jan, he smiled.  
Jan heard Warrick yawn and woke up and looked up at him, smiling. "Morning"  
"Morning to you too." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well?"  
Jan smiled. "Very well..."  
"Good... Ohh man!" Warrick said looking at a note on his bedside table.  
"What is it?"  
"My mom must have came in my room this morning..." He went a slight red color.  
"What does it say?" Jan leaned over his side and looked at the bedside table.  
He grabbed the letter, "umm, Cool, schools off cause of burst water main..."  
Jan grinned. "Well what to do today then??"  
"Up to you." Warrick said lying back.  
"Hmm..." Jan rested her head on his chest.  
"Hey Jan..." Warrick started still worried that they may have rushed things.  
"Yea?"  
"You don't think we rushed things just because I'm leaving soon?" He asked while hugging her.  
"I don't.... do you? Do... you regret it?" Jan looked up at him.  
"No of course I don't regret it!" He kissed her, "I was worried thats all...."  
Jan smiled up at him and cuddled back into his chest, "Don't worry..."  
He welcomed her cuddled and felt himself fall asleep again.  
  
Nick shifted in bed and felt something next to him. He woke up and saw Sara asleep next to him. He slimed at her and lightly brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen on her face. Sara rolled over and pulled the duvet up, she yawned and shifted about in the T-Shirt he gave her to wear last night. Nick looked over at the clock and saw that it was past 9:30am. His parents didn't wake them up for school, so he slowly climbed out, careful not to wake up Sara. He crept downstairs and saw the note on the fridge. Nick smiled to himself and made his way back upstairs  
Sara looked over to Nick's empty space and frowned, "Nick?" She called out. She sat up and looked over to the clock, "Crap! Why didn't he wake me?" She got up and went to the hallway.  
Nick walked up and saw Sara come out of the bedroom. "oh.. your up... sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No... why didn't you wake, we're late." Sara yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Nick, she looked down at herself, she was dressed in Nicks jogging pants and T-Shirt from staying over.  
"We don't have school today..." Nick wrapped his arms around her, "There was a water main break."  
"Ohh..." She smiled, "You aren't disappointed we didn't... you know, last night..." Sara looked away.  
Nick smiled at her and turned her head to face him. "No... I'm not disapointed...." His kissed the top of her head.  
"Are you sure?" she looked up at him.  
"I'm positive..." He looked into her eyes and smiled a little.  
Sara hugged him, "So what have you planned for today?"  
"Hmm.... I dunno... I just want to spend time with you..."  
"Mmmm, good choice!"   
Nick laughed and walked to the kitchen. "Wanna get some breakfast first?"  
She kissed him, "Yes!"  
  
-----------  
---------------  
At the Airport  
---------------  
------------  
  
After a week and a bit of packing, Catherine and Warrick were all set for Las Vegas and the Stokes were ready for Texas. Luckily they all were laeving on the same day, the group where all standing together for one last time.  
"So i guess this is it..." Nick at his group of friends around.  
Sara looked up at him with a tear stained face.  
"But we gotta promise we'll try to keep in touch and that we'll meet up someday..." Nick smiled at her.  
Warrick nodded, "Always man, noone losses contact, we gotta all promise!"  
Catherine turned in Gil's arms, "I agree..."  
Sara nodded, she could hardly talk, if she did, the tears would start again.  
Jan nodded. "I promise" She leaned into Warrick.  
Warrick hugged her and kissed her cheek. Gil nodded and smiled sadly at the group  
Greg walked over, "Guys, there's one picture left in the spoil." he announced holding up the camera. They all huddled to gether as Greg handed the camera to Warrick's dad, the camera clicked and the flash, flashed.  
Nick's mom and Dad came over, "Come on son... our flights leaving soon, time to say goodbye..."  
Nick nodded sadly. He looked at his friends and gave a half-smile. "So.... I guess I gotta go..."  
Sara held onto his arm, she started to cry again. "I love you Nick..." She said hugging him.  
Nick was taken aback for a bit. "W-what?" Nick looked her in the face and brushed away a strand of hair.  
Sara smiled as best as she could, "I had to tell you Nick, I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry..." Nick hugged her and whispered in her ear, so only she could hear. "I love you too...."  
She started to cry.  
Catherine looked to Nick, "Bye Nicky..." Sara moved so Catherine could hug him.  
"Bye Cath"   
"Bye Nick!" Greg said, sad to see Nick go. Greg wanted to be Nick... he was his mentor.  
"Later Grego!"  
Warrick walked over, "See ya man, have a good one..."  
"See-ya War... Keep in touch..."  
"You better man!"  
Gil walked over to Nick and took his hand and shook it.  
Nick smiled at Gil, and pulled him into a hug. "See-ya Gil... take care of Sara for me"  
"Will do... bye Nick..."  
Jan walked over to Nick and gave him a quick hug. "Bye Nicky..."  
Sara stood in silence as her heart broke into pieces.   
Nick hugged her back. "Keep an eye on Warrick for me... make sure he stays out of trouble." Nick walked back over to Sara and gave her another hug and a small but tender kiss. "I'll miss you..."  
"I'll miss you more," She smiled.  
"Thats not possible..." Nick smiled at her and heard his parents calling to him. "Guess I better go... see-ya"  
"Bye."   
Nick picked up his carry-on and walked off to the terminal, taking one quick look back and then leaving.  
Sara watched him walk away and started to cry again.  
  
An hour or so later the man's loud voice announced the flight to Las Vegas is now boarding. Catherine looked to Warrick, "That's us!"  
Warrick turned in turn to Jan, "That's me..."  
Jan looked down at the floor, feeling herself about to cry. "I'm going to miss you so much." She ran into Warrick and buried her face in his chest and holding him in a hug.  
Warrick brushed her hair softly, "I'm gonna miss you too," He didn't allow himself to cry, he couldn't. He kissed her forehead, "I'll be only a call away, ok?" He looked into her eyes.  
Jan nodded sadly. "Ok... just don't forget me... or what we had...."  
"Never," He whispered.  
"Bye Warrick..." Sara said hugging him, she turned and looked at Catherine and Gil.  
"I'm going to miss you so much," Catherine wept to Sara hugging her.  
Gil nodded at him and shook his hand also. "Bye Warrick... have a safe trip... and keep an eye out for Catherine, please, for me...."  
"Bye Gil, take care of jan then." He smiled.  
"I will..."  
Catherine turned to Jan, "Bye Jan, I'll make sure he stays ot of trouble."  
"Thanks Cath... and myself and Sara will keep an eye on Gil for you." Jan gave her a hug.  
Catherine turned to Gil. "I don't want to say goodbye."  
Catherine hugged him, "Promise me this isn't goodbye Gil, give me your word on it."  
"Then don't.... just say 'See-you later'... so, see-you later?"  
"I'll see you later," She kissed his cheek.  
Gil smiled at her, kissing her gently. "This isn't goodbye... You'll see... we'll meet up again..."  
"Promise...Say you swear on your life Gil."  
"I swear...." Gil looked seriously into her eyes.  
She kissed him as her and warrick were almost dragged by Warrick's dad and Catherine's mom to the gate.  
Greg waved bye, getting a shout bye from Warrick and a kiss blew to him form Catherine. He walked to the others, "And now, there are four." 


	19. Back to the future

A/N: RIGHT! Here we go a new chappy! Now this is just how it happened so please be nice!!!!  
---------------------------------  
Years past and the group indeed kept in contact, for a while. But School work over came them and slowly they lost connect. Warrick and Catherine, even though living in the same city slowly lost track of one another. Without even knowing it, they choose the same career path, expect for one. They all moved up the ranks and became known in their teams. One day a new CSI building was opening, new teams, new lab techs, new supervisors, new place of work... Las Vegas, Nevada.  
Six friends met up and ended up working with each other again, after a long time. At first there was a bit of hostility for not keeping contact but that soon faded, they all stayed close friends, work mates, and now they sat in the small room reflecting on things they had never mentioned since they re-met 3 years ago. They felt now was the time to reflect on their youth.  
  
"It's pretty amazing when you think about it... I mean how we all ended up working together..." Nick chuckled, leaning back in his chair.  
Sara smiled, "I know, but somehow I think my darling brother had something to do with it..."  
Catherine laughed, " 'Fess up Gil did you?"  
Gil shrugged. "And i thought you were CSI's... what was I thinking...."  
Catherine shook her head grinning.  
"I still have the Strokes puppy!" Sara added.  
"You do?!" Nick smiled.  
Sara nodded, "Lynsey SO wants it!"  
"haha... must still be in good shape..."  
Catheirne laughed, "That's only because it's from Nick!" She winked.  
"What can I say? When you got it, you got it..." Nick grinned.  
Warrick smiled, "And you Nick, don't got it." He threw a paperball at Nick.  
"Hey!..." Nick grabbed the paperball and threw it back at Warrick.  
Sara looked at the two, "Children!"  
"You want it next, Sara?" Nick said jokingly, alreadly crunching up a piece of paper.  
  
Ecklie walkd passed the door, only to glare at Gil and his team.  
  
"Sadly others followed us here..." Catheirne commented as a paperball smached Nick flying from Sara's hand.  
"mmm... yea... thats one thing I still can't believe" Gil rolled his eyes at the 'children'. "Ok kids, play time's over now..."  
Greg frowned, "There's one thing you never explained Sara and Grissom. Why do you have different last names now?"  
Sara stuck her tongue out at Nick. and turned to Greg, "Parents divorsed, I took mom's he took dad's."  
Nick leaned back in his chair. "I'm glad we had a slow day today, though. Lots of good memories..."  
Sara watched Nick and smiled. Catherine smiled at Sara, she still had a thing for Nick, she could tell.   
Warrick grinned, "Yeah man, I mean that was so long ago..."  
Greg got up, "Be right back he said running to his lab."  
"Where's he going?" Asked Warrick.  
Greg walked back in, "look I have that photo of the resturant."  
what one was that?"  
Catherine smiled, "We where outside, just about to go home. Griss, you have brown hair! Nicky looks SO young." Catherine smiled at her and Gil in the picture. "Young love..."  
"Brown hair... miss that... think I should dye it?" Gil asked, semi-seriously.  
Sara started to laugh uncontrollably, "You, HAHAHAHA..." She was doubled over in laughter.  
"Sara....." Gil glared at her, but cracked a smile. "You're right, I look far better the way I am..."  
Catherine smiled at him, not wanting to say anything. She afterall broke her promise to him. Nick looked at his watch. "Wow... shifts almost over..."  
Sara looked at his watch, "Wow... Look at the time."  
Warrick stretched his arms, but was still thinking about someone else. For three years he watched the two couples flirt and yet no one said what they really wanted to.  
Sara played with Nick's watch, pressing the light showing her boardum, "Gil can we go?"  
"10 minutes!" Sara moaned.  
"I suppose you're right.... fine.... but this is only because its a slow night." Gil stood up  
Sara grinned, "Sir yes sir!" She got up and walked to the locker room to get ready to go home.  
Catherine watched them leave but she sat thinking about her broken promise.  
"Hey Cath" Gil turned around. "You wanna go out for some breakfast?"  
"Huh? Sure, did you ask the rest?" She asked frowning at her memories.  
"No... I thought we could spend some time together... alone.... if you want that is...." Gil stumbled over his words.   
Catherine smiled, "Of course..." She followed Grissom out.  
  
Sara pulled on her jacket and headed for the door, she stopped and smiled at Gil and Catherine.  
Nick caught up with her. "Hey Sara... what are you doing now?"  
"Going home..." She smiled.  
"How about breakfast first... please..." Nick smiled at her.  
Sara nodded, "Ok Nicky..." She smiled and thought back to their first breakfast together. 


	20. Thunder

A/N: THanks all for the rviews, it boosts my spirits!!! luv ya all!!!  
--------------  
Nick walked out to his car. "You need a ride?" He called to Sara  
Sara nodded, "Gil drove me to work, my roof of my appartments still getting repaired and I'm staying at his." She flashed one of her best smiles.  
"Alrighty..." Nick opened the passenger side door for her.  
She got in and looked out the window biting her bottom lip.  
"Hey... you alright? You seem more quiet than usual..." Nick asked her.  
"Me? No, I'm fine, It's just, well, we've never spoke about High school before today, all together I mean..." Sara sifted in her seat.  
"Yea... I know... it's brought back a lot of memories...." Nick sighed and thought back.  
Sara watched the road outside her window rush past, she sighed and frowned.  
"Nick..." Sara started then stopped and frowned again, looking to her hands. "Why did you not write back?"  
Nick sighed and frowned. "I dunno... I guess with school work and everything, I kept putting it off, and I guess I had forgotten.... and then we lost contact altogether."  
Sara stared back out the window, "Ohh."  
"Sara.... I never forgot about you.... I loved you...." Nick said. "I still love you" He whispered, barely audible.  
"What? What did you just say?" She looked at him in surprise, her heart felt like it was about to soar to the heavens. She stared at him. Those big brown eyes she'd fallen for, his lips, everything about him was intoxicating. "You love me?"  
I... uh.... well... Yea... " Nick stammered. "Yea... I do...."  
"Nick, I.. I love you too..."  
"Really?!" Nick's expressions at that moment was like a little boy on Christmas morning, getting his favorite gift.  
Sara smiled and looked down nodding, "So now what?" Sara asked looking at Nick.  
"now.... I'm asking you on a date...." Nick smirked. "so... will you go on a date with me?"  
Sara felt like a teenager again, "Ummm..." She grinned. "Let me think..."  
"Hey...." Nick feigned a hurt expression  
Sara laughed, "Of course..."  
"Good... so can we call this breakfast a date...??"  
Sara smiled, "I think it could be classed as that."  
Nick grinned at her, "Good..."  
Sara reached over and touched Nick's hand, placing hers on his, "Good."  
Nick pulled up at the dinner and jump out, running to the other side and opening Sara's door for her. Sara pulled herself out the Tahoe and hugged Nick.  
"What was that for?"  
"It was for you!" Sara smiled walking towards the door of the diner.  
Nick caught up to her and catching her hand as they walked inside. Sara looked at him and smiled as she slid into a booth. The waitress brought over two menus for them, but Nick didn't notice. He looked at Sara and smiled to himself, not realizing he was starting to stare. Sara didn't notice Nick stare at her until she saw how jealious the waitress looked. Sara smiled at Nick, "Earth to Nick..."  
Nick heard Sara and shook himself out of his daze. "Sorry.. what?"  
"I think someone is not amused you didn't notice her fake melons!" Sara pointed to the waitress. Sara scanned the menu, "Mmmmm, I think pancakes..."  
Nick chuckled. "hmm... I think I'll have the same... and a cup of coffee..."  
The waitress came over and smiled at Nick, "Sir? What you having, hun?" She asked Nick ignoring Sara.  
"I'll have two pancakes and a cup of coffee, 2 sugars and 2 creams. Please." Nick smiled.  
"And you?" She asked Sara.  
Sara smiled, "I'll have the same as him, no cream in the coffee." She rubbed Nick's hand.  
Nick smiled at her and leaned back a little in the booth, relaxing. Sara looked at him, he was so different yet, the same. She was about to say something when the food was brought over.  
  
Sara waited outside for Nick, she was having fun. They ate and talked about everything. She loved teasing the waitress. Nick loved her, not some bimbo. She sighed happily. Nick paid the bill and walked outside, happy to see Sara standing there. "So... you want me to bring you to Grissom's now?"  
Sara frowned, "If you want... Ohh, wait he left with Catherine this morning..."  
"I see... well its your call... we gotta get some rest... so Grissom's or my house...." Nick smiled over at her.  
Sara looked at him and smiled. She was too embarrassed to say it.  
"What?"  
She looked at him, "Your house?" She said going red.  
Nick grinned at her. "Alright then." Nick started the Tahoe and headed to his place.  
Sara smiled and watched Nick drive. Sara looked his place as they pulled up to it. Nothing fancy, just Nick's. She smiled at that thought. Nick got out and opened Sara's door for her and walked up the pathway. He unlocked the front door and let her go inside. "Welcome to my humble abode...." He laughed. "A little too humble..." he said as he looked around at the mess. "Sorry... i haven't exactly gotten around to tidying up"  
"It's ok... my place looks worse right now, trust me!" Sara walked to the sofa and sat down.  
Nick chuckled. He sat down next to her. "did you wanna sleep now?"  
Sara shrugged, "Are you sleepy?"  
"Just a little.... but i can wait...." Nick smiled at her. "So you just wanna watch TV for a bit?"  
Sara settled her head on his chest and made herself comfortable, "I'm not bothered," she said grinning, remembering the first and only time she tutored him.  
"Sara Sidle.... are you still saying that?!" Nick laughed.  
"Me!? Noooo, well yes..." She grinned up at him. Sara closed her eyes and yawned, snuggling in closer to Nick. Nick smiled down at her and wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder. Sara smiled and smelt his aftershave. She giggled into his chest.  
"Whats so funny?"   
"Nothing...." She grinned, laughing again.  
"Ok.... " Nick grinned at her. " Now really..... whats so funny??"  
Nick took her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Don't make me tickle you...." He playfully threatened her.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Sara smiled.  
Nick grinned and grabbed her sides, tickling her non-stop.  
"Noooo, Ok! I'll TELLLLLLL!" Screamed Sara laughing.  
Nick stopped and smiled at her. "ok.... go on...."  
"You smell the same..." Sara nlushed slightly.  
"The same as what?"  
"As before..."  
"Oohhh.... i see.... " Nick smiled.  
Sara kissed his chin which is as far as she could reach in her current position  
"And you are the same Sara... still saying ' not bothered ' everytime i ask you a question." Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her against his chest.  
She smelled Nick again, "I don't ALWAYS say 'not bothered'."  
"Are you sure about that?" nick smiled.  
"Yes..." Sara grinned.  
Nick kissed the top of her head and leaned back in the couch, pulling her with him.  
"Nick..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I... I..." Sara bit her lip, "Nevermind..."  
Nick sat up a bit straighter. "What? what is it?"  
"Nothing, doesn't matter..." She looked to the TV.  
"Sara? C'mon... what is it?" Nick asked, a little worried.  
"Nothing, just... just forget it! Come on, I was comfy before," Sara said smiling at him.  
Nick stood up and looked at Sara. "What is it Sara? Something bad? c'mon, you know you can tell me...." He sighed.  
"Nothing bad..." Sara smiled, "Just not now, ok?"  
"Ok...." Nick nodded. "Hey... you wanna get some sleep now?"  
Sara nodded feeling her eyes becoming heavy.  
"C'mon... lets get you tucked away." Nick chuckled  
Sara smiled sleeply and nodded. She held up her arms like a child does wanting to be carried to bed.  
Nick smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the spare bedroom. He set her down on the edge of the bed to pull back the covers and then gently lifted her under them. He leaned down and kissed her forhead. "Sweet Dreams" he whispered in her ear.  
Sara frowned, "Night Nick..." She looked semi-upset and sighed, she rolled over around and looked out the small window.  
Nick looked back at her from the doorway and sighed. He closed the door quietly and went to bed.   
  
Sara woke up with the thunder clap. She turned to the alarm clock, 11:59. *Not even noon and there's thunder and lightening!* She looked down the small hallway. Sara pulled off the covers and walked down to Nick's door, she knocked to see if he was up.  
Nick heard the small knock. "Come in..."   
"Nick?" Sara opened the door.  
"Yea? what is it?"  
"I couldn't sleep..." Sara said not sure what she was doing. She heard a clap of thunder again.  
"C'mere..." Nick patted the bed.   
Sara smiled and got in beside Nick, "Thank you."  
Another loud bang and a bright light shone through Nick's window causing Sara to cuddled into Nick.  
Nick smiled and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. 


	21. Sunny skys ahead

-------  
  
Gil walked over to his Tahoe and opened Cath's door for her. He climbed in on his own side and buckled in.  
"Ready?"  
Catherine smiled and nodded.  
Gil started driving and glanced over at her. "So where to?"  
"You want to have breakfast with me and Lyns?" Catherine asked.  
"Sure... that'd be nice.." Gil smiled and drove to Cath's house.  
Catherine got out Gil's tahoe. "That was so weird to think it was all that time ago!"  
"I know... and we probably would never have really talked about it if Greg didn't bring it up.... not that it wasn't a good thing..." Gil smiled  
Catherine opened the door. She smiled at the sitter, "Thanks Rach! See you tomorrow?"   
The sitter nodded, "Bye Catherine. Hi Mr Grissom." She switched off the TV and walked out to her car.  
Gil nodded to her and walked inside. Catherine walked to the kitchen.  
"Hey mom!"  
"Lynsey!" Catherine hugged her daughter, "What you doing up this earily?" She asked smiling at her daughter.  
"I heard you come in...." Lynsey smiled at her. "And i had to get something to drink..."  
"Ohh! Well what do you want?" She put down Lynsey, "We got OJ, water, strawberry... Gil, what do you want?"  
"I'm gonna have orange an strawberry mixed...." Lynsey peeped.  
"I'll try what she's having..." Gil laughed.  
Catherine grabbed the orange and strawberry, "Ok you two..." Catherine mixed the drinks and gave the two to Gil and Lynsey.  
"Right, what shall we eat?" Catherine asked opening the cupboards.  
Gil looked in the cupboard. "Hmmm.... how does Pancakes sound?"  
"Only if you make them!" Catherine grinned, "What you think Lyns?"  
"As long as there are chocolate chips!"  
"No problem..." Gil smiled and began to make the chocolate chip pancakes.  
Catherine laughed hugging the little girl sitting beside her.  
"Mom.... I found a picture yesterday. it was of you and 'uncle' Gil hugging outside of a restaurant.... " Lynsey said to Cath.  
"Ohh? Let me see it."  
Lynsey went into the other room and took the picture and brought it out in the kitchen, and showed it to her mom.  
"Ohh my God! Gil, look!" She walked to Gil, who was cooking the pancakes, Catherine stood beside him and held it infront of him. She smiled watching him like she used to do.  
Gil looked at the picture and grinned. "I remember that...." He smiled up at Cath, with a rare twinkle in his eyes, that hadn't really been there since high school.  
Catherine blushed and smiled, "Me too..."  
"I miss those times...."  
Gil looked up, into Catherine's eyes. "I miss you....  
Lynsey looked up at her mom and Gil, but didn't say anything, just left the room quietly.  
Catherine watched Lynsey leave and back to Gil, "I miss you too."  
Gil smiled at her. "I wish we didn't lose touch for all those years.... " Gil sighed a little  
"Well some of that was was my fault..." Catherine sighed.  
"We can't change the past... but we can change the future...." Gil smirked a little  
"Why Mr. Gil Grissom, what ARE you implying?" Catherine grinned.  
"Well I'm not exactly use to this anymore, but... I guess what I'm trying to say is.... will you go to dinner with me sometime?" Gil stumbled over his words  
Catherine smiled, "Yes..."  
Gil smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "good"  
Catheirne grinned, "Lynsey stop listening at the door!" She shook her head laughing.  
Lynsey came out grinning. "How did you know i was there?"  
"I'm your mom! I know ALLL! So what did you hear?" Catherine tapped her foot and folded her arms in a typical Catherine playing 'mom' way  
Lynsey giggled. "Just that you're going on a date with 'uncle' Gil!"  
"Andddd.... Will you tell Sara? Or Nick?" Catherine smiled knowing Lynsey's soft-spot for Nick.  
"Welll...... i dunno..... maybe?"  
Catherine smirked, "I guess you don't want these chocolate chip pancakes..."  
"Mmmoooommmm......... " lynsey whined. "Fine.... i won't telll...." she sighed.  
"Good! That includes Greg and Warrick missy!" Catherine reminded her.  
"Oookkk..... " Lynsey grabbed a plate and got her breakfast.  
"After that get ready for school..." Catherine said setting the table for breakfast.  
Catherine went to get another drinks watching Gil and Lynsey talk and she smiled.  
Lynsey gathered her bookbag and looked outside, the school bus was on it's way. "Mom!! I'm going now."  
Catherine waved to her daughter, "Bye Lynsey!"  
"Bye mom... bye uncle Gil..." Lynsey ran outside and went to school.  
Catherine watched her daughter go out the door.  
Gil looked at Catherine. "She sure has grown... " He smiled at her  
"I know... she reminds me of me at her age." Catherine looked to Gil.  
"Hmm... I don't think that's a good thing...." Gil chuckled.  
"HEY!" Catherine playfully hit Gil's arm. Catherine started to collect the plates and put them in the sink.  
Here... lemme help..." Gil walked next to her and started to help.  
"You dry..." Catheirne said handing him the dishtowel. She washed the plates placing them on the side board. and rinsed the sink of the soapy bubbles. She grinned as she out some bubbles on Gil's nose. Gil smiled at her and dipped his hand in the bubbles and flicked them at her.  
Catherine grinned and wiped her face, "Mr Grissom, thats VERY childish...."  
Gil chuckled at her. "Oh really..." He smirked and finished drying the dishes  
"Yes..." She looked out the window at the street she lived in.  
Gil put away the last plate and turned to face her. "So what do you want to do now?"  
Catherine shrugged, "I don't know..." she walked over to the TV.  
Gil followed behind her and took a seat on the couch. "anything bothering you?"  
"No...." Catherine lied.  
"C'mon Cath.... I've known you for a long time.... Something's wrong.... why don't you tell me...." Gil looked over at her, a little concerned.  
"When I moved here, we promised to keep in contact... then things happened, and then Eddie came along... I never forgot about you Gil, never, you just weren't here." Catherine said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
Gil frowned and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "Hey now.... I never forgot about you either..."  
Catherine leaned into Gil welcoming the hug.  
"Now.... there anything else?" Gil asked, softly.  
Catherine shook her head.  
"alright then..." Gil stroked her back, in a soothing manner. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes.  
She smiled and relaxed as she feel asleep, ignoring the thunder which roared outside.  
--  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Back at Nick's  
---------------------  
--  
  
Sara yawned and cuddled closer to Nick as the lightening lit the room up. Nick mumbled in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, to see the best sight in the world to him. Sara.  
Sara was still asleep and having a dream. "Tommy, put it down!" she mummbled.  
Nick chuckled and gently brushed a strand of hair away that had fallen into her face. He smiled happily to himself.  
Sara opened her eyes, "Where?" She looked around still half asleep.  
"Hey there, sleepy-head...." Nick smiled warmly. "You're at my house.... in my bed." He chuckled again.  
Sara smiled, "Ohh, so THAT was real... wait we didn't... did we?" She asked blushing. Sara couldn't help but notice Nick had no shirt on. This made her smile, blush and wonder all at the same time.  
Nick shook his head, grinning. "No... not exactly.... remember, you came in here cause you couldn't sleep... but I guess being here with me helped. We both must have fallen asleep."  
Sara nodded, she couldn't help but look at his chest. "Ohh yeah, the thunder storm..."  
"Sara Sidle.... are you checking me out?" Nick said jokingly. He had noticed her wandering eyes.  
Sara went deep sacarlet, "N..n..no!" She brought the covers up to her cheeks. She looked at the clock, still 3 hours until they had to get ready for work. "I haven't slept this long in ages!" She said snuggling closer to Nick.  
"Well... how about we stay in bed for another hour, then I'll make us some dinner before work." Nick suggested  
"Mmmmmm," Sara smiled as she drew patterns on Nick's chest without even giving it a second thought.  
Nicks miled contently and drapped an arm across Sara's waist and leaned into his pillow. Sara felt butterflies in her stomache. A small shiver went up up her spine, she couldn't help but grin.  
  
Sara opened her eyes again, *I fell asleep again, how much sleep can I need?* She wondered. The smell of dinner hit her, this was followed by a rummble of her stomache. Nick was in the kitchen making spaghetti and humming to himself. Sara walked down the little hall to Nick's Kitchen. She stood watching him cook. Nick strained the noddles and took the sauce off the stove. He turned around and saw Sara. "Hey... take a seat..." He nodded his head towards the table.  
Sara smiled and sat down, "Need any help?"  
"Nope... I got it.... " Nick smiled at her. He set out the placemats, bowls, glasses and cutlery. He poured some noodles and sauce in each bowl and milk in the glasses.  
"Milk?" Sara smiled.  
"I would have wine... but we have work... and besides... I'll save that for next time..." Nick winked at her.  
"Next time?" Sara asked raising her eyebrow.  
Nick just smiled and took his seat. Sara tasted the sauce smiling noticing there was no meat.  
He started eating his spaghetti. "You like it?"  
"Lovely!" She smiled.  
  
Sara placed her cutlary done and licked her lips, "That was amazing Nicky..."  
Nick grinned. "Thanks..."  
Sara started to laugh to herself.  
"Whats so funny?"  
She walked over to him and wiped the side of his face, "You have sauce all over your cheek..." she grinned wiping it softly.  
Nick blushed a little at Sara grooming him. "Uhh.... umm... thanks." He said sheepishly.  
Sara smiled and looked at his eyes for a minute, then she felt herself blush and stood up.  
Nick smiled up at her. "This is ridiculous.... we're acting like we did back in high school, when we first started dating..."  
"We only had one date... not including the mall." Sara said, smiling at their mall trip.  
"True... but we're adults now... we shouldn't have to be acting shy about how we feel. We should just come right out and say it right?" Nick said,  
"I'm still in love you.." Sara blurted out. *Well he asked for it.*   
Nick was a little shocked at the sudden confession, but was pleased nonetheless. "Sara... I ... uh.... I feel the exact same way.... I still love you too...."  
Sara bit her lip and moved towards him. She kissed him softly, not sure if it was the right thing to do. Nick smiled and pulled her towards him again and kissed her back. 


	22. A visitor

--------  
A/N: BIG chappy, lots of shippy! lol! Ok maybe not I've split it into two!  
R&R PLEEEEEEEEASE  
  
------------------------------------------  
Warrick walked in, "Hey Griss, Cath..."  
"Hello Warrick..." Grissom announced.  
Catherine smiled up at him.  
Warrick looked at the clock, "Nick and Sara late?"  
"Yea... I'm giving them another 5 minutes to get here...."  
Warrick and Catheirne laughed.  
Gil grinned. "I think we know what they're probably up to..."  
Warrick frowned, "I don't want to know!"  
  
Nick grabbed his gear and jumped out of the Tahoe. "C'mon Sara.... we're late...."  
"It's not my fault!" Sara said as they ran up to the breakroom. She grabbed Nick before they entered the breakroom. She kissed him deeply and then she walked in.  
"You're late" Gil stated in his very 'Grissom' tone.  
Nick looked around the room. "Sorry Griss... "  
"Sorry Gil..." Sara said sitting down.  
Gil smiled. "So what's your excuse?"  
"Ummmm, I had to ummm, get a cat.... out a tree!" Sara smiled.  
Catherine laughed and shook her head.  
"Really...." Gil chuckled. "Anyway...."  
Greg walked in the breakroom, "Hi guys..." he had a big grin on his face,  
Warrick frowned, "What you upto Greg?"  
"Welllll, I have a present for you!"  
Everyone looked at Greg with curiousity as he made a trumpet sound with his hands.  
Jan poked her head around the corner and smiled. "Hey Guys!"  
Sara flew from her seat "JAN!!!"  
Jan squealed. "Sara!!!" She hugged her.   
Catheirne got up "JAN!" She hugged her too, "You look amazing girl!"  
Jan smiled. "Thank you... you look great too!"  
Greg dusted his hands, "My work here is done!"  
Jan laughed at him. Warrick stood looking at her.  
Jan smiled at him. "Warrick Brown.... are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna give me a hug?"  
Warrick hugged her. He wanted to say so much but nothing came out.  
"I missed you..." Jan whispered in his ear.  
He looked at her and smiled.  
"So what have you been doing?" Catherine asked sitting down ignoring the paper Gil was trying to give everyone to make them work.  
"Well I'm living in Los Angeles, working as an Accountant." She smiled.   
"AN ACCOUNTANT!?" Sara screamed in shock.  
"Actually I'm a paramedic... I can't stand desk jobs...." Jan laughed.  
Warrick smiled, "I knew you weren't an accountant!"  
"Hellooo? Forget about us back here??" Nick called.  
"Oh! Nick! Gil!" Walked over to them and gave them a hug. "How are you?"  
"Hey Jan... I'm good... you?" Nick smiled.  
"Better now that I got to see you guys."  
"Well it's good to see you again too...." Gil smiled.   
"Well... I should probably let you guys get back to work?" Jan smirked  
Warrick stood forward, "You staying in town?"  
"Yep... I'm here for two weeks actually"  
He grinned, "Cool."  
"So I'm looking forward to spending some time with you guys..." She smiled at Warrick.  
"We are too." Warrick grinned.  
Sara smiled at the two, "Awww..."  
Jan looked over at Sara. "I'll talk to you later ok?"   
She nodded.  
"Well I'm off now... Bye guys..." Jan waved to them and walked out into the hallway.  
They waved and got their cases for the night.  
Ecklie headed out to his Tahoe after the double shift from hell, he was glad he had 2 days off. Jan headed back to CSI to meet up with everyone. Ecklie looked up and saw her. The most beautiful sight he'd seen all day, Jan Sanders. Jan looked around and saw Ecklie, the one person she wouldn't have expected to be working at a crime lab.  
"Jan Sanders!"  
"Hi Ecklie..." Jan smiled, figuring that he must have changed since high school.  
"Fancy meeting you here... What ARE you doing here?" Ecklie asked with interest.  
"I'm in town for a couple weeks to visit Greg and the gang..."  
"Ohh, well maybe we can meet up then, I've changed from the scumbag I used to be!" He smiled and laughed a little.  
Jan was an eyebrow, a little unconvinced. "Maybe...."  
"Well anyway, I gotta ran... see ya around!" He waved walking off, smiling.  
"Bye..." Jan waved back and headed inside.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
Sara looked at Nick as he drove. He was concentrating so hard on the road, or so his slight frown told her.  
"My place or yours?" Nick asked  
Sara laughed. She couldn't do anything else... she thought she'd NEVER hear Nick say that to her.  
Nick smiled over at her. "So..?"  
"Mine..." She smiled.   
"Alright then..." Nick drove to her house and pulled into the driveway.  
Sara yawned and stretched. Then she kissed his cheek and got out. Smiling she unlocked the door. He closed the door and followed behind Sara.  
Sara blocked Nick's way into the appartment, "I don't think I should let strange men into my place.." She looked at him smiling.  
Nick gave her a look and rolled his eyes. "Well if thats what you want....." He started to slowly turn around, and smiled to himself.  
Sara frowned and turned him around kssing him, "I didn't say YOU were strange..."  
Nick grinned at her. He kissed her back. Sara closed the door once Nick had picked her up and carried her in. She smiled and looked into his eyes, "I'd forgotten..."  
"Hmmm?" Nick mumbled, losing himself in her eyes.  
"Yours eyes..."  
"What about them?" Nick smiled at her.  
"I love them..." She smiled still looking into the brown pools that swallowed her.  
Nick grinned at her. "So you wanna go to bed now?"  
Sara kissed him in reply. She had butterflies in her stomache. *This can only go one way* she thought. Nick carried her up to her room and hit the door shut with his foot.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warrick sat on the bench, in the locker room, with his eyes closed. He smiled as he thought of Jan and the 'old days.'  
  
Jan walked inside the building and went in search of somebody.  
  
Warrick stood up and looked for a spare shirt in the locker. He rubbed his eyes and closed the door. He then walked to the door smiling remembering their first date.  
  
Jan asked around, looking for Greg. Someone said he might be in the locker room. She made her way to the locker room and opened the door  
  
In a daydream Warrick bumped into someone, looking at them he smiled, "Hey."  
"Hey Warrick..." Jan smiled up at him.  
He grinned, "What you doing here?"  
"I came back to see if Greg or someonoe was around, you know, to go out for a drink or whatever."  
"Yeah? Cool." He grinned. "Sure.. that'd be great..." Jan grinned at him.  
Warrick tried to cover the goofy grin which was plastered on his face. "You want a lift?"  
"Sure... thanks..."  
Jan was struggling to keep all of her excitment inside.  
Warrick led her to his Tahoe. He opened the door, "Its no limo but it has a cup holder." He said. "Hey, you wanna come for a drink with me?"  
"Sure.. that'd be great..." Jan grinned at him.  
sarasidle_csi: Warrick tried to cover the goofy grin which was plastered on his face. "You want a lift?"  
"Sure... thanks..." Jan was struggling to keep all of her excitment inside.  
Warrick led her to his Tahoe. He opened the door, "Its no limo but it has a cup holder." He said.  
Jan smiled at him and climbed into the Tahoe, strapping herself in.  
"So how've you been?" He asked planning how to ask what he wanted to...  
"Pretty good... How about you?"  
"I've been good... So are you seeing anyone?" He asked trying to seem like it was a casual question.  
"No... are you?" Jan tried to hide the smile on her face.  
Warrick shook his head, "No never really found the right person I guess."  
"I'm surprised..."   
Jan looked out the side window and stared at all the hotels and casinos they were passing.  
"Ohh? How come?" Warrick frowned, *She was the reason* he thought,  
"Well I would've thought I great guy like you would have been snatched up a long time ago.." Jan smiled at him.  
"I wish... I was waiting," He grinned and parked the Tahoe.  
"Waiting for what?"  
Jan looked over at Warrick as she undid her seatbelt.  
"The right woman... I lost one before..." He said getting out and running round to open her door.  
Jan got out and followed behind Warrick. "Who?"  
Warrick turned and held the door of the bar open for her. He walked up behind her and whispered into her ear, "You."  
Jan was a little taken aback. "Me?" She smiled at Warrick and Gave him a hug.  
Warrick hugged her smelling the firmilar scent. He grinned and walked to the bar, "What would you like?"  
"Rum and Cola, please."  
"One rum and Cola, and a beer." Warrick payed and placed the drinks on a table and sat down beside her  
Jan took her drink and had a sip. "So.... would you mind if I called this a date?"  
Warrick tried not to grin, "If you want..." His grin showed.  
Jan Smiled. "Alright.. it's a date..."  
Warrick smiled finishing his beer.  
Jan finished up her drink and looked over at him. "So what do you want to do tonight?"  
He ginned at her, "I have an idea... come on."  
  
Jan raised an eyebrow but followed warrick anyways. He opened the door for her and jumped into the drivers seat. Jan buckled herself in again. Warrick drove down towards out of town. He pulled up in a small car park which was desserted. Then he grabbed something from the trunk and opened the door for Jan. Jan climbed out and followed behind Warrick.He held Jan's hand making sure she couldn't fall. He spread out the blanket which was what he had gotten out the Tahoe and smiled. He checked his watch. "Sit with me?" He asked sitting on the blanket.  
Jan nodded and sat next to warrick on the blanket.  
Warrick smiled and pointed to the horizon where the sun started to rise from, "Watch," he whispered.  
Jan leaned against warrick and rested her head on his shoulder and watched the sun rise. 


	23. Happy Days

A/N: hi everyone, thanks for reviews. Now we're into the good stuff! And the return of Ecklie and Conrad... remember 2 asses instead of 1!!!!! lol, Enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sara opened her eyes and watched Nick sleep. She smiled at the memory of last night, the passion from the past years of being together yet not together in the way she wanted to be. She shivered slightly and pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled into Nick as much as she could. Nick woke up slowly and looked over at Sara. "Morning"  
"Morning..." She smiled back. She reached up to kiss him and then sighed.  
"Have a good sleep?" Nick leaned up on his elbow and looked at her.  
"Yes, I haven't slept that good in a long time..." She smiled while snuggling into him again and drawing circles on, his now fully exposed chest.  
"What about you?"  
"I had a great sleep... the best one in a while..."  
Nick smiled at her and shivered a little under her touch.  
She sat up a little to see the time, "Wonder if Warrick and Jan went out?" She asked going back to her orignal postion.  
"Knowing Warrick, If he saw her last night, then they probably did"  
Sara smiled. She was so happy remembering the first time they kissed, remembering their first date. "Wait here." She grabbed his shirt and shoved it on.   
Nick sat up and leaned back on the head board. Walking out to the hall. She smiled picking something up and came back in the room. She ran back to the bed not removing the shirt but wrapping the covers round her bare legs, "Look!" She held up Storkes the puppy.  
"Strokes!" Nick grinned at the plush puppy he bought for Sara. He took it in his arms and gave it a look over.  
She smiled at him and looked at the shirt, she loved this one, it was her favourite. smiling as she smelt his aftershave on it. Sara rested her head on his chest and hugged him with the arm which was across his chest. Nick wrapped his arm around Sara and held Strokes in the other arm. "he looks almost exactly the same as when I bought him for you..."  
"I know... almost?" she frowned,  
"Well... his fur is a little darker and not as shiny... but i think thats it..."  
Sara smiled, "He's an old puppy now... funny, seems like yesturday!" She giggled.  
"I know..." Nick smiled at her.  
"Nick..."  
"Yea?"  
Sara pushed herself upright so she sat beside him and looked into his eyes, "I... Well... I love you." She smiled.  
"I know...." Nick whispered. " And you know that I love you too... right?"  
She kissed him, "Make me pancakes?" She smiled innocently.  
Nick chuckled. "Alright then." He put on his pants and went to the kitchen.  
Sara smiled as he walked out, she spied the puppy, and grinned following him out to the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------  
Gil woke up and looked over at Catherine, still asleep in his bed. He smiled to himself.   
Catherine mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over.  
Gil chuckled softly and pulled the covers up around her.  
Lynsey opened the door slowly, "Mom?" She whispered.  
Gil looked over at the young girl and smiled at her. "Shh... your mother's still asleep... can I help?"  
"Uncle Gil? Umm, I was just wanting breakfast..." The little girl looked a little confussed.  
"Alright... I'll be right down... " Gil smiled  
"Thanks!" She smiled. *Why did uncle and mom sleeping together?* She pondered.  
Gil quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed his pants and shirt and put them on.  
  
Lynsey sat in the kitchen in silence. She didn't wonder if her mom and Mr. Grissom had a 'thing'. She smiled and said outloud, "She deserves to be happy."  
Gil walked in and smiled at Lynsey. "So what will it be today?"  
  
Catherine yawned and stretched. She turned over to say morning to Gil, he wasn't there. She frowned and grabbed her dressing gown and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Umm, muffins!" She smiled.  
"Its too early for that young lady!" Catheirne smiled.  
"ahh... Good Morning Cath..."  
"Mommy!" Lynsey ran over and gave her a hug, "Mom are you and Uncle Gil going out?"  
Gil cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "Um.. I'll just be over here making breakfast..."  
"Ummmm, well you see Lynsey," Catherine didn't know how to answer, where they dating? what was happening between them? All of a sudden they just seemed to spark and the fire that was there was back. She couldn't tell her daughter she had never stopped thinking about Gil, even when she was with Eddie.... "Well hunny... You can stop calling him uncle Gil, and I'll tell you later, Gil might get embarrassed!" She smiled.  
"Ok mom!" Lynsey accepted this and walked off, "Pancakes!!!" She smiled.  
"Pancakes it is then..." Gil smirked at Lynsey and started making pancakes  
Catherine walked up behind Gil to whisper in his ear, "Are we 'going out'?"   
"I think so...." Gil turned around and gave her a quick kiss  
Catherine smiled and set the breakfast table for three.  
  
--------------------------------  
Warrick yawned and looked over to Jan smiling.  
"Good Morning... er... afternoon..."Jan laughed.  
He cracked his back, car's weren't the BEST place to express how much you missed someone.  
"Hey..." He moved into a more comfortable position. "Sleep well?"  
"yea, pretty good... considering." Jan smiled  
He laughed, "Well this is a first anyway! Maybe we should drive back to mine?"  
"that sounds like a good idea..."  
Warrick grabbed his pants and shirt. With some difficulty he put them n.  
Jan finished getting dressed and climbed up into the passenger seat.  
"My shoes?" Warrick asked.  
"Here they are..." He reached over and put them on, "Ok, home."  
Jan smiled at him and strapped herself in  
Warrick pulled over to his and smiled.   
He got out and stretched properly. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
Jan climbed out and cracked her neck to the side.  
Warrick oppend the front door, "You coming in?"  
"Yep..." Jan walked inside. "Nice place.... where's your bed?" She grinned.  
Warrick looked at her in surprise, "Wh.. wh.... what?"  
Jan laughed. "I'm joking... I just wanted to take another short nap... except somewhere a little more comfortable..."  
"Ohh right! Third door on the left... Are you staying with greg?" Warrick smiled.  
"Yep... why?"  
"He might be worried, I'll call him for you.. go to sleep..." He kissed her forehead and walked to the phone.  
Jan smiled and walked to Warrick's bedroom and crawled onto the bed and fell asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Nick strapped himself in and looked over at Sara. "All set?"  
Sara smiled, "Can't we just stay in bed?" She never thought she'd say that.  
Nick smirked at her. "If only we could.... but duty calls..."  
Sara smiled kissing his cheek. Nick started up the Tahoe and started driving to CSI. She smiled watching him. *I love him* she thought smiling. Nick Grinned to himself as he pulled up in the parking lot. He leaned over to Sara and gave her a quick kiss before getting out. Sara held Nick's hand while walking into the break-room. Nick opened the door for her and walked over to the couch with Sara and took a seat.  
Warrick waved over, "Hey guys, how are you both?" He asked grinning.  
"Great!" Nick had a smile on his face. "How about you, man?"  
"Same! Best day ever!"  
Sara raised her eyebrow, "So you and Jan hooked up then?"  
Warrick turned red, "Well... ummm... well... yeah..."  
Nick nodded and winked at Warrick. "Right on, man..."  
"Evenin' children, lets get to business." Catherine said walking in with the files needed. She sat at the table.  
Sara looked at the others confussed.  
"Where's Griss? His day off today?" Nick asked.  
"Griss has days off?" Warrick said in shock.  
"Grissom's using his day off?" asked Sara, also in shock.  
"Guess he's too tired... right Cath?" Nick asked with a sly smile, his mind in the gutter.  
Catherine nodded, "Yes to both!" She grinned, "I'm in charge tonight, so best behaviour... no making out in the Lab..." She looked at Sara and Nick.  
"Ok mom..." Nick joked  
Catheirne smiled, "For both those comments you get to work with me. Sara you're with Warrick. Nothing fancy, a robbery and hold up...." She smiled at Nick.  
"Hey.. no fun...." Nick pouted.  
Sara stood up and Warrick smiled, "I'll take care of her!" He winked.   
Sara kissed Nick on the lips, "See you soon hun." She whispered in his ear.  
Catherine watched the two go and saw the lost puppy look Nick had watching her leave.  
Nick watched Sara leave and wanted to go run after her. He sighed amd looked back at Cath. "You're evil..." He smiled jokingly at her.  
"I know! Shall we? Ohh Did Jan stay at Warrick's last night?" She asked when they where walking outside.  
"I think so..." Nick smiled.  
"Catherine, Nick..." smiled Ecklie walking past going home from his shift.  
"Ecklie." She nodded and walked to her Tahoe. "That guy is weird!"  
  
Ecklie grabbed his cell and dailled Conrad's number.  
Conrad picked up his phone. "Conrad."  
"It's Ecklie... She's at 'his'."  
"You all set?"  
"Yea... I'm all set." Conrad smiled into the phone.   
Conrad cradled the phone between his chin and his shoulders. "So just tell when and where... and I'm there."  
"You get him... I'll get her. See you at the place?" He said.  
"See-ya there..." Conrand hung up the phone and got to work. 


	24. Down fall Again?

23  
----------------  
Jan was sitting on the couch watching some television. She got up and walked to the kitchen to grab a quick snack.   
Ecklie grabbed the flowers and walked to the front door, he knocked twice. He looked in the small window beside the door trying to see her, with out luck. Jan walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Ecklie?" She opened the door and looked at him sideways. "What are you doing here?"  
"Jan... Hi! I'm here to see you and give you these." He handed her the flowers. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I did when I was young. I was stupid! But now I've changed and it would mean alot to me if you forgave me...."  
Jan smiled at him and took the flowers. "Hey, whats in the past, is in the past. I forgive you..."  
"Thank you. Hey I know this is Warrick's place, but can I use the bathroom..." He smiled.  
"Yea.. uh sure... it's the second door on the right..."  
"Thanks!" He rushed to the toilet.  
Jan walked back to the kitchen, grabbed her snack and headed back to the living room, plopping on the couch.  
He took out the Chloroform and poured a little on the towel, then flushed the toilet and walked back to Jan. He walked up behind her, "Jan?" he said.  
"Yea" She turned around to face him.  
He covered her mouth and nose with the towel, "Don't struggle my love, please."  
Jan looked at him wide-eyed and tried to get away, but the drug took hold and she felt everything go black.  
Ecklie smiled, he dialled Conrad's number, "Go." He hung up and carried her to his car.  
Conrad hung up and pulled up to the house he had to go to.   
  
He washed his hands and came out of the bathroom.   
  
Conrad climbed up the ladders at a window, *thought he'd be more careful?* Conrad softly and quietly stepped in the house and soaked the towel in Chloroform.   
  
He walked towards the stairs and rolled his neck, cracking it to the side.  
  
Conrad saw him go to the stairs, this was his chance, running up behind him he wrapped the towel round so it covered the nose and mouth, then pulled the man to him so he didn't fall down the stairs. He tried to struggle to see his assailant, but it was no use. He lay the man done and got his cell out, "Ecklie... it's down, we have Grissom..." 


	25. double blow

24  
----------------  
A/N: Hi guys! umm, remember I said Robbins and Brass were teachers, I lied, they are who they are! Brass and Al! Thanks all! R&R pretty please? Thanks for the reviews, we're so happy you like it! luv ya all! For the reviews a big chappy!  
-------------------------  
Gil slowly opened his eyes and tried to get his bearings. He blinked a few times and tried to focus. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened. All he could remember was coming out of the washroom and.... Someone attacked him, kidnapped him. Gil looked around to figure out where he was, but he didn't see anything familiar. He turned his head to the other side and spotted another person a few feet from him. He couldn't really recognize the person in the position they were in at the moment.  
Ecklie unbolted the door, "Lets see if they are awake." He said to Conrad, who was sitting reading a magazine. He saw Grissom sitting up and Jan still lying down. "Ahhh Gil Grissom, thought you'd be first to wake."  
"Ecklie?! What the hell?" Gil glared at Ecklie.  
"Please at the pleasure of seeing you suffer at my hands.... you have always bettered me at everything. Now it's my turn!" He tightened the ropes round Gil's hands and feet.  
Gil winced slightly but refused to give in to him. "How long do you think your little game is going to last? People are going to start to wonder and you'll be found out and arressted. Do you really want to wind up in jail?"  
"Please, they'll never think it's me! I'll be leading the investigation...." He laughed.  
"What makes you so sure my people won't push to take the case?"  
"Emotionally involved. You taught them that... I'll make sure it's day shifts..."  
Gil frowned. He hated the thought of being at the mercy of Ecklie.  
"See Grissom, once they forget about you and long after your gone, I'll be there, supporting them, when you can't."  
Ecklie leaned into his ear to whisper, "And I'm sure Catherine will find support in Conrad or myself...."  
"Damn you...."  
Ecklie laughed, "Maybe I'll try the little sister? Bet she's fun!"  
Gil fumed and wished he wasn't restrained or else he'd kill Ecklie. "You stay the hell away from her! I swear to God you'll pay for this..."  
"Well Gil, she has grown up from what she was in High school. I mean she's a woman now... I'm sure she'd like a real man... someone like me..." He smirked  
"Even if I'm not there, she still has Nick and Warrick..."  
"Please, those two... they break under pressure, Nick always rushes, he'd get fired... or I'll set him up.... that's not the point. Ohh and Warrick? He'll leave. After what I do to her, he'll never forgive himself... ever." Ecklie smiled and saw Conrad walk in.  
"Her?" Gil asked confused. Was he talking about the girl over on the floor?  
"Ohh, I see you haven't seen your friend?" He walked over and turned Jan over.  
"Jan?! " Gil frowned. "What are you planning on doing to us?"  
The drugs started to slowly wear off and Jan started to come to. At first she could only distinguish between light and darkness, but slowly she could hear sounds, voices. She blinked a little, adjusting to the light. She looked up and saw Ecklie standing over... Gil? "What- ... what's going on?" She said quietly, trying to sit up, only to find she was tied up.  
Ecklie left Jan not seeing her wake and stood beside Conrad, "You see Gil, you aren't the cool calm one you say you are. Just say something about your team and you go nuts! Ohh Sleeping beauty has woke up!"  
"My love, you are in safe hands," he knelt beside her. "Never fear...."  
Jan looked up at Ecklie wide-eyed. "What are talking about? Wh-What are you doing?"  
He kissed her against her will, "Soon. but now we have work... good night booth of you."  
Conrad laughed and left the two cups of water, "They are nonbreakable... so you can't cut the ropes."  
"Wouldn't want that..." Ecklie laughed, "Come on," They walked out and Conrad smiled, "So you want Catherine or Sara?" he said it loud enough so Gil could hear the question.  
"Hmm, ohh the sister, more fire... better in the sack..." Ecklie slammed the door shut.  
Gil pounded his fists against the ground. "Damnit!"  
Jan couldn't believe what was happening. "What are we gonna do?"  
"Just hope they find us... soon...." Gil said solemnly.  
-----------------------------------------  
Catherine picked up the phone as it rang in il's office, which she had occupied for tonight. Yawning hoping it was Gil, she needed some relief. "Willows."  
"uhh.. Ms. Willows... it's Rebecca... " the babysitter began  
"Rebecca! Hi, whats wrong?" She asked, "Gil picked up Lynsey, didn't he?"  
"Actually, no... I was just wondering if everything was alright?"  
"No? That's unlike him. I'll be over soon, he maybe fell asleep. Hard week last week! I'll be there in 10." She frowned.  
"Alright... I'll get Lynsey ready... bye"   
Catherine hung up the phone going into the break room.  
"Guys I have to go, Gil didn't pick up Lynsey so I have to do it. There's only 5 mins left of the shift so go home, rest and see you tomorrow!"  
"Bye, Cath"  
"See-ya tomorrow"  
"Tell my brother off! Bye!" Sara smiled hugging Nick.  
Catherine rushed to the locker room and then to Rebecca's.  
  
  
Catherine walked up to the door and rang the bell. Rebecca opened the door with Lynsey following behind her.   
"Hey Rebecca, sorry about the mix up, I'm sure Gil must have fallen asleep...." Catherine saw Lynsey, "Hey Lyns." She hugged the little girl.  
"It was no problem..." Rebecca smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Lynsey"  
Lynsey smiled taking her school bag and things to her moms car, "Is Uncle Gil ok mom?"  
Catherine looked at her, "I hope so..."  
Catherine walked to the front door of her place. She smiled seeing Gil's Tahoe. She opened the door letting Lynsey in and walked to the living room and kitchen.  
"Uncle Gil!" Lynsey walked around the house to look for him. "Uncle Gil?? Where are you?"  
"Look up stairs please Lyns," Catherine shouted, too busy looking for him down stairs.  
She climbed the stairs and saw the the small end table had been knocked over and a few books were scattered across the floor. "Uncle Gil?" She checked each room but he wasn't there. "Mom!"  
Catherine ran up the stairs, her eyes went wide, "No... Lynsey don't touch anything hun, go down the stairs and call Sara, her numbers on the fridge, ok?"  
"Ok..." Lynsey ran downstairs and called Sara's house.  
"Hello?" Sara asked down the phone.  
"Sara? It's Lynsey... Mom told me to call you... i think you should come over here.... Uncle Gil is missing..."  
"Missing? I'll be right there!" Sara hung up and dialled Nick's number, "Engaged? Argh!" She grabbed her jacket and ran out to her Car.  
Catherine slowly walked into the spare room, she saw the window open and the ladders. She walked down to the kitchen and saw Lynsey, "Lets wait for Sara, ok?"  
Ok..." Lynsey stepped out on the front porch and waited for Sara to pull up.  
---------------------  
MEANWHILE  
-------------------  
  
Warrick opened the door and lay the flowers on the table, "Jan?"  
He walked to the bedroom and kitchen, no Jan. He turned into the living room and saw there was a small mess on the floor. "What the....?" He said aloud. Warrick grabbed the phone and Called Nick while walking into the bathroom, he caught sight of a bottle, from what he could see it maybe was Chloroform.  
"Hello?" Nick answered the phone.  
"Nick, It's Warrick, Jan's missing, call brass, she's... she's... I found a bottle of what could be chloroform..." Warrick's voice started to crack.  
"Oh... man... just hang tight ok? I'll call Brass then I'll be right over..."  
"Ok Nick..." Warrick hing up and walked into the living room just looking at the mess.  
  
Nick dialled Brass's number.  
"Brass." He answered.  
"It's Nick... Warrick just called me... it looks like Jan's been kidnapped..."  
"What? No... Jan? Are you sure? I just got a call from Sara..."  
"Sara?? Why did she call?"  
"Catherine thinks Grissom's missing..."  
"Grissom?? " nick was surprised. "Ok... well I'm heading over to warrick's now.. I'll give Sara a call too... "  
"Ok, I'll head to Warrick's I'm nearer. Tell Sara and catherine to meet us there, better if you are all together." Brass hung up and turned right to Warrick's.  
Nick hung up and then dialled Sara's cell.  
Sara was getting out her tahoe once she heard her cell. "Sidle?"  
"Sara? it's Nick... Can you and Catherine come over to Warrick's... Brass asked that we all work together..."  
"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" Sara frowned, "Is Warrick ok?"  
"He'll be fine... uh... Jan's missing..." nick said softly.  
"W..What?" Sara's eyes started to fill.  
"Yea.. it looks like she was kidnapped... Warrick found a bottle that he thinks might have had Chloroform in it..."  
"We'll be right there!" Sara hung up and knocked on Catherine's door.   
Cath opened the door. "Sara... "  
"Catherine, we have to go to Warrick's.." Sara wiped her eyes.  
"Why? what's wrong?" Cath asked concerned.  
"Jan's missing..."  
Lynsey ran up behind Catherine, "Sara!" She hugged Sara.  
"You can bring Lynsey," She hugged Lynsey. The tears still flowed down her face. She ignored them.  
"What? ok... lemme just get my stuff... " Cath turned to Lynsey. "Honey, I have to go to Warrick's house ok? So just grab your coat ok?"  
Lynsey ran to find her coat then she walked to Sara's Car.  
"I'll wait in the car Catherine." Sara told her.  
Cath grabbed her stuff and headed out and climbed into the car. "ok... let's go.."  
Nick pulled up in the driveway and jumped out of the Tahoe and ran inside with his kit. "Warrick?"  
Brass pulled up behind Nick's Tahoe and got out. He walked inside the house and spotted Nick, so he followed behind him. Warrick sat on the front step of his house. His head buried in his hands.  
Nick walked up to him. "Warrick... hey, you ok?"  
"I'm ok man..." He looked up at the two.  
"Alright... Cath and Sara are on their way over too... Apparantly, Griss is missing too..."  
"Man, this is bad..." Warrick heard another car, he looked up and saw Catherine, Sara and Lynsey.  
"I hope they're ok.... where ever they are..."  
Sara opened the door and walked to Nick and hugged him.   
Nick hugged her back and and wiped away a tear  
Catherine knelt beside Warrick, "You ok?"  
Warrick nodded, "I'll be fine, how about you?"  
"Ok, but guys, I think day shift is handling this one..." Catherine frowned watching Ecklie and Conrad walk towards them.  
"They can't... this is Griss and Jan we're talking about! We should be handling this...."  
Sara stayed cuddled in Nick's arms.  
Brass looked at them all. "maybe it's for the best... Grissom always taught you not to get emotionally involved, and you're too close to this case... " Brass didn't like this any more than they did.  
Catherine frowned, "Nick Brass is right, we're too involved. I mean Warrick and I are in a relationship with the two." She leaned over to him, "It's Sara's oldest friend and her brother..."  
"I know..." Nick admitted. "I just hate the thought of Ecklie overseeing the case..."  
Ecklie walked over with Conrad. "Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Listen, I know we have had our differences but it's all been pushed aside for this. This is bad for all of us. We'll do our best." Ecklie said making himself almost believe what he said.  
Nick sighed unhappily, but nodded.  
Sara looked at Conrad, she trusted him a little more than Ecklie... not by much, but Conrad seemed to have atleast half a heart, "Please find them..."  
Conrad nodded. "I'll do my best... I promise..." Conrad look almost completely sincere.  
"Catherine and Warrick will need somewhere to stay..." She said to Nick.still in his arms.  
"Well i have a few spare rooms... You're welcome to stay if you'd like..." Nick offered.  
Sara kissed his cheek.  
Catherine smiled, "Are you sure Nick?"  
"of course I'm sure..."  
"Thanks man..." Warrick smiled.  
"no problem..." Nick smiled warmly at his friends.  
"Can we go now?" peeped Lynsey yawning.  
Nick smiled at Lynsey and picked her up. "Alright... c'mon...."  
They all went to Nick's to try and have a good nights sleep... if that was possible. Their thoughts however drifted to the two people they were worried about.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Grissom rolled over onto his side. "Jan?"  
"Yea?" Jan tried to lean up and looked over at him.  
"You ok?" He asked. His head was sore, *Must of hit it on something* he thought.  
"yea... i think so...." Jan did a quick assessment. "Are you ok?"  
"Head's a bit sore, that's all. I'll get us out of here."  
"How?"  
"Well, first, untie my hands. I'll place them in reach of yours..."  
Jan scooted over a little and grabbed hold of Gil's hand. She started to pull at the ends of the rope and tried to untie them.  
"Any luck?"  
"I think it's getting a little looser... see if you can move you hands a little bit more..."  
"It's working... I can move them slightly more."  
"Here... i'll keep trying..." Jan kept twisting and pulling the ropes and they began to slowly loosen.  
Grissom popped one hand out the ropes, "Bingo!"  
"you get it?" Jan asked.  
"Yup, Now you..." he untied her with ease. "Come on   
we need to check the door"  
Jan got up and followed behind him.  
Grissom tried the door, "It's not moving... any windows?"  
jan looked around. "Yea... but they're all boarded up... " She frowned to her self.  
"I guess we'll have to wait on the team..."  
"I'm sure they are working hard as we speak!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warrick snored very loudly. He always did when he was having a troubled sleep.  
Nick heard Warrick and sighed a little. *poor guy...* He walked back to the living room where everyone else was sitting. Sara was spread out on the longer sofa. She watched Lynsey sleep beside Catheirne.  
Catherine stroked her daughter's hair gently. "I think I should put her to bed now... "  
"Here... I'll do it..." Nick smiled a little at Cath. He picked Lynsey up gently and carried her to the spare room, tucking her into bed. Sara grinned watching Nick take care of Lynsey. Cath turned back to Sara and smiled at her.   
She turned to Catherine, "How you holding up?"  
"I'll be fine... I'm just so worried about him..." Cath smiled weakly. "How about you?"  
"I'll be ok, Gil will take care of them." She heard Warrick snore, "Geeeessssssso he can snore."  
Nick walked back in and looked at the two women. "She's all tucked away..." He smiled at Cath.  
"Thanks Nicky..."   
"Hi hunny... take me to bed..." Sara smiled up at him, her face still had the tear tracks on her face.  
Nick smiled at her. "OK then..." He leaned down and picked her pick, kissing her forhead. "G'night Cath..." He headed to the bed room and closed the door.  
"Good night guys..."  
"Night Catherine."  
  
Sara walked into Nick's bedroom and slumped across the bed. She started to cry again. Nick layed down behind her and wrapped his arm across her waist. "Oh.. Sara.... it's gonna be ok... they'll be fine....."  
Sara cuddled into his chest, "I'm so worried Nick."  
"I know... so am I... we all are... but we'll find them... I promise..." Nick leaned over and kissed her shoulder.  
She buried her head in his chest, "I hope so..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ecklie stared at his computer screen.  
Conrad walked up behind him. "Hey Ecklie.."   
"Hey, close the door please."  
"Sorry..." Conrad walked ack and shut the door then walked back over to Ecklie.  
"How are we gonna do this?"  
"what do you mean?"  
"Well, They're gonna want results. Kill them?"  
"What?! hey man... I don't want to go to jail...." Conrad was a little taken aback. "I mean I know you wanted to get back at Gil and them... "  
"But they'll want them back... what should we do?" Ecklie said looking at him.  
"I dunno .. maybe we should give them back... and if it's soon then maybe Gil and Jan won't say it was us and everything will be ok? " Conrad pondered on this for a moment. "or if we let them go, they might tell right away... what are we gonna do?"  
"I dunno... Maybe we could cut a deal with them?"  
"Like what?"  
"Let them go and they don't tell?"  
"I don't know but we better think fast... Or someone will find out!"  
  
Greg looked at ecklies door shocked at what he had heard. He spun round and ran to his lab. He dialled Nick's number, "Pick up Nick..."  
Nick heard the phone ring and leaned over to answer it. "Hello?"  
"Nick! Ohh man, ecklie and Conrad.. it's ecklie and Conrad..." he rambled doiwn the phone.  
"huh?! What about Ecklie and Conrad? what did they do now?" Nick asked.  
"Gil and Jan! They took Gil and Jan!" He said loudly.  
"What?!" Nick yelled into the phone, now fully awake. "I'm comming down to CSI now. ok?"  
"Hurry!"  
Nick hung up and jumped out of the bed. He pulled his pants on and grabbed his shirt, putting it on as he headed for the door.  
"Nick?" Sara asked half asleep.  
"Sara... I'm going down to CSI... Greg just called... Ecklie and Conrad took Jan and Griss..." Nick looked over at her.  
"What! Nick I'm coming!" Sara got out and grabbed her jeans, keeping his Shirt he gave her on.  
"Listen, get Cath and Warrick, and then come down to CSI when you're ready..." Nick told her.   
"But, I need to go with you." She said opening the door.  
"Ok.. fine... I'll just call them after... we've got to hurry..." Nick headed for the door and grabbed his car keys  
"Nick, I'll call from the car." Sara said running out behind him.  
Sara tied the bottom of Nick's shirt. And opened her cell dialling Nick's number hoping Catheirne would answer his phone.  
Cath woke up and wondered if she should answer the phone. when she looked at the caller ID, she saw that it was Sara's cell. She picked up the phone. "hello?  
"Cath, Get Warrick, go to work. Ecklie and Conrad kidnapped Gil and Jan. Me and Nick just left." She gasped as Nick turned the corner.  
"Omigod.. ok... we'll be right there..." Cath hung up and went to Warrick's room. "Warrick?"  
Warrick grunted. She walked over to him and shook his shoulders trying to wake him. "Warrick..."  
"What what? I'm awake!" He turned to see a worried face.  
"We have to get to CSI right now... c'mon... Greg called Nick... It was Ecklie and Conrad..."  
"What! That Bastard!" He jumped out of bed grabbing his jumper. "Come on Catherine.."  
Cath walked back to the room where Lynsey was. "Lyns? Hun? I've gotta go for a little while ok? I'll be back... bye honey. " She kissed her forehead and left  
-------# Back at CSI #------------   
  
Conrad heard a small commotion outside the door. He looked out and saw Greg just hanging up the phone. "Dammit! I think Greg found out... we have to act quick... we have to get back and take care of them... maybe we should hide them somewhere else... or kill both of them... or just one... and make a bargin... I dunno... what ever it is, we've got to hurry"  
"Lets get outta here. Think on our feet. We have to do something about them, comeon!" Ecklie grabbed his keys and ran to the Tahoe parked outside.  
Conrad jumped in the passenger side and locked his door. "Let's go.."  
Ecklie pulled out and sped towards Gil and Jan's prison. 


	26. Get away

A/N: thanks all for the reviews, LOVE YA GUYS!!! And because you are all SUCH nice people I'm not giving you 1 chappy, I'm not giving you 2 chappys heck I'm not giving you three.... I giving you 4!! ENJOY!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nick headed for CSI and saw what looked to be Ecklie's Tahoe heading away from there. "Is that Ecklie's Tahoe?"  
"Omg, yes, Nick follow it." Sara said looking at Nick.  
Nick made an illegal U-turn and started to follow Ecklie's Tahoe. "Call Warrick and Cath and let them know where we are and in what direction we're headed.."  
Sara grabbed her cell again and rang Catheirne.  
"Willows."  
"Cath, we're heading towards the outskirts of town. Heading towards the place Gil took you the first time he saw you again. He was staring at the stars..." Sara hoped she'd remember.  
"OK!... yea.. i know the place... alright... see-ya there.." She told Warrick what Sara had said and they headed in that direction.  
"Ok." Sara hung up, "They are coming."  
Sara looked behind them, "Ohh no!"  
"What? what is it?" Nick said, concentrating too hard on the road to notice.  
The siren started to go on and the lights on the cop car behind them flashed into Nick's Tahoe. "Ah, damn.... " Nick grumbled. He pulled over to the side and sighed impatiently.  
The officer walked up to the drivers side of the Tahoe and knocked on the window. Sara huffed and folded her arms, bitting her tongue.  
Nick rolled down the window. "Yes? Look officer-"  
"Do you realize how fast you we're going?" The officer interrupted.  
Sara huffed.  
"Look.. I know I was speeding sir... but this is an emergency..." Nick complained.  
"May I see you liscence and registration?" The officer was starting to get annoyed.  
Sara was about to boil over.  
"Ugh..." Nick reached in his glove compartment and yanked it out. "Here" He grunted, practically shoving it in his face.  
Sara looked at the road ahead, seeing only dust.  
"Listen Officer! We're CSIs, ok that gives us nothing over you but we WERE chasing possible suspects in a kidnap case. Maybe you've heard of one of the people who was kidnapped, "Gil Grissom? Friend of YOUR boss?" Sara snapped.  
The officer was taken a little by surprise. "Listen Miss... I'm just doing my job..." He turned his attention back to Nick. "It's seems everything is in order and you don't seem intoxicated, so I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, just try not to speed again." He handed back the papers.  
Nick nodded to the man. "Thank-you..." He rolled back up the window and pulled back onto the road, careful to drive the speed limit, or at least until they reached the highway.  
Sara wiped her eyes, "They've gone..."  
Nick glanced over at her. "I know... but at least we know they're out this way... "  
Sara sighed, "There's a crossroad up here."   
Nick groaned. "Can this get any worse?" He saw the lights flashing ahead. "Think we can beat the train?"  
She shrugged staring at the roadside.  
Nick saw the train and waited. "Damn...." He mumbled to himself  
Ecklie looked back, "That was too close. We have to move them tonight!"  
"So should we bring them somewhere farther away from the city... or in closer?"  
"Do you know anywhere?"  
"Well there's the old coal mine off I-15..." Conrad mused.  
"That'll have to do... we have to change car, a van maybe?" Ecklie pondered.  
"Yea... it might work... would a rental be too risky?" conrad asked. "Hmm.. it might be... the records can be traced...." He thought to himself.  
"Well, we can use a false name..."  
"True... ok... "  
Ecklie stopped at a garage, "I'll go get the van, you go back get Grissom and Jan ready... meet you in 20!"  
Ecklie got out the Tahoe and slammed the door walking to the man in charge.  
"Hello there sir... how can i help you today?" the man greeted him.  
"I was wondering if you have van's for sale?"  
"Actually yes we do... or you can rent or lease... what ever you'd prefer. Can i interest you in a new van or second hand?"   
Ecklie thought for a second, "second habd is fine. renting is also good..."  
"Alright then..." the man led Ecklie to the second-hand parking lot.  
Ecklie saw a black van, just big enough, "This is perfect... How much?"  
"That one will be... $15,500 total... so for a rental... $55..." the man estimated.  
"That's fine." Ecklie said getting his wallet and his badge, the man eyed the badge and looked a litle questioning at the man before him.   
"I'm a criminalist... CSI." He showed the badge.  
"Ah.. i see... " the man took the money and handed Ecklie the rental slip.   
"Thanks... where should I sign?"  
The man pointed to the dotted line at the bottom with the X next to it. Ecklie took the badge out hoping it would be enough ID. He sighed it Gil Grissom.  
signed.  
He handed it back over, "There you go..."  
The man nodded at him. "All right then... Mr. Grissom... this is your copy... " He handed the original paper to him  
"Pleasure doing business with you... hope to see you again..." the man smiled and nodded to him.  
"Thank you! Good bye." He took the keys and drove to meet Conrad.  
  
Conrad drove up to the place where Gil and Jan were still kept. He climbed out of the Tahoe. He walked up to the door and undid the lock. Gil stood up as the door was unlocked. He was ready for Conrad and Ecklie. Conrad opened the door slowly and peeped inside. Gil was standing ready, he was tired from trying to escape  
Conrad walked inside, noticing that neither Gil or Jan were where they once were. He looked around slowly and stopped when he heard a slight shuffling sound. Gil pushed Jan away from Gil and Conrad. He walked towards Conrad ready to hit him. Jan was backed away into one of the corners, watching Gil.  
Conrad turned around and saw Gil, untide. "What-"  
Gil leaped on Conrad pulling him down to the ground.  
Conrad was caught off-guard but quickly regained his composure. He struggled with Gil and swung at him, hitting him square in the jaw. He hit back holding his jaw with one hand and Conrad with the other. A shot went off and Gil fell to the ground. Ecklie was holding his gun and walked into the small cell. "Tut tut Mr. Grissom. Miss Sanders, how did you untie your ropes?"  
Gil held his shoulder and groaned a little. Jan ran over to Gil and ripped off the bottom piece of her shirt and tied it over the wound, making a temporary bandage.  
Ecklie pulled Jan away from Gil, "Take off your shirt if you want, but not for him!"  
Jan glared at Ecklie. "He's bleeding... and I'm going to help him whether you like it or not... "  
Ecklie let her. "Conrad get the van ready."  
  
Sara saw the rain start. She looked out the window as Nick pulled up to his appartment.  
Nick turned off the ignition and looked over at her. "You gonna be ok?"  
Sara shrugged getting out the Tahoe. Nick frowned and got out, catching up to her. He opened the door for her and walked in behind. Sara went to the couch and sat down looking out the window. Nick walked in the kitchen and saw a note that was left by Catherine and Warrick. 'Gone out to get some diner for Lynsey... be back in 15'. Nick nodded at the note and walked back to Sara in the living room. She was lying on the couch crying. Nick sat on the edge of the couch next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's gonna be fine... we'll get them back... "  
"Now Ecklie knows we're onto him, he'll kill them Nick!" Sara started to cry more. She buried her head in Nick's chest.  
Nick frowned. He really didn't know what to say to make things better, he couldn't promise that Gil and Jan would be alright because he didn't even know himself.  
Sara kissed Nick. "Promise you'll never get hurt Nick... please."  
Nick smiled weakly at her. "I promise..." he kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek gently.  
"I love you." She ran her hand down his arm, a few tears still ran down her cheek.  
"I love you too..." he whispered in her ear, and wiped away a few tears with his thumb.  
"I hope Gil and Jan are ok."  
"Me too..." 


	27. Sour Dreams

A/N: number 2 of the 4! Don't say I'm not good to u! I'm soory in advise for the editing, it was done very quickly!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warrick opened the door, "Hunny, we're home."  
Nick smiled. "We're in here." He called out from the living room  
Warrick walked to the living room, "Hey, you ok Sara?"  
Sara nodded, "I'm ok." She held onto Nick. "We lost Ecklie and Conrad..."  
Cath walked in with Lynsey in tow and heard what Sara said. "What- what happened, how?"  
"Some dumbassed cop pulled us over." She sat upright.  
Nick looked over at Warrick and Cath. "I was speeding..." He looked down. "And then we reached the crossroads too late...." He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered  
Sara looked at Nick, "It's not your fault hun."  
Nick sighed unhappily. "I know... but... I mean... you know... we don't know where they are... and we could've found out... "  
Warrick grabbed Nick's map of Vegas. "Well you were driving past the crossroads."  
"Lynsey can I have your marker pen?" Warrick asked the little girl.  
The little girl handed him a black pen. Nick looked over at Warrick, and watched him with the map.  
"Mommy, why did Ecklie take Grissom?" She looked at the team in ponder.  
Cath was a little taken aback by the Lynsey's question. "Well... uh... honey... I - I don't really know." she frowned. She knew Ecklie practically hated Gil.  
Lynsey looked at the map, "There's where Uncle Grissom was gonna take mommy." She pointed at a small carpark and a chruch on the map.  
"You're right... " Cath loked at the map.  
"Church?" Warrick echoed.  
Sara looked at Catherine. Cath smiled a little. Lynsey giggled.  
"Maybe Ecklie knew?"  
"But how would he?" Cath asked puzzled.  
"It's Ecklie..." Sara looked at all of them, "Me, Nick and Greg MAY have been talking about it...."  
Nick looked down.  
Cath smiled, but sighed a little. "Well at least this is a start. We have an idea as to where they are."  
"Call Brass?" Warrick half asked half stated.  
"Can I come?" Asked Lynsey.  
"Ah.. I don't think that's a good idea hun... " Cath started.  
Sara looked at Nick, "You ok Nick?"  
Warrick answered his own question and went to call Brass.  
Nick shook himself mentally, not realizing he spaced out. "Uh.. yea... yea I'm fine..."  
  
  
Brass heard the phone and answered it. "Brass."  
"Brass, it's Warrick, we have info on Gil and Jan."  
"Ecklie and Conrad are responsible..."  
"You sure?" Brass asked. Although he didn't like Ecklie much either, he had to ask.  
"Positive!"  
"Alright.. i'll put an APB out on them and send a few of my guys out around to go look for them..."  
"Brass you know the church outside of town... check there."  
"Alright... I'll call you guys as soon as we know anything..." Brass said and then hung up, immediately sending the APB out. Warrick headed back inside.  
  
  
Nick looked up at him. "What did he say?"  
"Sending out an APB."   
Nick nodded. "ok.. "  
  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
-----------------  
  
  
Ecklie tied Gil and Jan back up. "Conrad, move!"  
Conrad opened the back doors of the van and finished getting it ready. He walked back to Ecklie. "Ok.. ok.. it's ready..."  
"MOVE!" He pushed Gil on his shoulder.  
Jan looked over at Gil to see if was ok. Conrad grabbed Gil's bad arm and yanked him to his feet, hauling him to the van.  
"Argh." Gil moaned as his arm slammed againest the side of the van.  
Conrad just smiled at him and threw him in the back, making him land on his arm again.  
Jan frowned. "Hey! Leave him alone!" she yelled at Conrad.  
Ecklie smiled at Conrad. "Come Jan hun... be a darlin' and shhhh."  
Jan glared at Ecklie. "Don't you dare 'hun' me... "  
Gil cried out in pain. he didn't want to but it was sore. Ecklie grabbed Jan and kissed her.  
"Get off her Ecklie, NOW!" Gil shouted.  
Jan looked at Ecklie and wiped her mouth in her shoulder, and spit in his face. She would've slapped him if she wasn't tied up.   
Ecklie frowned and whispered violently in her ear, "You'll pay for that bitch!"  
Conrad pushed Gil back in the van and shut the door in his face.  
He wiped his face and got in the drivers side. "Drive Conrad."  
Conrad looked at Ecklie, and then at Jan. "You want me to put her in the van too?"  
"Yeah, We'll need her." Ecklie ordered.  
Conrad walked over to Jan and grabbed her, and pushed her in the back of the van.  
Ecklie got in his side. "To the mine."  
Conrad nodded and began to drive down I-15.  
  
Jan looked over at Gil and whispered at him. "Are you ok?"  
Gil groaned, "I'll be fine..."  
"Are you ok?"  
Jan nodded. "Yea..." She frowned at Gil.  
"I'm sure the guys are working to find us..."  
"I hope so... " She looked up towards the front of the van then back at Gil.  
  
  
BACK AT NICK'S  
------------------------  
  
  
Nick was leaning back in the couch when his phone started to ring. He got up and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Nick? It's Brass."  
"Oh.. hey Brass... did you hear anything? did you find them?" Nick bombarded Brass with his questions.  
"I'm sorry Nick, nothing."  
"Dammit!" Nick cursed into the phone. "Sorry..." he quickly apologised  
"We are checking out a few sightings, but you know how sightings can be!"  
"It's ok! I understand Nick." Bras said .  
"Yea... " Nick sighed into the phone. "You'll keep us posted?"  
"Of course!" Brass hung up.  
  
Sara was curled up hugging Lynsey in Nick's bed. They had both fallen asleep and Nick carried them through. Nick hung up and walked to the kitchen. He flicked on the overhead light over the oven and sat at the table, just looking at the clock. He didn't want to tell Sara just yet about what Brass said. Actually, he didn't want to tell any of them.   
Sara yawned and looked at Lynsey. She carfully move her and walked to the kitchen. She was greeted by Nick sitting at the table.  
"Nick?"  
"Sara? what are you doing up?" Nick looked up at her  
"I was thursty, are you ok?" She sat besdie him and sipped the water she got from the fridge.  
"No... actually i'm not really..."  
"Whats wrong?" Sara asked taking his hand.  
"Brass just called... there's no sign of them... " Nick frowned at her.  
Sara nodded, "ohh."  
Nick sighed. "Maybe... maybe we could go out that way and help look?" Nick suggested  
"Tomorrow... Get some rest first, ok?"  
"Hold on, I'll move Lynsey." Sara got up and walked to Nicks bedroom.  
Nick nodded. "ok.."  
  
She carried Lynsey through to Catherrines room.  
Catherine squinted up at her. "'Night Sara... and thanks" She went back to sleep with her arm around Lynsey  
"Night Cath."   
  
Nick headed back to his room. Sara closed Catherines door. Walking past Warrick's room she heard him snore. Laughing she walked into Nick's room. Nick looked up at her and patted the spot next to him. Sara sipped into Nick's bed and cuddled into him. "We'll find, won't we?"  
"Yea... we will.." Nick tried his best to assure her.  
Sara looked up at Nick, "I trust you."  
Nick smiled a little at her. "Let's get some rest..." he leaned back and pulled her to him.  
Sara stared out the window and thought of Gil and Jan. She started to cry quietly. She held onto Nick tighter than before. Nick looked at her and just rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head.  
  
  
  
ARRIVING AT THE MINE  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
Conrad pulled off I-15 and drove up to the old mine and stopped the van, turning off the ignition.  
Ecklie got out, "Right here we are!" He opened the back of the van.  
Conrad jumped out beside him and reached in the van for Gil.  
Gil struggled, "Get away from me Conrad."  
Ecklie grabbed Jan and closed the door. Jan tried to get away from Ecklie by stomping on his foot and trying to yank herself from his grip. Conrad squeezed Gil's injured shoulder to make him cooperate. Ecklie hit Jan across the face. Gil gritted his teeth in pain. Jan felt her cheek stinging and a tear start to roll down her cheek. She wiped it away gingerly with her shoulder. Conrad walked Gil towards the mine and took out his flashlight as he entered. Ecklie followed with Jan. He leaned to her ear, "You'll pay for that too!"  
Jan felt herself starting to panic as he heart started beating faster, but she tried not to show it. Conrad walked down the small slope, almost slipping, and continued to the back of the mine. "Watch you step back there!" He called back at Ecklie.  
"Got ya!" Ecklie shouted towards him.  
Gil struggled some more, "Why are you doing this Conrad?"  
Conrad didn't look at Gil. "Did I say you could speak? Keep moving..." He nudged him on again. "If you want answers... why don't you ask Ecklie?" He said quietly.  
"That's right I forgot! Your the second guy, always a follower never a leader. Always the sheep, never the sheep-dog!" Gil shook his head and smiled.  
Conrad growled and pushed Gil to the ground, then stepping on his injured shoulder.  
"ARGH!" He yelled causing Ecklie to look over.   
"What's he saying now?"  
"Nothing important..." Conrad sneared. He turned around and left Gil alone.  
Jan looked over at Gil, worried about him. 'are you ok?' she mouthed to him. Gil shrugged up againest a wall. HE nodded to Jan.  
Ecklie Pushed Jan beside Gil. "Stay!" He laughed.  
Jan looked at Gil's shoulder. It looked like it had started bleeding again. She looked up at Ecklie and Conrad. "He's bleeding again... I need to help him..." She started to ask.  
Ecklie turned to Conrad, "Ya know, all those years ago we were wrong, it was Jan that was the dog and tart... not Sara, although I wouldn't mind your sister Gil... Lucky Nicky.. huh? Conrad, Jan or Sara?"  
"Hmm... i'd have to think about that... " Conrad grinned.  
Ecklie grabbed the bag he had brought with him, he took out a 1st aid kit and wrapped Gil's wound, tightly. "Ohh I forgot Conrad, you have a thing for Catherine... I always thought her and Warrick had a connection. What about you Jan... or you Gil? See their chemistry."  
Jan closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to keep from crying. She took a few deep breaths  
"Whats wrong Jan.... hit close to home?"  
Gil looked over to her, "Don't listen to him Jan."  
"What makes you SO confident Gil? Think of the time they spent at UNLV... togehter, knowing each other. When did she stop the letters? Same time as Warrick?" Ecklie laughed.  
Jan tried to think of something else, keep her mind off their current situation when she heard her stomache growl and realized that she hadn't eaten since that night. "I... I'm hungry.." She said, trying to get him to drop the topic.  
"In the bag Conrad are some... Energy Bars... give them some..."  
Conrad nodded and got the bars and gave them one each, tearing the wrapper off first. Jan took the bar and ate a bit.   
Ecklie smiled, "What do you think Conrad? About Warrick and Cath?"  
"Yea... I think they hit the sac together a few times... " He laughed.  
"Does it not bother you Gil that Nick has his way with Sexy Sara? I bet Warrick's had some too... And remember that guy Hank?" Ecklie said to Conrad.  
He turned back to Gil, "She's been around!"  
"O yea... I remember... " Conrad laughed and grinned.  
Gil looked away from Ecklie, "Warrick and Sara are friends and as for Nick... He's a good guy and Hank... well she deserved a little happiness."  
Ecklie began to laugh. "Con..Con.. Conrad, you hearing this!"  
Conrad chuckled, "Haha... yeah... " he picked up his thermos and had a drink of water.  
Gil frowned. "Don't listen to them Jan."  
Jan finished the energy bar and felt her stomache settle down a bit. She looked over at Gil and leaned against the wall, bring her knees up to her chest. She nodded at him.   
Ecklie leaned down over Jan, "But you know could be true... Gil's so wrapped up in work and Catherine to notice." He laughed, "Sara, your oldest best friend may have slept with your one true love..."  
Jan closed her eyes and looked up at Ecklie. "Shut Up! Just shut the hell up!!" She yelled at him. "it's not true... its not.." She whispered to herself.  
"Ecklie leave her alone!" Gil shouted.  
For this Gil was knocked out by Ecklie's fist. Just too much pain to stay awake.  
"Gil!" Jan looked over at Gil, who was lying unconscious on the ground. Jan got up on her knees and started to crawl over to him.  
  
Ecklie whispered into Jan's ear, "It's still there though, isn't it. When you saw her and Warrick goofing around. And the way he always protected her in High School. The way she is now closer to Warrick. And the fact she's gorgous, slim, fit. She's been there for him through his problems."  
Jan couldn't hold it in any longer. She brought her elbow up behind her and got him in the chin. He stumbled back and said quieter, "She once was going on a date with Hank, he stood her up. Nick was working so Warrick took her out. They both came in the next day with that glow. She was all loving towards him and Nick after that."  
Jan felt sick to her stomache, even though she knew it couldn't be true, she still wondered.  
"Her and Nick hadn't gotten together, they hadn't even spoken about it until you came back... until Warrick's attention went else were..."  
Jan closed her eyes and sank back against the wall, curling up a little.  
"I'm going to get stuff out the van and hide it, you take care of Jan and Gil..." He whispered to Conrad, "Once he wakes up, knock her out and mess with him..."  
"Stop... please..." She whispered. She was broken down and didn't have the strength to fight him.  
"Will do..." Conrad smiled at Ecklie.  
Ecklie leaned to Jan one last time to break her down further, "So he had Catherine while still seeing you, she was a cheerleader, better than you I'll bet, gave him what he wanted... maybe it was a sex thing? Where you that bad? He then had Sara... the geeky girl who became a sex goddess... He had her too... maybe the memory of you was hard to erase!"  
"What do you want from me? what do you want to hear??" Jan asked, on the verge of tears  
Ecklie smiled and winked, "you'll find out later... just remember, you're not the pick of the pack anymore... it's always been the cheerleader or the geek... never you..." Ecklie turned and walked to the van whistling.  
Jan tried to wipe everything he said out of her mind, but couldn't and felt herself starting to cry. Gil groaned as he rolled over. Conrad grinned and walked over to Jan and hit her with enough force to render her unconscious. He turned to Gil.  
"Jan!" Gil shouted.  
  
"Where did your master go?" Gil asked.  
Conrad walked over and just grinned at him. "He's... away... So, Gil... How does it feel knowing that Warrick had his was with both Cath and Sara?"  
Gil looked at Conrad, "You do NOT expect me to believe that do you?"  
"Well... believe what you want.. we all know the truth... besides you and Cath ddin't start going out again until Jan came back and Warrick was distracted."  
"Shut up Conrad..."  
"C'mon.. didn't you ever wonder why she stopped sending those letters? and what she and Warrick used to do at UNLV together?"  
"Shut up!" Gil stopped himself, he mentally counted back from 10.  
"What? You know what I''m saying is true... you know they're were probably doing each other the whole time... and even back in high school.."  
"She loved me! She loves me... you're trying to play with me..."  
"Go on... keep telling yourself that... Maybe you should ask her about university... and those nights in high school that you didn't hang out cuz she had something else, more important to do..."  
"She had plans, going out with her mom or friends..."  
"Doing Warrick..." Conrad added casually  
"NO!" Gil stopped himself again.  
"She wasn't interested in Warrick like that Conrad... you're trying to make me angry, to loss control."  
"What's the matter Gil? Starting to believe this yourself? Maybe you knew all along?" Conrad grinned. "I sympathize with you... I mean, getting played like that... Cath, Sara and Warrick... "  
"Leave Sara out of this..."  
"Oh.. that's right... you weren't awake for our little conversation earlier... didn't you know? Sara did Warrick too..."  
"Shut up..." Gil shifted over.  
"Sara is in love with Nick, she always has been..."  
"WAS... see there's the kicker... her and Nick didn't start doing it again until Jan came back and Warrick distracted again... See... Warrick was doing Sara and Cath...."  
"Please don't even make me try and make me think Warrick done that... he wouldn't."  
"Are you sure?" Conrad played on Gil doubt. "I mean, just take a look at Sara and Cath.. both great looking... and probably easy... maybe they were looking for something better than you or Nick could give them..."  
"EASY!? Why you son-of-a-bitch!"  
Conrad grinned at him and continued. "I mean, I don't think it's a coincidence that they both turned to the same guy... too bad it wasn't Ecklie or myself though... Just imagining how they'd be in bed.. well i guess we'll find out soon anyways..."  
"Please they wouldn't touch you with a pole..."  
"Well they first found out you two were missing, Sara came up to me pleading that I would find you... you know, i think she's into me..." Conrad smirked  
"Ya right! Dream on Conrad..."  
"Hey if Warrick can score with the two of them... I'm sure i can get either Cath or Sara... play on their sympathy strings.."  
"Warrick didn't 'score' with them and Sara has Nick. Catherine knows what your like..."  
"Are you so sure?" Conrad asked seriously, then takinga step back to look for Ecklie.  
Gil hesitated, he knew that Catherine could make mistakes, *no Conrad's playing you* "Yes!"  
"Hmm... I guess you'll learn the hard way... " Conrad turned and left Gil with his thoughts. He went to look for Ecklie.  
  
Jan started to wake up a little, her head feeling fuzzy. Gil sat there staring out the mine. He knew Conrad was lying but still... they were young and together in Vegas.  
Jan rubbed her head and started to sit up. "What happened? Gil? you ok?" She looked over to where Gil Was.  
Gil nodded, "I just... my shoulder."  
Jan nodded. "W- where are they?" Jan asked nervously.  
"Outside, what did they say?"  
Jan shook her head. "nothing... nevermind..."  
"No, tell me... Please?" Gil looked at her.  
Jan closed her eyes, trying to push back the tears she knew was coming. "Just shit about Warrick with Sara and Cath..." Jan took a deep breath. "Its not true... it can't be... can it?"  
"Of course not!"Gil frowned, "They said the same to me."  
"Catherine and I have.. Sara and Nick STILL dance about each other! I mean they're still at High School, the way they dance about it!"  
Jan felt a tear roll down her cheek. "God... i just wanna go home... i just want this to be over with..."  
"I just want to make sure Catherine and Lynsey are ok..." Gil shut his eyes.  
  
  
# outside #   
  
Conrad walked up to Ecklie. "Did you hide everything?"  
Ecklie walked back to the mine and heard Conrad, "Yeah, all done.."  
"Ready to go back inside... see how our guests are holding up?" Conrad grinned.  
"You break Grissom, he's a tough one..."  
"I dunno if he's actually broken yet... but his heads filled with doubts and questions that'll eat at him.."  
"Good... Jan's breaking quicker than I thought."  
"Well i have to hand it to you... you're a master of manipulation... "  
"I know! I'm damn good! You'll learn. If you break Gil, you'll be the master!" Ecklie laughed, "I'd love to see him cry!"  
"So would I... " he nodded back at the mine. "Let's go back in..."  
Ecklie headed back laughing.  
  
Jan could hear Ecklie laughing and grimaced. *I can't give in to him... I have to be strong...*  
  
Gil shut his eyes, *here we go again*  
  
Jan sat up straight and told herself over and over that nothing Ecklie said was true.  
Conrad walked in. "hey.. look... they're both awake..." he said to Ecklie.  
Gil growled up at the two. Conrad just grinned at Gil. Ecklie smiled down at the two. Jan kept a calm, firm face. She just glared at Ecklie.  
"Now we have more fun..." Ecklie grinned.  
  
  
AGAIN AT NICK'S  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
Sara shifted in her sleep. Nick felt her next to him and opened an eye. he knew she was having a restless sleep. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.  
"No, no, Gil help Nick... Gil, NO!"  
Sara tossed and turned in her sleep.  
Nick shook her lightly. "Sara... Sara... wake up..."  
Sara looked up him and hugged the life out of him.  
"You had a bad dream..."  
"You... Gil..." She started to cry,   
"What? What happened?"   
"We were some where and Gil was falling but he grabbed you then I saw Ecklie walked up behind you and he... he.." She started to cry again.  
"Shh.... shh... sara... it's ok..."  
Sara snuggled into him.  
"Why don't you try to get some more sleep? I'll be right here... I promise.."  
Sara nodded and cuddled into Nick's chest. Nick wrapped his arms protectively around her, to ward of the bad dreams  
"I love you Nick." Sara fell alseep again. 


	28. Destroying minds

Lynsey looked out the window.  
Cath woke up a little. "Lyns? Hun? are you ok?"  
"Mom, I'm worried about Uncle Gil..."  
"I know baby... so am I.."  
Cath gave Lynsey a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "c'mon hun, let's go back to sleep ok?"  
"Ok mommy... Hey Mom..."  
"Yea?"  
"Do you love uncle Gil?"  
"Yea... Lyns. I do." Cath admitted to Lynsey  
"Does he love you?"  
"Yea, I hope so." Cath looked at the stars. *Where ever you are Gil, just know I love you...*  
"Do you love him more than dad?"  
"Well... I, uh... I..." Cath didn't know how to tell Lynsey. "Uh, hun... I dunno... c'mon, lets get some rest..."  
"Ok mom..." She closed her eyes and thought of where Gil was.  
Cath started to drift back to sleep when she heard Warrick snoring and grumbling loudly. She frowned and closed her eyes. Warrick tossed and turned in his sleep thinking of Jan, he thought of Greg too... talk to him tomorrow, he thought.  
  
Greg couldn't sleep at all without knowing if the rest of the gang heard any news. He decided he's go over to Nick's instead of calling so he wouldn't wake up everyone. He drove over to Nick's house and quietly knocked on the door hoping someone would hear him.  
  
Sara woke up at the noise of someone knocking. Nick was a fairly light sleeper and could hear a soft knock on the door. He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock wondering who could be here at this time. He looked over at Sara and saw that she was awake. "Sara... you wanna go see who's at the door?"  
"Yes ohh master..." She grummbled. Sara walked to the door, "Greg?"  
Greg looked up at Sara. "Uh.. hey.." he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry about coming over so late, but I couldn't sleep... I hope i didn't wake everyone up..."  
"No, come on in."  
Sara moved away from the door.  
greg nodded and stepped inside. "I was wondering if you heard anything yet?" He said as he took off his shoes and coat.  
"No Greg, I'm sorry we haven't." Sara walked to the sofa and sat in the single chair. "Are you holding up ok?"  
Greg nodded. "I guess... it's just... I mean, she came to visit me and now look whats happened."  
Sara went over to Greg and hugged him, "It's ok Grego. We'll find her and Gil...."  
Greg hugged her back. "I know... but i can't help but worry..."  
"I know, we all are... but remember we have each other. Plus some how I'm sure we'll get them back." Sara smiled at Greg.  
Greg smiled at her. "Thanks Sara..."  
"You need a bed tonight?"  
"We only have the couch left... Warrick's snoring and Catherine would beat you up if you tried to get in her bed..."  
Greg chuckled. "Thanks... the couch'll be fine, besides I dunno if I can get to sleep yet..."  
"Well I'll stay up with you..." She smiled at him.  
Greg smiled at Sara. "You don't have to..."  
"It's ok, I'll go tell Nick."  
Greg nodded and leaned back in the couch.  
  
Sara walked back into Nick's room. "It was Greg... I'm going to stay up with him for a bit." She kissed Nick and grabbed some covers from his closet.  
Nick nodded. "Ok... " he curled back up in the bed and dozed off  
Sara smiled at him. She kissed his temple and walked out closing the door carfully behind her.  
  
Greg was leaned back in the couch flicking thrrough the channels on TV, and stopped when he reached the news. Sara put down the cover and pillows and slumped down beside Greg and looked at the TV screen. Greg watched as one of the TV news anchors came on and started with the breaking news. Greg reached over and took one of the blankets and spread it over his and Sara's lap. She smiles a comfort smile at Greg and frowns as the TV anchor talks.  
"Sara... do you guys have any idea where Jan and Griss are?" Greg said breaking away from the TV.  
"The desert some where... Nick and I where following Ecklie and Conrad when some cop pulled us over." Sara pulled her knees up under her chin.  
Greg sighed. "That means they could be anywhere... I hate this... I mean, everytime there's a kidnapping case, I don't 'feel' anything... well sympathy, but I'm just the guy who does the tests... but now being on the other side... being the one to wait for the answers... it's hard..."  
"Greg I know... it's my brother too... but Gil's strong and he won't let anything happen to Jan..."  
Greg nodded and could feel sleep tugging at him. "Thanks Sara..." He gave her a quick hug. "I think I can get to sleep now... " He smiled up at her.  
"Ok, night Greg." Sara walked to Nick's room.  
  
  
  
------------------  
In the mine  
---------------------  
  
  
Ecklie looked at Jan, he smelt her hair. He whispered in her ear, "Do you really think you were choice number 1?"  
"Don't listen to him Jan!" Gil shouted across the small mine-room.  
Jan kept a stone face and tried to ignore Ecklie. Conrad leaned against one of the back walls next to Gil to keep him in line.  
"Every time you close your eyes, you see them... don't you..." Ecklie told them both.  
"No Ecklie because it never happened..." Gil said.  
"BUT it did Gil... remember, Eddie... if she went with him, what was stopping her and Warrick?"  
Gil went to talk but stopped. He didn't know.   
"Cath and Warrick were never together... you know it and we know it... We know because we trust Warrick and Cath... so you can stop playing this little mind game... " Jan said looking over at Ecklie.  
"Jan.. Jan.. Jan... my poor sweet Jan, I know you think that. but lets be honest, he was a 18 years old boy... what does every 18 year old want?"  
  
"Lets talk about EDDIE! The father of her child! They always have that connection... true he died but still... to lynsey your always 'uncle Gil' never dad." Ecklie grinned.  
Gil sat still not moving. He knew he was Lynsey Uncle Gil, he loved it secretly. He wasn't jealous of Eddie, was he?  
  
"If that's all he wanted... well he got it the night before he left town... and that would've been the end of it... but it wasn't... He waited for me... because he loves me..." Jan persisted  
"Dear Jan, you think he hasn't had any since being in Vegas? ARE YOU SERIOUS! You aren't that stupid, are you? and love? Warrick BRown, Mr. ex-gambler? PULEASE! He doesn't love you... he never has..."  
"How would you know? You don't know what love is... you never have... "  
"I loved you." Ecklie sneered.  
Jan stopped and just looked at Ecklie. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Ecklie looked to Gil, "Whats up with him?" He asked Conrad.  
"I think you hit a nerve... " Conrad smiled.  
Conrad squatted down next to Gil. "Hey... did he offend you? say something that hit a little to close to home?" He said to Gil.  
"Shut up." Gil mummbled.  
"Whats the matter? starting to second guess yourself? starting to wonder about Cath?"  
"Gil... don't pay any attention to them... they're just trying to mess with you... "Jan whispered over to Gil.  
"You can shut up!" Ecklie hit Jan across the mouth again.  
Gil frowned at Ecklie when he hit Jan. But he was still quiet Jan lifted her head up again and looked over at Gil, who was getting slowly beaten down. He wasn't nearly as mentally strong as he was at the beginning. "Gil... don't give in... not yet... stay strong..." Jan whispered over again, not caring if Ecklie heard her or not.  
Gil looked at them.  
Ecklie grinned, "Did I something that hurt.. Lynsey? that you're soft spot? She's like a daughter, isn't she.... you've seen her grow up, you've been here more than Eddie."  
  
"Ecklie! Leave him alone!" Jan yelled at him. "Conrad... why don't you get off you lazy ass and take a stand for once in your life... stop following this ass hole..." Jan said to Conrad, who just stood by.   
"Shut up bitch or I'll make you!" Ecklie shouted.  
"Leave her alone." Gil said.  
Conrad looked over at Jan. "Listen... I know what I'm doing... and I know who's side I'm on... so don't talk about things that you don't know..." Conrad stated and then hit Gil in the shoulder to make him shut up. "And you can just stay quiet..."  
"Well Gil, you;ve always been the dad of others child but never your own!" Ecklie laughed, "Its panthetic really!"  
"Shut up Ecklie!"  
"Please, spare the breath... but think about this... once your gone what'll happen to little Lynsey, she been let down by two of the 'father figures' in her life.... tut tut, your just not fit enough for it Gil..." Ecklie tauted.  
"I suppose you'd be better for the job?" Jan said to herself under her breath. Ecklie gave her a sharp look.  
  
Conrad squatted down next to Gil. "what? no answer? not jumping to your own defence? could you really be giving up Gil?"   
"Go away!" Gil shouted.  
Ecklie smiled, "Conrad what do you think of Sara?"  
"Sara... hmm... she's pretty hot... I'd love to get her in the sac..." Conrad mused  
Ecklie laughed, "Gil, you've always looked after her... Maybe we should ask Nick? I'd say she would be a 10!"  
Conrad chuckled. "i bet..."  
  
"Get some sleep Conrad, I'll take first watch..." Ecklie said seeing the sky going a lighter color.  
Conrad nodded and pulled out a sleeping bag they had brought and curled up in the corner, falling fast asleep. Jan leaned her head back against the wall and looked out at the sky. Jan looked over at Gil to see if he was still awake or if he had fallen asleep as well.  
Gil was sitting with his eyes shut tightly. Jan sighed and scooted over a little towards Gil.   
Ecklie grabbed Jan, "Stay over here!"  
Jan looked up at Ecklie. "Why?" She looked back over at Gil  
Ecklie smiled, "I say so!"  
Jan rolled her eyes and started to hum to herself to help pass the time. She didn't want to go to sleep. Ecklie watched Jan. "You can still see them, can't you?"  
Jan was either staring at the ground or the mine ceiling, never at Ecklie. She glanced once more at Gil to make sure he was ok. She was worried about him. "No... theres nothing to see..." Jan casually answered Ecklie.  
Ecklie smiled, "I could make you see and feel something...."  
Jan looked skeptically at Ecklie. "riight... like what?"  
Ecklie just grinned at her.   
"Ecklie?"  
"Would you like to find out?" Ecklie's face went darker than before.  
Jan shrunk back against the wall. she had never seen Ecklie like this before, but she didn't answer his question.  
Ecklie smiled, "That a yes? I'm going to take it as one..." He grabbed her arm and led her further into the mine. 


	29. Breakfast at Nickys

A/N: heres the morning, just to lighten the mood slightly!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Greg started tossing and turning in his sleep until he rolled off the couch and woke himself up. He was having the worst nightmare about Jan. Warrick sat at the tble over a cup of coffee.  
Greg rubbed his head and made his way out in the kitchen. "G'morning Warrick..."  
Warrick looked up, "Greg? yo man!"  
"Yea.. i came here in the middle of the night... i couldn't sleep..."  
"Ohh, I snored... loudly."  
Greg smiled at him. "Yea... man, i had the worst nightmare... i fell right of the couch..." Greg walked over and got himself a cup of coffee.  
Warrick smiled, "I had nightmares..." Warrick caught site of a little blonde tuffed of hair behind the sofa, "But ya know I love these sweets..." He said louder.  
Lynsey poped her head up slightly.  
Greg chuckled. "Hey there short stuff..."  
"Greg... Hi Warrick." She looked at the table, "Sweets?"  
Warrick laughed, "I'll see if Nick has any."  
"Greg, is your sister Jan?"   
Greg looked at the young girl. "Yea, she is..."  
"Ohh... My mom was sad about Uncle Gil. I miss him." Lynsey frowned.  
"I know... we all miss him... but we're going to find him and bring them back..."  
"Greg, do you promise?" Lynsey sat on his knee.  
"Of course I promise..." Greg smiled at the young girl  
Warrick put three muffins on the table. "Here you go, just don't tell your mom." Warrick winked.  
"Don't tell me what?" Catherine asked.  
Greg smiled up at Cath. "Nothing mom..." He grinned innocently  
Warrick looked like he had been busted. "Sorry Cath!"  
"Mommy!" Lynsey leaped into Catherine, "Morning."  
"Guess what, Greg promised he'd find uncle Gil for me!"  
Catherine smiled at Greg. "Good for him."  
Nick walked out into the kitchen. "Morning everyone... man this feels like a college dorm room or something... "  
Sara walked out of the bathroom after her shower. She was stunned as everyone looked at her while she was in her towel.  
"Sara... I think you should go get some clothes on..." She chuckled. She looked at the three guys in the room.  
Sara went red. "Umm, I umm..."  
Warrick wholf whistled.  
Lynsey started to giggle. "Mommy Nick looks like he's seen an Angel!"  
Cath started to laugh and looked at Nick who was now starting to blush.  
Greg was grinning ear to ear. "So Sara... how about we go upstairs and you can show me what underneath the towel..." he joked.  
Nick shot a look a Greg but couldn't help himself but smile. "Greg... get your own girlfriend..."  
Sara ran into Nick's bed room, not before slipping and landing on her butt. "Ouch!"  
Warrick started to laugh followed by Lynsey giggling.  
Nick ran after her. "You ok?" he smiled as he helped her up.  
Sara was bright red hugging the towel. She ran into the bedroom and closed the door. Cath was smiling as Nick walked back to the kitchen.  
Greg could hardly drink his coffee he was laughing so hard. "Sorry..." He had spilt some and got up to get a cloth to clean it up.  
"Poor Sara... well she certainly lightened the mood!" Warrick smiled at Nick, "Go see if she's ok."  
"She is... I just think her pride is bruised... maybe her butt.... hmm... maybe i should go check..." Nick grinned and walked back to his bedroom.  
Warrick laughed and shook his head.  
  
Nick knocked on his door. "Sara? You ok?" He opened it slightly  
Sara turned round, she was now wrapped in his rope with her head under the covers. "I'm SO embarrassed!"  
Nick grinned. "Nah... don't be... we've all had our embarassing moments. " He got next to her.  
She stayed under the covers, "I was in a towel, evryone saw me, and then I fell."  
Nick chuckled. "C'mon.. it's not that bad... besides... you helped lighten the mood..."  
She peeked out of the covers. "It was still embarrassing!"  
Nick smiled. "Now... go get dressed and come back downstairs for some breakfast..."  
"No...Its too embarrassing." She went back uner the covers.  
Nick climbed underneath the covers. He started to tickle her. "c'mon..."  
Sara started to laugh, "Nick! Stop it!"  
"Nope... not till you agree to come out from under there and get breakfast." Nick grinned  
Sara kissed Nick's nose, "Ok..."  
Nick beamed. "I always win..." he got out of the bed and headed back to the kitchen but not before turning back to Sara. "If you're not down in 5 minutes.. i'm coming back up here..."  
"That a threat?" Sara asked with an eyebrow raised.  
Nick just smiled and left.  
  
Lynsey was lying on the sofa upside down. "I'm hungry."  
Cath looked at her. "What do you want to eat?"  
"FOODDDDDDDD!" Lynsey smiled  
Cath grinned. "hmm.. you want a muffin, toast, cereal...?"  
"Ummm," Lynsey frowned. "Pancakes." She said quietly.  
Cath frowned slightly. "Ok... pancakes it is."  
Nick walked out to the kitchen. "did someone say they wanted Pancakes?"  
"Me!" Lynsey peeped.  
"Alrighty then.. what kind did you want? Chocolate chip?" Nick asked.  
  
Sara looked out the to everyone and ran beside Nick.   
  
Lynsey smiled, "You know it Nicky!"   
Warrick laughed, "You are becoming a mini Catherine!"  
Cath smirked. "hmm.. is that a good thing?"  
"Of course!" Warrick said.  
  
Sara buried her face into Nick.  
Nick looked over at Sara. "Hey... "  
"Hi..." She hugged him.  
  
"Ok.. so i'm gonna make some chocolate chip pancakes and then what?" Nick said to the group.  
  
Sara flashed Nick a smile only he could see.  
  
Warrick looked at everyone, "We could go looking for them."  
"Mommy, can we?" Lynsey looked at her.  
Sara turned to Nick.  
Nick nodded. "ok... we'll go look for them..."  
Cath looked at Lynsey. She didn't know what condidtion Gil and Jan were in and decided against letting her go. "Lyns? I don't think you shoudl come with us... I'm going to bring you over to Rebecca's ok?"  
"But mom! I can help you!"  
"Lyns... don't argue with me... i don't even know if we'll find them. And if we do... I don't want you getting hurt, or seeing something you shouldn't. I'm just looking out for you hun..."  
"This sucks!"  
Warrick frowned.  
Greg walked over to Lynsey and looked at Cath. "C'mon Cath... you might as well let her come." he looked at lynsey, "Just stay in the car ok?"  
Lynsey Hugged Greg, "I would!"  
"Please mom." Lynsey and Greg asked.  
Cath sighed, knowing she wouldn't win. "OK.. ok... you can come... but promise me, that's you won't get out of the car for anything ok? Unless one of us tells you too, you have to stay in the car... promise?"  
"Promise!"  
  
Sara looked at Nick, "You're burning the pancakes babe."  
Nick went back to the pancakes. "Huh? Ahh!" He took the pan off the burner and put the pancakes on a few plates. "they're not that bad.."  
  
Warrick turned to Greg and mouthed 'babe?'   
Greg chuckled. 


	30. Got to get to the Church

A/N: Ok I'm giving you 5! I want 60 reviews before I post next! lol, how evil!? well!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Conrad woke up from a cold breeze and looked around. Gil looked like he was still asleep, but Jan and Ecklie weren't anywhere to be seen. He shrugged and decided to get back to sleep before his watch came up. Ecklie walked down towards Conrad and threw Jan to the wall, "Conrad, You're watch!"  
Conrad groaned and got up. He looked at Jan. "so what did you do?" he whispered to Ecklie  
"What do you think?" Ecklie grinned and got into the sleeping bag.  
"Ooh... i see..." Conrad nodded his head and stood up, leaning against the wall, watching Jan and Gil.  
  
Gil opened his eyes, he saw Jan, "What did you do?"  
Jan closed her eyes and curled up into the fetal position, leaning against the wall.  
Gil crawled over to Jan, "Are you ok?" he went to hug her.  
Jan jerked away from him. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, not knowing it was Gil behind her.  
"Jan, It's me Gil, What did he d... ohh god." Gil looked at her.  
Jan turned around and looked at Gil. Her face was streaked with tears.  
  
Gil looked at Conrad, "Don't you feel anything for her ?"   
Conrad shrugged his shoulders, like as if to say 'I dunno'. He didn't know what to say really.  
"You don't agree with what he done but like a good sheep you'll follow the sheepdog."  
Gil looked back at Jan.  
Conrad thought about what he should do. On one hand, he wanted to help them, let them go. But he knew he'd get in serious shit with Ecklie and he was viable to do anything.  
"Come on, make a deal. I'll tell them you let us go, helped us. You know that is good in court Conrad." Gil pressed on his guilt.  
Jan kept herself in the fetal position, rocking herself slightly. Her body was shaking from the cold and her sobs. Conrad bit his lip. He was trying to deal with his conscience. Gil took off his shirt, it was thick, he put it round Jan. "Look at her Conrad... LOOK AT HER!"  
Conrad winced a little. He grunted and turned on his heel, heading to the mouth of the mine to get some fresh air and collect his thoughts.  
"You can't can you!? But remember how much shit you'll get into Conrad!" Gil shouted.  
  
Ecklie moved about, snoring slightly.  
  
Conrad thought for a moment. *Maybe i should help them out... maybe I should call for help, give them back... I mean, Ecklie would kill me though, but if I help them, then I'll be protected, right?*  
Gil went over to Jan again, "Jan..?"  
Jan didn't look at him, but nodded slightly to let him know she was listening.  
"I'll get us out of here, ok?" He went to wipe her tears but stopped knowing she'd move under a man's touch.  
Jan nodded again and went back to rocking herself.  
  
Ecklie shifted in his sleep, smiling... Gil knew what he was smiling about.  
  
Conrad walked back inside, quietly. He walked over to where Gil was and whispered. "If i help you, will you guys protect me? In court? and from him?" He nodded in Ecklie's direction.  
Gil nodded, "Yes, you know we would..." He said in a hushed voice."  
Conrad nodded, "ok then. We have to be quiet and hurry, before he wakes up. You want me to call the police and ambulance?"  
"Call Catherine." Gil said, "Tell her to call the police and ambulance, meet us at the little church... she'll know where I mean."  
Gil turned to Jan, "Jan hun, come on, we're getting out of here."  
Ecklie turned to face the three and opened his eyes, "What the f..." Gil kicked his head knocking him out.  
"We better go."  
Jan turned around, biting her lip. She nodded. Conrad grabbed the cell phone and ran out side to start up the van. Gil motioned to help her and pulled back, still unsure.  
Jan was too afraid to move and didn't know what to do. She saw Gil still standing there, waiting to help her, so she pushed back her fear dor a few minutes and nodded at him to let him help her. Gil took Jan and helped her out of the mine. "Conrad we'll need transport."  
Conrad opened the back of the van. He motioned for them. "Over Here!"  
  
"Come on Jan," Gil winced at his shoulder.  
Jan climbed up in the back of the van and went to one of the corners.  
"Come on Gil! Hurry..." Conrad started up the Van and turned on the cell.  
Gil got in too and banged the side of the van.  
Conrad hit the gas and pulled out. he dialled Cath's Cell.  
"Jan, it's ok, you'll see Greg and Warrick soon." He tried to reasure her.  
  
"Willows."  
"uh.. cath? it's Conrad..."  
"CONRAD! You son-of-a-bitch! Where are you, where's Gil!" Catherine screamed down the phone.  
"Calm down... Gil told me to call you... so that';s what i'm doing..."  
"Gil? Is he ok?"  
"We need you to call the police and an ambulance to meet us at the little church.." Conrad continued.  
"What?"  
"He's fine.. welll except for the fact that Ecklie shot him in the shoulder... he'll be alright.."  
"WHAT!?"  
"What about Jan, WHy are you helping them?"  
Conrad turned back on I-15 and headed for the church. "Jan? well... look... I just decided to help them... I mean after what Ecklie did... I don't think i could be a part of that anymore..."  
"Ohh, we'll meet you there." Catherine hung up  
  
She dialled Nick's cell number.  
"Stokes"  
"Meet us at the Chruch, Conrad is meeting us there with Jan and Gil."  
"What?! uh... ok... we'll be right there..." Nick said and hung up.   
  
Conrad stopped the van at the church and got out, going around to the back. he opened the doors. Warrick slammed the door and ran to the Church. Gil climbed out of the back, careful of his shoulder. Catherine and Sara followed Warrick with Nick and Greg close behind. Conrad stepped aside and watched as their friends ran up to the van. Gil smiled when he saw Cath.   
"Gil!" Catherine ran up and hugged him being careful of his shoulder.  
"Hey..." Gil hugged her back. "I missed you..."  
"Missed you more," She kissed him.  
  
Warrick looked at Jan, "Jan, God I was so worried about yo... Jan, whats wrong?"  
Jan didn't move from her spot inside the van  
Sara looked to Jan, "Ohh Jan," She knew as soon as she saw her. Getting in the van she knelt down beside her and hugged Jan. Jan flinched a little at being touched, but didn't respond any more than that. Gil looked over at Warrick, with a sad look on his face.  
Sara looked at her, "Was it Ecklie or Conrad?" She asked moving away not sure if she should have hugged her.  
  
Warrick spun around and pinned Conrad against the wall, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"  
"i.. i... I didn't do anything... it was Ecklie..."   
"Why did you let him!?" Warrick was red with anger. He was ready for punshing a whole in the Wall.  
"I didn't... I was asleep.. I didn't know until it was too late..." Conrad admitted, but he felt just as guilty  
Warrick released him. And walked to the van.  
  
Sara sat by Jan.   
  
Gil looked at Cath. "Is the ambulance on it's way?"  
She nodded, "Brass too."  
Lynsey ran out the Tahoe, "UNCLE GIL!"  
"Good... " Gil nodded, then saw Lynsey and picked her up with his good arm.  
"Hey there Lyns!"  
Lynsey hugged him, "I missed you uncle Gil."  
"I missed you too..." He kissed the top of her head.  
Lynsey handed him a muffin, "I thought you might be hungry. I have one for Jan."  
"That's sweet of you. Thank-you, but i don't think Jan's in the mood for eating right now, so why don't you hold onto her muffin for her ok?" Gil took his muffin and smiled at her.  
Lynsey nodded and cuddle Gil. Catherine smiled and stood by them both.  
  
Nick and Greg were waiting by the side of the road and flagged down the police and ambulance.  
  
Sara looked at Jan, "It's ok hun, we're here, we're not going to hurt you. It's ok..."  
Jan closed her eyes and hugged herself. She started to tremble again, so she pulled Gil shirt tighter around her. Warrick pulled off his big jacket and got in the van to wrap it round her.  
  
Nick walked to the van to find Sara. "Sara?"  
  
"I'll be back ok?" She smiled at Jan and Warrick then went to Nick.  
"What's going on? the paramedics are coming now.."  
"Jan was... Jan was...." Sara looked at him.  
Nick nodded, understanding. He pulled Sara into a hug. "do you know who?"  
"Ecklie."  
"That bastard... " He looked down at Sara. "Don't worry, we'll find him and send him to jail."  
"Warrick's in there with her, Go get Greg, please." She smiled and walked to the van.  
Nick nodded and went to get Greg from the road side.   
"Jan?" Warrick looked at Jan.  
Jan looked up at Sara.  
  
"I'll leave..." Warrick got up and went out the van.  
Greg jogged up to the van behind Nick. He walked past Warrick. "What's wrong man?" he asked him  
  
Sara looked at Jan, "You want me to go?"  
"Greg's here... you want to see him."  
Jan shook her head, no.  
"Greg, She doesn't want to see you."  
Greg looked confused. "Huh? why not?"  
"Greg please..." Sara turned back to Jan, "You want me to stay?" Jan nodded at Sara, but didn't say anything  
Sara got back in the Van, "You want to see Warrick?"  
Jan shook her head. She didn't feel like seeing any guys right now.  
"Ok ok, I understand.." She hugged Jan.  
  
Gil looked at the guys. "hey... there's a few things you have to know... Jan hasn't said one word since it happened, so don't take offence. And she is a lot more cautious of men right now... She doesn't want to be touched or hugged by any guys, and I know this is difficult for you but you have to accept this for now.."  
Warrick sat on the ground. "It's my fault, if she wasn't at mine... or I'd stayed longer..."  
He looked at the three of them, from Nick, then Greg, and then Warrick. he knew it was killing him inside.  
"It's not your fault... I mean I feel just as guilty.. like if I had stayed awake and stayed strong, i could've stopped it..."  
Catherine went to the two, "Guys, no matter what you done, nothing would have stopped it."  
Greg leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky. he couldn't believe this was happening.   
  
The police and paramedics got their gear together and walked over to the group.  
Warrick got up and walked away.  
"Warrick!" Nick called after his friend.  
Nick jogged and caught up with him. "Warrick, man, talk to me..."  
"I can't believe he done this..."  
"I know..."  
"I'm gonna kill him if I ever see him again."  
"And the rest of us will be right there beside you..." Nick said, placing a hand onhis shoulder.  
  
Sara saw the paramedic climb into the van. Jan moved back into the corner farther, if that was even possible.  
"I'll take her." The guy nodded and got out.  
"Jan hun, can you come with me to the ambulance?" I'll stay with you.  
Jan nodded and started to climb out of the van, looking down at the ground.  
Sara helped her and they walked to the ambulance, "Can we have a female paramedic please?"  
Jan looked around at the cops and the rest of the gang, then turned her attention back to the ambulance. One of the female paramedics came to the back on reached for Jan's hand to help her in the ambulance. Sara looked at the team and half smiled. She turned back to Jan. Jan hesitated, but then let her and Sara help her into the back of the ambulance.  
Warrick went to go help her, but he realised she wouldn't look at him. Jan wanted to just reach for Warrick and tell him never to let go, but she couldn't right now. She didn;t feel she deserved him now. 


	31. Hospital

A/N: Another 4 or 5 chapters.... how nice am I!? Thanks for the reviews! Ohh and just to let you all know, Lynsey is the light in this dark part of the fic... I felt she needed a bigger role... she IS Cahterine's kid after all!  
  
  
Catherine waited for Gil at the waiting area.  
Gil walked out into the waiting area, he arm was in a sling. He had to go through a quick and simple procedure, which resulted in his arm being bandaged and put in a sling.  
Lynsey walked out with Gil, she hadn't left him since she gave him the muffin. Catherine smiled at her daughter and Gil.  
Gil smiled down at her and held her hand. "hey Cath..."  
"Hi." She kissed him. This made Lynsey giggle.  
"mmm... what are you giggling about?"he bent down and kissed Lynsey's cheek.  
"Mommy kissed you on the lips..."  
Catherine smiled, "Well you've been with him all morning young lady."  
Gil smiled at her. "Jealous?"  
"Nop..." She kissed him again.  
Gil kissed her back and looked around at everyone else. "how's everyone?"  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Lynsey said wrinkling her nose.  
"Worried.. about you and about Jan."  
Gil nodded. "Did jan get out yet?"  
Catherine shook her head.  
Gil sighed. "god, Cath... " Gil frowned. "did the police go back and find Ecklie?"  
Catherine looked at Gil, "He was gone by the time they got there..."  
Lynsey hugged Gil tighter, "Mom said we're to stay with you."  
"Dammit!" Gil cursed loudly, the silently apologized to the hospital staff. "That's good... hun"   
Catherine took Gil and Lynsey's hand, "Come on lets go to the others."  
Gil nodded and walked back to the others.  
Sara was alseep on the bench with her head on Nick's jumper and his jacket over her.  
Warrick just sat staring at the door.  
Greg was outside, getting some air.  
Nick was next to the drink machine, getting a drink for himself.  
he saw Gil, Cath and Lynsey walked back towards them. "hey griss... how are you doing?:  
Gil smiled at nick. "I'll be fine.. nothing a few weeks of rest won;t cure.."  
Lynsey smiled at Nick and saw Sara sleeping.  
Catherine looked at Gil, "Rest?"  
"My kind of rest... solving crosswords and finding that son-of-a-bitch Ecklie..."  
"Gil!" Catherine scoaled him looking at Lynsey.  
"Sorry.."  
Lynsey smiled at him, "It's ok, I hear worse from Uncle Nick and Greg."  
Catherine looked at Nick.  
Nick smiled innocently at Cath. "uhh.... "  
Sara woke up and saw Nick's back.   
"Not that I don't enjoy the view but, Nick, move."  
Nick looked back and smiled, and stepped aside.  
"Gil..." Sara got up and hugged him, "How are you big bro?"  
"i'll be fine..." Gil smiled at her.  
Catherine smiled as it wasn't often you heard Sara and Gil call each other brother and sister.  
Greg walked back inside and walked to the bench and took a seat next to Warrick.  
Warrick looked at him, "How you holding up?"  
"I dunno, man... I mean I can't say I'm doing ok, cuz i'm not... "  
"How about you?"  
"Same...... I hate Ecklie for this... God if I had just stayed." Warrick said angry at himself again.  
"Man... you didn;t know this was going to happen, none of us did..."  
the doctor came through the doors. "Jan Sanders family?"  
Greg stood up. Everyone walked over.  
"She's find physically... but mentally, well that's another issue."  
Greg looked at the doctor. "Wha- what do you mean? is she gonna be ok?"  
"Yes but it'll take time..."  
Greg looked at the doctor. "Can we go see her?"  
"I would suggest first the women, then after you guys..."  
Greg nodded and sat back down on the bench, holding his head in his hands. The doctor walked away and Sara walked into the room he came out of.  
  
"Jan?" Sara said walking in.  
Jan just finished changing back into her clothes. She looked over and saw Sara. Sara smiled softly at her. Jan walked over to Sara and threw her arms around her, like she was holding on to her for dear life.   
Sara hugged her back. "Everyone's here for you Jan... we aren't going to leave you, any of us..." She looked Jan in the eye.  
Jan nodded and felt herself start to cry again.  
"Its ok Jan, cry all you want, get it out...." Sara said hugging her.  
Catherine opened the door and saw Jan and Sara. She walked over and hugged the two.  
Jan started crying, which turned into heavy sobs, and she sat back in one of the chairs in the room. Catherine and Sara sat round her. "It'll be ok hun, you'll see..." Sara said.  
Jan rubbed her hand over her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Do you want to see the guys?" Catherine asked.  
Jan hesitated at first, but realizing she'd have to see them sooner or later, she nodded her head. Catherine waved the guys in from the door. Lynsey pushed past them and walked in. She handed the muffin to Jan, "I brought this incase you were hungry..."  
Catherine looked shocked, "Lynsey, not now baby... come on sit over there."  
Jan looked at the young girl and couldn't help but smile a bit.   
"I was only giving her a muffin mom, Uncle Gil ate his in one go!" She said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Greg walked in and over to Jan. He didn;t know exactly what to say or what to do. "hey sis... " He tried to smile, but it turned out more like a frown.  
  
Sara stepped aside to let Greg in and amuse Lynsey.  
  
"I... uh.... I don't really know what to say, Jan... I just wish this never happened..." Greg wiped his face in his sleeve.  
Catherine hugged Gil and handed Greg a tissue.  
Greg looked at Cath. "Thanks.." he turned back to Jan. "I'm sorry... "  
Jan looked over at Greg with a pained expression.   
  
Warrick stood by the door unsure of what to do. He wanted to hug her and never let her go ever again. But experience told him that women don't want to be touched after this happened.  
  
Greg stood up and walked out of the room, he couldn't stay in there. Sara followed Greg.  
  
Warrick stepped forward to Jan.  
  
Catherine whispered to Gil and Nick, "Maybe we should check on Greg? We'll be right back you two..."  
Gil and Nick both nodded. Lynsey handed Jan the muffin and followed Gil.  
  
Jan looked over at Cath and watched them leave the room. She felt her anxiety building and didn't like the idea of being left aloine with a guy. But this was Warrick. He wasn't going to hurt her.  
Warrick didn't move incase it caused her anxiety. "I'm sorry..." He said quietly.  
Jan shook her head. She grabbed a tissue and wiped at her eyes.  
Warrick moved forward to hug her but suddenly stopped, "Sorry... I know you probably don't want a guy to touch you..."  
Jan nodded at him, knowing how much this was probably hurting him  
He stood looking down at the ground, "Do you want me to go get Sara?"  
Jan nodded her head. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't feel too comfortable right now. Warrick frowned and turned to leave as a tear rolled down his cheek. Jan knew she hurt him, but she just hoped he'd understand.  
  
Greg was outside again, and this time he couldn't stop the tears that were running down his face. he leaned up against a wall and slid down into a crouching position, with his head on his knees. Sara sat beside Greg. Greg looked over at her.   
"Its a bitch when it happens to someone you know" Sara started.  
"God... Sara... why did this have to happen..? I swear... if I ever see ecklie again, I'll rip him apart..."  
"I don't know, but we'll get him... I promise."  
Greg wiped his eyes again.   
Nick walked out with Gil following close behind. "Greg? you ok?"  
  
Lynsey wasn't far behind Gil.  
  
Greg looked up at him. "Not really... but I will be..."  
Sara smiled, "Gil I think you have a tail."  
Gil looked behind him and smiled. Lynsey smiled up at him.  
She saw Greg crying and walked over to him. "Greg, don't be sad." She wiped his tears.  
"As uncle Gil and Nick said, We'll get the son-of-a-bitch!" She smiled at him.  
Sara looked at Lynsey shocked at what she had just said. Greg looked up at the little girl and smiled at her.   
She leaned over, "Don't worry, my uncle Gil always keeps his word!"  
Greg stood up, feeling a little better.  
"C'mon, lets go back inside ok? we'll get something to drink.." Gil suggested  
Lynsey ran back inside.  
  
Warrick came out of Jan's room, "She wants you Sara."  
Sara nodded and walked in.  
"Jan, Warrick said you wanted me?"  
"I hurt him.." She whispered softly... the first words she had spoken to anyone.  
"Hurt who? Warrick?" SAra asked walking towards her.  
Jan nodded.   
"He knows you don't want to be around men, he's not taking it to heart... He's just sad because he can't help you."  
"Are you sure?" jan asked. "What if I never get over this? what if I never feel comfortable around men anymore?"  
"You will Jan," She smiled.  
Catherine walked over to Nick, "Nicky come here."  
"Yea?" Nick walked over to Cath.  
"Listen, maybe you should talk to Jan... about what happened."  
"I.. uh... i - I guess i can..." Nick looked hesitantly at Cath  
"Listen I know it's hard for you, but your the only one who has a clue what she's feeling."  
Nick nodded. "I know..." He took a deep breath. "Ok.. I'll go talk to her."  
"Come on..." She walked into Jan's rrom.  
"Sara lets let Nick and Jan talk, come on."  
"Cath?" She frowned and looked at Nick.  
Sara wentout with Catherine, "Call if you need anything, I'll be outside,."  
Jan nodded.  
Nick walked inside and looked at Jan. "Hey... I know right now, you probably feel really uncomfortable, and you probably want nothing more than to just pretend this was all a dream. Jan... I know what your feeling right now, and I know you're probably thinking 'How could i possibly understand', but I do... "  
"How?" Jan shifted slightly.  
"I've been there.."  
"What?"  
"Yea... I was nine years old... and she was my last-minute baby-sitter... I've only ever told Catherine..."  
"Ohh Nick... I'm sorry." Jan frowned.  
"Listen, it happened a long time ago, and I learned from it... I know how hard it is to deal with... I wouldn't go around girls for a long time after that, except for my mom of course. But, if you ever have any questions, or you just wanna talk, I just wanna let you know that you can talk to me anytime.."  
"What if I can't ever be round men? What if I can't be round Warrick?" She asked tears falling from her face.  
"Listen... it'll take some time... no doubt about that... but you have all of us who'll stay with you and help you. But slowly, things will get better, and you and Warrick will be fine... I promise..." Nick smiled at her  
"I really want to talk to him, but..." Jan wiped her face.  
"You don;t have to now if you don't feel up to it... just give it time ok?"  
Jan nodded.  
"Ok... I'm gonna go back out and get the others now... But I'll talk to you again..." He smiled at Jan and Walked out of the room.  
"What happened?" Warrick rushed over to Nick.  
"i talked to her.... she's worried about not getting past this... not being able to be with you..."  
Warrick wanted to go in and hug her, "Can I talk to her?"  
"You can go in and try... just don;t get too offended if she's not ready to be hugged ok?" Nick told Warrick.  
"I know that Nick. I just hate seeing her like this." Warrick looked through the little window. Warrick opened the door. "I brought you some water..."  
Jan looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks.." she whispered.  
He placed it in the able and went to the other side of the room.  
He took something out his pocket. "Before Conrad was taken by the cops, he said he found this..." He placed the necklace he had given her on their first date on the table beside the water. "I thought you'd want it back."  
Jan took the necklace in her hand and looked at it smiling. "Thank-you..."  
Warrick smiled, that was the first time he'd seen her smile in a while.  
Jan took the water and had a sip.   
Warrick stood up, "Do you want me to go?"  
"No..."  
Warrick looked at her and sat back down, "ok," He smiled.   
"I'm sorry..." Jan frowned.  
Out the window he could see Lynsey falling alseep beside Gil, he turned to Jan, "for what?"  
"for everything... for this..."   
"It's not your fault..."  
jan looked at the ground. "I know... but I still feel sorry... for pushing you away.... for not being able to give you what you want..."  
"What I want is for you to get better, and if that means pushing me away, so be it... Jan I love you, I just want you to happy. If that mean I have to go, then I will." Warrick said looking into her eyes.  
"i don;t want you to go...." jan whispered, pushing back the tears.  
"Then I'll stay."  
Jan nodded. "did... did they find him?" Jan asked out of no where.  
Warrick looked away, he shook his head, "I'm sorry... but I'm gonna protect you this time Jan. He's not getting past me."  
"ok..." Jan nodded, shuddering at the thought of Ecklie still being out there somewhere.  
"maybe you should get some rest. I'll stay, if you want," He said.  
"Yea... that'd be good..." Jan got on the hospital bed and curled up on her side, drifting off to sleep.  
Warrick sat on the chair he had moved beside her bed, but not too close and stayed awake. Greg walked to the room and peeked in the window, he smiled slightly.   
  
Catherine walked over to Lynsey and Gil, "Come on, I have to take her home."  
Sara stood beside Greg, "You gonna stay?"  
Gil nodded. "OK... we're going now... but you can call us anytime you need us..."  
"Yea... I think so.... I dunno if i want to leave right yet..."  
Sara waved them off, and turned to Greg. "Go in... I'm taking Nick home. he's acting funning... after talking to Jan, I think he's tired. Can you tell Jan I'll be back in the morning?"  
"Yea... no problem.. bye.." greg waved  
Sara walked over to Nick, "You coming hun?"  
"Yea... I'm coming..." Nick sighed and stood up. "Greg! If you need a place to sleep tonight or whatever, feel free to drop by at Sara's..."  
"Will do!" Greg smiled and walked into Jan's room 


	32. New House?

A/N: This and the next chapter are total and utter, pure and simple FLUFF! lol  
  
---------  
  
Catherine looked to the back seat. Lynsey slept soundly. She smiled and looked at Gil. "She looks so sweet... She really looks up to you... she was worried when you were gone."  
"I noticed... as soon as I was back... she was like my new shadow..." Gil chuckled.  
Catherine smiled, "I guess after Eddie... She was afraid she'd loss you too."  
"You guys will never lose me..." Gil said softly  
"Promise?"  
"I promise..."  
"Uncle Gil never breaks his promises." Came a sleepy voice behind them.  
"Hey.. i thought you were asleep..."  
"I am..."  
Catherine smiled back at her daughter, "We're almost home."  
"Uncle Gil are you staying with us again?"  
"yea... is that ok with you?"  
"Of course it is!" Catherine kissed his cheek.   
They pulled up at the house. All the police tape was gone and catherine went to wake Lynsey again. Gil got out and stood next to the car. Lynsey moaned at having to get up. She took Gil's hand.  
Gil smiled at her. "C'mon... I'll tuck you ok?"  
Catherine laughed and the three went into the house. "Go up to bed, I'll be there in a mintue hun."  
She nodded to both, "I get tucked in twice!" She went into her room and slowly got into bed.  
Catherine hugged Gil, "we have a Lynsey to tuck in."  
Gil walked to Lynsey's room and sat onthe edge of her bed.  
Catherine walked into Lynsey's room, "Night night Lyns."  
Gil brought the blankets up to her chin and gave her a kisson the forehead.  
Lynsey yawned, "Mommy.. are you and Uncle Gil going to stay together in a new house?"  
Catherine kissed Lynsey. "Go to sleep ok?"  
Lynsey nodded and fell alseep. Catherine walked into her room.  
Gil looked at Cath. "So... are we gonna stay together in a new house?" He repeated Lynseys question.  
Catherine looked at him, "I don't know... are we?"  
"If you want... " Gil yawned. "How about we sleep on it?"  
"Deal." Catherine said. She grabbed one of Gil's Shirts she had had since High school and put it on, she slipped into bed.  
Gil rolled into bed, careful of his shoulder, and pulled the covers over him.  
"I love you Gil." Catherine said.  
"I love you too," Gil whispered and closed his eyes. 


	33. Pet rock?

Sara pulled up at her appartment. "Nick babe, Are you ok?"  
Nick sighed. "Yea.. I'll be fine..." he was thinking about his conversation with Jan.  
"You sure," She asked rubbing his cheek.  
She kissed his cheek and got out the Tahoe.  
Nick jumped out... "Yea... i was just think about Jan..."  
Sara frowned, "Ohh..."  
Nick looked over at Sara. He was trying to decide if he should tell Sara what he told Jan. Sara took her keys and opened the door. She slummped onto the sofa.  
Nick took a seat next to her. "You ok?"  
"Yes.. no... I don't know. I'm just worried because Ecklie's still out there somewhere." Sara sighed pulling her knees to her chin.  
Nick placed a hand on her knee and rubbed it gently. "hey, Don't worry... I'm sure if he is seen anywhere near, he'll get arrested and put in jail... and out of our lives forever..."  
Sara snuggled into Nick's arms. She loved when he'd just hold her. "I'm just glad Gil and Jan are home."  
Nick rested his chin on the top of her head. "Me too..." He whispered, tighten his arms around her shoulders.  
"Nick..."  
"Yea?"  
"What did you say to Jan?"  
"Uh... well...." Nick thought of how to put this gently. "I told her that I understood what she was feeling because I've been there..."  
Sara looked at him in shock,"What?"  
Nick nodded. "it happened a long time ago... I was nine..."  
Sara placed her hand on his face, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry."  
Nick reached up and took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. He kissed her forhead and smiled a little at her.   
"We should get a cat..." Sara said out of place.  
"Huh?" Nick looked at her sideways.  
"We should get a cat." Sara said again looking up at him. "That's what people do... get a cat or a dog."  
She placed her head on Nick's chest so she could hear his heart and looked up at him.  
Nick smiled down at her. "how about a nice pet rock?" he kidded.   
"Rock?" Sara wrinkled her nose. "We could call it Rocky!" She smiled.  
"haha... " Nick chuckled. "so.. a cat?"  
"Or a dog, but they need more care." Sara smiled.  
"Hmm... they do say dogs are man's best friend..." Nick smiled.  
"So a cat it is then..." Sara smiled at him. 


	34. Still in love

Warrick sat on the chair watching over Jan. He would never let her go again.  
Greg tapped Warrick gently on the shoulder. "You want soemthing to drink? Coffee? Soda?" Greg whispered.  
"Coffee. I'm begining to Fall asleep." He forced a grin, "Thanks."  
Greg nodded and left the room to get them both something to drink.  
Jan mumbled in her sleep, and was starting to toss and turn slightly. It was apparant that she was having a bad dream. Warrick leaned over to her, just so he could rest her with his hand, "Shh, it's only a dream, I'm here to protect you this time." He whispered softly.  
Greg walked back in Jan's hospital room with two large coffee's. "Hey... how is she?"   
"She was having a bad dream," He took one of the coffees, "Thanks Greg."  
"No problem... hey, if you want, I could stay up with her while you take a nap or something... " greg offered.  
"Nah, I'm ok. You sleep, I'll wake you if I'm tired." Warrick smiled. Thats was one advantage of his job, he was able to stay awake when he needed to.  
"Ok..." Greg nodded. "Wake me if jan or you needs anything ok?" Greg setted back in one of the chairs   
Warrick nodded and sipped the coffee. He watched Jan and frowned, he couldn't begin to think of the pain she was in. Jan started to toss and turn again, until she jumped up in bed, waking up in a cold sweat. She looked around quickly to remember where she was.  
"Jan? It's ok, you're in the hosptial..." He got up and was about to hug her. He stopped, unsure if he should.  
Jan took a few deep breaths and nodded. "yea... right... the hospital...." She confirmed to herself she was safe. "yea... I was having a bad dream... it felt so real...." Jan said more to herself than Warrick.  
"It was only a dream... I'm here, nothing is gonna happen to you. I promise." Warrick said looking at her.  
Jan nodded. "I.. uh... I don't think I can get back to sleep right now... I think I'm gonna get some water..."   
"I'll get it." Warrick said.  
He poured the water out the jug, "Here. I put more ice init. I know how you hate it warm."  
Jan forced a small smile. "Thank you..." She took the glass and had a few sips.   
Warrick stepped back and looked to the floor.  
"what's wrong?" Jan asked slowly.  
"I.. I... I hate seeing you like this, I don't know what to do..." Warrick blurted out, wishing he hadn't.  
"I'm sorry... " Jan frowned. She sat up on the bed.  
"It's not your fault! It's mine, I mean I should know cos of my job... but I don't."   
Jan didn't know what to say to him, to make this better, easier, for him. "What can I say? or do? that'll make this better for you? easier on you?" Jan swallowed back the tears. "Maybe it'd be easier for you if you weren't here..." Jan said, knowing she was pushing him away, but couldn't help it.  
"No, no... I want to be here, I have nowhere else to go, and if I did I'd be thinking of you. I just want to protect you." Warrick said stepping closer.  
Jan frowned, and sighed. She put the water on the bedside table and laid back down in bed.  
Warrick sat in the chair, "I'm sorry Jan..."  
"It's not your fault...." jan whispered.  
"I should have been there..." He looked at her. She had the most beautiful eyes.  
"but you weren't... you couldn't have... "   
"Still... I failed you. I mean I see why you don't want me anymore..." Warrick said.  
"I didn;t say that...."  
He looked at her. "You'd better get some rest."  
"Fine.." Jan turned on her side and closed her eyes, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.   
Warrick sat back and whispered softly thikning she couldn't hear him, "I love you Jan."  
Jan frowned and thought to herself. *How could you love me now? after this?*  
Warrick wiped his face. *She's needs support, not your doubts...* 


	35. A phone call, a letter

Catherine rolled over not wanting to wake up. Gil woke up and stretched a little, only to be quickly reminded of his injured shoulder. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
She looked at his back, "Morning you."  
Gil looked back. "Morning Cath..." he smiled warmily at her.  
Catherine leaned forward and kissed his good shoulder from behind, "How's the shoulder?"  
Gil gave a little grunt. "It's ok... still feels a bit sore..."  
Catherine grinned, "I'm sure I can help it!"  
Gil looked back at her and smiled, leaning towards her and planting a kiss on her forehead.  
As Catherine leaned back onto the bed, there was a small knock.  
"Mom? Uncle Gil? Are you awake?" Lynsey pushed opened the door.  
"hey there Lyns..."  
"Hi!" She jumped on the bed.  
Catherine sat up, "Lynsey you have the BEST timing!"   
Lynsey looked up at her, "What do you mean?"  
Gil chuckled and smiled at Cath. She looked at Gil in confusion.  
Catherine kissed her forehead, "Come on, go down stairs, we'll be down in a minute."  
Lynsey grinned and walked to the door, "Can we go visit Sara and Nick today?"  
"If thats what you want... i don;t see why not... " Gil looked over at Cath. "So, mom, can we go visit?"  
"I guess. I'm going for a shower. Uncle Gil will make your breakfast." She smiled and walked to the bathroom.  
Gil stood up and walked behind Lynsey to the kitchen. "So what'll it be today?"  
"I dunno!" Lynsey sat in the stool.  
"Ohh guess what today is!" Lynsey jumped from the stool to the calender.  
"What?"  
"It's father's day."  
"Really.... " Gil frowned slightly. "So... uh... did you want pancakes? Or something different for a change?"  
"You decide..." Lynsey went to the couch and took something out of the cushion.  
She poped back up the stool and bit her lip.  
"Hmm... how about scrambled eggs? with bacon?" Gil asked, walking to the cupboard.  
"Ok." She slipped an envelope onto the worktop and coughed. Coughing again she moved it along.  
Gil looked at her amused, and saw the envelope. "What's this?"  
Lynsey shrugged, "open it."  
Catherine smiled as she watched Lynsey give Gil a home-made father's day card. She laughed quietly as she saw 'Your like the BEST dad to me' on the front. Gil read the card and smiled at Lynsey. "That's really sweet of you. Thank-you Lynsey. " He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Lynsey smiled.   
Catherine walked out, "Hey, what's this?"  
"Hey Cath... Lynsey just gave me a father's day card." Gil smiled at her.  
"Really? That's lovely hun." She kissed her on the cheek, "So whats for breakfast?"  
Nick woke up early and snuck out of bed quietly. He tried to make as little noise as possible so he wouldn't wake up Sara. He walked out to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, juice and milk. Sara turned yawning. She smiled and cuddled into the covers. Nick finished making breakfast and set the plates and glasses on the large tray and walked quietly back to the bed room. He walked back to the bed and whispered. "Sara.... wake up..."  
Sara snorted and opened one eye, "I'm awake..."  
Nick grinned at her and climbed in the bed next to her, laying the tray across their laps.   
"Hi, ohh... breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this? Cause I'll do it more often!" Sara frowned, "Bacon?"  
"for me.... "  
Sara held her nose and stuck out her tongue, "Yuk..."  
"No kisses for Nicky!"  
Nick smiled at her. "I promise to brush my teeth."  
"You better..." She kissed him then tasted the toast.  
Nick smiled at her and started to eat his breakfast. The phone rang and Sara leaned over Nick to answer it.  
  
"Heloo?" Sara said as she almost fell off the bed.  
"Sara? uh... it's Gil... Is it ok if Cath, Lynsey and Myself come over for a visit?"   
"Hi Gil, umm sure, when?? Not soon?" Sara smiled at Nick.  
"ok...? Uh.. how about in an hour? or two?" Gil asked  
"Make it two! Hey have you called dad?" Sara asked.  
"Oops! Not yet... i forgot... I'll probably do that now before we come over..."  
"Ohh... did Lynsey give you a surprise today?"  
"Yes... actually... wait... did you know about it?"  
"Did you like it?"  
Gil smiled over at Lynsey who was sitting at the table. "Yes.... I did..."  
"Good she was worried incase you didn't."  
"Well.. she doesn't need to worry... I loved it... " Gil looked over at Lynsey as he spoke to Sara, "And I love her"  
Lynsey heard Gil and ran up hugging him. Catherine walked in seeing the two and grinned.  
"Aww Big 'ld Gil Grissom's getting all soft in his old age..." Sara smiled, "Well I'll let you go...Cya in a couple of Hours."  
Gil stroked Lynsey's head gently. "alright then... bye"  
  
Sara smiled and hung up. She rolled back beside Nick.  
"Now where's my fresh OJ?" Sara smiled looking at her breakfast.  
Nick smiled at her, handing her a glass. "So what did Grissom want?"  
"Lynsey wanted to come over for a visit before we go to visit Jan." Sara said finishing off her breakfast in bed.  
"Ahh... so they're coming over in 2 hours?"  
"Yup..." Sara smiled at Nick.  
"So... what do you wanna do with the time we have now?" Nick grinned at her.  
Sara moved the tray and breakfast pieces, "Well Mr. Stokes, I can thikn of one thing.." Sara kissed Nick and smiled at him. Nick kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her and pulling the cover up over their heads.  
Gil finished getting dressed and put his arm in his sling, when he heard his cell go off. He walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"It's not over Grissom, one female down three to go..." A fimilar voice cracked.  
Gil face drained of color and he dropped his cell phone. He looked up at the mirror and shook himself mentally. He picked up the phone again. "Where are you?"  
"Closer than you think, it's a lovely card Gil. I bet you got a little lump in your throat..." With that Ecklie hung up.  
  
Downstairs Lynsey was giggling as Catherine tickled her, "I'll go get Gil Lynsey."  
  
Gil turned off the phone and sat down on the bed. Catherine walked up the stairs hearing the doorbell ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" Lynsey shouted.  
  
Gil raced down the stairs.. "I'll get it!!!"  
Catherine walked into Gil.  
"Sorry..." Gil said and walked past Cath to the door.  
  
Lynsey stood at the door.  
  
Catherine followed Gil, "Hey, are you ok?"  
Gil opened the door slowly, standing in front of Cath and Lynsey. "Just a sec..." He whispered.   
The postman rang the doorbell again. Gil opened the door and looked outside, breathing a sigh of relief. "Hello Sir, this was too big to fit in." He handed Gil a package and walked away to the next house.  
Lynsey smiled, "Open it!"  
  
Catherine closed the door, "What was all that about?"  
  
Gil took it into the living room and sat it on the coffee table. He looked over at Cath. "I'll tell you in a sec." He started to open the package carefully.  
Lynsey and Catherine both smiled as Gil opened the package Lynsey wanted to get him. It was a 'boring bug thing that uncle Gil would like' according to Lynsey.  
Gil pulled out the gift and smiled at it. He looked over at Lynsey. "Is this from you?"  
She nodded her head, "Yup, it's a bug thingy...."  
Catherine laughed, "Go get ready for Sara's..." She kissed the little girls forehead.   
Gil smiled at his gift. Lynsey smiled and hugged Catherine, then hugged Gil. "Thank you Lyns..."  
"Your welcome." Lynsey ran up the stiars to get ready.  
Catherine wrapped her arms around Gil's neck, "So what WAS all that about then?"  
Gil smile faded and a frown replaced it. "Cath... I'm worried... about you, Sara and Lynsey..."  
"What? Why?" Catherine matched his look.  
"I got a call... on my cell a few minutes ago.... " Gil furrowed his brow. "It was Ecklie"  
"What!? LYNSEY COME DOWN STAIRS PLEASE! Where was he?" Catherine started to get worried.  
"I don;t know... but he said he was Closer than I thought..... and that's what worries me." Gil looked at Cath and whispered to her. "He said, One female down, Three to go..." Gil cringed as he repeated those words.   
  
"Lynsey now!" Catherine looked up the stairs, "Lynsey! Lynsey?"  
Gil jumped up and ran up the stairs. She spun and started running up the stairs. Going into Lynsey's room. Lyney was sitting fighting with her shoes. "Mom I heard you, I'm coming!"  
Gil breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Lynsey to help.  
Catherine sighed in relief, "Next time hunny answer me ok?" She said.  
"Chill mom... I'm in safe hands with you AND Uncle Gil!" She smiled.  
Sitting in the second hand van parked outside the Willows house he smiled, "Soon Catherine you will see what its like... soon he'll know what it's like... Soon I'll have my revenge... you can't protect her forever..." He started up the van and pulled away heading towards the apartments further away.  
Sara switched off the hairdryer and started to make the bed. Nick turned off the shower and walked in the bedroom with only his towel wrapped around his waist.  
Sara turned round, "Mmmm, I should have said three hours..." She walked over and kissed his cheek. Nick smiled at her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. He walked over to his small pile of clothes and picked out some clothes to wear and quickly changed into them. She sat and watched him. He'd changed so much yet so little over the years. Still had the perfect body and personality for her perfect match, and yet, he'd became more loving to her. He was different in the sense he was older she guessed. She didn't care, she was in love with him. Nick turned around and saw Sara looking at him and he grinned at her. She was so beautiful and couldn't believe that he missed out on being with her for so long.  
"I should have defenitly said three hours..."  
"Haha... well I think it's a little too late for that. " Nick said as he heard the doorbell.  
Sara groaned and walked to the door, She opened it to a grinning Lynsey.  
"Sara!" She hugged her and ran off to find Nick.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey Sara... listen can we talk to you for a bit?" Gil said quietly.  
Sara frowned, "Ok..."  
Gil walked into the kitchen and took a seat. Sara followed him and Catherine. Catherine sat holding Gil's hand tightly knowing Lynsey was safe with Nick yet looking over at the two just incase.  
"Whats up?"  
"Sara.... I got a call from Ecklie today...."  
"Wh..what? When?"  
"Today... a little while ago... "  
"What did he say?" Sara was getting slowly scared knowing he was still contacting Gil.  
"That he was close and he said, One female down, three to go..... Look... you, Cath and Lynsey aren't safe.... "  
Sara started to panik a little, "How close?"  
"I dunno... Look... I'm gonna call the cops and make sure that we have an officer or two with you three at all times."  
Sara nodded, "Yeah... I have to go get Nick." She got up and watched Nick and Lynsey for a second. Even in her state of mind she still smiled at Nick and Lynsey.  
  
"I got him a card and a bug thing..."  
"Really? I bet he liked it..." Nick smiled at her.  
"He did! And also we're getting mom to cook tonight before you all go to work." Lynsey smiled.  
"That'll be nice... "  
"Hey you two..."  
"hey Sara..."  
"Sara! YAY have you got cookies?"  
Sara nodded and Lynsey ran into the kitchen to ask her mom for one. She stood up straight and looked at Nick.  
"What's up?"  
"Ecklie called Gil..."  
"What?!"  
Nick looked at her. "What did he say? where is he?"  
"He.. he said that he was close and also said, One female down, three to go....." She looked at him, "Nick he's gonna try and go after Lynsey too..."  
"If he thinks that he's going near you guys... he's got another thing coming...."  
"I'll never let him... and neither with Gris..."  
"I know, I'm just worried..."  
"so am I... c'mon lets go join the others..."  
  
Catherine sat with Lynsey while she ate Sara's cookies.  
"Are we going to see Jan today?" Lynsey asked.  
"Sure..." Gil nodded.  
Sara forwned, "Maybe we should go see her now..." she looked at the others, "Before we start work, ya know?"  
"Ok... let's go then..." Gil said and stood up.  
Sara nodded and went for her jacket.  
Catherine put Lynsey down and she run to Gil, "Uncle Gil do you want the last cookie?"  
"No that's ok... you go ahead and have it...." He smiled at her  
"YAY!" She grabbed the cookie and walked to the door, "Nick, Sara hasn't picked her mail up." She handed him the enevelope.  
"Oh... thanks kiddo..." Nick took the mail and handed it to Sara.  
"I must have missed it..." She opened it, read it and looked at Lynsey.  
"What is it?" Nick asked.  
Sara handed the note to Nick, in simple black font it said 'Cookies are her favourite, aren't they...'   
"What?" Catherine hugged Lynsey close to her.  
Nick crumpled the paper and threw it away. "c'mere Lynsey..."  
"Yeah?" Lynsey walked over to him  
"Listen.. I don't want to go off alone at all ok? make sure you always have someone with you ok? promise?"  
"I promise... you guys know I'm 10 now... right?"  
Catherine looked at Nick and Sara, "What did it say?"  
"I know... " Nick picked up Lynsey and held her safely in his arms. He looked at Cath and nodded to the paper. "Sara...can you get that and show her?"  
Sara showed it to Catherine. She turned to Gil, "Ohh Gil..."  
Gil frowned. "we'll make sure nothing happens to her... I promise..."  
"Mom, are you ok?" Lynsey asked getting a bit worried why suddenly everyone was so concerned.  
Catherine took Lynsey from Nick, "Yeah... Come on lets go see Jan."  
Cath walked out and went to Gil's Tahoe. Nick walked out to Sara's Tahoe and climbed in.  
Sara sat in her Tahoe, "Nick he was watching us..."  
"I know...." Nick frowned. "But as long as we're in a group... you guys are safe..."  
"But Nick I mean God knows how long he was watching us... He could have seen me in shower, when I was getting ready... when you were getting ready... I just hate it."  
"I know... Sara... I hate it too... " Nick frowned, just the thought of Ecklie watching Sara was disgusting, but if he actually got near her, he'd kill him. Sara started the Tahoe and drove towards the hospital. Heck, he'd probably just kill him now if he saw him. 


	36. bubblegum and strawberries

A/N: Heres two, three more for ya all! And I want to thank you for your reviews so far, they make me post quicker and they make me happy!!!!!  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
Warrick had been up all night, he couldn't bear going to sleep. He was too afraid Ecklie would come back.  
Greg woke up and saw Warrick was still awake. "Man? Did you go to sleep at all last night?"  
"No... wasn't tired." He said. "You on the other hand... you snore worse than me.."  
"Look you need your rest.... you can't stay awake forever..."  
"I'll be fine... honest." Warrick said looking at Jan again.  
"Listen... at least take a nap... keep up your strength... I'll keep an eye on her..." Greg suggested again.  
"No no, I'm fine honest man!" Warrick tired to reassure him while yawning.  
Greg looked at Warrick, watching Jan, and decided it was no use arguing with Warrick. He refused to go to sleep no matter what. "Well you do get tired... let me know if you do, ok?"  
"I will!" He went back to his eighth cup of coffee.  
Greg shook his head and headed for the door. "I'll be right back" He said as he headed for the restroom. Warick nodded yawning again. Jan mumbled softly and turned on her side, slowly waking up to see Warrick leaned back in his chair, struggling to keep awake. She didn't say anything, just rested, smiling inside, knowing that he had kept a watchful eye over her.  
  
Warrick looked at his empty coffee cup, "Man... I have to stay awake..." He yawned again and blinked hard.  
"Go to sleep Warrick..."Jan whispered.  
"Hey! Nah I'm not tired..." Warrick said smiling as she was awake.  
"Yes... you are... Look, I'm awake now, and in a hospital... you can get some rest... I'll still be here when you wake up..."Jan said to him.  
"I'll wait until Greg gets back."  
"Fine..." Jan shook her head and leaned back into the pillow. "I miss my bed... " she said out of the blue.  
"I miss mine too... Yours is like WAYYYY over in another state... mine's only ten eleven blocks away... I'd miss my bed too!" Warrick mused.  
Jan sighed and looked around the room. "So where is Greg?"  
Warrick mentally kicked himself *Lamoooo!* "Greg? He went to the washroom."  
"oh... " Jan sat up and kicked her feet over the edge of the bed. "I think I'm gonna go get some juice..."  
"Jan..." Warrick started, "Never mind." He finished.  
"What? what were you going to say?"  
"Nothing," He smiled and turned to the table. He saw the necklace and frowned.  
Jan shuffed on her shoes and wrapped the sweater around her. "I'll be right back ok?"  
"Jan are you sure you'll be ok? I can come..." Warrick said still worried something would happen.  
He couldn't handle something else happening to her... and neither could she.  
Jan nodded. "Ok.. thanks..." She appreciated his concern for her.  
Warrick stood up and walked beside her, making sure he didn't touch her. This wasn't because he didn't, he did.. he wanted to pick her up and hug her never letting go. But he didn't because he'd seen rape victims before and didn't want to set anything off.  
He slowly got lost in his thoughts.  
Jan pulled out a coin and put it in the Drink machine, selecting a bottle of Fruit Punch. She got her drink and turned back to Warrick. "did you want anything to drink?"  
Warrick shook himself out of his thoughts, "huh? what? No sorry I was away with the fairys..."  
Jan smiled a little. Jan opened her drink and headed back to her room, taking a few sips.  
Warrick watched her and then followed. Jan walked in her room and sat back up on her bed, putting her legs under her and started dinking her juice, and looking at Warrick.  
"I had fun that night we went for drinks.." Warrick said out of the blue.  
"So did I...." Jan reflected.   
"That barman was SO jealous of me..." Warrick smiled remembering the barman chatting up Jan when he went to the toliet and then Warrick came back and kissed Jan's cheek, the barman left in a hurry. He let out a little chuckle. Jan smiled at him. She wished that she could enjoy these memories more, but she couldn't. She wanted more than anything, to erase what happened and go back before it all. She frowned a little. Warrick looked up feeling the uncomfortable silence. "Sorry..."  
Jan looked up at him. "What? no... don't be sorry..."  
"Sorry... I mean about being sorry about.... Argh I'm babbling like Greg here..."  
Jan smiled at him. "Sorry... I guess I'm not exactly thinking straight...."  
Warrick smiled but it as interupted by a yawn.  
Jan looked at him seriously. "Warrick... get some sleep... you're gona wear yourself out." She got up off the bed. "Here, you can sleep on the bed..."  
"No! I'm not taking your bed, I'll sleep on the little sofa..." He walked over to it and lay down, "Night night..." He smiled, looking up watching Greg walked back in as he fell alseep.  
Jan smiled at him and looked over at Greg. "He wouldn't go to sleep until you come back..."  
Greg smirked at her. "Yea... he wouldn't go to sleep at all last night either. But at least he's getting some rest now...."  
"how about we leave the room for a bit, let him catch up on his sleep... and we'll go for a little stroll around the halls?" Jan asked Greg.   
"Sure..." Greg nodded and they left the room and walked to the small seating area down the hall.  
  
Sara walked through the seating area to Jan's room, she noticed Jan and Greg, "Hey guys..."  
"hey Sara!" Greg smiled at her.  
Catheirne was close behind, "Hi Jan, how are you?"  
"Alright... considering..."   
Gil, Lynsey and Nick walked up behind Sara and Cath. "Hi Jan, Greg. Where's Warrick?" Gil asked.  
"He's in Jan's room sleeping..." Greg said as Lynsey hugged him, he hugged Lynsey. "Hey kid.. what's up?"  
"Nothing, accept these guys think I'm still 9!" She said sounding 19.  
"Why's that?"  
"I have no idea but man! they are nuts!"  
Catherine frowned, "Lynsey! Behave young lady..."  
Greg smiled at Lynsey. "you better listen to your mom though... she knows best..."  
Sara sat beside Jan, "How are you..."  
Jan shrugged her shoulders. "I'm alright...."  
"Where IS Warick?"  
"In the room..." Jan nodded down the hallway, towards her room.  
"He fell alseep?" Catherine asked.  
"He was awake all last night....." Greg said.  
Sara smiled, "That's Warrick!"  
Greg smiled. "Yea... he refused to sleep at all.. he drank a lot of coffee to keep himself awake..."  
While the adults chatted Lynsey wandered off towards the sweet machines. She stood looking at the choices. She took the sweet and walked out to the front door. A man walked up to her and sat beside her.  
"Hey there," He said.  
Lynsey looked up at him, "Hi, I know you, you work for my Unlce Gil..." She smiled.  
Ecklie gritted his teeth, "I work WITH him not FOR him. Tell you what, give him this." He handed her a letter.  
  
Gil looked around. "wait.... wait.... where's Lynsey?!" Gil walked down the hall calling her name. "LYNSEY! where are you? Lynsey!!"   
  
"Ok..." She took it and watched the man walk to his car.  
  
Catherine looked about, "Ohh no! She was right here, Where? Lynsey!?"  
Sara looked about the machine area.  
  
Lynsey jumped off the seat and walked back to the hospital doors and into Gil.  
"OWW Uncle Gil!"  
"Lynsey.. remember what we talked about.... we don't want you running off without someone with you...."  
"I didn't, I met that man that works for you, no he said you work WITH him..." Lynsye smiled up at Gil.  
"Anyway he gave me this to give to you..." She handed him the letter.  
Gil looked oddly at the little girl and took the letter, and opening it. Again in plain black font it read;   
  
I was talking to her, close enough to touch her. She smells of bubblegum and strawberries... maybe you should rethink the father figure deal. Ecklie.  
  
Catherine ran over to her daughter, "Lynsey I was SO worried, Don't go anywhere without telling me! Ok..."  
Lynsey nodded.   
Gil handed the letter to Cath and looked at her. "Ok.. this is enough... I'm contacting the police NOW...."  
Catherine's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Lynsey.  
The rest walked over seeing Catherine, "Whats going on?" Sara asked.  
Jan looked over at the groups curioulsy. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
Catherine handed them the note. Still in tears and holding Lynsey. Sara turned to Nick with fear in her eyes.   
Nick wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry hun... it's ok..."  
Warrick yawned waking up, "Where is everyone?" He asked the empty room. He walked out the room seeing Catherine holding Lynsye for her life, Gil outside the doors on his cell, Sara crying in Nick's arms, Greg sitting with his head in his hands and Jan looking horrified. "What's going on guys?" He asked standing behind Jan.   
Nick looked at him and handed him the few letter and notes that they received and told him of the phone call.  
"That son of a bi... I'm gonna kill him..." Warrick went red with anger.  
"Listen man... I know how you feel... but Griss is on the phone with the police now..."  
Catherine gave Lynsey to Warrick, "I'll be right back Warrick."  
Lynsey hugged Warrick and He nodded.   
Catherine walked out to Gil. In her eyes there were unshed tears. Gil turned around, still on the phone, and looked at her. 'you ok?' he mouthed. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his chest. She shook her head no. Gil leaned his head on top of hers and finished up on the phone. "They are getting all available units out on him... and they have a warrant for his arrest... but I dunno if they'll find him.... he just seems to avaid them everytime."  
"We need to take Lynsey awy somewhere Gil, I can't... What if he..." She started to cry again.  
"He won't... but I agree with you... Listen we'll take Lynsey out of town, or to a hotel somewhere, and we'll let the others know, if they need us. And Sara and Nick can come with us too... " Gil suggested.  
She nodded, "We better get back." 


	37. 12 pack?

S  
ara stretched out on Nick's sofa.  
She knew he'd be awhile... *he still had to get his hair prducts* Sara started to giggle at her thought. Nick rumaged around in his closet and drawers throwing his clothes over on the bed. after getting his essentials packed away, he threw in some things just to make this more comfortable.  
Sara jumped off the sofa and went into Nicks bedroom, she lay on the bed, "Swimming shorts?" She asked holding up his swimming shorts.  
"Hey... uh... you never know..." Nick smiled.  
"Nick, babe, we're going into hiding... not off on holiday."  
She said as she looked through his bag.  
"I know... but I just want to be prepared for anything..."  
Sara held up a 12 pack of condoms, "hmmm" She said laughing at his red face.  
Nick blushed and snatched it away from her, and shoving it in his bag.  
"Prepared ehh?" She smiled again, "What else is in here?" Sara smile got wider. She fell off the bed in a fit of laughter.  
Nick galred playfully at her and closed his bag, zipping it up. "Ok.. ok... I'm ready now..."  
"Whos the teddy bear!?" She asked stil laughing.  
"Come on...." Nick rolled his eyes and headed for the door, shaking his head, smiling.  
Sara got up, still laughing. She hugged Nick from behind, "I'll be your teddy bear..."  
She kissed his cheek and got in the tahoe ready to go to her place.  
Nick smiled and threw his stuff in the back and got in the Tahoe.  
  
Sara unlocked her door, "Home sweet home..." She smiled and walked to her room to get some stuff together.  
Nick walked in the living room and sat on the couch, flicking on the TV for a bit.  
Sara coame back out with a bag and a ton of clothes, She started to sort the different things. She looked at her black bikini and frowned, then she looked at her black one piece, "Hmmmm...."  
"bikini!" nick called out to her.  
Sara laughed, "One piece it is then..." She smiled throwing the bikini in the bag, "Right I'm almost done..." With that sara ran back into her room, "Ok..." She walked back to Nick with her bag in one hand and Strokes in the other.  
Nick smiled at the plush toy, "Lets go!" 


	38. Road trip!

"So where are we going again Uncle Gil?" Lynsy asked.  
Gil looked at Lynsey. "We're going out of town for a bit, to a cabin just outside of town..."  
"Ohh, cool. This will be great, like a family!" Lynsey said shutting up straight after she said it, she went quiet. *Opps, mom might get upset.*She thought. Lynsey was still unsure if her mom minded her thinking of Gil as a father type figure.  
Gil noticed this. "are you ok, Lyns?"  
"Mmmm hmmm," Lynsey nodded.  
Catherine turned round, "I don't believe you."  
"We're home!" Lynsey said jumping out Gil's Tahoe and running full speed to the house.  
Catheirne looked at Gil, "She's either up to someting, did something or said something...."  
"Well she said the 'trip' would be kinda like a family... I guess she might be a little worried or nervous abouit calling us a family..."  
Catherine nodded, "I guess, but it IS her family. All of us... even Greg!"  
She got out and opened the door for them all, "Go get somethings together Lyns," Whispering to Gil, "Go make sure nothing silly gets thrown in...."   
  
Gil nodded and followed Lynsey.  
Lynsey was talking to her big teddy. "I wonder if uncle Gil would mind? I know mom wouldn't, well ACTUALLY she might...."  
Gil walked in, "What would we mind?"  
"Huh... ohh Nothing!" Lynsey said grabbing a few toys of the bed and some clothes."  
"Umm, so umm." She busied about her room.  
"Lynsey... you can talk to me you know... is it about what you said about us being a family?"  
"Umm, well.." Lynsey looked at Gil and blushed.  
"Is that it?" Gil asked softly.  
"Yeah," She said quietly.  
"Hey... well I don't mind... and I'm sure your mom doesn't mind either..."  
Lynsey hugged Gil.  
Catherine watched the two from the doorway, smiling.  
Gil looked back. "hey.. look who's here..."  
"Mom!"  
Catherine hugged her, "What you packing?"  
Lynsey looked at Gil, "Uncle Gil, mom, are you gonna move in together...."  
Cath looked at the little girl in shock... "Umm, well, Lynsey umm." She looked to Gil for help.  
"We might... if thats ok with you..." Gil stated openly.  
The doorbell rang, "YAY! I'm going to get it!"  
Catherine kissed Gil, He smiled at her and decided to head to the door. "C'mon, let's go see who it is.."  
  
Lynsey hugged Nick."GUESS WHAT!"  
"What?"  
"Uncle Gil is moving..."  
Sara walked in behind Nick, "Where to?"  
"HERE!" Lynsey squeeled  
"With you guys? that's great..." Nick smiled  
"Hi guys...." Cath smiled.  
"Hey Cath.. we heard the news..." Nick smiled at her and Gil.   
"Well so did I!" She laughed.  
Sara hugged Catherine and Gil, "You guys ready?"  
"I am, Gil?"  
"Yep..." Gil confirmed.  
"Umm, where ARE we going?" Sara asked smiling sheepishly.  
"To a cabin just outside of town.."  
"Ohh!"  
"Yep... " Gil smiled. "It's a nice little place..."  
"Do I have my own room?" Lynsye smiled.  
"We'll see what we can do..." Gil smiled at her.  
Catherine smiled, "I made rolls and sandwiches for the trip!"  
Sara smiled, "Thanks MOM"  
"Mmmm... yum.." Gil said rubbing his stomach.  
"Lets ROLL!!" Lynsey shouted.  
Gil chuckled at Lynsey. "Alright... c'mon... let's hit the road.."  
"I'm in with Uncle Gil!" Lynsey shouted jumping in the car.  
"Hey! I thought I was your boyfriend?" Nick teased Lynsey. "I'm jealous"  
  
Catherine smiled then frowned looking about outside.  
  
Sara pouted, "hey! your mine!"  
Nick looked at Sara amused. "Of course I am... but there's still enough of me to go around...."  
"HEY!" Sara pouted, folding her arms.  
Nick grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss.  
"EWWWWWWW, Nick and Sara up a tree!" Lynsey giggled. "MOMMMMMM CAN WE GOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
Catherine hugged Gil walking out. "Promise me we'll be ok."  
"I promise... I will NEVER let anything happen to any of you... " Gil kised the top of her forehead and looked into her eyes.  
Catherine kissed him, "Good."  
  
"Ewww, MOM is kissing Boss!" Sara smiled.  
Gil looked over at Sara and shook his head amused.  
Lynsey honked the horn, "We going!?"  
Catherine smiled, "Ten going on twenty!" She grabbed her bag.  
"We're Comming Lynsey!" Gil called out to her and picked up his bag. 


	39. A Famliy?

In the car Lynsey slept with her head on Sara's lap, she smiled and stroked her hair out of Lynsey's eyes. Nick sat next to Sara, silently watching her with Lynsey, smiling to himself. He looked out the side window and watched as the road passed them by.  
Catherine drove as Gil slept in the passenger seat, she looked in the mirror, "Nicky, you awake?"  
"Yep..."  
"Sara?"  
"Sleeping....." Sara grumbled.  
Catherine laughed.  
Sara fell asleep yawning slightly and moving her head onto Nick shoulder. Catherine peered into the mirror again msiling at the three. Nick smiled over at her and wrapped his arm around Sara. "You look like a family..."  
"I'm hungry....." Lynsey yawned.  
Nick smiled at her and paused to think about that. *a family? with Sara?* He smiled at the thought.  
"Hmm.. Is there a restaurant up ahead somewhere?" He asked Cath.  
"We'll be there soon Lynsey," Catherine smiled, talking to Nick again, "Have you guys ever spoke about anything like that?"  
"Well... no... not really..."  
"Ohh! Have you thought about it?" Catherine asked pondering.  
"Well... I mean, I guess I've wondered what it would be like... but I've never really given any serious thought about it..."  
"Ohhhh, Right wake up the troops, we're here!" Catheirne smiled lokking at Gil.  
Gil rubbed his eyes and looked out the window.  
"Hi sweety, come on lets get grub!" Catherine smiled getting out the Tahoe.  
  
After they finished eating at the small diner, they climbed back in the Tahoe and set out on the road again. After about a 20 minute drive, Gil finally saw the turn off for the cabin and turned onto the dirt road. "Ok folks, we're almost there..."  
Lynsey poped her head up to see out Nick's window, "IS THAT WHERE WE'RE STAYING!" She screamed looking at the cabin.  
"Yes... it is..." Gil answered Lynsey's question.  
Catherine and Sara both smiled at Lynsey, "It has a pool... WOW they went ALL out." Catherine commented, "Isn't it meant to be low key?"  
"Well... " Gil smiled. "who says we can't be comfortable? besides, it's not out in the open, right off the highway... "  
"Guess."  
Sara smiled as Gil stopped the Tahoe, she jumped out and opened the trunk.  
"I want the biggest room!" Lynsey smiled.  
"You'll have what you're given!" Catherine said opening her door walking to Sara, "Sara! Leave those, that's what men are for!"  
Sara smiled at Gil's face. She turned to Nick, "You big strong men can get our bags then!"  
Nick sighed and picked up his bags. "You can carry your own..." He joked  
Sara pouted.  
Gil loked at Cath. "uh... I can only take mine... you know, with the injured shoulder and all..." he said, making excuses.  
Catherine pouted.  
"FINE THEN!" They said in unison. Both grabbed their bags and stromed off into the cabin.  
"Ok... that went well..." Nick said  
"Riight then." Gil sighed and carried his bag into the cabin.  
Lynsey stood beside Nick and smiled, innocently. "Nick...." She looked to her bag.  
"yes?"  
"pweaaasssssseeee"  
Nick rolled his eyes and picked up Lynseys' bag.  
"Thank you!" She smiled running to get the biggest room.  
Nick carried his and Lynsey's bag into the cabin and laid then on the floor.  
  
Sara walked down the hallway, it was smaller than it looked. She walked into the other double bedroom. "Wow" She gasped, The floors and walls were wooden with an old rug. The ceiling was carved and polished. She put down her bag and lay on the bed, "Bliss."  
Nick walked down the hall. "Sara? where are you?" He called out trying to find her.  
"Here!" She shouted, "Follow my voice!" She giggled.  
Nick smiled and walked into the room Sara was in. "Wow... nice room..."  
Sara smiled but lay still on the bed, "I'm so comfortable right now!"  
"Hmm..." Nick flopped down on the bed next to Sara.  
She smiled and rolled over to him, "See, pure perfection!"  
"Mmm hmm... I agree..." Nick smiled at her.  
She kissed him square on the lips.  
Nick grinned and pulled her closer. "have you ever thought about us having a family?" He asked out of the blue, thinking about what Cath asked him earlier.  
Sara pulled away slightly, "Where did that come from?" She asked getting off the bed and pulling her suitcase up onto the bed to unpack.  
"Sorry.... nevermind...." Nick shook his head. *stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course she hasn't... we're just dating, nothing serious...* Nick thought to himself.  
"Have you?"  
"Well... I've wondered about what it'd be like..."  
Sara turned round looking at him, smiling, "And..." She walked closer to him.  
"I think it'd be nice... and I'd love to be with you and have a family with you...." Nick said softly.  
Sara felt her whole body go warm, she could see it. Her and Nick. She would be sitting beside the pool and Nick would be doing a BBQ. Then a little boy and girl fighting in the water. Sara smile turned into a grin thinking about it. She giggled as she imaged the little boy and girl pull Nick into the pool.  
"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked.  
"Our family." She smiled and kissed him.  
Nick almost fell of the bed. "so... you think we could have one... maybe... possibly.... sometime..."  
"Well that depends..."  
"On what?"  
"On if we can get a pool!" She grinned leaning down to kiss him again.  
Nick grinned at her. "I think I can arrange that..."  
"Good." 


	40. We ARE a family, no matter what they say

Catherine smiled at Lynsey across the hall, she was setting out all her cuddly toys. Telling each one to behave or 'uncle gil' will 'have a word' with them.  
Gil walked up behind Cath and looked over at Lynsey. "She's so cute..."  
"I know..." Catherine started to cry.  
"What's the matter?" Gil asked, wiping away a few tears.  
"I'm so worried Gil, What if Ecklie finds us? What if he.. he..." She looked over at Lynsey again.  
"HE... won't go near her... I'd die before I'd let him touch her..."  
"Hey mom, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Lynsey asked frowning as she walked into the bedroom.  
Catherine sniffed, "I had something in my eye Lyns, I'm ok."  
"Hmm, OK! Uncle Gil can you give my teddy in trouble he's not sitting right!" Lynsey told him while hugging Catherine.  
"Alright... I'll have a talk with him. " Gil walked in the room and spooted the teddy bear. "Now you listen here... you better behave and listen to Lynsey, and sit up straight." He posed the bear so it was sitting right and walked back out. "ok, I think he's ok now."  
"Thank you!" She hugged him and walked off to the teddy with a satisfied smile, "I told you so!"  
Sara walked into the Gil and Catherine's room, "Hey guys, wow, guess you got the master bedroom then!"  
She looked in the mirror and patted her hair down, *I hope they don't ask!*  
"So what took you so long to get out here? You missed the cutest thing with Lynsey..."  
Both women looked at Gil in surprise, it isn't very often you hear Gil grissom say the words, 'you just missed the cutest thing.'  
"What?" Gil looked at them confused.  
"I'm sorry I mistook you for my brother, have you seen him anywhere?" She looked about the room.  
"Hey... it WAS cute... i guess I'm just getting more comfortable with this whole 'father-figure' bit..."  
Catherine kissed him, "You are the best!"  
"So Sar, what DID take you so long to come see our room, and where's Nicky?"  
Sara went red, "Nick he's ummmm unpacking! Won't be about for a bit...."   
  
Nick came out of the the bedroom and walked down the hall to where everyone was. "Hey everyone..." He hadn't noticed that his hair was tousled and his t-shirt was backwards.  
Sara blushed even more as Catherine started to laugh. Nick looked around, unaware. He looked over at Sara. Sara pulled on her shirt looking at his.  
"HAHA Nick's t-shirts on backwards! Eve I don't do THAT!" Lynsey shouted giggling.  
"What?" Nick looked at his shirt, twisted it around and blushed. "uh... i'm gonna go check out the rest of the cabin... bye!" Nick raced down the hall.  
Catherine giggled at Gil's face, *I guess catching your little sister and her boyfriend out makes you make THAT face.*   
"I, umm, I'll go with you Nick!" Sara ran after him, after seeing Gil's expression.  
Gil was stunned to say the least. "uh.... uh... what just happened?"  
Catherine smiled, "You just realised that Sara's not a little innocent girl anymore... no more geeky Sara for us!" She laughed again.  
  
Nick was outside on the back padio, covering his face.  
Sara stood beside him, "Are you ok baby?" She asked smiling slightly as she rubbed his shoulder and arm.  
Nick looked up at her, his face and ears were still red from being so embarassed.  
"Awww, it wasn't THAT bad..." She kissed his red cheek.  
"Did you see Gil's face?" Nick smiled.  
"Yup... he was so shocked." Sara smiled looking at the pool. She grinned thinking back to her earlier thought to her future.  
"So... Ms. Sidle... care to take a swim?" Nick said looking over at the pool.  
"Yes Mr. Stokes... I'm away to get my bikini!" She smiled and skipped off to their bedroom. 


	41. old enemies, new friends

Sara swam over to Nick hugging him, "Look who's here!" She smiled nodding to Gil.  
Nick looked over and gasped, diving underneath the water. Sara giggled, Catherien laughed.  
"Uncle Gil... Why does Nick keep hiding from you?" Lynsey asked puzzled.  
"Because... he knows if I catch him... I'm gonna have a few words with him..." Gil smiled.  
"He's under the water!" Lynsey told.  
Catherine laughed, "Lynsey! Don't tell!"  
Gil's cell started to ring as Lynsey pulled Catherine into the pool.  
"I'll be right back..." Gil said and stood up walking over to the lawn chair and picking up his cell phone. "Hello?"  
"One two, what you gonna do? Three four, when I come knocking at the door." The icy voice of Ecklie chilled the connection. Then there was four knocks at the cabin door.  
Sara was lifted up by Nick, "That was the door, I'll get it if you put me down Nick!"  
"No I wanna get it!" Lynsey said getting out the pool.  
"Hell NO! Stay right there..." Gil looked at all of them sternly.  
Lynsey looked at Gil. They all did, their smiles dropped.  
"I'm getting it..." He walked to the door. "Who is it?"   
"The guest of HONOR!" Ecklie said as he lock picked the door opening it, his gun pointed at Gil.  
Gil stood his ground and reached for his cell phone still in his hand. He opened it behind his back and dialled the operator. "What do you want Ecklie?"  
Ecklie shot at the doorframe, "Put down the cell Gil..."  
"Call the rest into the living area, NOW!"  
Gil laid it down on the ground. "I'm not calling them in here..."  
"You want me to shot lets say Catherine... to prove my point?" Ecklie asked smiling as he saw a little figure steping in behind Gil.  
"Uncle Gil my mom wanted to know who it i...." Lynsey stopped when she saw the gun.  
Gil looked behind him to see Lynsey. "Lyns, hun... go tell mommy and the rest to come in here ok?" He bent down to Lynsey and whispered in her ear. "Tell them it's Ecklie... and he has a gun.."  
"Mommy!" She ran out "Uncle Gil says we've to go inside cos it's Ecklie and he has a gun."   
Sara and Catherine shared Nick's look, "We'd better go..." Said Sara.  
Lynsey ran to her mom's arms.  
"Let me go in first... and make sure you threee cover up first..." Nick said.  
Catherine nodded, "It's ok hunny..." She kissed her forehead wrapping a towel round them both.  
Sara grabbed Nicks towel and followed him in. Nick walked into the living room and stood next to Gil.  
"Awww happy families!" Ecklie annouced as he watched them walking in.  
"Please sit! Let me close this door, and these curtains.... Sara be a doll and turn on the lights please." He said.  
Sara got up and done as she was told. she then sat beside Nick. Cath sat next to Gil with Lynsey between them.  
There was a knock at the door, "And thats my mystery guest... but who? Sara doll face, go get the door..."  
Sara frowned and looked at Nick.  
"I'm sorry did I not tell you to ANSWER THE DOOR BITCH NOW!"  
"Watch your voice round my child!" Catherine shouted.  
Ecklie pointed the gun to Lynsey, "Strawberries and bubblegum!"  
Nick jumped up of the couch and stood between the gun and Lynsey. Catherine held Lynsey closer to her.  
"Down boy, I won't hurt the kid..."  
Sara got up and walked to the door, she opened it.  
Nick looked up at the door and froze. *it can't be.... * He sunk back down to the couch.  
Her breath caught in her throat... "No..." She whispered.  
Nigel Crane walked in grinning to himself. "Hi Nick... it's been a while..."   
Ecklie grinned at Nigel, "Ain't I good!"  
"Here's my gun, I'm away to get their's watch them, I'll be back!" Ecklie grinned and went to the bedroom to get their guns.  
Sara walked to Nick and sat beside him taking a hold of his hand.  
"So... how have you been Nick?" Nigel said, walked towards Nick, pointing the gun at him. "Did you miss me?"  
Nick swallowed hard and looked at the gun, then at Nigel. "Nigel... come on man... you don't want to do this... listen, siding with Ecklie is not the way to go..."  
Sara sat and glared at Nigel. She held Nick's hand tighter.  
"Shut up! Who's the one with the gun Nick? I am... so it'd be best if you and your friends just sat still and shut up."  
"Ok Nigel.. you're right... you're the one with the gun... so you just need to stay calm and stay focused... you wouldn't want to do anything rash..." Nick tried reasoning with Nigel. 


	42. Sara for Lynsey

Lynsey cuddled into Gil and Catherine, too afraid to think what might happen.  
Nigel brought the gun closer to Nick and cocked back the hammer. "Would this be rash?"  
"NO!" Sara shouted, her eyes on the gun pointed at Nick.  
Nigel pointed the gun at Sara. "Shut UP!"   
Nick panicked. "Nigel... stop... man don't do it..." Nick reached for the gun. "Just chill out ok?"  
"WOOOOOOOOOOW Whats going on? Nicky are you annoying Nigel? Or is it Sara??" He looked at her.  
Nigel uncocked the hammer of the gun and pointed it away from Sara.   
"Hey Nigel, what DO you think of Nick's little girly?" Ecklie asked smiling at Sara.  
Nigel didn't answer Ecklie, he just looked at Sara and Nick, sitting together.   
Ecklie smiled, "Gil move, kitchen NOW!" He pointed the gun and cocked it.  
Catherine held his hand and looked at Gil. Her eyes said everything she wanted to. Gil looked at Cath and nodded, then stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
Lynsey started to cry, "NO! DADDY! NO!"  
Gil looked back and his eyes welled up with tears.   
Ecklie turned and lookd at her, "Hunny, this AIN'T your daddy! Your Daddy is dead, deal with it! Gil Move now..."  
Catherine held Lynsey close to her. "Shh, it's ok,"  
Gil went into the kitchen and looked at Ecklie. "What do you want Ecklie?"  
  
Sara wept into Nick's chest at Lynsey's outburst.  
  
"I want alot of things Gil... I want you to suffer... I want to bed Catherine AND Sara, I want to win the lottery... as I sadi a lot of things..."  
Gil glared at Ecklie. "Well i guess today isn't your lucky day then..."  
"But the one thing I want is to tell you, alone, just the two of us, is that you'll never be that little girls 'daddy' never ever, and I want you to think of what she said... can you be sure that me killing you won't hurt her SO much? What does that make you feel Gil?" Ecklie smiled.  
"Now move, back in, and look at that little girl and lie, lie by saying, it'll be ok...."  
Gil walked back in the living room and sat next to Lynsey, hugging her. Lynsey hugged Gil for all her life. Catherine touched his arm and looked at him.  
"I'm sorry Lynsey... I love you"  
  
Ecklie whispered to Nigel, "So who first to be broken down?"  
  
Lynsey didn't let go of him, "I'm sorry... Did I get you into trouble? Because I shouted that?"  
"No... hun that's ok... I glad you said it..."  
  
"Hmmm... I don't really care... I just care about Nick..." Nigel smiled sadistically at Nick.  
Nick cringed and held on Sara's hand tighter.   
"Ms. Sidle, you come with me!" Ecklie grinned.  
Ecklie leaned over again to whisper to Nigel, "You want to or me?"  
"NO!" Nick held onto Sara and made sure she was behind him, so he could protect her.  
"go... have your fun..." Nigel smiled at Ecklie.  
Sara held onto Nick's hand. She didn't want to let go.  
Ecklie grinned, "Then I'll take...." He turned to the three seated across from Nick and Sara.  
"I won't let them hurt you... " Nick whispered to Sara.  
He looked at Catherine, "Lynsey!" He smiled in the same way as Nigel had before.  
"NO! I'LL GO!" Sara said going forward.  
Catherine held Lynsey close to her.  
"NO!" Nick screamed.  
Ecklie grabbed Sara's arm, "Shall we...."  
Nick stood up in front of Sara. He punched Ecklie in the jaw. "let her go you bastard!"  
Sara turned to Nick, "Nick I can't let anyhting happen to Lynsey... please let me go..." A tear rolled down her face.  
Ecklie cracked off a shot. "Listen to Sara, she WANTS to go with me!"  
"Never...." Nick gritted throught his teeth.  
"She'll pay double for that Nicky!" He growled  
"Nick," Sara looked into Nick's eyes. She saw their kids and their future house, everything in his eyes.   
"I'm not letting you go Sara!" Nick rammed into Ecklie's waist, forcing them both to the ground.  
"Nigel, get the little girl!" Ecklie shouted as he kneed Nick in the groin, he stood up grabbed Sara and cocked the gun at her head.  
Catherine grabbed Lynsey, "NO!"  
"Leave the girl, I got Sara..." Ecklie said wiping the blood from his mouth  
Nick was crumpled up on the ground. "Sara....." he whispered sadly.  
"Nick, let me go! Its me or Lynsey, I can't have this over my head, PLEASE!" Sara shouted as tears ran down her cheek.  
"I'd rather die.... than have Ecklie hurt you or Lynsey..." Nick said painfully.  
"Ecklie... please... I'm beggin you.... don't do this...."  
"Nicky, stay down or I will kill Sara..." Ecklie said, "OHH MOVE WILL YA SIDLE!" Ecklie pushed her off towards the bedrooms, "Which one did you and Nicky do it on?" He asked.  
  
The door slammed shut. 


	43. To let her go, or not to let her go that...

Nick pounded his fist against the floor. "Dammit....."  
Catherine cried and hugged Lynsey, Lynsey cried hugging Catherine.   
"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't, what's he gonna do to Sara mommy?"  
Catherine looked at her, she didn't know what to say. Catherine looked at Gil, his eyes were cold, "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
Gil held on to Cath and Lynsey and refused to let them go.   
Nick looked up at Nigel. "Nigel... don't let Ecklie do this please.... please Nigel.... You can make him change his mind... tell him you need him out here or something... Nigel..." Nick cried sadly.  
Nigel looked at Nick and frowned. "oh c'mon Nick... she doesn't matter anymore... she's not important.... "  
"Yes she does.... because I love her.... and I need her...." Nick said. "Nigel, don't you feel anything? haven't you ever loved someone? needed someone?"  
Nigel frowned at Nick. "I needed you... but you didn't care... so why should I care about you and your girlfriend?"  
"Nigel... If you help me... I swear, I do anything! please... don't let Ecklie do this..." Nick begged.  
Ecklie walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room, "Evenin' all... anyone got a light? It's good to have a cig after a good roll!" he laughed.  
Nigel thought about Nick's plea to him. He started coldly at him. then looked up at Ecklie. "back so soon?"  
"Where's Sara?" Catherine asked.  
"Hey man, yup, her heart wasn't init... Shut up Cath, or you'll be next..."  
"Seriously you should have a go, take Nick in to watch!" Ecklie laughed, "She OK, I think if you were Nick it'd be better... nice body though..."  
  
Lynsey hugged Catherine and Gil. She didn't like the way they were talking... Sara was in trouble, and it was her fault  
  
Ecklie smiled at Nick, "The way she moaned, it was good..."  
Nick slumped back against the wall and closed his eyes, letting tears escape.  
Ecklie smiled, "Hey man, go get the bitch, lets see how she holds up to Nicky..."  
Nigel nodded and walked in the bedroom to get Sara. Sara sat holding a small stuffed toy. tears ran down her face and she was now in Nick's top and jogging pants. She felt safe in them.  
Nigel grabbed Sara's arm. "c'mon... time to rejoin the others.."  
Sara grabbed the soft puppy and walked into the living room. Catherine frowned at Sara's eye and arm, the blood still showed. Nick looked up at Sara and winced.   
Lynsey looked at Sara, Sara reached over "Lynsey you take care of Strokes for me, ok?"  
Lynsey nodded and hugged the puppy. Nick hated the fact that Ecklie had hurt Sara. Sara went over and sat on the couch. She knew Nick would never want to touch her after what Ecklie had said.  
Nick saw Sara sitting on the couch instead of next to him and it pained him. "Sara, I'm sorry for what did he do to you"  
Sara looked at him and went over, she hugged him, "He only hit me.." She whispered.  
Nick looked at her sideways. "Are you sure?" he whispered back.  
"Yes," She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
Ecklie frowned, this needed something to stir up things, and he knew what... "Come on kido, lets go!" He grabbed Lynsey's arm.  
Sara stood up, "NO!"  
Catherine hit Ecklie as hard as she could.  
"Get your hands off my daughter!"  
Ecklie hit catherine's chin with his gun. "Stay down bitch..."  
Gil jumped up and puched Ecklie as hard as he could in the stomache.  
Ecklie stumbled back. Nick ran over to help Gil out by jumping on Ecklie's back and wrestling him to the ground.  
"Nigel gun to cath.." He breathed after being winded.  
Nigel pointed the gun at Cath and cocked the hammer back.  
"Back off!" Ecklie struggled to say.  
"No!" Gil got up off Ecklie. "Let him go Nick."  
"What?!"  
"You heard what i said... let him go... i can't risk it..."  
"I'll go with him uncle Nick... just don't hurt my mommy."  
"Fine..." Nick got off Ecklie and let him stand up.  
Nick walked over to Lynsey. "You will NOT got with him..."  
"Thats a girl! Now come with me!"  
Catherine cried, "Lynsey stay with uncle Gil..."  
"Lynsey.... Don't go with him... come back here..." Gil said to her.  
"No mom, Uncle Gil, let me go!" Lynsey smiled, he knew that smile, it was a I've got something in my room I can use smile. Sara tried to stand up but fell back down.  
Nigel pointed the gun at Gil now. "let the kid go.."  
Gil frowned "ok... go on Lynsey... be careful..."  
"I'm not going to DO anything, she's just going a walk..."  
"NO! Lynsey! GIL!" Catherine shouted.  
"Cath... don't..." Gil looked over at her.  
Ecklie shoved Lynsey in her room, "Stay in here and make no sounds..." He shot off his gun.  
A/N: ohh ain't I a stinker for leaving it there!! HEHEHEHE please don't hurt me! :) I'll update as soon as I can! KISSES!!!! PS. PLEASEEEEE don't forget to REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!! no review... no update! 


	44. They are a family now and forever

A/N: sorry its been a bit! :) heres like 6 chapters or something like that! Please review!!!!  
  
__________________________----------------------______________________  
  
"NO!" Catherine screamed.  
  
"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!?" Catherine cried.  
  
Gil's jaw dropped. He didn't know if Ecklie actually had the gall to shoot Lynsey, he doubted it. "She told me to..."   
  
Catherine started to cry as she slumped down. Sara sat in shock. She couldn't move.  
  
Ecklie walked back in. Smiling.  
  
Nick jumped up. "What did you do?!?!"   
  
"What?" Ecklie smiled innocently.  
  
Gil looked up at Ecklie. He started to read his face, looking for every hint that he was lying.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Catherine flew for Ecklie.  
  
Gil intercepted Cath.  
  
Ecklie stood back and cocked his gun, "back cath..."  
  
"Go back and sit down..." Gil told her.  
  
"Move, Shoot me! you have taken away Lynsey, shoot me too!"  
  
Ecklie shrugged, "ok... Gil move, you heard her!"  
  
"No..." Gil said, and turned back to Cath. "He didn;t shoot her... I know he didn't... he couldn't have..."  
  
"What?" Catherine looked at him.  
  
"Ecklie wouldn't be able to hurt Lynsey, to shoot or kill her. He doesn't have the nerve or the gall... he's just trying to get you going..." Gil tried to explain what he thought to Cath.  
  
Catherine looked at Ecklie and Gil, "I hope you are right..."  
  
  
  
Lynsey went under her bed, she found her mom's cell phone, she only wanted to play the games on it. She opened it and looked for Captain Brasses number. She pressed dial.  
  
"Brass." Jim said into his phone as he answered it.  
  
"Mr Brass?" Lynsey whispered.  
  
"who is this? Lynsey? is that you?" Brass asked.  
  
"Yes sir, please help... Mr. Ecklie and other man are here..."  
  
"what other man?"  
  
"Nigel.... something."  
  
"What? Nigel Crane..." Brass notified a few squad cars that they needed to apprehend Ecklie and Nigel as soon as he got the location. "Where are you Lynsey?"  
  
"In the Cabin..."  
  
"Where? the one just out side of town?"  
  
"yes, please hurry..."  
  
"ok.. hold on... we'll be there as soon as we can..." Brass said "Is anyone hurt?"  
  
"No, well Sara a little bit...."  
  
"ok... listen I'm gonna send the paramedics too... we'll be there soon... just hang on..." Brass said and hung up.  
  
"Ok..." Lynsye hung up and looked out from under the bed.  
  
  
  
Sara hugged Nick, she hoped Lynsey was ok. Nick looked over at Sara and placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Ecklie pointed the gun at Nick, "No hugging...."  
  
Nick looked up at Ecklie and then back at Sara, with his arm still wrapped around her.  
  
"You want me to give her another black eye?"  
  
Nick shook his head and released Sara from him.  
  
"No!" Sara frowned and grabbed Nick's hand.  
  
Ecklie hit Sara with the gun, "Shut up!"  
  
Nick looked at Sara and wrapped his arms around her, then pulling her back a bit, tenderly touching her face with the palm of his hand. He looked back at Ecklie. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He glared at him.  
  
"Nothing.... Whats wrong with her?" Ecklie asked nodding to Catherine.  
  
Nick looked back at Cath, who was still curled up against Gil, leaning her head on his chest. "uhh, maybe because you put her daughter in danger!!" Nick retorted.  
  
"Please... I'm going to get the 'little angel' Nigel watch them," Ecklie ordered.  
  
Nigel smiled and stood firm, with his run raised, he scanned the room, looking at everybody. Sara clasped her hand with Nick's. she rubbed some blood off her cheek. Nick looked at Sara and rubbed his thumb gently over her cheek, and giving her a small smile. Catherine stayed by Gil, she was afraid of what Ecklie might do to Lynsey Gil rubbed her arm gently, silently assuring her that everything would be ok.  
  
"I'm afraid for her." She whispered.  
  
"She'll be ok..."  
  
Sara walked over to Catherine and Gil, "Are you ok?"  
  
"We'll be fine... are you ok?" Gil asked softly.  
  
Sara touched her cheek, "I will be... I don't like what Nigel being here does to Nick.." She whispered.  
  
"I know... but Nick's a strong guy... " Gil offered.  
  
Sara nodded and walked back to Nick. Nick looked up at her and instinctively took her hand in his. It made him feel safer and stronger when she was with him.  
  
"I wish it was Conrad standing there...." She whispered. She really hated Nigel Crane for what he had done.  
  
"You and me both.." Nick whispered, he looked up at Nigel nervously.  
  
Sara kissed Nick's cheek, "I'm tired..." She said looking over at a sleeping Catherine.  
  
"then sleep..." Nick said, pulling her towards him.  
  
"I love you Nick." Sara smiled and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"love you too.." Nick whispered  
  
Sara looked at Nigel.  
  
Nigel glanced around the room and saw Sara looking at him. "What are you looking at?" Nigel asked, walked closer to Sara and nick.  
  
Sara backed into Nick more. "I'm trying to figure that out...."  
  
Nigel snarled at her and raised his gun, pointing it at her, then lowering it again, smiling to himself. She looked at Nick and grabbed his hand. Nick squeezed her hand gently. Nigel walked over to them and squatted down next to Nick. "Nick... let go of Sara... " Nigel ordered.  
  
Nick refused and held on tighter to Sara, looking at Nigel. "no... "  
  
Sara looked at Nigel, she glared at Nigel  
  
Nigel was getting trigger-happy and pointed his gun at them, but then stood up and turned around, walking back to one of the corners of the room and waited for Ecklie to get back. Sara smirked and laughed to herself.  
  
Ecklie came back in and had Lynsey with him. Gil looked over at Lynsey to see if she was ok. Lynsey pulled away. Her eye was bruised.  
  
Catherine felt Gil move and she looked over, "Lynsey!"  
  
"Lynsey!" Gil got up and ran over to her. "Are you ok hun?" He asked, looking at her eye.  
  
Ecklie pushed the gun in Gil's face, "Get back!"  
  
Gil stumbled back a few feet. Ecklie shoved Lynsey to Gil, she started to cry  
  
Catherine hugged Lynsey, "Shh, where did he hurt you baby?"  
  
Lynsey pushed Catherine away and walked to the corner. She slid down the wall in a ball.  
  
Catherine turned to Ecklie, "What did you do! You son of a bitch!" She went for him.  
  
Gil grabbed her arm. "Cath... don;t..."  
  
Catherine went over to the little girl, "Lynsey, please don't hate me...."  
  
Lynsey looked at her and Gil with her watery green eyes. "Mommy, daddy... my eye is sore....."  
  
Catherine hugged her looking to Gil. Gil pulled her up into his arms and held her close.  
  
Sara looked at the three, they were a family... She held Nick's hand tighter. Nick smiled at little at her.  
  
"They are a family..." 


	45. Looks can kill

Few hours past Lynsey and Catherine fell asleep against Gil. Sara was asleep with Nick's arms around her, she felt safe. Nick felt Sara's resting against him, but he couldn't sleep. He kept one eye open at all times, watching everyone around him.  
  
Ecklie walked to Nick, "She's beautiful when she sleeps..." he whispered.  
  
Nick glared at Ecklie and uttered a small, "Shut up Ecklie.." under his breath.  
  
"What do you think Nigel?" Ecklie smiled.  
  
"she's alright..." Nigel said simply.  
  
"Come on Nigel! You don't aprove of Nickys girl? Who else is there for a man like our little Nicky?" Ecklie smiled. He looked at him for an answer, "Well... you ARE the top expert on Nick..."  
  
"Yes... but personally... i think she's coming between Nick and me... but i can fix that..." Nigel smiled.  
  
"Nick and I have so much catching up to do, and i think Sara in just standing in the way..." Nigel looked over at Nick.  
  
Ecklie smiled and laughed, "Nick and Sara are yours man..." he walked off to the sofa.  
  
Sara opened her eyes, "Nick..." She sat up slightly looking about her, her hand reached for Nicks.  
  
Nick looked at Sara shakily.   
  
"What's wrong babe?" Sara asked. Her hand rubbed his cheek.  
  
Nigel walked over to Nick. "Nick? Do you recognize my shirt and pants?" He smiled at Nick, squatting down next to him and Sara. "Do they ring a bell?"  
  
Sara looked at Nigel, "Ohh my go....."  
  
Nick looked at Sara and then at Nigel. *He's still wearing my clothes??* Nick thought to himself *aren't they the ones he was wearing that night?*  
  
"You sad bastard!" Sara spat.  
  
Nigel shot a sharp look at Sara. "you know... you're really starting to annoy me..."  
  
"Really! Well you already annoyed me!" She snarled, god she hated him. Sara squeezed Nick's hand.  
  
Nigel stood up and walked back over to where Ecklie was standing.  
  
Sara frowned and quietly said, "Buy your own clothes...."  
  
Ecklie watched this exchange and smirked.  
  
Nick looked at Sara and squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"He freaks me out..." Sara looked to Nick, *Our first son's name won't be Nigel!* She thought smiling at Nick, *Our son...*  
  
Nick looked at her and couldn't help but smile slightly at her. "what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Whats wrong Nigel?" Ecklie asked.  
  
Nigel looked over at Ecklie and shook his head.  
  
"Names..." Sara blurted out.  
  
"Names?" Nick looked sideways at her. "for what"  
  
"Children..." Sara looked at him and blushed.  
  
Nick smiled at her and kissed her gently.  
  
Sara smiled.  
  
Ecklie heard their conversation and looked at Nigel, "Kids names... cute, I guess Gil and Warrick will be the God-fathers."  
  
"Wonder who will be the third God-father..."  
  
Nigel looked up at Ecklie. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"They are talking about kids, children, They said three kids... guess you won't be anything to do with Nick once this is over."  
  
Nigel looked angrily at Ecklie. "whatever..." he grumbled  
  
Ecklie frowned, he needed Nigel to push Nick and Sara apart. "I knew you didn't REALLY like Nick, I mean if you don't care about not being a god father. Not caring Sara's getting in the way, ahh well...."  
  
Nigel turned around and glared at Ecklie. "Of Course I like Nick... and I don't want Sara to get between us and she won't...."  
  
"Surrrrrre." Ecklie sniffed.  
  
Nigel grumbled at Ecklie. "One of either two things are gonna happen. Either I get Sara out of the picture so i can be with Nick... or I can take Nick out of the picture and become him..."  
  
"Sara would never go for you..."  
  
"Then I'll just go with option number one...." Nigel smiled.  
  
"THATS gonna happen...."  
  
Nigel looked over at Nick and Sara with a smug look. "it will... "  
  
Sara hugged Nick unaware of Nigel looking.  
  
Nigel looked over at Ecklie. "It won't be easy though... are you gonna help me or not?"  
  
"Tell me what to do!"  
  
Nigel thought about the moves he would have to make to make sure Nick and Sara were separated for good. "hmm... well either we kill Sara... or I can take Nick away somewhere..." Nigel paused to think some more.  
  
"Whatever is good for you.... killing would be fun..." Ecklie grinned over at Nick and Sara.  
  
"Maybe both... kill Sara then I can take Nick away..." Nigel pondered. "Gimme some more time to think.."  
  
Sara looked at Nick, "Your tired, get some rest."  
  
"I can't sleep..." Nick said softly.  
  
Sara kissed his cheek, "ok baby..."  
  
Lynsey looked at Gil.  
  
Gil looked over at Lynsey. "yea hun?"  
  
She crawled over beside him and whispered, "I phoned Captain Brass."  
  
Gil smiled at her. "good girl..."  
  
"What did he say? are they on their way?" he whispered back to her.  
  
She nodded, "sit tight."  
  
Gil nodded and gave her a gentle hug. Lynsey grinned.  
  
"Let's just hope things don't get worse before they get here.." Gil said quietly.  
  
"What are you too all smiles about?"  
  
"we were just thinking..." Gil said simply  
  
Ecklie walked over to the two. "I'm warning you Gil... if you dare cross me, I'll kill both girls..."  
  
"I won't... " Gil said seriously.  
  
"But not little angel!" He smiled at Lynsey.  
  
Lynsey snuggled into Gil and Catherine. Gil wrapped a protective arm around Lynsey.  
  
"You'll never be her dad Gil!" Ecklie smiled, "Never"  
  
"You know something Ecklie... it's a little too late to say that... cuz i already am..."  
  
Lynsey frowned, "Yes he will! He's the best dad ever! Better than you'd ever be!"  
  
Ecklie fired a shot.  
  
Catherine woke up, "Lynsey! Gil!"  
  
Gil looked over at her. "we're fine..."  
  
Lynsey was crying, Catherine went over and hugged them, "Shhh"  
  
Sara frowned at the shot, she clung to Nick. Nick looked at her, and hugged her tightly. Ecklie looked to Nigel. Nigel fumed silently, glaring in the direction of Nick and Sara.  
  
Sara whispered into Nick's ear, "What is he going to do?"  
  
"I don't wanna know..." Nick said quietly.  
  
"You gonna do anything now?" asked Ecklie to Nigel  
  
Nigel paced back and forth next to Ecklie. "I dunno... I dunno... I need to think this through..."  
  
"They're getting too close.... I gotta tear them apart..." Nigel whispered.  
  
"Then do it!" Ecklie smiled.  
  
Sara smiled at what Nick said and kissed his cheek, even in this situation he could make her smile. Nick smiled a little at Sara and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you..." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too..." He whispered quietly.  
  
Nigel huffed and turned to Ecklie. "I need to dispose of Sara... "   
  
Ecklie smiled, "Really!" he said sarcastically  
  
Nigel sighed at Ecklie.  
  
Sara rubbed Nick's cheek and thought of their house.  
  
She looked to Gil catherine and Lynsey, all cuddled together, Catherine and Lynsey asleep and Gil was dosing, she smiled. Her smile fell into a frown, "We have to get out of here."  
  
"I know... but how..." nick thought. "We need a distraction.."  
  
Sara looked at Nigel, he was staring at Nick and her with such disgust.  
  
it made her shiver and cuddle into Nick. Nick looked up at Nigel then back at Sara.  
  
"Maybe he's looking at me wearing your clothes..." Sara thought outloud.  
  
Nick looked at her... "I forgot that you were..." he smiled softly at her.  
  
Sara smiled back, "I hope you don't mind, they were the first thing i could find."  
  
"You look great in them..." He grinned.  
  
Sara blushed and giggled. She rested her head againest his chest. Nick ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. Sara glanced over at Nigel again, the hate nd anger in his face were showing overtime. "Nick Nigel is freaking me out...."  
  
Nick looked over and shuddered. "I know... me too"  
  
Sara cuddle close, wanting to sleep but couldn't, she was to afraid too **  
  
Nick felt her nervousness and instinctively pulled her closer to him. "It'll be ok... I'll get us out of this somehow..." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded and stared at Nigel. 


	46. Warrick finds out bet you were wondering...

Warrick yawned and woke up again, He saw greg talking to Jan.  
  
"Hey guys..." Warrick groaned holding his neck.  
  
Jan looked over at Warrick. "Good Morning Sleepy-head..."  
  
Warrick smiled "Hey.. how long was I alseep?"  
  
Greg looked at his watch. "a good few hours..." He smirked at him. "about 3 - 4 hours..."   
  
"Man!" he stretched and walked over to the two, "How you feeling?" He asked smiling at Jan."  
  
"better..." Jan smiled a little at him.  
  
Warrick smiled back, "Good..."  
  
"Grego! Any word from the cabin?" Warrick asked starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Not yet man... no one called..." Greg said.  
  
"Ok, maybe I should call brass, but maybe no news is good news?" Warrick pondered.  
  
"Well let's call Brass anyways... just to make sure everything's fine?"   
  
"Ok," Warick dialled Brass cell number and waited.  
  
"Yo Brass, it's Warrick how are you?..... Good Listen how are things up at the cabin? It's just you haven't..... ohh what! The son of a....." Warrick frowned.   
  
Greg and Jan both looked over at Warrick hearing the change in his tone of voice while he was on the phone with Brass. "What is it? What's wrong?" Greg asked.  
  
"I understand, yup, only one?... ohh, she didn't say who.. NIGEL!?. I see, yeah I'll stay with Jan, okay I'll send him over and I'll follow once the officer is here, right thanks Brass." He shut over his cell and looked at Jan and Greg.  
  
"Ecklie has Nick, Sara, Gil, Catherine and Lynsey at the cabin. He is with another guy, Lynsey didn't know who."   
  
"They are all ok, Sara has some minor injuries, but thats all." Warrick looked at the two, "Greg, Brass wants you at the lab, he's waiting for you. I've to stay here until the officer arrives to watch Jan."  
  
Greg nodded. "Alright... then I should probably head over there now..." He looked back over at Jan. "I'll see you later ok?"  
  
Jan nodded. "uh... ok... see-ya Greg"  
  
Greg waved to her and looked back at Warrick. "I'll see ya later, man..."  
  
"Later." Warrick shouted. "Are you ok Jan?"  
  
"Uh... yea... sure... " Jan said quietly.   
  
He walked over and sat down, "It'll be ok, everyone is fine... I promise."  
  
"Yea... I hope your right..." Jan sighed.  
  
Warrick smiled a little and reached for her hand without thinking. Jan pulled away unconsiously, and frowned.   
  
"Ohh sorry!" Warrick said standing up.  
  
Jan realized what she did and immediately regretted it. "I - I'm sorry... I - didn't mean to... "  
  
"It's ok! I understand!" Warrick said.  
  
"But still... I shouldn't be like that around you.... " Jan's frown deepened.  
  
Warrick walked back over to her, "Really it's ok, I understand..."  
  
"I'm not being fair to you... I know you're different but I can't seem to get past that.... I mean, What if I never get past it... what if I can't ever be with you ot love you the way you deserve to be.... "   
  
"We'll work it out, I'll help you." Warrick said sitting beside her.  
  
"but - "  
  
"But what?" Warrick said reaching for her hand again.  
  
"I don't deserve you... you deserve to be with someone who can love fully... who can give you everything you want... someone who's whole.... " Jan admitte sadly  
  
"You're whole. And I can't everything i want because I want you. And you deserve who ever you want!" He took her hand, "And I'm not leaving until you kick me out!" Jan smiled sadly at him, this time not letting go of his hand or pushing him away  
  
He looked at their hands and smiled, "See first step."  
  
Jan smiled a little. "So... when do you have to leave?" she asked.  
  
"Whenever this officer arrives... I wish I could stay to make sure you'll be ok." He said.  
  
"I'd be better if you were here.... do - do you know who's coming?"  
  
"No, if you want I can stay with you. I'm only a CSI, I won't be abl;e to do anything but worry at the cabin."  
  
"You sure? you won;t get fired or something?"   
  
"Yes I'm sure. No I won't get fired." He smiled and released her hand.  
  
"I'd like it if you stayed...." Jan said softly.  
  
He took out his cell and rung Brass. "Hey Brass, I'm gonna stay with Jan, that ok? Good, yeah just incase, ok call me for updates. Bye." He hung up and smiled, "It's ok! I can stay." He sat back down beside her.  
  
Jan smiled at him. "Thanks"  
  
Warrick smiled, "So..." He looked about, "Wanna play checkers?"  
  
Jan couldn't help but giggle a little. "Sure... why not.."  
  
Warrick smiled and then frowned, "Umm, no checkers broad!" 


	47. Break out

Nigel walked outside on the back padio getting a bit of fresh air and planning his move.  
  
Ecklie watched him, "Not a good idea. Back inside Nigel, just incase."  
  
Nick saw the opportunity for them to get out this place. He looked over at Sara.  
  
Sara looked back at Nick, she frowned, 'what?' she mouthed.  
  
"This is our chance... we have to try to get out of here..." He whispered.  
  
"How?" She whispered back.  
  
"While Nigel's outside... I'll distracted Ecklie and you go get Gil and the rest out of here..."  
  
"What about you? Let me distract Ecklie, I can do it better." Sara said worried about Nick.  
  
"No.... I won't risk you getting hurt... besides... if I get hurt, maybe I can use to against Nigel when he comes back inside..."  
  
"No Nick please."  
  
"Sara... we don;t have much time... what else are we gonna do...?"  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Nigel huffed and turned around to head back inside after he heard Ecklie.  
  
Nick smiled at her. "Now get ready... ok? tell Gil... " Nick looked down the hall and saw Nigel heading back inside.   
  
Sara moved away from Nick slightly, "Gil...." she whispered, getting up she walked towards him.   
  
Ecklie watched Sara.  
  
Gil looked over at Sara. "yea? what is it?"  
  
Nick got ready and started to stand up.  
  
"We're getting out of here, Nick is gonna distract Ecklie we'll get Cath and Lynsey out, ok?"  
  
"Is Nick nuts?" Gil asked. "He can't take on Nigel and Ecklie..."  
  
"Gil! Please!" Sara whispered louder as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
"You think I want Nick to do this."  
  
"I know.. ok... I'll get Cath and Lynsey ready..." Gil agreed.  
  
Sara nodded and then looked at Nick. Nick looked back at Sara and took a deep breath. "you ready?" he mouthed. She nodded slowly.  
  
Nick nodded and looked over at Ecklie.  
  
Ecklie frowned, "What are you up to?"  
  
Nick took another deep breath. "Now!" He charged towards Ecklie, hitting him hard in the mid-section, knocking him down to the floor.  
  
"NIGEL!" Shouted Ecklie.  
  
Sara looked to Catherine, Gil and Lynsey, "Come on!"  
  
Catherine grabbed Lynsey, "Gil where to?"  
  
Nigel ran in the room and aimed his gun, but when he saw Nick, he paused.  
  
"Run to the highway!!" Gil shouted, running behind them.  
  
Catherine ran to the big window following Sara. Sara turned back and saw Nick, Ecklie and Nigel.  
  
"Sara." Ecklie said while trying to fight Nick off.  
  
"GO!" Nick shouted, still wrestling with Ecklie.  
  
"NIGEL, SARA!"  
  
"Go!" Sara shouted as her and Catherine fought with the door.  
  
Nigel turned to looked at Sara and ran towards her, with his gun aimed.  
  
Catherine unlatched the door, "Lynsey baby, run."  
  
"Catherine you go." Sara said not seeing Nigel.  
  
Nick looked up at Nigel heading for Sara. "Nigel!!" Nick called out to him to try to distract him, but also putting himself off guard with Ecklie.  
  
Ecklie turned his gun and shot a shot to the patio door, a small scream silenced them all.  
  
A/N: If I was a meanie I'd not update the chappys after this one and let u sweat it out... but I'm nice, so I'm not gonna do that!!! :-) 


	48. Break down

Lynsey didn't think, she was to afraid it was her mom. She ran back to the door.  
  
Catherine looked out to Lynsey, she was running back, *Ohh God,* She thought, thankful it wasn't Lynsey. She hugged Lynsey... if it wasn't then, she turned her head.  
  
Sara was slumped over in Gil's arms. blood soaked the two, it wasn't until Gil looked up at Nick, they knew...   
  
It was Sara.   
  
Nick face drained of all color and everything around him seemed to stop. *sara...* He got up, forgetting about Ecklie and Nigel, and ran towards Sara.   
  
Ecklie looked shocked, he just done it to scare off Nick. *Ahh well.* he thought and walked to wipe the blood off his face.  
  
Gil held Sara in his arms, gently shaking her. "Sara? Sara hun... you ok? C'mon sis... talk to me..."  
  
"Gil?" Sara slurred, "I'm sleepy."  
  
Ecklie looked at Nigel, "Guess I done it for you!"  
  
Catherine looked over and started to cry with Lynsey in her arms.  
  
Gil shook his head and frowned, biting back tears. "Sara... Sara listen to me... don't go to sleep... hang on to my voice... you have to stay awake...."  
  
Nigel smiled satisfied that Sara would be out of the picture in no time, then all he'd have to do, is just handle Nick.  
  
"But I'm tired, I need sleep Gil." Sara said closing her eyes.  
  
Catherine hugged Lynsey and took her over the other side of the room.  
  
"No! Sara... Stay awake.... what about Nick? What about your future with him... you have to stay awake for him.... " Gil pleaded with her.  
  
Ecklie snorted and closed the door, "Serves you right, it's your fault Nicky... if you   
  
hadn't planned to escape, Sara wouldn't be shot!!"  
  
"With the pool and the BBQ and a little boy and girl with a baby on the way." Sara smiled.  
  
Nick frowned, knowing in his heart what Ecklie was saying was true. He sank down into one of the chairs with his head in his hands.  
  
"That's right Sara... c'mon.... just stay awake... " Gil said to Sara, holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Where's Nick?" She asked frowning.  
  
"Shut up Ecklie thats not true and you know it!" Catherine snapped at him. "Nick go over to Sara... she wants you too."  
  
Nick nodded and walked over to Sara, feeling consumed with guilt. "Sara?"  
  
"Hi hunny, I'm sleepy again," She smiled. "I love you."  
  
"Then go to sleep Sara..." Ecklie laughed.  
  
"Sara.... I know you're sleepy, but you can't go to sleep yet...ok? I love you too much to let you go... Sara... I'm so sorry.... I didn't mean for this to happen... I'd take your place if I could...."  
  
"I know," Sara winced, "It hurts..."  
  
Ecklie walked to the window.  
  
"I know, baby... but just hold on ok?" Nick said, brushing away a few strands of hair.  
  
Nigel walked up by Nick, close enough to whisper in his ear. "Nicky? Look what you did... do you really think she's goona want to be with you after this? that is, if she lives..." Nigel sneered. "You killed her, Nick..."  
  
Nick closed his eyes tightly and stood up, walking away from Sara and the rest of them, to a corner of the room. He leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor. Sara watched Nick walked away, tears formed at her eyes. Nick folded his arms, resting them on his knees, and laying his head on his knees. He closed himself off from everyone else. he wished more than anything to take Sara's place, to be the one that was shot, dying. If Sara did die... he wouldn't be able to live without her... He couldn't go on....  
  
Ecklie ran back in and grabbed Lynsey, "You silly little bitch!"  
  
He shook her violently, "Why did you do that Lynsey? Huh? You were being an angel AND YOU CALLED THE COPS!?" Ecklie lost his cool and hit Lynsey.  
  
Catherine screamed at Ecklie, "Lynsey! LET GO OF HER!" She pulled at Ecklie's arm just being elbowed in the face by him.  
  
Gil shot his head up and laid Sara on the ground gently before standing up and jumping Ecklie from behind.   
  
Ecklie aimed his gun at Sara again, "One more move Gil." He spat up at Gil   
  
"Ecklie! I swear to God...." Gil gritted through his teeth.  
  
Nick looked up slowly seeing the events take place before him, but felt empty and numb.   
  
"Nigel close the curtains..." Nigel did as he was told and watched Ecklie. Ecklie started to laugh. He whispered to Nigel, "look at Sara...Do you wanna tell Nicky?"  
  
"I'll let you do the honors, if you'd like... and I'll be there to console him..." Nigel smiled, looking over at Nick in the corner.  
  
"Hey Nicky!" Ecklie shouted over.  
  
Nick looked over at Ecklie slowly.  
  
"I think your girlfriends DEAD gorgous!" Ecklie laughed.  
  
Lynsey screamed, "MOMMY! SARA!" She pointed, still sore from Ecklie's grasp.  
  
"Pipe down angel, we're not finished yet!!" Ecklie shouted.  
  
Catherine frowned looking at Sara, "Oh no, Gil!" Her skin was pale and she had her eyes closed.  
  
Gil looked over at Sara and went wide-eyed. He ran over to her side and checked for a pulse.  
  
He sighed a little, she was still alive, but barely. If she didn't get immediate medical attention.... *No, I won't think like that... I can't* Gil thought to himself.  
  
The police siren's were now loud, right outside. Ecklie frowned at Lynsey.  
  
Nick closed his eyes and felt like the world was coming crashing down around him. If Sara died... what would he do? He couldn't live with himself... and certainly couldn't live around his friends, knowing he caused Sara's death. Nick heard the sirens outside and felt a renewed hope that maybe everything would be ok. He looked up from his little corner and made his way over to Sara.  
  
Nigel frowned, he couldn't let Nick go. If he couldn't have Nick, no one would. Nigel looked over at Ecklie, asking him for help with his eyes. Everthing seemed to be falling apart, and he wouldn't go back to jail again. He wouldn't let Nick slip through his fingers again.  
  
"Tell you what!" Ecklie started, "We'll give two of you up, but we get to pick who!"  
  
"what are you talking about Ecklie... the cops are here.... it's over...." Gil said.  
  
"Mr Grissom call Mr Brass on his cell, I'm sure he's dying to hear from us... no wait... thats Sara!" Ecklie sniggered. Ecklie walked over to Lynsey again, "Gil I mean it... or I WILL hurt Lynsey..."  
  
"Fine, fine..." Gil reached for the phone and dialled Brass' number. "What do you want me to say?" he asked Ecklie.  
  
"I'll do it..." Ecklie smiled.  
  
  
  
"Brass here." Jim answered his cell.  
  
Ecklie took the cell, "Captain Brass!"  
  
"Ecklie?! you son-of-a-..."   
  
"Nice to hear from you too! How's Jan Sanders doing by the way?" Ecklie smiled to himself.  
  
"What the Hell?! Listen here you sick bastard... " Brass started again.  
  
"Yak yak yak.... Anyways I have a dying Sara on my hands and a crying child."   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah boo hoo etc... Anyway... I will release two people if I get transport for me and three others!" Ecklie smiled. "Well two and a half..." He winked at Lynsey.  
  
"I want all of them released or we will use force!" brass yelled into the phone  
  
"Listen I shot one what makes you think I won't shoot them all?"  
  
"Ok.. let's make a deal then... i'll get you the transport... if you promise no one else gets hurt and we still have contact with the others..."  
  
"Contact through THIS cell and I moderate... no tracking on the transport or I will shoot, any sniper attempt made I or my friend will shoot the rest... understand."  
  
"Ok... ok..." Brass agreed. He couldn't risk the lives of his friends.  
  
"Ya know Brass, you're not bad... it better be here in an hour and 25 mins... Sara will probably be dead by then however! Ahh well, we could ALWAYS take her with us, waste of a hostage... but hey it's fun watching Nicky and big tough Gil Grissom crumble!" Ecklie smiled at Nigel and nodded.  
  
Brass gritted his teeth. "ok.. the transport will be there... "  
  
Ecklie hung up. "So how is going with?" Ecklie smiled. "Well I think Nigel has his heart set on you Nick. Catherine or Gil though..."  
  
"I'll go!" Catherine said hugging Lynsey who was in tears.  
  
Ecklie smiled, "Hear that Grissom, she wants to be with me!"  
  
Catherine glared at Ecklie, "In your dreams..."  
  
"Cath... stay with Lynsey.... I'll go..."  
  
Ecklie frowned, "Ummm, Lynsey's going..."  
  
"Then I'll go with her..." Catherine said.  
  
"Listen Ecklie... Let Cath, Sara and Lynsey go... " Gil reasoned.  
  
Ecklie laughed, "Ummmm NO! "I'm thinking you and Sara. No wait... Lynsey would like to go free?"  
  
Lynsey looked at the man who scared her so much, "I want to stay with uncle Gil."  
  
"No hunny, you go with Sara, ok..." Catherine smiled at Lynsey, "I'll be ok with uncle Gil."  
  
"NO!" Lynsey shouted.  
  
Ecklie shook his head, "RIGHT! We're taking Nick, Catherine and Lynsey. No debate!"  
  
"Lynsey... listen go with Sara.... please hunny..." Gil pleaded with Lynsey  
  
"Ok, I'll go with Sara."  
  
"Thank-you hun..." Gil smiled a little at her.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart... I've made my mind up!" Ecklie grinned at Gil, "I'll take good care of your family..." He said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"I'll go with mommy then." Lynsey cuddled into her.  
  
Catherine looked over at Nick. She frowned.  
  
Lynsey grabbed the little plush dog, she walked over to Nick. "Nick?"  
  
Nick looked up at the little girl in front of him. "yea?"  
  
She handed him Strokes, "Take him and when Sara wakes up, she'll know you have him..." She smiled.  
  
Nick felt his eyes water and took the plush puppy tenderly and held it in his arms. gently laying it on his lap.  
  
"Sara will be ok, My unlce Gil will take car of her." She smiled.  
  
Nick hung his head and frowned. He wouldn't know if Sara would be alright for sure and he doubted it. Lynsey walked away. 


	49. A father and his daughter

The cell rang again, smiling Ecklie picked up. "Transport here?"  
  
"Yea... it's should be coming in now in a minute..." Brass replied.  
  
"Knock three times..." He hung up.  
  
Brass told his guys what they needed to do and got ready to pick up the two Ecklie was going to let go.  
  
Gil sat next to Sara and kept checking her pulse, waiting for the ambulance.  
  
"Gil get Sara ready, Nigel help him." Ecklie said, "Nick, Lynsey, Catherine get ready for a road trip."  
  
Nigel walked over to Gil and Sara, sneering at the both of them.   
  
"I can take care of her myself...." Gil told Nigel.  
  
Nigel scoffed. "Whatever you say..." then stood up and walked away from them.  
  
"Right you guys, chop chop."  
  
Catherine grabbed Lynsey's jacket from the couch, "Here you go."  
  
Ecklie threw Catherine some clothes to pput on as she was still in her bikini.  
  
One of the men Brass had sent with the transport walked up to the door and knocked three times.  
  
"Okay, it'll go, Catherine, me, Nick, and Nigel. Lynsey you walk beside Nigel. Then Gil and Sara, stay here, once we are clear the can come into get you."  
  
Catherine hugged Gil, "I love you." She kissed him.  
  
"I love you too... take care ok? We'll come get you as soon as we can..."  
  
Catherine nodded.   
  
Lynsey hugged Gil's waist, "Make sure Sara gets better."  
  
Ecklie frowned and grabbed he two away from Gil, "Move you two!"  
  
Gil frowned. "Bye baby.... "  
  
Sara opened one of her eyes, "nick?" She said quietly, yet still slurring her words.  
  
Nick looked over at Sara and crawled over to her. "Yea, Sara?"  
  
"whats happening?" she asked.  
  
"You and Gil are gonna get out of here ok? and you're gonna go to the hospital.... you're gonna be fine..."  
  
"wh..wh..what about you?"  
  
"I... I'm staying here with Cath and Lynsey...."  
  
"No, nick... I love you, don't leave me!" Sara said hurting herself more by moving.  
  
"Listen Sara.... stay still... I have to go... and you have to go to the hospital..."  
  
"Remember I love you ok?" She asked.  
  
"yea...." Nick said quietly.  
  
She smiled down at his hand, he was holding Strokes.  
  
Nigel looked over at Ecklie. "Are we going??" He said impatiently, looking over at Nick and Sara.  
  
"Lets go!" Ecklie smiled pushing Catherine with his gun.  
  
Sara stroked Strokes and held Nick's hand.  
  
"I gotta go... " Nick said softly... "take care..."  
  
Sara frowned, he didn't say it back. She started to cry.  
  
Nick frowned at her. "Sara? what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you not love me because of this?" She asked watching Nigel walk up behind him.  
  
"Of course I Love you.... I just... I'm sorry.... I didn't mean for this to happen...." Nick said sadly.  
  
Sara saw Nigel look at the puppy. "Nick, I don't blame you, no one does..."  
  
Nick smiled at little at Sara, and leaned over, planting a light kiss on her forehead. "Just get better... ok?"  
  
Sara nodded, she felt sleepy again.  
  
Ecklie opened the door, the lights flashed and the over head helicopter light hovered. He saw Brass, "That better not follow!" He shouted as he climbed into the truck, shoving Catheirne in the back.  
  
"It won't... just make sure no one gets hurt!" Brass called back to Ecklie.  
  
Nigel grabbed Nick by the shoulder. "C'mon... we're going!"  
  
Nick nodded and stood up slowly walking over to Gil. "Here... take care of this..." Nick said, giving Gil the plush puppy.  
  
Gil looked up at Nick. "uh... yea... ok..." He nodded. "but I thought you were gonna keep it?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "No... just take care of it for me..."  
  
Gil nodded again. "ok... i will..."  
  
Nigel nudged Nick from behind. "Come ON! let's move...."  
  
Nick looked back at Nigel then at Gil and walked outside.  
  
Sara looked up, "NICK!" she shouted crying.  
  
Gil looked at Sara. "Shh.... "  
  
"Nick..." Sara's head fell. Her world went black.  
  
Lynsey watched Nigel and Nick walk out as Gil stood by Captain Brass as Sara was attended too. Nick walked over to the truck and looked back once more. Nigel walked close behind and pushed Nick gently, nudging him to get into the truck. Lynsey looked at Nigel. She watched him get in the truck and reach for her. Nigel grabbed her elbow and started to pull her into the truck. Lynsey looked at him and looked at Catherine, Catherine nodded to her. Lynsey pulled away from Nigel's icey grasp and slammed the door against his hand, she then ran to Gil.  
  
Nigel cursed under his breath and yelled after Lynsey. "Get Back Here, you little bitch!!"  
  
"Shit! Leave her, lets go!" Ecklie shouted pressing down the gas.  
  
Catherine smiled, she was proud of Lynsey.  
  
"Uncle Gil!" Lynsey shouted hugging him.  
  
Gil scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Lynsey!" he smiled at her, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Mommy didn't want me to go...." Lynsey saw Sara being taken out of the cabin. "Uncle Gil...is Sara...." Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"No..." Gil said quietly, "But she needs to get to the hospital immediately..."  
  
"Uncle Gil... can I asked you a question?"  
  
"yes... anything..."   
  
"Can I call you dad?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Of course honey... " Gil smiled weakly at her.  
  
Lynsey hugged Gil and kissed his cheek, "Thank you..."  
  
Gil's mind followed as Catherine was taken in one direction and Sara in the other, he knew all he had now was Lynsey, and Lynsey had him... she was his family to care for now.  
  
A/N: hope you're liking it! please review!!! LOVE YA ALL!!! X 


	50. Long night

A/N: gosh... can you believe it? THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS OF YOUNG LOVE... tear  
  
---------------------  
  
Brass drove up to the hospital, glancing over at Gil, holding Lynsey in his arms. He smiled slightly. It was really an amazing thing to see, if only it was under better circumstances. He looked over at Gil. "Gil? Hey... we're here..."  
  
Lynsey yawned, she looked at Gil.  
  
"Hey there sweetie... we're here ok?" Gil brushed a bit of hair away from her forehead. "Come on, lets go inside..."  
  
"We going to see Sara?"  
  
"If we can..." Gil sighed. He picked Lynsey up in his arms and got out of the van. They walked inside and headed up to the front desk. "Hi... can you tell me where Sara Sidle is?"  
  
"She's in the OR, please take a seat, the Dr. will see you soon." The woman said.  
  
Gil sighed and nodded.  
  
"Gil?" Warrick asked as he walked out with Jan.  
  
"Warrick.... hey... " Gil looked up at them. "Jan... how are you?"  
  
Jan gave a thin smile. "Alright... "  
  
Warrick smiled helping Jan.  
  
Gil nodded. "That's good..." He walked over to the seats and sat down.  
  
He looked down at Lynsey still in his arms, she seemed to have fallen asleep again. Gil decided he'd let her be for now, until they could see Sara at least. He layed her down on a few of the seats and sat back in his, rubbing his temples.  
  
"You ok Griss?" Warrick asked, he stopped, "Wait, why are you here?"  
  
"Where's Sara, Nick and Cath?" Warrick asked in confusion.  
  
"it's, uh... Sara.... she was shot..." Gil frowned, hearing his voice crack.  
  
"W..what? who? when? where.. I mean I... Nick and Cath?" He said getting worried.  
  
"Ecklie has them... Ecklie and Nigel...." Gil said, barely audible.  
  
"Nigel? Crane?"  
  
Gil nodded. "the one and the same.... Ecklie must have broken him out...."  
  
Brass walked up to them, holding a couple coffees. "Here you go, Gil..." He handed him one and looked up at Warrick and Jan, nodding at them. "Hey..."  
  
"Hey... Gil what about Nick and Cath? They hurt or was it only Sara?" Warrick asked worried now.  
  
"No... they weren't hurt... at least not that I know of... maybe a few bruises? Nothing serious... I hope..." Gil answered  
  
"I'm sorry Gil." Warrick sat beside him, "They'll be ok, Catherine can kick anyones ass... you know that..." He smiled a little.  
  
"I know... I just wish...." Gil frowned. He took a sip of his coffee. "It's going to be a long night..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Warrick looked over at Jan, "You ok?" He went over and touched her hand lightly.  
  
Jan shook herself mentally and looked back at him. "Uh, yea... I'm just really worried about Sara.... and everyone... "  
  
"It'll be ok... promise." Warrick said as he pushed the hair from her face, it was still brusied from before.  
  
Jan nodded. "I hope so... " She sighed aloud, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just keep thinking this is just some bad dream, and we're all just gonna wake up and everything's fine...."  
  
"Hey hey, are you cold? Here." He wrapped the light jacket round her.  
  
Jan smiled a little at him. "Thanks..." She pulled the jacket closer to her and frowned."  
  
Warrick looked at her, 'should I hug her?' he asked himself.  
  
Jan rolled her neck, cracking it. She reached behind and rubbed the back of her neck a little. Jan stifled a yawn and looked around the waiting room.  
  
Warrick smiled, "You want me to massage your neck?"  
  
Jan bit her lip in uncertainty. "um, ok..."  
  
He did so, hoping she'd relaxe.  
  
Jan felt her body tense as soon as Warrick started to massage her. She mentally tried to get herself to calm down and relax. Jan closed her eyes and took a few slow breaths to relax herself, hoping it might work.  
  
  
  
Gil looked up over at the two and back down at his coffee, drinking the last sip. he turned to Brass about to ask him for another when Brass stood up smiling at him.  
  
"Another one? Alright... I'll be right back... sit tight" brass smiled and walked off.  
  
Gil smiled back a little at him. "thanks..." He said softly, looking down at Lynsey. *Lynsey's all i have right now.... I've got to take of her as best as I can.... she's my daughter....* Gil smiled at the thought, then making a mental promise to keep Lynsey safe and out of harms way.  
  
Yawning Lynsey looked at Gil, "Where's mommy, daddy?"  
  
"She not here right now sweetie.... but she'll be back soon.... promise...." Gil said softly  
  
Lynsey fully woke up, "Ohh I remember.." She started to cry.  
  
"It's ok hun..." Gil said softly stroking her back.  
  
Brass returned with the coffee and looked at Gil and Lynsey. "Hey... I have an idea... how about we go get some ice-cream down in the cafeteria?" He asked the two.  
  
Gil nodded. "That sounds like a good idea... how 'bout it?" He asked Lynsey.  
  
"Yeah!" She forced a smile.  
  
"UNCLE GREGOOOO!" She screamed as she ran to Greg.  
  
"Hey Lynsey." Greg smiled. "What you doing here?"  
  
Gil walked up behind. "Sara is in the OR.... she was shot.... it's a long story... I'll tell you all about it later.... but right now, we're headed to get some ice-cream... wanna join us? or if you don't, Jan and Warrick are back there..." Gil nodded his head in the other direction.  
  
"Ohh watch my sister and the love of her life dance about each other .... or get ice-cream... duh.... Watch my sister... nah, get ice cream."  
  
Gil smiled. "Alright then... c'mon..." 


	51. Ecklie's reality check

Ecklie tapped the stearing wheel, "Come on everyone, smile... it's a happy day for us all!"  
  
Nick just rolled his eyes and sighed, slumping back against the said of the vehicle. He looked over at Cath and frowned.  
  
Catherine stared out of her window, her face showed the tears she tired to hold back... but failed. Knowing Lynsey was safer with Gil than with her at that time, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd see her again.  
  
Ecklie smiled, "Come Cath, cheer up hunny,"  
  
Catherine didn't even frown at Ecklie, she just simply stared at the open desert.  
  
Nick crawled over to Cath and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and whispering in her ear. "It'll be ok Cath... It'll be ok..." He pulled her into a gentle hug.  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
Ecklie watched, "Listen to Nick... it'll be ok... I bet thats what that lovely Jan is telling Gil Grissom as he learns I killed his sister... ohh there's something about just saying that... it just, well it just makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside!"  
  
"Ecklie... how sick and pathetic are you?!" Nick said, glaring up at the front seat.  
  
"Ohh watch out Nicky boy is shouting his mouth off with insults! Ohh better hide... boy I'd shoot you know if Crane didn't have other ideas for you." Ecklie smiled in an evil way at Nick as he watched him by the rearview mirror.  
  
Nick cringed slightly and turned back to Cath, sighing softly. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the side. If he was going to be stuck here for a while, he might as well get comfortable.   
  
  
  
Catherine sneered at Ecklie, "Ecklie your just an insecure asshole who feels threatened by Gil and always will, HE will always have MY heart that you want, HE will always have the brains that you want, HE will always be a father to a little girl that you want... don't you understand.... this is all because of jealousy... need... a lust for being Gil. And Ecklie... you never will be, no matter what you do... you will never get his life."  
  
Ecklie's anger rose, he stopped the van. Jumping out and opening the door where Catherine was, "You little bitch!" He slapped her face, "Nigel hold Nicky back!" Ecklie turned back to Catherine ready to do what he wanted to do... she was ready and bit his hand as it covered his mouth. "You silly.. ARGH! Nigel I need to go to the hospital..." Ecklie grabbed Cath throwing her to Nick.  
  
Nigel jumped in the drivers side and pressed on the gas, heading for the hospital. "You sure there's nothing back there? What happened anyway?"   
  
"That bitch bit me... it's damn deep... in the basement there are supplies, I'll grab bandges and shit, just go, I#m losing blood." Ecklie glared at Catherine as she held her face.  
  
  
  
Nick turned Cath so she was facing him and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "You ok?" He asked as he tenderly touched the red area on her cheek.  
  
Catherine nodded, "I'll be fine..." She hushed her tone, "Nick, everyone will be at the hospital..."  
  
"I know... " Nick said.  
  
"We need to do something..."  
  
  
  
Nigel sped down the road, spotting the bright lights of Vegas up ahead. He took the turn off that would led them closest to the hospital. "We're almost there..."  
  
"Good, Argh God this hursts, Catherine Willows, you WILL pay..." Ecklie moaned.  
  
"But what... I dont want to try to escape and risk your life too.... I don't want what happened to Sara to happen to you...." Nick winced at the mention of Sara, not knowing how she was, if she was still alive.  
  
"It's a risk we'll have to take... Nick, we both have to get out of here... I don't... I don't want to feel dirty when Gil touches me again in knowing Ecklie has.... I can't do that Nick... I just can't." Catherine said as tears formed at her eyes threatening to fall again.  
  
"ok... ok...." Nick said, hugging Cath. "We'll try to get out of here as soon as we can.... and I'll make sure that Ecklie doesn't come near you... ok?"  
  
Catherine nodded, "We need to tell them..."  
  
Nick pulled back and looked at Cath. "tell them what?"  
  
"That we'll be there, I don't know Nick... what will we do?" Catherine looked at him. Her heart ached, he didn't know if Sara was alive or dead... did Ecklie kill Sara? Or just Nick's spirit?  
  
"I dunno... " Nick shook his head and looked back at Cath.  
  
"Why are you both being so hush hush?" Ecklie asked noticing the two were whispering.  
  
"We're just tired.... that's all" Nick answered  
  
"Well shame for you!" He sneered.  
  
"Ecklie.... we're here..." Nigel called back as he pulled around the hospital to the back entrance.  
  
"Thank God..." Ecklie checked the area, "No one..." 


	52. Going to hell, wanna come?

A/N: This is one long kick ass chapter!!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Lynsey watched the three men eat their food as she finished her ice-cream. She waited for a bit then stood up, being careful not to be seen snuck out to the busy hallway. Gil took another bite of his ice-cream and continued to talk with Brass and Greg, letting Greg in on what happened out at the cabin. He didn't notice that Lynsey had left.  
  
  
  
Lynsey walked down to the stairs... 'so many' she thought, she heard a ping and saw two doors slide open.  
  
  
  
"Man Griss... rough... so there's no lead on Cath and Nick? S'ok Lynsey I'll.... umm Gil..." Greg frowned seeing the empty chair beside them.  
  
"What?" Gil asked looking beside him where Lynsey was. "Lynsey? Lynsey?!" Gil jumped up and walked down the hall. "Lynsey?! Where are you?" he turned back to brass and greg. "Did either of you see which way she went?"  
  
Greg shook his head.  
  
Brass shook his head. "Sorry Gil..."  
  
"Maybe outside?"  
  
Gil let out a heavy sigh and ran and hand through his hair. "Where could she be? She's all I have left right now.... I've got to find her... come on!" Gil walked briskly down the hallway  
  
Greg ran after Gil, he heard the ping, "Grissom, what if she went down...."  
  
  
  
Lynsey stepped out and smiled at the sun rising.  
  
  
  
"It says B... Basement..." Greg said smiling at his observsion skills.  
  
"Alright... so lets take the next elevator down.... or we can head down the stairs..."  
  
"stairs..."  
  
Gil nodded. "We should probably let Warrick know where we are, in case there's news on Sara and they need us..."  
  
"I'll go, you and Brass go get Lyns..." Greg smiled and ran off to find Warrick and Jan.  
  
Gil nodded and looked over at Brass, "c'mon let's go...." He said as he headed for the stairway.  
  
Brass nodded and followed behind him.  
  
  
  
Lynsey frowned as she saw a van pull up and drive into the place she'd walked out from, she deicded to go backinside and watch it more.  
  
  
  
Gil walked down a flights of stairs and looked over the railing, there was only another 2 flights left. He could see the dimly lit corridor below.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ecklie looked towards the door, "Did you just see someone?"  
  
Nigel looked at Ecklie. "What? no..."  
  
"Trick of the light..." Ecklie shrugged. He checked and got out walking over to the packs of bandges.  
  
Lynsey watched him, her eyes went wide and she snuck over to the stair-well where she carfully opened the door.  
  
Gil made his way down another flight of stairs, glancing back at Brass as he noticed a door being opened down below.  
  
She snuck through it making sure the man never saw her. She closed it over and turned to start up the stairs.  
  
Gil jogged down the last flight, stopping when he saw Lynsey. "Lynsey!" Gil ran up to her.  
  
"Unc... Dad..." Lynsey hugged him, "The man, who took mom... in there..."  
  
"Ecklie?!" Gil looked down at Lynsey. "Are you sure?"  
  
Brass walked up behind Gil and heard him mention Ecklie's name. He pushed back part of his jacket and reached for his gun, currently resting in its holster.  
  
"Yes I'm sure... his hand was all..... yukky."  
  
"He was holding it. Like it was hurt..." Lynsey explained.  
  
Gil nodded. "ok... thanks honey,... now I want you to go upstairs and find Greg and stay with him ok?"  
  
Lynsey pouted but nodded. She ran upstairs to get Greg.   
  
  
  
Ecklie pulled out several boxes in search for the right things.  
  
"God damn it! ARGH Where are the wipes...... Catherine I'm gonna get you for this!" He growled as he sat to dress the wound.  
  
Gil hear the yelling behind the door and looked back at Brass who grabbed his walkie-talkie and call the station for back-up.  
  
  
  
Catherine looked out the window, there was movement at a door, she saw it move, she was sure she did....  
  
She touched Nick's arm and nodded in the doors direction.  
  
Nick looked up and nodded at Catherine  
  
  
  
Ecklie grummbled as he bleed seeped through.  
  
"C'mon... we gotta get out fo here while we can..." Nick whispered  
  
Cath nodded, "but how?"  
  
Nick thought for a moment. "I'm not sure... it'll be almost impossible..."  
  
"Try and grab the flash light Nigel has."  
  
Catherine said as she looked out the window again.  
  
"what are you planning?"  
  
"I'm letting whoever that is know we're trapped here."  
  
"ok.. but be ready.... I won;t be able to keep Nigel occupied for long beofer Ecklie hears the noise.."  
  
Catherine nodded... she was ready.  
  
Nick nodded and jumped up to the front seat where Nigel was and reached for the flashlight. He covered Nigel's mouth and tossed the flashlight back to Cath. then he wrapped an arm around his neck, pinning him to the car seat. "Hurry Cath..." Nick grunted.  
  
Nigel Grunted and struggled against Nick, clawing at his arm around his neck  
  
Catherine grabbed the falshlight and clicked it on and off towards the door.  
  
Ecklie stood and walked towards the door of the van with his back to the enterance to the hospital. "What's going on?"  
  
  
  
Gil cracked the door open slowly and saw the light flashing. He looked back at Brass. "Someone else is in there... maybe it's Cath..."  
  
Catherine opened the door hitting Ecklie's face.   
  
Ecklie dropped his gun and held his hace, "Argh, you stupid bitch! I'm gonna kill you..." He felt around for the gun he dropped.  
  
Nick looked back and let go of Nigel, rushing back to Cath.  
  
"Nick, we gotta get out..." Catherine started but was cut off by a gun being shot into the air.  
  
  
  
Gil head snapped back at the door. He looked at Brass. "We are NOT waiting for back-up!!"  
  
  
  
"Stop, turn and get in..." Ecklie screamed at the two.  
  
Nick looked at Ecklie and then over at Cath. Nigel looked at the back of the van, rubbing his neck. He mumbled something under his breath and turned back to face the dashboard.  
  
Catherine looked at the gun, "What now..." She whispered to Nick.  
  
"Get out here Nigel..." shouted Ecklie.  
  
"when Nigel gets out... head up to the front and get out of the doors there.... or, if you can't, get in the drivers seat and step on the gas...." Nick whispered back  
  
Nigel unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door climbing out. He walked to the back of the van where Ecklie was. "What is it? what do you want?"  
  
"Take Nick... I'll get cath..." Ecklie shouted.  
  
"where we going?"  
  
"Back in the van... I' can't take the two!"  
  
  
  
Nick looked over at Cath. "Go! Now!...." He whispered and nodded.  
  
Catherine ran to the front round the van, she couldn't reach the doors so went to the drivers seat, seeing no keys, "damn it!" She looked at the door where someone was standing, "HEY! IN HERE!" She shouted then ran behind a few boxes.  
  
"What the.... Shit, Nigel grab Catherine, I'll get Nick." Ecklie ordered, "Take a gun..."  
  
Ecklie heard Catherine shout, "Shit!"  
  
Nigel ran up behind Cath and covered her mouth. He dragged her back to the van and tried to get her into the back. Catherine kicked and elbowed Nigel's side. Ecklie went for Nick. Nick started to head for the door. "Hey!!!! CALL THE POLICE!!!!" He yelled out to the door, hoping someone would hear him. "GET THE POLICE!!" He yelled again, running for the door.  
  
  
  
Ecklie aimed for Nick's shoulder and fired. Nick cried out as he hit the ground and grabbed at his shoulder. Ecklie pulled Nick up infront of him.  
  
  
  
Gil ran into the basement with Brass behind him. "Police!" Brass yelled, drawing his gun and pointing it at Ecklie.  
  
"Ecklie! drop the gun!" Brass yelled again.  
  
"Shit, Nigel!"  
  
"I'll blow his brains," Ecklie said pressing the gun to Nick's head.  
  
"Ecklie.... Drop the gun..." Brass said firmly, inching towards them.  
  
"How about no... Nigel! Take Catherine... have fun..." Ecklie shouted forgetting he had the keys.  
  
Gil left Brass's side quietly, not wanting Ecklie to notice and put Nick in danger. He walked along the wall and looked for Cath, spotting her with Nigel behind the van. He saw Nigel's grip loosen a little as he listened to Ecklie. He drew his gun and fired at Nigel's upper arm, farthest away from Cath. Catherine covered her head and fell against the boxes and crates once the shot was fired. Nick shut his eyes and tensed hearing the shot, thinking he was dead, but he wasn't. He was still being held at gunpoint by Ecklie.  
  
Nigel fell backwards and grabbed his arm. "dammit!"   
  
"Gil!"  
  
Gil ran over to Cath and pointed to the loading door. He helped her up and ran outside with her. "Wait here!! I have to go back inside for Nick!"  
  
  
  
Ecklie looked behind him, "Shit."  
  
  
  
Catherine nodded, "Be carful Gil..."  
  
"I will..." Gil nodded. "When the cops gets here, tell them where to go...." He gave her and quick kiss and re-enteredthe basement with his gun drawn.  
  
  
  
"Ecklie! Don't be stupid! Give up!" Brass yelled at him.  
  
Ecklie geld the gun at Nick still, he was sweating, "No chance..."  
  
Nick's heart was racing. He closed his eyes tightly as he could still feel the cold steel against his head.  
  
Ecklie backed off, taking Nick, "Nigel? NIGEL?" He shouted.  
  
  
  
Catherine saw the back up arrive, "They are in there...."  
  
"Police freeze." Yelled one cop.  
  
"Ecklie... you're going down whether you're in jail or in the ground...." Brass said noticing back-up was there.  
  
"NIGEL!"   
  
Gil directed one of the officers to get the paramedics down there, knowing how much blood Nick, and even Nigel, was loosing.  
  
One cop moved round the van, "I got Crane!"  
  
Ecklie smiled, "You won't shoot me while I have Nick!"  
  
"Ecklie.... Nigel's out of comission... you have no chance... let Nick go and turn yourself in...."  
  
Gil walked back in the basement appearing calm, but inside he was worried about Nick.  
  
Ecklie smiled at Gil, "How's Sara... dead yet?"  
  
"Go to hell Ecklie...."   
  
He pushed the nozzle into Nick's temple more. "Hear that... it means she's dead... you wanna join her?"  
  
"fuck you...." Nick said weakly.  
  
Ecklie pushed Nick into Brass putting force on his shoulder and fired a shot at Gil, "Well he can join her instead..."  
  
Gil fired back at Ecklie, shooting him in the leg.  
  
"Argh." Ecklie fell back shooting again in what he guessed was Gil's direction.  
  
Gil walked over to Ecklie, stepping on the hand holding the gun and looked down at him. He brought his gun down to Ecklie's forehead. He huffed to himself. "Death is too good for you... for what you did to us...." He moved the gun and shout Ecklie in the arm.  
  
"You son of a bitch... I'll get you some day Grissom..." Ecklie said before passing out.  
  
Brass looked over at Gil and the officers around. "We need some medics in here!!"  
  
Catherine ran over to Gil, "Gil! Leave him..." She whispered to him as the officers and medics rushed about.  
  
Gil nodded and took Catherine's hand. He looked about the area. "Where's Nick?"  
  
"They have taken him up... Let's go get Lynsey and the others..." Catherine said as she kissed him.  
  
"ok..." Gil smiled, hugging Cath. 


	53. Rest now

Warrick sat with lynsey, "It'll be ok..." He told her.  
  
Greg watched Warrick and looked at Jan, "How you holding up sis?"  
  
"I'm ok...." Jan said softly. She smiled at Greg and scooted over to him, taking a breath and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So... I guess your not gonna stay in Vegas then?" He asked.  
  
Jan shook her head. "I doubt it... I'll probably head back home as soon as i get out of here and pack up my things...."  
  
Warrick looked up at this point, his smile faded, and he looked back at Lynsey.  
  
"He'll miss you... alot!" Greg said nodding to Warrick. "And he won't be the only one!" Greg smiled.  
  
Jan smiled. "I know... but... I mean..." Jan looked for an excuse to leave Las Vegas, but couldn't find one. "I just don't think I can stay here...."  
  
"I understand sis... I mean... you know after.... I just understand." Greg said as Lynsey walked over.  
  
"Uncle Greg... I want to see my mom and dad... I miss them..." She sighed.  
  
  
  
Gil walked into the waiting room with Cath and walked over to the group.  
  
"DAD!" Lynsey shouted running to Gil.  
  
Catherine raised her eyebrow, she looked at Gil and mouthed 'Dad?' to him.  
  
Gil smiled at Cath and at Lynsey. "Hey Hunny..." He said, picking up the small girl.  
  
"Mommy!!" She wrigled out of Gil's grasp and ran to Catherine.  
  
Jan looked up at the three and smiled at them. "So what happened?"   
  
"Hey you... I love you," She kissed Lynsey's forehead and hugging her tightly.  
  
  
  
Before anyone could answer the doctor walked out. "Stokes family and Sidle family?"  
  
Gil turned to face the doctor. "Yes... that's us.."  
  
"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Mr. Stokes is going to be fine, he needs to rest the shoulder..."  
  
"Wait.... what about Sara!? Is she ok?!" Gil reached for Cath's hand.  
  
"Miss. Sidle she... she's going to be fine... but..." The doctor looked at the group, she saw Nick wheeled out in a wheelchair to see them.  
  
Gil looked at Nick and back at the doctor. "Go on.... What is it?"  
  
"Sara was shot in the stomach... Her womb was damaged... this lowers her chances of being able to have a baby in the future... I just thought as her brother I should let you know... you can tell her or I can..." The doctor finished.  
  
Nick looked up at the doctor and frowned. He was glad Sara was ok, but hearing the news about the chances of having kids in the future being lowered was hard to hear.  
  
Catherine gasped and looked at Gil, Lynsey and Nick... "We'll tell her thank you..."   
  
Gil looked down at the ground and back up at Cath. He sighed heavily and glanced at Nick while he thanked the doctor. "When can we see her?"  
  
"She's awake now... Only two at a time please, we need her to rest."  
  
Nick looked up at Gil. "Why don't you and Cath go in and see her first." He said softly, leaning back in the wheelchair.  
  
"Nick... Are you sure?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yea... I'm sure...." Nick smiled a little and nodded. "I'll go in after you guys..."  
  
Catherine nodded and took Gil's hand, "You should tell her."  
  
"I'll try...." Gil said softly and headed into Sara's room.  
  
Nick looked back at the rest of the people in the waiting room and then glanced back at the hallway that led to Sara's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara lay in bed, she looked about smiling as she saw Catherine. "Nick."  
  
"He's still out in the waiting room... He'll be in after..." Gil said half-smiling at his sister.  
  
"What?" Sara asked still drowsy from the drugs.  
  
"Sara... " Gil said grabbing a chair and pulling it next to the bed. He took Sara's hand in his. "Honey, I need to tell you something ok?"  
  
Sara nodded. Catherine sat on the bed and held Sara's hand.  
  
"Sara.... when you were shot... your, uh, womb was damaged.... and, uh, well the doctor said that this lowers your chance of being able to have a baby in the future.... I'm sorry...." Gil said softly, he looked sadly at Sara, lightly squeezing her hand.   
  
Sara just stared at Gil, "No... your wrong... me and Nick... we.. we... we're gonna have three kids.... no.." Tears ran down her face, "That's why Nick didn't come in..."  
  
"Sara... I'm so sorry...." Gil said, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "There's still a chance, but a slim one.... If I could change it I would..."  
  
"Leave... I want to be alone.."  
  
"What about Nick? Do you want him to come in?" Catherine looked at Sara, she wiped her eyes.  
  
"He doesn't want me anymore... I.." Sara started to cry again.  
  
"You're wrong.... Sara.... he loves you, and this won't change it..."  
  
Catherine looked at Gil, "We'll tell him to come in..."  
  
Gil nodded and walked out of the room sadly.  
  
  
  
He walked over to Nick. "Sara... she thinks you won't want her anymore... go in an talk to her...." Gil said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nick nodded and asked the nurse to push him in the room. Sara looked out the window crying. Nick was wheeled into the room and left next to Sara's bedside. "Sara?"  
  
"N..Nick?"  
  
"I thought... you... ohh God do you even know?" Sara started to cry again. She hated being hooked into the machines and drips around her.  
  
"Yes... I know Sara... " Nick sighed. "Gil told me what you said,.... How could you think that this would change how I feel for you.... Sara I love you... no matter what..."  
  
"But, the kids, the pool, everything else..."  
  
"Sara... none of that matters... as long as I have you, that's all I'll need." Nick reached for Sara's hand.  
  
Sara watched his hand.  
  
"Sara...."  
  
"Nick... I love you... but I can't give you what you want." Sara sobbed.  
  
"I want you.... can you give me that?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Why not Sara?? tell me that... "  
  
"I don't know... I just... Nick are you sure..."   
  
Nick frowned at her. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't...."  
  
She took his hand.  
  
Nick smiled at her. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too Nick.."  
  
Nick leaned out of the wheelchair and gave her a small kiss. "Well I guess i'll let Jan and the others have a turn visiting you... talk to you later." Nick smiled and called for the nurse.  
  
"Nick..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Stay..." Sara asked as she yawned.  
  
"ok..." Nick said, taking hold of Sara's hand again and sitting next to the bed.  
  
"Sleepy..." Sara said smiling as something on the chair caught her eye, "Strokes." She smiled.  
  
Nick gave the plush toy to her. "Rest now..." He said quietly. 


	54. The magnificent seven

ONE YEAR LATER  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
Sara yawned as she walked into the breakroom.  
  
Gil sat at one of the tables with a crossword puzzle in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other.  
  
"Yo Sare, finished?" Asked Warrick.  
  
"I am! All done... did you get a page from Greg?" She asked.  
  
"Whats going on?" Catherine asked walking in. She kissed Gil's cheek and sat beside him. She played with her new wedding ring as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Nick walked into the breakroom and wrapped an arm around Sara's waist. "Hey.. I was just about to ask the same thing...." Nick smiled, kissing Sara.  
  
Sara smiled and kissed back. "Greggo paged me..."  
  
"Right Right! I'm here, hi!" Greg smiled.  
  
"Hi greg... so what's up? What's the big deal?" Nick asked.  
  
"I have a present for A: married couple over here and B: engaged couple over there and C: sexual frustrated single male over in the corner!"  
  
"So.... what is it Greg??" Gil asked.  
  
Greg tapped the table like a drum roll, as he ducked from a paper ball thrown by Warrick. Sara laughed.  
  
There was a small tap on the door and it opened once more.  
  
.......................  
  
(suspence!)  
  
"OMG! JAN!" Sara screamed.  
  
Jan smiled and giggled. "I'm Back!!.... again...."  
  
Sara hugged Jan. Catherine ran over and hugged also. Jan hugged Sara and Cath, giggling.   
  
"Again.. AIN'T I GOOD!" Greg laughed.  
  
Nick and Gil walked over to where the girls were. "Hey jan, it's nice to have you back..." Gil said. "We missed you..." Nick added.  
  
Warrick stood just looking at her. She was so happy.   
  
"You missed lots!" Sara squealed as she showed Jan her diamond ring.  
  
"It happened when Gil and I where on our honeymoon." Catherine added. She saw Warrick and laughed.  
  
Jan looked at the ring. "Omigod!" She squealed and hugged Sara again and Cath. "Congratulations... both of you...but if you'll excuse me for one second... we'll talk about this in just a sec... I just have to do something I've been waiting to do for a year....  
  
Jan smiled and ran over to Warrick, jumping into his arms, she hugged him and gave him a kiss. Warrick grinned and kissed her back. Sara smiled. Greg groaned, "Get a room!"  
  
Warrick frowned at him, "Get a girl!"  
  
Jan laughed and grinned. "Thank god for therapy.... " She chuckled to herself.  
  
"Amen to that!"  
  
  
  
Sara cell intrupted the moment, "Opps, excuse me..."  
  
Jan turned back to Warrick. "I missed you so much... I guess taking that year of to go to the therapist and psychiatrist was a good thing, huh?"  
  
"So how long you here for?" Warrick asked.  
  
"for good...." Jan smiled again.  
  
Warrick kissed Jan. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too..." Jan kissed him again. "Maybe we can make up for lost time tonight..." Jan whispered in Warrick's ear with a sly smile.  
  
"Mmmm... I think so..."  
  
Sara walked back to the breakroom.  
  
Nick looked over at her. "What;'s up??"  
  
She was chalk white.  
  
"Sara? are you ok honey?" Nick walked up to her, placing a hand on either shoulder, looking her in the eye. "What is it?"  
  
"I.. That... I... We... I..." Sara stuttered pointing to the cell and then to her and Nick.  
  
"What? What is it?" Nick asked eagerly.  
  
Warrick and Greg looked at her, "Say that again slowly and in English..."  
  
"I... we..." Sara took a breath and whispered to Nick, "A BBQ, pool and what playing it..."  
  
Nick looked at Sara. "Are you sure?"  
  
"That was the Doctor..."  
  
"That - that means...." Nick stuttered.  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
Gil looked over at Sara. "Sara??? what??"  
  
"I'm pregnant."   
  
Nick felt himself loosing balance and fumbled back into one of the chairs. "I'm gonna be a dad...." he said quietly to himself.  
  
"B..b..b..but but but." Catherine searched for the words.  
  
"You're Pregnant?!" Jan smiled. "OMG.... " Jan ran over to Sara and hugged her tightly. "oh... oops..." she patted Sara's stomache. "hey there baby..."  
  
"Exactly..." Warrick agreed with Catherine.  
  
"I can't... I mean..."  
  
Gil looked from Nick to Sara and wiped his forehead. he couldn't believe his little sister was... pregnant?  
  
Sara sat on Nick's knee, "We're gonna be parents..."  
  
Nick looked up at Sara, mouth open but no sound coming out. he smiled at her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, "I can't believe... I mean the chances... and." Sara started to cry.  
  
Nick let out a deep breath. "I'm gonna be a dad.... I'm gonna be a DAD...." He grinned and lifted Sara up, spinning her around once. "I love you" He said, setting her down. "And I love you..." He whispered to Sara's stomach, kissing it.  
  
Catherine smiled at the two, "So anyone know some girl that needs a DNA Greggo..."  
  
"We have to celebrate!" Warrick grinned.  
  
"I agree... this is a big event!" Jan grinned.  
  
"No alcohol for Sara!"  
  
Sara smiled, "Can you believe this?" She asked Nick. She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"not at alll.... it just feels like a dream..." Nick smiled.  
  
"We need a house... a pool... a BBQ... a name book!" SAra started to cry again, she kissed Nick.  
  
Nick grinned. "Lets go to the store! We have Baby things to buy!"  
  
Sara grinned, "So... baby book, baby name book..." Sara started stating everything they had to get as the seven walked to their cars.  
  
Brass Watched them walked out and smiled, they had gone through all of that and still are together... he smiled and thought, 'I guess that the greatest love of all is their Young Love.'  
  
  
  
~~~**THE END**~~~  
  
A/N: well thats it, 54 chapters and 71661 words later! I hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it... HOWEVER... is this really the end... is it EVER the end..... only u know as you decide! 


End file.
